Chain of Love
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Cinta itu berarti terikat bukan? Ya, kurasa. Apa terikat dengan uang dan utang juga termasuk di dalamnya? SasuHina slight ItaIno and SaiSaku. AU. Warnings inside. Mind to r&r? Chapter 12 is up; Good Luck. COMPLETED.
1. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight ItaIno and SaiSaku**

**A/N + warning : Okay, sebelum masuk ke cerita, biar saya memperjelas dulu yah, ide cerita ini**** awalnya**** punya Sugar Princess 71. Saya hanya membantu menuangkannya dalam bentuk fic dan mengembangkan di beberapa bagian. ****Dan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Sugar Princess71, Nesha Nareswari—Sha-chan (yang udah mesen dari kapan, masih inget gak? :P), dan semua yang pernah ngerequest SasuHina lainnya. ****Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. :D****  
>Oh yah, satu lagi, <span>perbandingan usia antar karakter di sini akan berbeda dari canon-nya<span>. **

**Oke, enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Bad Luck**

* * *

><p><em>When the trust was cracked and left nothing but<em>

_despair_

_When the one and only option left was letting the precious one_

_to be taken away_

_"Forgive me" would be the first two words that's _

_spoken_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang baik akan lebih sering mendapat cobaan dibandingkan orang jahat._

Bukankah itu sebuah ironi yang sangat menggelitik? Tapi ironi itu tidak salah. Di dunia yang mulai _semrawut_ ini, orang baik akan sulit bertahan. Walau sekecil apapun, sikap licik itu mutlak diperlukan. Tentu saja, jika ingin hidup dengan enak.

Sayangnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, Direktur Kepala dari Hyuuga Corporation yang bergerak di bidang _retail_—perusahaan yang mengincar pembeli atau konsumen akhir —terlambat menyadari hal tersebut. Walaupun sudah seumurnya, ternyata ia masih bisa bersikap _naïve_ dengan mempercayai rekan kerjanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Rekan kerjanya—yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya nyaris selama 15 tahun—ternyata mengkhianatinya dan diam-diam menyelundupkan saham dan ide-ide pengembangan Hyuuga Corporation ke perusahaan saingan. Bukan hanya itu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh sang rekan kerja. Ia juga menarik beberapa sumber daya berkompeten dari perusahaan Hiashi untuk membelot dan bekerja di bawah perusahaan saingan.

Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan… uang.

Uang yang ditawarkan perusahaan saingan Hyuuga telah membutakan mata Kazuma—sang rekan kerja pengkhianat.

Uang.

Bukankah itu alasan utama yang bisa menggerakkan seseorang dewasa ini?

Ya, Hiashi terlambat menyadarinya.

Kini ia harus menelan ludah pahit akan kenyataan yang sudah tidak bisa diputar balik.

Bangkrut, _pailit_.

Itulah sebutan yang tepat bagi kondisi perusahaannya saat ini. Bukan hanya perusahaan, rumah, tanah, segala aset serta hartanya pun terancam lenyap untuk menutupi hutang-hutang yang disebabkan oleh pengkhianatan Kazuma.

Kondisi miris yang berusaha disembunyikannya mati-matian dari putri semata wayangnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai_, _Tou-san_."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai berjalan dalam langkah yang anggun ke arah pintu depan. Senyum manis tampak mengembang di wajahnya. Sungguh, senyum itu lah yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi mati-matian menahan ekspresi wajah tidak enaknya. Gantinya, dia pun membalas senyum putri semata wayangnya sembari menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak senang, _Hime_?"

"T-tentu saja, _Tou-san_. Hari ini kan hari pertama aku masuk SMA," jawab Hinata cukup bersemangat.

Hiashi tampak membelalakkan matanya. Astaga! Tentu saja ia lupa. Kini gadis kecilnya sudah selangkah lebih dewasa. Urusan kantornya begitu menyita waktu hingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari kenyataan tersebut. Dan begitu ia dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa perusahaannya akan bangkrut, barulah ia merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam—penyesalan karena selama ini ia kurang memperhatikan Hinata.

"Lalu? Ada apa saja di sekolah barumu, hm?"

"A-aku mendapat teman baru, _Tou-san_. Namanya Shion, anaknya cantik. Sedikit mengingatkanku pada Ino-_nee_."

"Ino? Siapa itu?"

"Ah? _Tou-san_ tidak ingat? Itu, dulu ada kakak cantik yang kerja _part-time_ di salah satu market milik _Tou-san_."

"Hahaha. _Tou-san_ tidak ingat, _Hime_," jawab Hiashi sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Banyak yang pernah bekerja sambilan di market _Tou-san_. Dan kau juga tahu, jumlah market _Tou-san_ bukan cuma satu atau dua."

Hinata mengangguk. "I-itu betul sih…"

Hiashi tersenyum sekilas melihat Hinata yang tampak berpikir. Tapi tak lama, senyum itu memudar.

"Hm, maaf Hinata, _Tou-san_ tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol lebih lama. Ada yang harus _Tou-san_ urus sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk patuh. Hiashi memberikan senyum singkat dan akhirnya mulai melangkah ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan putrinya yang kemudian beranjak ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di ruang kerjanya, Hiashi mulai melihat-lihat dokumen saham kepemilikan perusahaannya. Ia tampak memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangan. Sungguh, jalan buntu seperti ini baru pertama kali dihadapi oleh Hiashi setelah terakhir kalinya ia mengalami musibah yang bahkan tidak bisa dihentikan oleh seorang pun di dunia ini. Mata _pearl_-nya—yang diwariskannya pada Hinata—melirik pada sebuah foto yang selalu berdiri di atas meja kerjanya.

Sebuah foto dengan gambar seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang kaku, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan perut yang membesar, serta seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun-an.

Foto dirinya, si kecil Hinata serta… almarhum istri beserta bayi yang tidak sempat lahir dan mengintip dunia.

Hiashi melupakan sejenak soal dokumen itu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih foto berpigura itu. Sebuah senyum sedih terlihat di wajahnya saat ia mengenang bagaimana istrinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, bersama bayi yang juga tidak bisa diselamatkan. Istrinya memang bertubuh lemah. Dokter sudah menyarankan untuk menyerah akan bayi itu, tapi istrinya keras kepala. Pada akhirnya, tidak seorang pun di antara mereka yang berhasil diselamatkan. Dan itu adalah kali pertamanya Hiashi merasakan keterpurukan tanpa ada jalan keluar atas masalahnya.

Belum puas ia memandangi foto kenangan itu, mendadak telepon di ruang kerjanya berbunyi. Hiashi melirik ke arah telepon, meletakkan foto tersebut, sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujar Hiashi tegas dan berwibawa.

"_Fufufufu. _Konnichiwa_… Hyuuga Hiashi-_san_,"_ ujar suara dari seberang telepon. Suara itu lebih terdengar berdesis, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar. Hiashi menyipitkan matanya. _"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Tentu saja Hiashi mengenal siapa orang yang meneleponnya. Orochimaru. Pemimpin dari perusahaan saingannya! Orang yang telah berhasil membuat Kazuma—rekan yang sangat dipercayainya—mengkhianatinya.

Menahan amarah, Hiashi malah menjawab setenang mungkin. "Tidak sebaik keadaanmu, kuduga."

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh. "_Ah, ya, ya. Aku mengerti_."

_Oh, kau tidak mengerti, Sialan!_ umpat Hiashi dalam hati.

"_Baiklah, langsung saja kukatakan keperluanku kalau begitu_," sambung Orochimaru lagi. "_Jadi, alasanku meneleponmu adalah_…."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di suatu perusahaan besar dengan desain minimalis yang elegan, terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terduduk di ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerjanya sendiri tampak rapi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja berwarna coklat terang dan bangku besar dilapis kulit berwarna hitam mengilat yang tengah didudukinya dengan nyaman. Di belakang tempat duduknya sendiri terdapat sebuah rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal, map-map yang tampak penting, serta kertas-kertas yang dijadikan satu oleh klip. Di sisi lain yang tegak lurus dengan meja kerja pria tersebut, terdapat meja pendek yang dikelilingi sofa—tentu dapat digunakan oleh pria itu untuk menyambut tamu yang dianggap penting olehnya.

Pria berambut gelap itu tampak serius membaca sebuah kertas sebelum ketukan pintu sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Masuk," ujar pria tersebut dengan suara yang dianggapnya cukup besar untuk didengar oleh tamunya—siapapun itu.

"_Tou-san_." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa berkas tampak menempel di tangannya.

Pria itu menoleh.

"Oh? Kau Itachi," jawab pria itu. "Ada apa?"

"Semua sudah pasti, _Tou-san_. Kebangkrutan perusahaan Hyuuga sudah tidak bisa dihindari."

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan pimpinan Uchiha Coorporation yang merupakan perusahaan elektronik terbesar di kota bahkan negara tempatnya tinggal, langsung menghentikan kegiatan membaca dokumen di hadapannya dan memusatkan perhatian pada putra sulungnya.

"Jadi Hiashi benar-benar tidak dapat mempertahankan perusahaannya?"

Itachi—si pemuda berambut hitam panjang—mengangguk sambil melihat beberapa berkas dari tangannya. Dengan tampang yang tidak terlalu berekspresi, Itachi menambahkan, "Sepertinya Orochimaru menggunakan cara licik untuk dapat menjatuhkan perusahaan raksasa sekelas perusahaan Hyuuga."

"Ya, tentu," jawab si pria paruh baya—Uchiha Fugaku. "Jika tidak, Hiashi tidak akan mungkin jatuh begitu saja."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Lalu? Apa yang akan _Tou-san_ lakukan?"

"Ng?"

"Orochimaru sudah keterlaluan bukan? Dan jika aku tidak salah, _Tou-san_ pernah berhutang budi pada Hiashi-_Ji_ hingga _Tou-san_ tidak sampai mengalami kebangkrutan."

Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Sepertinya kau punya rencana, Itachi?"

Itachi melebarkan senyumnya sedikit.

"Aa... rencana yang sederhana. Tapi, jika berhasil, banyak keuntungan yang bisa kita dapatkan." Itachi kemudian memandang langit-langit ruangan kerja ayahnya, "Lagipula, bagi _Otouto-chan_-ku tersayang, ini akan jadi 'sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.'"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hyuuga Hinata terlihat siap dalam balutan kimono formal. Gadis berambut panjang itu bahkan menyanggul rambutnya hingga tengkuk putihnya terekspos. Hinata tidak berdandan, meskipun demikian, kecantikannya terpancar begitu saja secara alami.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Akan ada tamu, rekan kerja _Tou-san_." Demikianlah jawaban yang diberikan Hiashi saat Hinata menanyakan alasan mengapa ia harus mengenakan kimono formal tersebut.

Kini, bersama Hiashi yang terlihat gelisah dan lebih tegang dari biasanya, Hinata duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamu yang berada di tengah-tengah kediamannya. Gadis itu melirik dalam diam ke arah ayahnya. Cemas? Tentu saja. Gelagat ayahnya bagaikan orang yang hendak menghadapi preman yang mendadak akan menyerbu.

"_To-tou-san… daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati.

Hiashi tersentak.

"Eh? Ah… Ya. _Tou-san_ baik-baik saja, _Hime_," jawab Hiashi sambil mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata cemas. Tapi ternyata sikap tegangnya malah membuat gadis itu semakin bertanya-tanya. Hiashi sudah hendak menenangkan Hinata saat derap langkah mendekat ke arah ruang tempat mereka berada. Spontan, keduanya pun melayangkan pandang ke arah pintu.

Pintu geser terbuka, menampilkan sosok pelayan wanita yang sudah lama bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan segala sikap efisien yang dimiliki pelayan tersebut, tamu yang ditunggu oleh Hiashi kini telah berada di ruang yang sama dengan dirinya dan Hinata. Tentu saja kedatangan tamu yang tidak terlalu dikenal Hinata ini membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hiashi-_san_, Hinata-_chan_," sapa orang yang kini sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hiashi. Orang tersebut berambut panjang dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat dan rambut hitam panjang. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan memancarkan kelicikan yang membuat Hiashi muak.

Hiashi tidak menjawab. Hanya Hinata yang dengan susah payah menjawab sebagai sopan santun.

"_Ko-konnichiwa_."

"Fufufu. Hinata-_chan_ manis sekali. Bukan begitu, Kabuto?"

Kabuto, pemuda berambut keperakan yang duduk di samping si pria berambut hitam panjang langsung tersenyum sementara tangannya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya, _Tou-san_," jawab Kabuto akhirnya. "Hinata-_chan_ sangat… cantik." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut, sebuah seringai langsung disunggingkan oleh Kabuto. Lalu—entah penglihatan Hinata yang bermasalah atau memang benar begitu adanya—tatapan mata Kabuto saat itu seolah hendak menerkamnya.

"Baik, baik," ujar si pria bermata tajam—Orochimaru—sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Kita akan langsung masuk pada inti pembicaraan."

Saat itu, melalui sudut matanya, Hinata bisa melihat Hiashi hanya menundukkan kepala. Lalu begitu mata _pearl_ Hinata bergerak sedikit ke bawah, bisa dilihatnya tangan sang ayah yang terkepal kuat.

"Jadi kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk melamar Hinata-_chan_ untuk menjadi istri dari Kabuto, putraku," jelas Orochimaru sambil menepuk pundak Kabuto.

Langsung saja Hinata mengalihkan perhatian dari ayahnya ke arah tamu-tamunya. Dia terkejut, sangat. Betapa tidak, ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan soal ini padanya.

"_A-ano…_?"

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang dibuatnya terdengar semanis mungkin.

"La-lamaran ini… tidak salah?" tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sama sekali tidak salah, Hina-_chan_." Kali ini, Kabuto lah yang berujar. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Hiashi. "Bukan begitu, Hiashi-_Ji_? Anda juga sudah menyetujuinya kan?"

Hiashi menolak untuk memandang Kabuto maupun Orochimaru.

"_O-otou-san_?" panggil Hinata.

"Wah, wah… tampaknya Hiashi-_san_ sedikit lupa dengan pembicaraan kita tadi?" ujar Orochimaru sambil memegangi dagunya. "Nah, Kabuto, sebaiknya kau ajak Hinata-_chan_ berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar sementara aku mengingatkan Hiashi-_san_ akan rencana lamaran ini."

Kabuto dengan patuh langsung berdiri dan kemudian beranjak ke arah Hinata. "Mari?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Kau keluarlah sebentar dengan Kabuto. Kau bisa menunjukkannya kolam ikan di taman belakang kan?" ujar Hiashi perlahan.

Hinata memandang Hiashi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis lembut itu mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia pun menerima tangan Kabuto yang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri.

Belum sampai Hinata beranjak lebih jauh, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar ayahnya berkata.

"_Gomen. Gomen ne, Hime._"

Hinata menengok sekilas. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa maksud ayahnya, Kabuto sudah menarik Hinata menjauh, meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya berisi ayahnya dan Orochimaru—yang katanya adalah rekan kerja ayahnya.

"Jadi Hiashi-_san_…," ujar Orochimaru sambil menyeringai, "kau belum memberitahu Hinata-_chan_, eh?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahunya. Dan kau juga tidak akan memberitahunya!"

Orochimaru membelalakkan matanya sebelum ia tergelak.

"Tentu, tentu. Kau tidak ingin putrimu tahu kalau kau sudah tidak berdaya bukan? Bahkan untuk sekedar melindunginya."

Hiashi hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau langsung bisa menjawab saat Hinata kebingungan dengan lamaran tadi," sambung Orochimaru lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa putramu tidak akan menyakiti _Hime_."

"Kau bisa tenang," jawab Orochimaru santai. "Kabuto akan mencintai putrimu dengan baik."

Hiashi tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa digunakannya untuk menolak lamaran ini, lamaran yang justru datang dari musuhnya. Di satu sisi, dengan lamaran ini, Orochimaru memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak akan hidup dalam kesulitan setelah perusahaan Hyuuga bangkrut. Ia yang akan menjamin Hinata. Hiashi sendiri yang tidak mau putrinya hidup menggelandang, merasa bahwa tawaran ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

Tapi, di sisi lain, sudah jelas ini adalah strategi Orochimaru untuk mempertahankan perusahaan Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain, apabila Hyuuga bangkit kembali suatu saat nanti, sebagian dari kekayaannya tetap akan mengalir ke tangan Orochimaru—dengan asumsi bahwa Hinata akan resmi menjadi istri Kabuto nantinya. Selain itu, dengan cara ini, Hyuuga pun tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak, tidak pula berusaha merebut kembali perusahaan yang telah berhasil didapatkan olehnya.

Licik seperti ular. Itulah Orochimaru yang tengah dihadapi oleh Hiashi.

"Jadi… bisa kita teruskan pembicaraan mengenai lamaran ini?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Halaman rumah yang indah, Hinata-_Hime_," puji Kabuto saat mereka sudah di taman belakang yang sepi.

"_A-arigatou, _Kabuto_-san_..."

Taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga tersebut memang indah. Taman tersebut dikelilingi dengan pohon besar dan bunga-bunga. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar berbentuk bulat tidak sempurna. Di sisi-sisi kolam terdapat lampu yang akan berwarna kuning temaram jika dinyalakan. Untuk mencapai kolam tersebut, terdapat jalan setapak berbentuk batu-batuan pipih yang cukup besar untuk dapat menampung kedua kaki dari satu orang dewasa.

Dan kini, baik Kabuto maupun Hinata tengah berada di tepi kolam dengan Hinata yang bingung hendak memulai percakapan seperti apa dan Kabuto yang terlihat senang dengan seringai licik yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Ano_… K-Kabuto-_san_… soal lamaran itu…"

"Ya?"

"Apa itu… serius?" tanya Hinata berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak mau apabila perkataannya sampai menyinggung perasaan Kabuto. Apalagi jika pemuda tersebut betul-betul serius.

"Tentu, _Hime_. Aku dan _Tou-san_ sangat serius," jawab Kabuto sambil menyeringai. Lalu, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, pemuda tersebut merangkul pundak Hinata.

"A-ah?"

"Jika _Hime_ tidak percaya, akan kubuktikan.…"

"Eh? T-tidak! Tunggu Kabuto-_san_!"

Kabuto memposisikan tangannya di pinggang dan belakang kepala Hinata. Ia menekan kepala gadis itu sampai semakin dekat dengannya. Hinata sendiri sudah berusaha mendorong Kabuto menjauh dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang kurus di dada Kabuto.

"U-ugh! K-Kabuto-_san_! Hentikan!"

"Ayolah, _Hime_? Bukankah kau ingin tahu seberapa besar keseriusanku? Lagipula, cuma satu ciuman tidak akan sampai membunuhmu," jawab Kabuto yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran, kini dia memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang mati-matian dijadikan Hinata sebagai penjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Karena Hinata masih juga mengelak dari ciuman yang hendak dipaksakan Kabuto padanya, dengan penuh nafsu, Kabuto pun langsung mencium leher Hinata. Hinata terbelalak seketika dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas kesadarannya. Justru ia langsung melepaskan tangan Kabuto begitu dirasanya pegangan tangan pemuda tersebut mengendur. Secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata langsung berlari menjauh sembari memegangi lehernya.

Sial beribu sial, kimono serta _geta_ yang digunakan Hinata tidak dapat membantu gadis itu untuk berlari lebih cepat. Kabuto dapat dengan mudah menangkap gadis itu dan kemudian menjatuhkannya ke rumput lembut yang menghiasi halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Nah, nah…," ujar Kabuto puas, "kini kau tidak bisa lari lagi, _Hime_!"

"Le-lepaskan aku!" ujar Hinata berontak. Tapi Kabuto malah mencengkeram kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya. Dan sebagai jawaban atas usaha Hinata, Kabuto malah menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

_Tidak!_ batin Hinata. _Tou-san! Siapapun! Tolong aku!_

Hinata memejamkan matanya seolah ia sedang berdoa agar _Kami-Sama_ memberikan seorang penolong baginya.

Dan doa itu pun terkabul saat suara berat menelusup masuk ke telinganya.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan. Dia tidak mau denganmu!"

Suara itu pun otomatis membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kabuto yang sudah terlihat geram karena kesenangannya terganggu. Perlahan, Hinata pun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

Napasnya terasa tercekat.

Baik Hinata maupun Kabuto tidak mungkin tidak mengenal orang itu.

Seorang lulusan dari jurusan bisnis di universitas terkemuka di kota mereka yang akhir-akhir ini namanya sedang naik daun dalam dunia bisnis meskipun usianya baru menginjak 21 tahun.

Sosok yang menyandang nama terkuat dengan perusahaan yang besarnya tidak main-main.

Sosok yang seolah menggambarkan segala ketidakadilan di dunia.

Uchiha… Sasuke.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Yap! Akhirnya beres juga Chapter 1 dari fic ini. Sungguh, saya dag-dig-dug nggak keruan pas mau publish. haiyaaa... ampe ragu-ragu mau publish apa nggak *curcol*<p>

Terus, Su-chan, maaf yah kalau ada beberapa perombakan di ceritanya. Buat judulnya... duh, nggak kepikiran judul lain... jadi nanti maaf kalau judul agak gak nyambung ama cerita. DX

Err... oh iya, thanks juga buat my new private english teacher-Bozz Mimi, terus buat sayong-beibz Night-chan dan paduka ratu Lilith-Sama yang udah memberi semangat buat publish fic ini di saat saya ketar-ketir ragu-ragu. XD

By the way, di chapter ini emang belum ada apa-apanya ya? Hm... anggaplah ini semacam prologue yang mungkin… uhm… membosankan? Haha*tawa getir*

Dan yah... ini tuh bakal jadi serial multichapter pertama yang tokoh utama perempuannya bukan Ino, jadi saya agak deg-deg-an juga buat bikinnya (walaupun tetap aja Ino bakal muncul nanti. Ah, Sakura juga sih. Ehehehe). Ditambah lagi, dunia kerja dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar... haiah, jika saya membuat kesalahan dalam keterangan-keterangan permasalahan perusahaan, tolong dimaklumi dan diberi masukan. DX

And last, but not least...

I need your review to know what's your opinion about this fic.

I'll be waiting. :3

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	2. An Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuHina slight ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N : Okey, karena chapter kemaren banyak yang nanyain soal perbandingan umur, sekarang saya kasih tahu dulu perbandingan umurnya, jangan pada jantungan ya? XD  
>Hyuuga Hinata – 15 tahun<p>

Uchiha Sasuke – 21 tahun

Yamanaka Ino – 19 tahun

Uchiha Itachi – 27 tahun

Haruno Sakura – 19 tahun

Uchiha Sai – 19 tahun

Beginilah perbandingan umurnya. Hina-chan memang masih muda (baca : kecil), tapi yang ini sesuai permintaan Su-chan dan saya pikir juga kayaknya bisa jadi cerita yang menarik, termasuk untuk konfliknya. Ditambah, ini setting-an Jepang, dan kalau kita liat di manga-manga, anak umur 15 tahun di Jepang itu juga udah cukup dewasa kok.

Yah, saya cuma berharap cerita ini nggak mengecewakan minna-sama dan semoga perbedaan umur ini nggak terlalu mengganggu.

Ohyah, this chapter is dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke who celebrates his birthday on July, 23th. ^^v

Oke, enjoy the story. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 2 – An Agreement**

* * *

><p><em>Wedding is one of women's ultimate<em>

_dream._

_But only a few of them realize that _

_wedding is another form of…_

_chain_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar ruangan yang tengah ia tempati dengan Orochimaru. Sepertinya, Hiashi tidak salah dengar karena Orochimaru pun langsung menyipitkan matanya ke arah pintu geser yang menutup ruangan tersebut.

Tepat saat Hiashi hendak berdiri untuk melihat ke luar, pintu geser itu terbuka dan…

_BRUAK!_

"KABUTO!" teriak Orochimaru setengah terbangun dari posisi duduknya saat ia melihat anaknya tersungkur di lantai beralaskan _tatami_ tersebut.

"Ugh!" erang Kabuto dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan. Bajunya kotor oleh bercak tanah dan wajahnya tampak sedikit lebam. Saat Orochimaru menyadari bahwa putranya tersebut tidak mengenakan kacamatanya, seseorang seolah menyadari hal tersebut dan melempar kacamata Kabuto ke atas tubuhnya yang masih terbaring.

Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam dari sang pemilik _onyx_.

"Kau…," desis pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" sambung Hiashi dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sampai Itachi juga? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Menggantikan Sasuke, Itachi menjawab dengan tenang, "Sebenarnya ada pembicaraan yang ingin kami lakukan dengan Hiashi-_Jisan_. Tapi sebelum sempat kami melakukannya, kami melihat kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan…." Itachi melirik ke arah Hinata.

"_T-Tou-san_…," lirih Hinata sambil berjalan ke dekat ayahnya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan bibirnya. Takut—itulah kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan Hinata saat itu. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Matanya melirik gelisah ke arah Kabuto sebelum ia memilih untuk menunduk.

Hiashi yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung merengkuh putrinya dan menoleh tajam ke arah Kabuto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?"

"Apanya?" tanya Kabuto sambil memasang kembali kacamatanya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu oleh ayahnya. Begitu ia—setidaknya—bisa duduk dalam posisi yang lebih wajar, ia pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan memasang tatapan tidak suka, lebih tepatnya… benci. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi cowok itu langsung saja menghajarku! Apa memang seperti itu cara Uchiha yang terkenal memperlakukan orang?"

"Cih!" decih Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan model jabrik di bagian belakangnya itu sudah hendak menyembur Kabuto saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Sasuke," ujar Itachi sambil memberikan sorotan tajam pada Kabuto, "tidak akan memukulmu tanpa sebab." Itachi kemudian menengok ke arah Hinata. "Mungkin Hinata-_Hime_ bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"E-eh?"

"_Hime_, apa yang terjadi?" desak Hiashi pada putrinya yang masih terlihat ragu-ragu itu.

Hinata melirik ke arah Kabuto yang sudah memandang tajam ke arahnya. Gadis bermata sewarna dengan pearl itu menunduk cepat, "K-Kabuto-_san_… d-dia…."

"Cowok sial itu memaksa untuk mencium putrimu," jawab Sasuke cepat menggantikan Hinata.

Kabuto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "BOHONG! ITU BO—…."

"I-Itu benar, _Tou-san_!" ujar Hinata dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Kedua tangannya tampak menggenggam bagian bawah kimono-nya dengan erat.

"Kh!" geram Kabuto sesaat setelah ia mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Ia kemudian melirik ke ayahnya, berusaha meminta bantuan. Orochimaru memberikannya satu pandangan mematikan. Tapi hanya sekejab sebelum pria berambut hitam panjang itu memasang senyum liciknya.

"Itu bukan masalah bukan, Hiashi? Apalagi mengingat bahwa mereka akan segera menikah," ujar Orochimaru sambil berdiri. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"'Memaksa'… itu artinya ada salah satu pihak yang tidak setuju," ujar Hiashi pelan. Mendadak, pria paruh baya bermarga Hyuuga itu menggeram, "Mana bisa kuserahkan putriku pada orang yang suka memaksa seperti putramu? Pemaksa sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuat putriku bahagia! Maaf, tapi anggap saja kita tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal lamaran itu. Silakan angkat kaki dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

Orochimaru dan Kabuto langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Itachi sudah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Sasuke sendiri? Ah, tidak banyak yang berubah dari ekspresi Uchiha tengah ini.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Hiashi?" tukas Orochimaru perlahan. Tidak putus asa. "Kau bukan tidak tahu kondisimu sendiri kan? Dan… ah? Rumahmu? Sampai kapan rumah ini bisa kau pertahankan sebagai rumahmu?"

Hinata memandang Orochimaru dengan kebingungan juga rasa ingin tahu yang tersirat jelas. Lalu, perlahan, ia mendongak ke arah ayahnya, meminta penjelasan. Hiashi yang menyadari tatapan Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin.

Ini tidak sesuai rencananya.

Ia _tidak_ ingin Hinata _tahu _soal kondisi keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Soal itu," ujar Itachi kembali membuka mulut. "Kami punya penyelesaiannya." Itachi kemudian tersenyum sopan. "Tapi tentu saja kita tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan tenang sementara Tuan Ular dan anaknya masih ada di sini."

Orochimaru memaksa matanya terbuka dengan lebih lebar, seolah ia hendak menunjukkan kuasanya pada Itachi—seolah hendak menerkamnya. Itachi sendiri tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Ia tetap terlihat tenang.

Merasa bahwa ancamannya tidak mempan, akhirnya pria itu menarik Kabuto berdiri. "Menarik! Anak ayam Uchiha berusaha menantangku?" Orochimaru kemudian menoleh ke arah Hiashi. "Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana anak-anak ayam ini bisa membantumu, Hiashi. Kau akan menyesal sudah mengusirku!"

Setelah itu, Orochimaru menyeret Kabuto keluar dari ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Begitu keduanya akan melewati pintu, secara refleks, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi langsung menyingkir. Tepat saat itulah, Kabuto dan Sasuke saling melemparkan pandangan kebencian satu sama lain. Lalu Kabuto pun menghilang bersama ayahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang belum berniat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Jadi…," ujar Hiashi memecah keheningan, "apa rencana kalian, Bocah? Apa Fugaku yang menyuruh kalian ke sini?"

"Sebelumnya," ujar Itachi sambil berjalan satu langkah, memasuki ruang tamu yang sudah diisi oleh Hiashi dan Hinata, "bolehkah kami masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Hiashi menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar kedua Uchiha muda itu masuk. Sasuke yang terakhir masuk, kemudian menutup pintu gesernya. Hinata masih mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu sampai pintu geser tertutup. Namun sial bagi Hinata, kegiatan mengamatinya tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke sehingga dengan cepat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu pun menunduk dalam panik. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sekilas sebelum sebuah senyum—yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun—menghias wajahnya yang biasa terlihat dalam ekspresi kaku. Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti Itachi ke seberang meja, berhadap-hadapan dengan Hiashi dan Hinata.

Keempat orang itu kemudian duduk di depan meja tanpa ada yang memberi aba-aba. Tadinya, Hinata sudah hendak bangkit untuk memberitahukan pelayan mereka agar membuatkan minuman bagi kedua tamunya yang baru datang tersebut. Tapi dengan sopan, Itachi pun langsung menghentikan sang nona rumah.

Hinata pun terdiam di tempatnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara hendak tetap di tempat atau pergi untuk memanggil pelayan sesuai rencana awalnya. Sedikitnya Hinata beranggapan bahwa ia tidak terlalu diharapkan dalam pembicaraan ini, walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu sangat penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dibicarakan oleh ayahnya dan kedua Uchiha muda tersebut. Dan karena Hinata adalah seorang nona muda yang tahu diri, ia pun menengok ragu-ragu ke arah ayahnya, meminta izin dan persetujuan dari ayahnya mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan—tetap di sini atau sebaiknya menjauh.

Hiashi terkesan keberatan pada mulanya, tapi ia lantas berpikir bahwa ia tidak mungkin lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini pada putrinya. Dengan berat hati, Hiashi pun mengangguk ke arah Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, berhadapan langsung—walaupun tetap dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja di tengah—dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah," kata Itachi yang memulai pembicaraan, "aku langsung saja pada pemasalahan. Kami sudah tahu seberapa parah kehancuran perusahaan Hyuuga dan karena itu kami di sini menawarkan suatu perjanjian."

Hiashi menghela napas.

_Memang sudah tidak mungkin disembunyikan lagi_, batin Hiashi—pasrah.

Hinata sendiri masih terdiam, mengira-ngira ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Walaupun demikian, otaknya sudah mulai mengolah beberapa informasi yang membuatnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan : perusahaan keluarganya sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat berat dan kini tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Meskipun demikian, belum meluncur sepatah kata pun dari bibir mungil gadis ini—tidak bahkan untuk sekedar mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dari kesimpulan yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Perjanjian apa?"

Itachi berdeham. "Kami akan membayar semua hutang piutang perusahaan Hyuuga. Termasuk gaji karyawan yang ditangguhkan. Dengan syarat…." Itachi melirik ke arah Hinata. "Rasanya memang tidak enak untuk mengatakannya, terutama setelah kasus tadi. Yah…."

"Kalian bermaksud meminang Hinata?" tanya Hiashi tepat pada sasaran.

Hinata tampak bergedik, pundaknya menegang. "E-eh?"

"Seperti itulah kira-kira," jawab Itachi perlahan, namun tegas, "untuk Sasuke."

Sasuke tampak cuek dan bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Hinata maupun Hiashi.

"Sebentar, Itachi. Ya… aku tahu kalau aku bisa mempercayai kalian atau dalam hal ini… Sasuke." Hiashi melirik ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang sudah balik memandang pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. "Tapi kenapa harus dengan jalan ini?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Kalau _Ji-san_ punya jalan lain yang lebih baik? Bagaimanapun, hutang Hyuuga bukan hutang dalam jumlah yang kecil. _Ji-san_ yang paling tahu hal itu."

"Tapi…."

"Ini dunia bisnis," ujar Sasuke yang mendadak membuka mulutnya, "bantuan yang kami berikan hanya bisa sebatas ini."

Hiashi tampak memegang dahinya. "Tidak ada cara lain kah?" lirih Hiashi.

Sekejab, Hinata merasa bahwa ayahnya terlihat sangat tua dari yang seharusnya. Kelelahan—secara fisik maupun psikis—pasti yang telah membuat pria itu tampak lebih tua dan… lemah.

Hinata hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Kesedihan pun membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sendu. Sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terasa menghantam jantungnya, membuatnya menggenggam erat bagian dadanya yang dilapisi oleh kimono.

"_A-ano_…," ujar Hinata ragu-ragu. Berkat satu suaranya, kini tiga pasang mata sudah memandang ke arahnya. "A-aku… aku memang t-tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi… tapi… _ano_… k-kalau kalian memang bisa membantu keluarga Hyuuga… m-membantu ayahku… a-aku…." Hinata menelan ludah. "A-aku tidak keberatan dengan… lamaran ini…."

"_Hime_?" ujar Hiashi dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud lancang, _Tou-san_… t-tapi… asal bisa membantu _Tou-san_…." Hinata memandang ke arah Itachi dan kemudian Sasuke. Saat mata _pearl_-nya beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, sekali lagi gadis itu menunduk. Wajah putihnya kini merona hebat. "L-lagipula… m-mereka… sepertinya t-tidak jahat. _G-gomen_! Maksudku… tidak seperti… uh…."

Hinata tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan sifatnya untuk menjelekkan orang lain, sejelek atau sejahat apapun orang itu sebenarnya. Tapi tanpa ia lanjutkan pun, ketiga pria yang ada di situ sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu. Dan… siapa lagi yang mungkin selain Orochimaru dan anaknya—Kabuto?

Mendadak, Itachi terlihat seolah ia baru mendapatkan suatu ide. Tapi ekspresi itu segera tersamar dalam wajah tenangnya.

"Begitulah, _Hime_. Tapi… perjanjian yang kami tawarkan ini bukan sekedar perjanjian pertunangan."

"Eh?"

"Tapi pernikahan," jelas Itachi yang jelas-jelas mengabaikan tatapan bingung adiknya sendiri.

"Maksudmu…," ujar Hiashi dalam nada yang lebih menekankan kalau dia bertanya. Pria paruh baya ini pun menyipitkan matanya.

"Pernikahan, _Ji-san_. Kalau hanya pertunangan, tentu akan dapat dengan mudah dibatalkan. Tapi dengan pernikahan…." Itachi menghentikan kata-katanya dengan sebuah senyum. "Lagipula, dengan cara ini, tentu Orochimaru dan putranya tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam terhadap _Hime_. Kurasa ini bukan pembicaraan yang buruk?"

"Se—…."

"Sebentar!" potong Hiashi, sedetik lebih cepat dari Sasuke yang juga sama-sama terlihat kaget. "Kau bukan tidak tahu kalau Hinata masih SMA kan? Dia _baru_ menginjak kelas 1 SMA, kalau boleh kuingatkan!"

"Tentu aku tidak melupakannya. Sasuke juga tidak," jawab Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Sang adik hanya bisa menepis tangan tersebut dan kemudian memasang _death-glare_ yang disertai dengan dengusan kesal.

_Lagi-lagi Itachi dan ide bodohnya!_ batin Sasuke mengumpat.

"Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada _Hime_. _Hime_ juga bisa tetap bersekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Tapi…." Baru Hiashi hendak mendebat kembali, mendadak ucapannya malah dipotong oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Ya—putrinya sendiri.

"T-tidak masalah. K-kalau memang bisa se-seperti itu, aku… aku sangat be-berterimakasih," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memberi penghormatan sepenuhnya pada orang-orang yang telah bersedia membantu ayahnya. "Tapi… _ano_… k-kalau begitu… sebagai istri nanti… a-apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" tanyanya polos sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebentar!" seru Sasuke, sedikit terkejut. "Kau serius mau menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja?"

"Y-ya?" tanya Hinata yang malah kebingungan.

Hiashi menyipitkan mata karena didengarnya pertanyaan Sasuke yang malah terlihat seolah tidak menghendaki pernikahan itu. Digerakkannya bola matanya—yang berwarna sama dengan warna mata putrinya—ke arah Itachi yang ternyata tengah tersenyum penuh makna.

"Jadi… perjanjian ini sudah resmi disepakati bukan?" ujar Itachi yang memotong pembicaraan canggung antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk cepat, sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk memuntahkan protesnya. "Kalau begitu, soal resepsi pernikahannya…."

"_Ano_… ka-kalau boleh… ng… resepsi itu… ti-tidak perlu diadakan. Maksudku…." Hinata menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. "A-apa boleh?"

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya sekilas. "Boleh saja sih. Tapi kenapa…."

"A-aku… aku tidak merasa bahwa resepsi itu… bisa dilakukan da-dalam situasi se-seperti ini." Hinata menunduk sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan di atas pahanya. "Di saat perusahaan Hyuuga sedang… da-dalam masa sulit, ka-kalau mendadak berita pernikahanku tersebar… pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang ti-tidak mengenakkan. Baik bagi keluarga Hyuuga… maupun keluarga Uchiha. Ke-keluarga Hyuuga akan dianggap menjual putrinya sendiri sementara keluarga Uchiha bi-bisa saja dianggap mencari keuntungan di saat keluarga Hyuuga sedang terjatuh. Ki-kita tentu tidak ingin go-gosip seperti itu tersebar kan?"

Baik Hiashi, Sasuke, maupun Itachi hanya bisa tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata. Gadis itu, walaupun mungkin ia tahu bahwa pernikahan ini bersifat bisnis, ia tetap tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan yang bisa menjatuhkan seperti itu di depan mata publik. Siapa yang sangka, kalau gadis yang terlihat polos seperti Hinata sudah cukup mendalami kotornya dunia bisnis? Dan meskipun yang ia pikiran tidak lebih adalah usaha untuk menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, tetap saja Uchiha juga mendapat sedikit keuntungan dari pemikirannya yang seperti itu.

Hinata tidak salah.

Gadis itu bukan gadis bodoh—ia paham akan situasinya. Mungkin jauh lebih paham dari anggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ma-maksudku… cukup…segelintir orang saja yang tahu…." Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah… itu bukan masalah besar sih," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sekejab tampak bengong memandangi sosok Hinata. Sampai dirasakannya mata _onyx_ kakaknya masih menatapnya. "Aa… Hn."

Itachi mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang adik yang seolah masih terperangkap dalam pesona Hyuuga muda tersebut.

"Kupikir perempuan selalu memimpikan resepsi dalam pernikahan mereka?" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Hinata kala itu sedikit bergedik. Tapi kemudian, diangkatnya kepalanya hanya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah senyum. "Y-ya. Mungkin. Tapi… itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Se-setidaknya, bukan di saat seperti ini."

"_Hime_," ujar Hiashi, "kau serius dengan perjanjian ini? Maksud _Tou-san_, _Tou-san_ masih bisa melakukan sesuatu, tidak harus…."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "_Tou-san_ selama ini sudah bekerja keras. A-aku bisa seperti sekarang, semua karena _Tou-san_. Ka-karena itu, untuk kali ini, bi-biarkan aku menolong _Tou-san_." Hinata kemudian menengok kembali ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Gadis itu pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam pose memberi hormat, "Mo-mohon bantuannya."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sesaat setelah Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Lalu perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mendarat di kepala adiknya yang—oh, sungguh tidak peka. Dipaksanya Sasuke untuk menunduk bersamanya.

"Kami juga… mohon bantuannya."

Hiashi mengamati kedua pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum akhirnya pria itu juga menundukkan kepalanya dengan alis yang mengernyit. "Aku… titip putriku. Tolong… bahagiakan dia."

Saat itu, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, Sasuke langsung berkata dalam suara yang terbilang mantap.

"_Ji-san_ tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan perjanjian ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Wah, wah, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Sasuke," ujar Itachi saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, sudah cukup jauh sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. "Siapa sangka kalimat itu bisa meluncur dari mulutmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya, menatap jalan. Dengan sebuah tangan—yang setengah terkepal—ia pun menyangga dagunya. Sementara tatapannya tampak kosong, mengawang. Pikirannya sendiri menelusuri detik demi detik yang sudah berlalu.

Bagaimana ia begitu dikejutkan oleh kekuatan seorang putri Hyuuga yang tampak lemah.

Ketegaran dan kebaikan hatinya.

Rasa sayangnya terhadap keluarganya—dalam hal ini, ayahnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Hn."

"Reaksi yang terlalu lama," tukas Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lihat? Hinata-_chan_ sampai memerah seperti tomat kesukaanmu saat mendengar kata-kata terakhirmu tadi."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tomat," tukas Sasuke ketus sambil membuka kembali matanya dan mendelik pada kakaknya yang duduk di bagian tengah mobil bersama dirinya. Ya, keduanya duduk di bagian tengah mobil sementara seorang supir melajukan mobil berwarna hitam tersebut dengan suatu pembawaan yang profesional.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Memang tidak ada hubungannya, _Otouto_," jawab Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menepis tangan tersebut. "Berhenti mengacak rambutku, _Baka Aniki_. Jangan membuatku lebih marah dari ini. Kau tahu? Aku sudah hendak memakimu saat kau melontarkan ide bodoh soal pernikahan itu! Tanpa memberitahukannya padaku terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Itachi! Pernikahan tentu saja _berbeda_ dengan pertunangan!"

"Tapi akhirnya sama saja kan? Kalian tetap akan segera menikah." Itachi mengangkat bahu sambil membuang muka ke arah kanan, melihat deretan toko-toko yang dipenuhi orang. Bersamaan dengan itu, matanya pun menangkap rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi kaca jendela mobil mereka. "Pertunangan dan pernikahan itu bedanya tidak banyak, Sasuke."

"Ck!"

Itachi hanya terdiam sambil mengulas senyum, mengamati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar daerah pertokoan yang tengah ia lewati. Ada orang yang tampak terburu-buru sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, ada pula yang tampak santai berjalan di bawah payung bersama pasangannya. Beberapa di antaranya—yang tampak seperti pemilik toko—tampak berusaha mempengaruhi pelanggannya agar mampir ke toko mereka. Segelintir yang terpancing akan langsung mengikuti sang pemilik toko untuk membeli barang yang bahkan mungkin tidak mereka perlukan.

Situasi yang biasa, rutinitas yang biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua _benar-benar_ nampak biasa.

"Memang kau tidak keberatan jika aku menikah duluan, eh? Bagaimanapun, kau itu lebih tua dariku, Itachi. Harusnya kau menikah lebih dulu dariku."

Satu kalimat panjang dari Sasuke langsung menarik Itachi kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kalau aku lebih tua darimu, tentu kau tidak akan memanggilku hanya dengan nama seperti itu," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Hah?" balas Sasuke sambil memasang wajah yang tidak enak ke arah Itachi, seolah ia ingin berkata 'jadi-kau-merasa-lebih-muda-dariku-heh-?'.

"Bercanda," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Asal _Otouto_-ku ini senang, aku ikut senang kok." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Itachi, pria muda itu pun menyentil dahi adiknya.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke berdecak sambil menyentuh dahinya yang menjadi korban jari-jari Itachi. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang dari Itachi—kebiasaan yang tidak disukai Sasuke, namun juga tidak dibencinya.

"Ah, tolong berhenti sebentar di depan," ujar Itachi pada supirnya, mendadak. Supir yang sigap itu pun mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menepikan mobilnya sesuai perintah Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya dengan heran.

_Apa lagi kali ini?_ batin Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka rencana apa lagi yang hendak dilakukan oleh sang kakak.

Itachi turun dari mobilnya. Dan karena kondisi saat itu sedikit gerimis, ia pun setengah berlari, memasuki sebuah toko.

"Flower Shop?" tanya Sasuke—entah pada siapa—sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Mau apa lagi dia?"

Beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam di mobil, menanti kedatangan sang kakak yang jalan pikirannya sering kali tidak bisa ia tebak. Ia menghela napas panjang begitu menyadari bahwa sang kakak tidak kunjung kembali meskipun sudah nyaris sepuluh menit berlalu. Sasuke pun sudah menyentuh knop pintu mobilnya—di bagian Itachi duduk tadi, saat mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok dua orang keluar dari toko bunga yang tadi dimasuki kakaknya.

Di bawah sebuah payung berwarna kuning cerah, Sasuke mendapati kakaknya tengah berjalan ke arah mobil, bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_. Sasuke menyipitkan mata demi dilihatnya kakaknya yang semakin mendekat—bersama gadis yang sepertinya pegawai di toko bunga tersebut—dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah buket bunga.

Sasuke pun langsung membuka pintu dan menggeser duduknya, untuk membiarkan Itachi masuk. Kakaknya itu kemudian mengangguk ringan pada sang gadis yang sudah mengantarnya dan sang gadis pun balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Datang lagi ya!" seru si gadis dengan riang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat tangannya setelah ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

Setelah itu, mobil pun kembali bergerak. Kaca jendela mobil pun kini tertutup kembali seutuhnya. Begitu dirasakannya pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke, Itachi tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum gelinya. Dengan perlahan, ia pun menepukkan buket bunga itu ke wajah Sasuke yang terus-terusan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang buket bunga yang baru saja dipukulkan ke wajahnya.

Diamatinya buket yang didominasi bunga berwarna putih serta bunga berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk seperti kuncup-kuncup kecil yang berjumlah banyak dalam tiap tangkainya. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, bunga putih itu pun ada dua jenis, bunga putih polos dengan lima kelopak berujung lebih lancip—nyaris menyerupai gambaran bintang—serta bunga putih dengan kelopak yang lebih membulat dan di bagian tengahnya terdapat semacam putik berwarna kekuningan yang sedikit menonjol.

Buta—Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa soal bunga-bunga itu.

"Bunga Stephanotis, Orange Blossom, dan Heather Pink," ujar Itachi seolah menangkap kebingungan adiknya, "berarti kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan, cinta yang abadi, dan _good luck_."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil balik memukulkan buket tersebut ke wajah Itachi.

"Tentu saja untuk doa dan hadiah pernikahanmu, _Otouto_?" jawab Itachi sambil mengelus pelan wajahnya dan merapikan kembali buket bunga tersebut. "Gadis di toko bunga itu yang memilihkannya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Katanya," ujar Itachi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dan memejamkan matanya, sementara tangannya menyodorkan buket bunga itu untuk diambil Sasuke, "pernikahan itu bukan hal yang mudah. Lebih tepatnya, pernikahan adalah suatu bentuk hilangnya kebebasan yang lain—keterikatan."

Sasuke akhirnya menerima buket bunga itu dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Namun, cinta dapat membuat keterikatan yang terasa mengekang itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak memberatkan." Itachi menghela napas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum. "Karenanya, arti bunga-bunga itu menjadi doa yang baik bagi pernikahanmu kan?"

Sasuke memandangi bunga-bunga dalam genggaman tangannya.

_Kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan, cinta yang abadi, _good luck_._

"Pernikahan adalah keterikatan… ," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Heh."

"Tidak salah kan?" jawab Itachi yang sudah membuka matanya. "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga… kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk, mengingat bahwa _memang _hal inilah yang _kauinginkan_."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Rambut _raven_-nya pun berhimpitan dengan sandaran kepala mobilnya, membuatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Yah…." Sasuke menatap bagian atas mobilnya. "Tapi apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Maksudku, apa dia _benar-benar_ menginginkan pernikahan ini sebagaimana aku menginginkannya?"

"… Itu tugasmu untuk membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, _Otouto_." Itachi kembali memandang jalan. "Membuatnya merasakan pernikahan ini bukan sebagai _ikatan_ yang memaksa… tapi sebagai suatu _keinginan _yang tanpa beban."

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Terus terang, minna, saya nyaris kelepasan dan membiarkan Orochimaru manggil Kabuto dengan sebutan Kabuto-chuan di bagian-bagian awal (pas Kabuto dilempar ama Sasuke itu lho). Gimana jadinya kalau Orochimaru sampe manggil Kabuto dengan sebutan kayak gitu ya? *author aneh mulai mikir aneh* mungkin Hiashi, SasuHina, n Ita-koi langsung pada sweatdrop di tempat yah? Dan nggak kebayang malunya Kabuto. Wakakaka.<p>

Terus lagi, pas Kabuto n Sasu saling lempar pandang, saya kebayang Sasu narik bawah matanya dan ngejulurin lidah, terus Kabuto ngebales sampil nepuk pantat. *Astaga, ini otak saya kenapa ya? Jadi error gini?=.=a

Ah, daripada makin ngelindur, lebih baik saya ucapkan dulu terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewer di chapter kemarin : Rey-kun, Ai HinataLawliet, Miyabi Kise, lonelyclover, Anna just reader, Kimidori hana, ulva-chan, Aiwha Katsushika, Shiroonna Hyouichieffer, ika chan, suzumiya, risa-chan-amarfi, Lollytha-chan, Miiki Ananda, yuuaja, harunaru chan muach, Sugar Princess71, Yamanaka Chika, uchihyuu nagisa, Saqee-chan, Hizuka Meyuri, uchan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, YamanakaemO, Chikuma new, el Cierto, Anasasori29, Himawari Edogawa, kyu's neli-chan, FYLIN, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, Vytachi W.F, Handa-chan. Review kalian membuatku semangat deh ngelanjutin fic ini. Arigatou (dan maaf nggak ngebalesin satu-satu lewat sini—terutama buat yang non login, takutnya malah pada stress bacain cuap-cuap saya yang panjang di sini =w=a)

Terus, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah nge-alert, bahkan nge-fave fic ini. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!*bow*

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap saya di chapter ini. Tapi tetap aja, saya butuh pendapat minna-san mengenai chapter kali ini. So… review, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	3. Sweet Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuHina slight ItaIno and SaiSaku

This chapter will be dedicated to **harunaru chan muach** for a reason ^^v. Also for those who have been stressed out with my 'amnesia'. Huakakaka! *insert evil laugh here*

Btw, Happy SasuHina Days Love, minna! Saya belum bisa janji bikin fic untuk SHDL, tapi moga-moga ini bisa sedikit mewakili *digampar bolak-balik* XD

Okay then… Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 3– ****Sweet Lie**

* * *

><p><em>Flowers have their own<em>

_language._

_They're always honest,_

_whispering the truth._

_While humans…_

_do the opposite__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok berambut _ebony_ pendek itu menoleh saat didengarnya suara pintu yang terbuka. Suara lantang para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya sudah cukup memberitahukan pemuda itu mengenai orang-orang yang tengah menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya—kediaman Uchiha.

Tanpa merasa perlu untuk beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman, pemuda itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku berisi penuh tulisan. Meskipun demikian, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang berwarna pucat. Dia tidak sakit. Tidak. Memang _itulah_ warna alami kulitnya.

"Bagaimana?" ujar sang pemuda pucat saat kedua orang yang baru saja sampai itu mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda yang berambut _raven_ jabrik langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa di seberang si pemuda pucat sementara pemuda lainnya memilih untuk duduk di sebelah si pucat. Menanggapi pertanyaan si pemuda pucat, sang pemilik rambut raven—Sasuke—langsung memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas sandaran sofa. Kepalanya kini menengadah ke atas dan matanya terpejam.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun, si pemuda berkulit pucat—Sai—langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda lainnya. Sang kakak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha—Itachi—tersenyum untuk menanggapi tuntutan dari adiknya yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja semua berjalan lancar," jawab Itachi semakin menegaskan.

Sai kembali memandang Sasuke yang masih bergeming.

"Oh." Nada merendahkan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sai. Hanya saja, di balik nada meremehkan yang dilontarkannya, sebuah senyum khas seorang Uchiha Sai tetap menghias wajahnya.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua matanya. "Apa?" ujarnya sinis.

"Kukira kau akan gagal," cemooh Sai yang kali ini sudah kembali memandangi tulisan demi tulisan dalam buku tebalnya yang bersampul kecoklatan. "Kau itu kan _sangat_ _canggung_ kalau harus berhadapan dengan seorang cewek."

"Mereka tidak punya pilihan," jawab Sasuke arogan.

"Hmph! Jahat sekali memanfaatkan situasi dimana mereka tidak bisa menolak," celetuk Sai lagi—tanpa dipikir. Memang seperti itulah habit si pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Dia tidak perlu merasa segan ataupun sungkan saat melontarkan kata-kata yang tajam dan cukup menohok.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," sanggah Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sai. "Biarpun dia seperti itu, pada dasarnya Sasuke kan…."

"Aku ke kamar dulu!" potong Sasuke cepat sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofanya.

"Dia kabur," ujar Itachi yang diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Sai sendiri akhirnya menutup bukunya untuk kembali menimpali pembicaraan yang mulai menarik minatnya ini.

"Jadi kapan dia akan resmi masuk sebagai keluarga Uchiha?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan si Uchiha bungsu. Ia terus melangkah menuju kamarnya yang harus melewati tangga terlebih dahulu. Dan pada akhirnya, pertanyaan Sai pun kembali dijawab oleh Itachi.

"Besok."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi perkataan Sai ataupun Itachi yang dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Bukan karena ia tuli tapi jarak yang sudah terlampau jauh, ditambah dengan pikiran yang tidak berada pada tempat seharusnya, membuat Sasuke seolah mengunci dirinya dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dunia dimana hanya ada bayangan dirinya dan gadis itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, _Hime_?" Suara serak Hiashi kembali merasuk gendang telinga Hinata yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Untuk ke berapa kalinya sudah Hiashi bertanya seperti itu—Hinata tidak sempat menghitungnya. Bosan sedikit terbersit dalam benak Hinata. Tapi ia mengerti, ini adalah bentuk kekhawatiran orang tua pada anaknya. Pada putri _satu-satunya_.

"Iya, _Tousan_. Aku yakin," jawab Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum. Sesaat, dihentikannya aktivitas memindahkan isi lemarinya ke dalam sebuah koper besar berwarna dasar ungu terang dengan motif _checkerboard_. "_Tousan_ tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Hiashi menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia tahu kalau kedua Uchiha tersebut sudah memegang janji pernikahan ini. Ia tahu… kalau ini mungkin adalah jalan terbaik bagi kelangsungan hidup putrinya. Di saat ia lemah dan tidak berdaya, menyerahkan Hinata pada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal mapan, akan bisa menjadi sokongan yang baik bagi kehidupan putrinya. Hei, bagaimanapun, orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi anaknya kan?

Tapi… Hiashi masih merasa tidak rela. Hinata _baru_ berusia lima belas tahun. Usia yang sangat muda—terlalu muda untuk menikah.

"_Hime_…."

"_Tousan_," sela Hinata lembut. Mata lavender itu menunjukkan ketenangan yang sangat. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula… kita tidak mungkin lagi membatalkan perjanjian dengan Uchiha-_san_."

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau merasa tidak siap, _Tousan_ bisa pikirkan jalan keluar lain untuk masalah ini."

Hinata memasang senyumnya. Senyum yang manis yang mampu membuat pria mana pun luluh. Tidak hanya itu, mungkin kaum hawa pun tidak akan segan-segan mengakui betapa manisnya sosok gadis yang terlihat rapuh tersebut. Tapi Hiashi, sebagai orang tua dari sang gadis, berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari senyum itu.

Sebuah tekad.

Tekad kuat yang tidak akan runtuh hanya karena bujukan Hiashi.

Sebagai seorang ayah yang cukup sibuk, Hiashi memang jarang mengamati perkembangan Hinata. Selama ini, yang diingatnya hanya sosok seorang putri yang memiliki _attitude_ baik, lembut, dan penyayang. Kesampingkan kesan lemah yang ditimbulkan oleh pembawaan sang putri Hyuuga yang terkadang akan tergagap-gagap saat berbicara.

Lebih dalam daripada itu, Hinata adalah seorang putri yang kuat bukan?

"A-aku… biarkan aku yang membantu _Tousan_ kali ini," ujar Hinata. "Lagipula… uhmm… se-sejujurnya… aku juga… aku juga… cukup menyukai Uchiha Sasuke-_san_."

Pernyataan terus terang dari Hinata kontan membuat Hiashi terbelalak. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Hinata ternyata memiliki perasaan semacam itu pada sang tengah Uchiha?

Tidak.

Pasti tidak seorang pun yang akan menyangka.

Karena memang, itu adalah dusta.

Kebohongan yang manis untuk membungkam kecemasan seorang ayah.

Ya. Hinata adalah putri yang kuat. Putri yang tahu kapan harus berbohong demi membuat ayahnya tenang.

Meskipun sungguh, demi apa pun di dunia, berbohong adalah hal yang paling tidak dikuasai oleh Hinata. Dan berbohong juga adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya—hal yang paling dibencinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hiashi dengan segala kegundahannya saat dilihatnya sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam mengilat berhenti di depan rumahnya. Pelayan yang diminta Hiashi untuk melihat siapa yang datang segera kembali tak lama kemudian dengan membawa satu nama bersamanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cukup dengan itu, Hinata yang sudah dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya segera berjuang membawa koper-kopernya. Melihat putrinya yang tampak kewalahan, Hiashi pun segera turun tangan dengan membawakan koper terberat Hinata. Lalu, dengan segala wibawa yang melekat padanya, Hiashi pun menyuruh bawahan yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk membawakan sisa-sisa barang Hinata yang akan segera berpindah ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Begitu Hinata dan Hiashi, serta beberapa pelayan yang juga ikut membawakan barang Hinata, telah berada di luar, suasan hening langsung menyergap. Hinata tampak memandang ragu pada Sasuke sementara pemuda itu terlihat enggan memandang balik.

Hiashi mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah sebelum ia kemudian berujar, "_Ohayou_, Sasuke."

"Hn. _Ohayou_," jawab Sasuke datar dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk canggung kepada Hiashi.

"Kau tidak mau membukakan bagasimu untuk menaruh barang putriku?" tanya Hiashi sedikit sinis. Respons Sasuke selanjutnya adalah terbelalak sejenak dan langsung membukakan bagasi belakang mobilnya dengan memencet sebuah tombol yang ada di kunci mobilnya. Hiashi mengangguk kecil dan para pelayan langsung meletakkan barang-barang Hinata. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian memberikan koper besar yang semula dipegangnya pada salah satu pelayan yang kembali bergegas ke arah bagasi belakang mobil Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan sebuah tas sekolah yang digenggamnya erat-erat. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengunci rapat mulutnya walaupun sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah calon suaminya. Saat itulah, mendadak pandangan keduanya beradu.

"E-eh… _o-ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_…."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Pemuda itu kemudian membuang muka ke arah bagasi mobilnya sebelum ia beralih pada Hiashi dan para pelayan. "Apa barangnya sudah semua?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku," jawab Hiashi sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Sasuke pun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Hinata yang langsung mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah." Sasuke pun segera membukakan pintu di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Mendapat isyarat tersebut, Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempatnya—masih dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tali tas selempang berwarna coklat tipis kesayangannya. Gadis itu pun menunduk sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil. Beberapa saat setelah Hinata masuk, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu mobilnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh pada Hiashi yang baru saja selesai memberi perintah pada para pelayannya untuk masuk kembali ke rumah. Sasuke menunggu sebentar hingga Hiashi memandang ke arahnya kembali.

Begitu dirasanya pandangan mata bertanya Hiashi mulai mendominasi, Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan suaranya ke udara seraya mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _Jiisan_."

"Sasuke…," panggil Hiashi tepat setelah Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan Hiashi pun melanjutkan. "Aku titip putriku."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit tapi ia tahu bahwa bukan saatnya ia kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Hiashi sebentar lagi akan menjadi kewajibannya, tugasnya, tanggung jawabnya—apapun sebutannya, setali tiga uang. Dan ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi jawaban yang pasti pada Hiashi.

Demikianlah Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Kali ini, sebuah anggukan yang mantap.

"Tentu saja."

Dan ia pun berjalan memutar untuk menghampiri kursi pengemudi setelah mendapat izin tidak terucap dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mobil melaju sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain deru halus mesin mobil yang sayup-sayup. Mata _onyx_ itu memandang tajam pada jalanan di balik kaca mobil di depannya sementara mata _pearl_ itu seakan menerawang pada jalanan di sampingnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Keheningan yang membosankan. Canggung dan kaku. Sama sekali bukan suasana yang nyaman.

_Kami-Sama_, bagaimana bisa terjadi situasi seperti ini di antara dua orang yang dalam hitungan jam akan resmi terikat sebagai suami istri yang sah?

Hinata melirik sedikit ke arah sang pengemudi yang selalu memasang wajah seriusnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tenggelam dalam pergulatan batinnya sendiri.

_Ajak dia bicara atau tidak, ya?_

Tetap, wajah datar itu tidak memberikan pertanda apa pun sebagai jawabannya.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Gadis manis itu kini tengah menunduk, memainkan lipitan pada rok seragamnya yang berwarna biru dengan panjang selutut.

_Tanyakan apa saja, Hinata. Ayolah!_

Tangan yang semula terbuka itu mengepal karena sebuah tekad. Mulut mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda itu sudah siap mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun, sudah siap bukan berarti ia sempat. Pemuda itu terlanjur memotongnya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang dari sekolah?"

"E-eh? I-itu… jam…." Sesaat, pikiran Hinata terasa kosong akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mendadak tersebut. Gadis itu pun berusaha mencari bantuan dengan menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah jam tangan kecil dengan model rantai tipis yang menjadi talinya. "Jam… dua siang."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata. Tangannya sendiri masih menempel pada kemudi, memainkannya sedikit-sedikit dengan gerakan yang halus. "Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti. Setelah itu kita langsung ke kantor urusan sipil."

Sekali ini, giliran Hinata-lah yang mengangguk. "Ba-baik, Uchiha-_san_."

Kerutan itu spontan saja terlihat di dahi Sasuke.

Baiklah. Mereka memang baru saja mengenal. Tapi mereka sudah akan menikah, kan? Apa sebutan formal itu masih harus digunakannya? Yang benar saja!

"Sasuke."

"Ng?"

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke'."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sedetik, dua detik. Tak lama. Ya. Tak lama, sebuah senyum lembut menghampiri wajah gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hinata'."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya. Hinata harus mencatat fakta itu dalam benaknya.

Pukul dua tepat dan mobil hitam itu sudah kembali parkir di depan sekolahnya, membuat beberapa siswa berdecak kagum sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Tentu saja situasi siang dan pagi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di kala pagi, tidak banyak yang sempat menjadi saksi akan kedatangan mobil mewah tersebut. Sementara siang? Ya—tidak usah dijawab. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

Hinata merutuki kelengahannya tersebut. Harusnya ia mengatakan pada Sasuke agar menjemputnya di tempat lain. Setidaknya, bukan tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Hinata tidak keberatan jika harus berjalan seratus sampai dua ratus meter asalkan ia tidak harus menjadi salah satu bagian dari sorotan siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Menjadi tontonan bukan hal yang menarik bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sebaliknya, itu hanya akan membuat wajah putihnya berubah kemerahan.

Namun apa daya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Pada Shion—teman barunya, Hinata hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan sehingga ia harus pulang cepat. Selanjutnya, Hinata hanya bisa berharap agar Sasuke tidak turun dari mobilnya dan membuat kehebohan yang lebih dari sekarang. Oke, soal kehadiran mobil mewah itu Hinata masih bisa berbohong—oh, lagi—dan mengatakan bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil salah satu kerabatnya.

Tapi jika sampai Sasuke yang notabene adalah pengusaha muda terkenal itu sampai keluar dari mobil? Kebohongan apa yang harus diucapkannya untuk menutupi hubungan yang mengejutkan antara seorang Hyuuga Hinata dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata mengembuskan napas, berusaha mengesampingkan semua ketakutannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh membuat calon suaminya itu menganggapnya sebagai perempuan yang tidak bisa tepat waktu. Beginilah keadaannya sekarang, berlari dengan terburu-buru melintasi lorong yang cukup panjang sampai menuruni tangga demi tangga.

Diabaikannya tatapan siswa-siswa lain yang memandanginya dengan heran karena hanya ialah satu-satunya yang bergerak mendekat ke arah mobil mewah yang terparkir nyaman di depan gerbang sekolah. Berbeda dengan yang lain, yang hanya melewati mobil itu sambil sesekali melirik, meneliti mobil tersebut.

Tepatnya, meneliti _siapa_ yang ada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

_Oh, kumohon_, batin Hinata sedikit gusar. _Jangan turun dari mobil._

Beruntunglah Hinata karena _Kami-Sama_ masih menyayanginya. Sasuke tidak turun. Membukakan pintu juga tidak. Dan walaupun terkesan angkuh, nyatanya keputusan Sasuke itu seolah menjadi jawaban atas segala kecemasan Hinata. Gadis itu pun bisa menyelinap masuk ke samping kursi pengemudi dengan perasaan yang lebih lega meskipun ia tetap saja terburu-buru saat menutup pintunya.

Tidak dihiraukannya napas yang mulai tersengal dan pipi yang sedikit memerah—karena lelah, karena panas, juga karena malu.

"To-tolong, segera jalankan mobilnya," pinta Hinata kikuk sambil menunduk.

Tidak ada jawaban dan sebagai gantinya, ban mobil mulai menggelinding, melindas jalan di bawahnya, melesat meninggalkan sekolah swasta tempat Hinata menuntut ilmu. Meskipun permohonannya dikabulkan, tapi Hinata langsung merasa tidak enak hati.

Dia baru saja memerintah calon suaminya—seorang Uchiha yang terkenal. Sikap macam apa itu? Hinata bukan tidak tahu kalau ia bukan pada posisi yang bisa meminta macam-macam pada sosok penolongnya. Tapi bukankah keduanya juga sama-sama tahu posisinya yang lain? Jika hubungan mereka diketahui umum, gosip akan dengan segera menyeruak. Satu hal yang sama-sama tidak dikehendaki keduanya.

Hinata tidak salah.

Tapi tetap saja….

"_Go-gomenasai_."

"Hn?"

"Su-sudah meminta macam-macam."

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban yang mengudara. Hinata pun merasa semakin tidak enak hati. Tapi mungkin Hinata harus mulai belajar banyak soal calon suaminya—termasuk kemampuannya untuk memotong ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan Hinata tepat di saat gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya.

"Bukan masalah." Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke menanggapi pernyataan Hinata tanpa sedikit pun berpaling ke samping kirinya. "Aku bisa menangkap maksudmu."

Ah, tidak sia-sia Hinata membuka mulutnya. Setidaknya, ada satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya.

"_A-arigatou_… Sasuke-_kun_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Urusan di kantor sipil berjalan cepat. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani mempersulit seorang Uchiha. Dalam sekejap saja, keduanya resmi menjadi pasangan pengantin baru—suami istri.

Entah bagaimana rasanya. Bagi Hinata, semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Aneh dan membingungkan. Terasa bagaikan bohong, tapi semua nyata. Terbersit keinginan untuk mundur, tapi ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa.

Takut, tegang, semua emosi itu mendarat dalam diri Hinata—mengocok perutnya hingga membuatnya sedikit mual, menghantam kepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing.

Di sisi lain, gadis itu merasakan suatu debaran yang aneh. Ia tidak sakit sehingga ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa debaran itu adalah bentuk ketegangannya. Bayangkan saja saat sedang melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan, debaran itu tidak jauh berbeda. Setidaknya, itulah keyakinan yang mati-matian ditanamkan Hinata.

Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa menyerahkan semua urusan pada Sasuke. Dia tidak banyak berkata-kata kecuali ditanya. Dan kegugupan membuat gagapnya sedikit lebih parah dari biasanya. Pandangan petugas administrasi yang mencatatkan pernikahan mereka pun semakin aneh terhadap pribadi Hinata.

Pernikahan di antara dua umur yang terpaut cukup jauh ini pun sudah mengundang tanda tanya, bukan? Apalagi dengan sosok pengantin wanita yang masih menyandang status sebagai siswi SMA. Dan… ya, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa petugas administrasi itu juga cukup mengenal sang mempelai pria.

Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berani mempertanyakan kejanggalan itu di hadapan seorang Uchiha. Di bawah uang, semua bungkam. _That's it_. Semua selesai.

Kini keduanya sekali lagi berada dalam mobil hitam yang selalu setia mengantarkan mereka ke mana pun pasangan ini hendak pergi. Tapi tidak banyak berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, sekali lagi mobil ini menjadi saksi atas keheningan yang selalu dan selalu melanda keduanya.

Bedanya, Hinata tidak lagi berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini dia masih terlalu sibuk oleh pemikiran-pemikiran yang bagaikan benang kusut.

Dia sudah menikah.

Hyuuga Hinata kini resmi berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Hinata.

Tidak harus diketahui orang banyak—demikian kesepakatannya. Di sekolah pun Hinata akan tetap memakai nama gadisnya.

Tapi semua tetap berbeda.

Mendadak, dorongan itu muncul. Sedikit mengguncang tekad dan ketabahan Hinata.

Ia ingin menangis.

_Tidak, jangan menangis, Hinata! _

Seruan batinnya terus dan terus mengingatkan Hinata, menguatkan dirinya yang mendadak rapuh. Ini adalah keputusannya. Ia yang memilih jalan ini. Ia tidak seharusnya menyesalinya.

Dan Sasuke tidak boleh melihat penyesalan itu.

Tapi, air mata itu semakin ingin melesak keluar.

Seandainya tumpah….

Oke, dusta lainnya. Katakan saja itu air mata kebahagiaan. Sederhana dan meyakinkan.

Tapi….

"Ah!" seru Hinata yang sedikit teralihkan oleh pemandangan luar. "Bo-boleh berhenti di depan sana sebentar?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Tapi ia juga urung bertanya lebih lanjut. Alih-alih bertanya, ia hanya menuruti permintaan istrinya itu dalam keheningan yang mulai membuat Hinata terbiasa.

Begitu rem diinjak, Hinata menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan lama."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Hinata mengangguk. Sementara tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu mobil, mulutnya menggumamkan, "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata kemudian berlari kecil ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah melambai ke arah salah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan sebuah buket bunga di tangannya. Sasuke mengamati pemandangan di sekelilingnya sebelum ia mendecih pelan.

"Di sini lagi?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-_nee_!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkesiap. Ia pun berhenti melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam tokonya. Dalam gerakan yang membuat rambut ekor kudanya berayun perlahan, gadis yang dipanggil 'Ino-_nee'_ itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sekejap saja, mata _aqumarine_ itu berbinar di sela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Hina-_chan_?" pekik Ino dengan senyum yang mulai terkembang. "Astaga! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dari wajahnya, tampak sesaat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu melupakan segala keresahan yang sebelumnya melanda.

"Apa kabarmu? Sudah masuk SMA, eh, sekarang?" ujar Ino lagi sambil berkacak pinggang setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan pelukan singkat pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Ditanya soal kondisinya, mau tidak mau pikiran Hinata kembali melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sudah menikah.

Oh, yang benar saja! Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu, kan?

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata lemah, "bagaimana dengan Ino-_nee_ sendiri?"

"Aku? Seperti yang kaulihat," balas Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Ino kemudian melirik ke arah tokonya, "Saat ini aku lumayan sibuk. Bisnis toko bunga ini cukup menguntungkan. Mungkin tidak lama lagi aku bisa membantu membiayai operasi kedua matanya."

Hinata sedikit memasang wajah khawatirnya. "Shino-_nii_…?"

Jawaban yang didapat Hinata hanyalah sebuah anggukan yang dilengkapi dengan senyuman menenangkan dari Ino.

"_A-Ano_…."

"Sst! Sudah, sudah. Jangan dibahas lagi, _okay_? Aku sedang berjuang dan aku percaya kalau aku mampu melakukannya." Ino menggerakkan sebelah tangannya naik turun dengan wajah yang seolah tanpa ada beban. "Daripada itu, kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Ino pun melongok ke arah belakang Hinata. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di atas alisnya, berusaha melihat ke arah mobil hitam yang diyakininya sebagai mobil Hinata.

"Supir?" tanya Ino lagi saat Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah menunduk dengan kaku. Tanpa segan-segan, Ino pun menunjukkan keheranannya. "Bukan, ya?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekilas, Ino bisa merasakan kegelisahan gadis itu. Lihat saja cara Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Te-teman," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Teman?"

Hinata memasang sebuah senyum palsu yang mengiringi anggukan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya anggukan itu, kesedihan perlahan mulai terkuak di wajah Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata memasang senyum aneh yang kaku. Bukan senyum yang enak untuk dilihat. Dan Ino tidak sebodoh itu sampai ia tidak menyadari ekspresi tidak wajar yang ditampilkan oleh gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Ino pun kini tidak lagi memasang senyumnya. Matanya kemudian menangkap bayangan bunga-bunga berwarna keunguan dengan poros yang berwarna kuning menyembul. Diraihnya bunga-bunga yang menempel dalam satu tangkai yang sama itu sebelum disodorkannya ke depan Hinata yang langsung memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Meskipun demikian, Hinata tidak membiarkan tangan Ino terus melayang menanti sambutan tangannya. Diambilnya bunga itu dari tangan Ino sebelum pandangan matanya kembali mengarah pada si gadis penjual bunga.

"Bittersweet, Hina-_chan_," jelas Ino sambil menatap langsung ke bola mata Hinata. "_It means… truth_."

Hinata terkesiap.

"Kebenaran, sama seperti hidup, tidak selalu manis bukan?" lanjut Ino sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. "Tapi kebohongan, akan terasa jauh lebih pahit. Baik untuk orang lain… maupun bagimu sendiri."

Tidak bisa.

Hinata sudah hampir tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau boleh cerita apa saja padaku, Hina-_chan_. Aku siap mendengarkan, kok! Ingat? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, lho?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Walaupun kita sempat _lose contact_ cukup lama, sih…," cerocos Ino yang diselingi dengan tawa renyah. Tapi kemudian, Ino menghentikan tawanya. Nada suaranya kembali serius, seolah tawa yang diperdengarkan sebelumnya hanyalah imajinasi belaka. "Bahkan kau boleh menangis di hadapanku kalau kau mau…."

Sudah.

Pertahanan diri terakhir Hinata pun runtuh sudah.

Kebohongan dalam wujud topeng 'baik-baik saja' yang disembunyikan di balik tekadnya kini luntur. Menyisakan sosok seorang gadis kecil yang rapuh namun harus berlagak kuat demi orang yang disayanginya.

Air mata itu tidak semanis kata-kata penguatan pada ayahnya.

Pahit.

Meskipun ada Ino yang mencoba merangkulnya dan mengurangi rasa pahit itu, Hinata sadar, rasa pahit itu tidak akan serta merta menghilang.

Ia tidak bisa mundur.

Dan setelah air mata ini lenyap, ia hanya bisa meneruskan kebohongan yang manis itu.

Seraya berharap bahwa ia akan diberi kekuatan untuk tidak menangis lagi—menanggung semua pahit yang harus dikecapnya seorang diri.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Yeah! Di fic ini muncul Sai dan peran Ino udah sedikit lebih banyak. Hahay! Nah, gimana menurut minna-san soal interaksi SasuHina? Saya pribadi sih demen kalau bikin si Saskay canggung-canggung gimana gitu~! Jadi mungkin masih bakal banyak scene yang memperlihatkan gimana canggungnya Saskay waktu harus ngomong sama Hinata. Hinatanya sendiri? Ya… gitu, dhe. Wkwkwk.<p>

Di akhir, saya bikin Hinata nangis, biasa, kegalauan cewek yang mau (atau udah?) nikah. Nanti di chapter depan yang entah kapan bakal update, bakal lebih fokus ke hari-hari pertama Hinata sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Oke, seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewer di chapter kemaren : **Rishawolminyu** (wah… soal pertanyaan kamu, liat aja nanti. Hahay. Dan yap, di sini chara kesukaanku muncul lagi, nih? XD), **el Cierto** (gomen, di chapter ini belum ada interaksi itaino-nya :/ entah kapan mereka ketemu lagi, yang pasti, aku nggak mau bikin jadi keliatan rush. Gomen ne? DX), **Park Hye Lin **(a-author-sama? Just call me suu, for simple ^^b), **hina-chan **(gakpapa, arigatou r&r-nya. Hehe), **Miya-hime Nakashinki **(susah dicerna, ya? Gomen. Moga2 chapter ini nggak susah dicerna, ya? DX), **kyu's neli-chan** (nyahaha… cari tau jawabannya di toko obat terdekat (?) :P), **lonelyclover** (only time will tell ^^b *promosi fic saya yang judulnya itu *ditimpuk readers), **Anna Just Reader** (sayang di chapter ini saya nggak kebayang yang aneh-aneh lagi. =w=a), **ulva-chan** (arigatou! XD anyway, would you mind to tell me who you are? o.0a), **uchihyuu nagisa** (sayangnya nggak beneran, ya? XD), **Hyou Hyouichiffer** (soal itu… kasih tau nggak, ya? #Plak! Ahem! Nanti juga dijelasin, kok. Ehehe. Masih sabar nunggu, kan?), **Persephone paboo** (eh? Beneran dibikin? Tapi mungkin bukan di fic ini, ya? Fic ini sih nuansanya lebih ke romance serius =w=a), **ImHm-Chan** (salam kenal juga ^^v dan maaf gak bisa update kilat T^T), **Yamanaka Chika** (siap! =w=b), **Lollytha-chan** (Ok! =w=b), **NaraUchiha'malfoy** (wkwk, dasar kamu mah… tapi chapter ini belum bisa muncul itaino-nya. Kapan-kapan, yak?), **YamanakaemO** (gomen, itaino-nya belum muncul T^T), ** Himeka Kyousuke **(betul, betul, betul ^^ btw, saya aja nggak diundang ama sasuhina =w=a), **harunaru chan muach **(sejak kappa, ya? Fufufu~… nanti pasti dijelasin, kok ^^), **Yukina Kanzaki** (tobi anak baik ^w^b), **Sugar Princess71** (gomen gak bisa cepet-cepet, ya? DX), **Haru3173** (eh? Sesuatu yang besar? Iya nggak, ya? *malah tanya balik*), **Ai HinataLawliet **(okay! ^^b), **keiKo-buu89** (siap! :D), **Aiwha Katsushika **(hehe. Tunggu tanggal mainnya. Yosh, ganbatte ^^9), **chibi tsukiko chan **(a-arigatou gozaimasu *bow*), **Kimidori hana **(siip! ^^b), **Fla Afa-chan **(ganti pen-name?o.0a ah, soal pertanyaanmu… liat nanti aja, ya? Ohohoho!), **MB Kise-chan **(humor dong genre-nya? Tapi nanti dicoba sekali-sekali di fic lain XD), **yuuaja **(iyaaa… pegawai took bunga itu Ino ^^), **Chikuma Gak Login **(ehehe *garuk-garuk kepala, nyengir gaje* maafkan atas keleletan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini ^^a), **Handa-chan **(thanks buat masukannya yah, hanje *hug*), **n **(authornya aja nggak diundang. Kan nggak ada resepsi TwT), **ageha-davis **(dipanggil apa aja bole~h… asal jangan aneh-aneh :P), **baka-lavender **(kenal dong, green-chan ^^), **Cendy Hoseki **(gyaaa! Akhirnya kamu baca juga! *hug* karena dua kali review jadi *double hug* :P btw, always arigatou buat dukungan semangatnya yaaa T^T), **the3pleA **(itaino belum muncul karena emang belum sempet T^T), **Lilith **(sai-nya duluan yang nongol. Haha. Soal hina-chan yang lebih dewasa sebelum umurnya… well… tuntutan, dia kan dah nggak punya ibu juga, hehe. Anyway, soal yang humornya, kapan-kapan deh, di fic lain XD).

Yosh, selesai juga nulisin balas review. Hontou ni arigatou ya buat semua reviewer. Review kalian membuatku semangat deh ngelanjutin fic ini. Arigatou

Terus, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah baca (silent reader sekalipun), yang udah nge-alert, bahkan nge-fave fic ini. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!*bow*

Oh, dan ucapan special jatuh pada… eng-ing-eng… Afa-chan yang ultah tanggal 11 September 2011. Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu! Anggap aja fic ini kado ultahnya, ya? *ditimpuk kue ultah*

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap saya di chapter ini. Tapi tetap aja, saya butuh pendapat minna-san mengenai chapter kali ini. So… review, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	4. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. And I get no benefit by publishing this fanfic, except for fun.

Genre : Romance / Drama

Pairing : SasuHina slight ItaIno and SaiSaku

This chapter will be dedicated to **Itachi Milik Nitachi **(gak rela nulisnya juga, Itachi milik saya! #plak!) yang udah berapa kali nagihin update ke saya. Terus sempat saya bohongin pula, pas dia nanya kapan saya lanjut Chain of Love, saya jawab nggak tahu (padahal lagi lanjut). Mwahahahahaha.

Okay then. Cukup dulu cuap-cuapnya. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 4– New Life**

* * *

><p><em>New chapter has begun,<em>

_be prepared._

_The choice has been taken, there's no time to_

_regret._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tadaima_."

Suara serak yang terkesan dingin itu bergaung di kediaman Uchiha yang terbilang besar. Bukan suara yang asing. Sebagai akibatnya, dua kakak beradik yang tengah membaca di sofa empuk ruang keluarga itu langsung menggerakkan kepala mereka.

Lebih lanjut, Uchiha Itachi langsung menutup bukunya dan segera beranjak ke arah pintu depan. Si bungsu—Uchiha Sai kemudian mengekor di belakangnya. Penasaran menyergap pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Tentu saja, ia akan bisa melihat istri kakaknya sekarang.

"_Okae_ … _ri_…?" sambut Itachi dengan _onyx_ yang mendadak terbelalak.

Berdiri mematung di belakangnya, Sai mengamati gadis yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan sebelah tangan tersangga nyaman di pinggang. Oke, sejak kapan 'istri' Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang berambut pirang dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu terpancar?

Sai mengerjap beberapa kali sebagai reaksi dari benaknya yang mengirimkan pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"_Ne_, Hinata, kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakangku?" tanya sang gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"_A-ano_ … _eto_…."

Akhirnya, terlihat di pantulan dua pasang _onyx_ itu, sosok seorang gadis muda lainnya—berambut _indigo_ panjang dengan mata berwarna mutiara yang terbilang jernih. Ya, ya, tentu saja sosok itu awalnya sedikit luput dari pandangan Itachi maupun Sai. Dengan tubuh terbilang kecil yang berbalut seragam sekolah, ia bersembunyi di belakang sang gadis berambut pirang. Seolah, gadis mungil itu takut bahwa penghuni kediaman Uchiha adalah serigala buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Ah? Hyuuga Hinata? Maksudku … Uchiha Hinata?" ujar Sai sambil memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergeming di tempat.

"Ah, ehm," jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut.

Sai mengangguk—masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Begitu. Jadi rupanya kau, gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang jatuh bangkrut hingga akhirnya terpaksa menikahi Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Sai yang tidak disaring itu. Hinata awalnya terbelalak tapi selanjutnya gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Ia pun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di baju gadis berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya. Yamanaka Ino—demikian nama gadis di hadapan Hinata—langsung mengernyit sebal.

"Sambutan yang sangat baik, ehm … Tuan…?"

"Sai. Namaku Uchiha Sai. Dan seingatku, aku tidak berbicara padamu, Nona?"

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbelalak sekilas. Bukan, ia tidak sedang menghayati rasa tersinggungnya akibat ucapan tidak ramah yang benar-benar kontradiksi dengan senyum di wajah seorang Sai. Bergumam lirih, gadis itu nyaris berbisik, "Sai?"

"Ng?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Ino spontan, "lupakan saja." Ino kemudian menggerakkan bola matanya, memandang Uchiha lain yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Benaknya bekerja cepat, menampilkan visualisasi dari pemuda yang mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya tersebut. "Lho? Anda kan…."

"Kau … pegawai di toko bunga itu, 'kan?"

Ino memberikan sebuah cengiran yang diikuti anggukan. "Yup. Ternyata ini rumahmu, ya?" ujar Ino lagi sambil memandang arsitektur kediaman Uchiha. Merasakan adanya tatapan menyelidik, Ino buru-buru mengeluarkan suara kembali, "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Lalu, kedatanganku ke sini…." Ino menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu maju selangkah, "Untuk menemani _imouto_-ku ini."

"_Imouto_?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata punya seorang _aneki_."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bukan. Bukan _aneki_ dalam arti sebenarnya. Sudahlah, sampai kapan kalian mau menahan kami di sini?"

Itachi tampak terkejut sementara Sai hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Itachi pun bergeser ke samping, memberi akses masuk bagi adik serta kedua tamunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menapaki lantai rumahnya. Ino mengangguk sekilas pada Itachi—ya, dia mengabaikan Sai seutuhnya—dan ikut berjalan di belakang Sasuke, dengan Hinata yang masih terus menempel padanya, laksana anak ayam yang tidak ingin kehilangan induk.

Sekejap saja, sosok ketiganya sudah menghilang. Membiarkan Itachi dan Sai yang masih terpaku di tempatnya begitu saja. Bergeming selama beberapa saat waktu memutar detiknya.

"Gadis yang terlihat lemah, juga rapuh."

"Sebelumnya ia tampak lebih kuat," sanggah Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sai tersenyum. "Mungkin, topeng kuatnya sudah luntur karena suatu hal?"

Itachi memandang Sai sekilas. Sang adik yang berambut hitam klimis tersebut tampak memasang wajah polos seperti biasanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum ia mengikuti Sai yang mulai beranjak kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat mereka meninggalkan bacaan masing-masing.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ini kamarmu," ujar Sasuke datar. Pemuda itu kemudian membiarkan Hinata mengamati isi kamarnya. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, Hinata bisa melihat tumpukan tasnya yang sudah dibawa Sasuke terlebih dahulu—mungkin saat Hinata sedang berada di sekolah.

Selintas pandangan pertama, tidak ada yang aneh dari kamar dengan sebuah kamar mandi serta balkon kecil tersebut. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berbulu lembut dengan warna kebiruan dan dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ bermotif kayu. Yah, secara keseluruhan, kamar ini merupakan kamar yang nyaman dengan properti standar seperti lemari baju, meja belajar, sebuah televisi kecil, serta … sebuah _single bed_. Ya, _single bed_.

Dia tidak satu kamar dengan Sasuke?

Oh, bukannya Hinata mengharapkan hal semacam itu. Tapi … saat ini status mereka suami-istri, 'kan? Dan seingat Hinata, ayah dan ibunya pun tidur di satu kamar—bahkan berbagi ranjang. Apa ada alasan kenapa Sasuke memberikan kamar yang terpisah untuk Hinata? Demi kesopanankah? Atau…?

Hinata sungguh ingin tahu tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya. Pada akhirnya, yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Ka-kamar yang bagus."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi—masih saja datar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk beres-beres. Panggil saja pelayan kalau butuh sesuatu."

"Hei," ujar Ino yang langsung menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke, "kau tidak tidur bersama Hinata? Kalian suami-istri, 'kan, sekarang?"

Jantung Hinata terasa berdegup kencang tatkala Ino menanyakan pertanyaan yang memang mengganggu pikirannya tadi. Takut-takut, gadis berambut indigo tersebut memandang ke arah Sasuke. Saat itulah Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan alis yang nyaris bertautan. Tak lama, mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke pun beradu pandang dengan Hinata. Namun, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu memutuskan kontak dan langsung menunduk sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Itu," jawab Sasuke perlahan, "bukan urusanmu."

Segera setelah itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap—menunjukkan kelegaan atau kekecewaan. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam kondisi ini. Semua terasa … begitu baru baginya.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan dingin pemuda itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas. Selanjutnya, gadis ber-_ponytail_ itu pun melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hina-_chan_," hibur Ino dengan tangan yang sudah menepuk kepala Hinata, "lupakan dulu soal cowok dingin itu. Ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu."

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. Tak lama, ia menyadari satu hal yang janggal dalam kata-kata Ino sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berkata, "_A-Ano_, Ino-_nee_. Aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_, kok. Aku…."

Perkataan Hinata langsung terpotong oleh derai tawa Ino. Sambil mengacak rambut Hinata yang masih berada di bawah telapak tangannya, Ino pun kembali berujar, "Baik, baik. Kau tidak memikirkannya. Jadi, ayo kita bereskan barangmu sekarang."

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah sembari mengikuti langkah Ino untuk mendekat ke arah tas-tasnya.

Oh—sungguh. Hinata _tidak_ memikirkan Sasuke.

…

Iya, 'kan?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Lho? Kenapa kau malah ke sini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi saat ia melihat adiknya itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa tepat di sampingnya. "Tidak menemani Hinata?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian merenggangkan tangannya ke atas sandaran sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Itachi menghela napas mendengar respons adiknya. Mana ada orang yang mengerti hanya dengan kata 'hn' sebagai jawaban? Itachi yang sudah lama—dan akan selalu—menjadi kakak Sasuke pun tidak begitu mengerti dengan satu frasa kesukaan adiknya tersebut. Yah, bagaimanapun, mereka bukan orang super yang bisa melakukan telepati, 'kan?

Meskipun demikian, Itachi cukup paham kalau ada alasan mengapa Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan tamunya di kamar. Mungkin Hinata masih sedikit canggung dengan Sasuke dan tentunya gadis itu membutuhkan teman mengobrol untuk melimpahkan segala kegundahannya. Dari yang Itachi lihat, gadis berambut pirang tadi cukup kompeten untuk bisa menjadi gadis yang diandalkan oleh Hinata yang sedang tampak rapuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis berambut pirang itu, Itachi jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Ino-_chan_ akan menginap di sini untuk menemani Hinata?"

Sasuke pun spontan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Tidak. Kurasa."

"Ah. Soal gadis itu," sambar Sai bahkan sebelum Itachi sempat menimpali, "apa cuma perasaanku? Tapi dia seperti mengenalku?"

"Entahlah?" jawab Sasuke tidak berminat.

"Apa kau pernah membeli bunga di tokonya?" tanya Itachi yang memang lebih perhatian dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Membeli bunga?" Sai menjawab sembari memberikan senyum tanpa artinya. "Kaupikir aku harus membeli bunga untuk siapa?"

"Yah, mungkin saja untuk Sa—"

"Dia tidak suka bunga," potong Sai cepat dengan wajah yang masih menampilkan cengiran. Tak lama kemudian, ia malah menutup bukunya secara mendadak. "Kau mengingatkanku, _Niisan_, aku ada janji dengannya hari ini."

"Yang benar saja?" dengus Sasuke. "Apa kalau tidak diingatkan, kau tidak akan memenuhi janji dengannya?"

Sai tertawa kecil sementara ia melemparkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya begitu saja ke atas meja. "Aku _bukan_ Sasuke-_kun_ yang selalu setia."

Sasuke langsung menyorot galak pada adiknya tersebut. "Itu bukan masalah kesetiaan, kau tahu?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "aku pergi dulu, ya? Seperti biasa, aku mohon bantuan kalian."

"_Tsk_."

"Hati-hati," imbuh Itachi dengan pandangan yang masih mengantarkan kepergian adik bungsunya sampai sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tidak lagi terlihat.

Setelah Sai hilang, Sasuke kembali memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang mengarah ke langit-langit. Meskipun singkat, Itachi sempat mendengar bahwa pemuda berambut model _raven_ itu menghela napas. Dari situlah, Itachi bisa mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan adiknya. Biasanya, kalau Sasuke sudah menghela napas, pasti ada suatu masalah dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi, sekarang….

"Ada masalah dengan Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Itachi tersenyum sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang sulung Uchiha itu kemudian menutup bukunya dan memukulkannya perlahan ke dahi Sasuke. "Jelaskan. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menyingkirkan buku Itachi dari wajahnya. Seketika itu juga, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak sedikit … kusut.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak.

"Tadi dia … menangis."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hinata, ini aku taruh di sini, ya?" ujar Ino sembari meletakkan sebuah foto keluarga di atas meja belajar Hinata. Sebelumnya, Ino mengelap terlebih dahulu kaca dari pigura foto tersebut hingga semakin jelas memperlihatkan gambaran keluarga Hyuuga yang kala itu masih utuh. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Mikoto, dan Hinata kecil yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Dalam foto itu, tampak sang Nyonya Hyuuga tengah mengandung. Ya—calon adik Hinata yang tidak sempat lahir ke dunia.

"_Hai. Soko de ii yo_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang sudah menukar seragamnya menjadi sebuah _loose-shirt _sepanjang paha yang dipadu dengan _legging_ hitam sepanjang lutut itu kembali melipat beberapa bajunya yang baru dikeluarkan dari koper dan kemudian mulai memasukkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam lemari yang ada di dekat pintu menuju kamar mandi.

"Oke," jawab Ino. Selanjutnya, gadis itu mulai mengatur kembali beberapa barang yang dibawa Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tampak sudah selesai memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam lemari. Baju yang dibawa Hinata memang cukup banyak, tapi tetap saja lemari yang ada di kamarnya tersebut terkesan lengang. Mungkin Sasuke mengira bahwa baju perempuan akan sangat banyak hingga ia memberikan satu lemari yang cukup besar ini untuk meletakkan semua baju Hinata. Tapi … apa iya Sasuke memikirkan hal itu? Atau memang semua lemari di kediaman Uchiha sebesar ini?

Hinata memilih untuk menepis pemikiran yang tidak berguna tadi. Ia masih harus melakukan banyak hal di kamar barunya. Karena itulah, ditutupnya kedua pintu lemari baju tersebut dan ia mulai beranjak untuk membantu Ino membereskan barangnya yang lain.

Kerja berdua memang jauh lebih cepat. Selain itu, dengan keberadaan Ino, entah mengapa Hinata jadi merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya, ia sudah menumpahkan sebagian unek-uneknya pada gadis yang selalu tampak ceria tersebut.

"_A-ano ne_…."

Ino menoleh.

"_A-arigatou_. Maksudku … Ino-_nee_ sudah sangat membantuku." Mendadak, Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "_Hontou ni arigatou._"

"Wah?" Ino pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, Hina-_chan_. Kau seperti sedang berurusan dengan orang lain saja. Hahaha."

"Ta-tapi…."

Lembut, Ino kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan pandangan mata mereka. "Dengar, Hinata. Dulu, saat aku sedang kesulitan, aku juga pernah dibantu oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Bagiku, kalian benar-benar penyelamatku." Ino mengedip sekilas. "Bantuanku saat ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bantuan yang diberikan keluarga Hyuuga dulu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat Ino sudah menarik tangan dari pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan urusanmu dengan kamar ini," ujar Ino sambil kembali berkutat dengan benda serupa kamus tebal, "setidaknya, sebelum terlalu sore, kita harus membereskan semuanya."

"Eh? I-Ino-_nee_," panggil Hinata lagi, "a-apa Ino-_nee_ tidak bisa menginap di sini?"

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Selanjutnya, sebuah tawa kembali terlepas ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino pun melayangkan suatu lelucon yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Sang gadis Hyuuga langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya membereskan kamar. Berharap dengan demikian, topik tadi tidak lagi terangkat ke permukaan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Penanda waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, nyaris setengah enam. Segala urusan di kamar Hinata pun akhirnya selesai. Dengan itu, Ino mengutarakan niatnya untuk pamit dan pulang.

"Jadi, begitulah. Aku harus pulang dulu. Titip Hinata, ya? Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan kasar-kasar," ceramah Ino pada Sasuke yang saat itu juga ada di pintu depan.

"I-Ino-_nee_…," sergah Hinata dengan wajah yang kembali menunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya. Bukan apa-apa, perkataan terakhir Ino membuat Hinata mau tidak mau teringat lelucon nakal yang dilontarkan Ino sebagai jawaban untuk menolak ajakan Hinata menginap.

"_Ini kan malam pertama pernikahan kalian, tidak seharusnya aku mengganggu. Sasuke juga pasti mengharapkan malam pertama yang tenang dan hanya berduaan denganmu. _Ne_?"_

Begitu kilas balik perkataan Ino itu menyeruak di benak Hinata, wajah pualam itu semakin menunjukkan kepekatan ronanya. Sementara, Sasuke sendiri tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Ino. Baginya, nasihat Ino cukup wajar, mengingat gadis itu memang dekat dengan Hinata.

Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke yang tampak tidak peduli, Itachi malah memegang dagu dengan pose berpikir. Tak lama, ia pun mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya. "Kau pulang sendirian?"

Seketika itu juga, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Oh? Iya. Tenang saja, rumah ini tidak begitu jauh dari halte bus, kok. Aku sudah memerhatikan jalan saat akan datang ke sini tadi."

"Biar kuantar," tawar Itachi sambil beranjak kembali ke dalam—hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Lho? Tidak usah. Tidak usah repot-repot."

Tak lama, Itachi kembali dengan kunci mobil yang sudah ada di tangannya. "Tidak merepotkan, kok," jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ino melirik ke arah Hinata yang tampak takut-takut dan Sasuke yang tampak cuek. Bagai mendapat sebuah pencerahan, Ino langsung menjawab cepat, "Ah! Baiklah kalau Uchiha-san memaksa. Hahaha."

Itachi hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk sedikit.

"Jadi … aku pulang dulu, ne, Hina-_chan_, Sasuke-_san_. _Jaa, mata ne_," ujar Ino riang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata pun membalas lambaian tangan Ino dengan ragu-ragu. Sempat terbersit dalam pikiran Hinata untuk ikut dengan Itachi—mengantarkan Ino. Tapi….

"Jangan. Biar Itachi saja yang mengantarnya," ujar Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

"Eh?"

"Ada yang ingin … kubicarakan denganmu."

Setelah itu, Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuntunnya ke ruang tengah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ehm, Uchiha-_san_, mereka akan baik-baik saja, 'kan, ditinggal berdua?" tanya Ino sembari memasang seatbelt-nya.

"Ya, tenang saja. Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Hinata-chan," jawab Itachi sambil memasang seatbelt-nya dan langsung menurunkan rem tangan mobilnya, "daripada itu, panggil saja aku Itachi."

"Heh? Tidak apa, nih?" ujar Ino sambil cekikikan.

"Ya, tidak apa," jawab Itachi sambil mulai menggerakkan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, Itachi-_san_," balas Ino riang. "Oh, ya, Itachi-_san_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Sasuke-_san_ itu … benar-benar menyukai Hina-_chan_, 'kan?"

Tanpa diduga oleh Ino, Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum. Sekali itu, senyuman Itachi yang tiba-tiba terlihat dari sudut matanya membuat jantung Ino berdegup hingga wajahnya terasa sedikit memanas. Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan seraya berharap bahwa Itachi tidak sempat memergokinya tengah mencuri pandang.

"Soal itu, sih … gimana, ya?"

Jawaban Itachi yang tidak jelas itu tentu saja membuat Ino tidak puas. Tanpa sadar, sang gadis bahkan berceletuk, "Hah?"

"Yang jelas, Sasuke selalu memikirkan baik-baik langkah yang akan diambilnya. Baik itu dalam pekerjaan, ataupun…."

Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi membiarkan keadaan menjadi hening di dalam mobil. Dan entah mengapa, Ino pun akhirnya memilih bungkam. Sesuatu seakan melarangnya untuk berbicara lagi. Lebih lanjut, benaknya masih terlalu sibuk menganalisis penyebab keanehan pada jantungnya tadi.

Ya.

Mungkin kesunyian memang pilihan yang tepat bagi keduanya untuk saat ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam mobil Itachi, kesunyian yang mendekam di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha sama sekali membuat perasaan tidak nyaman. Hinata sendiri terlalu bingung hendak mengatakan apa. Yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan terletak di atas masing-masing pahanya. Sesekali, ia memang melirik Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu sendiri tampak sedang terhanyut dalam pemikirannya.

Jika saja Hinata tahu, Sasuke saat itu sedang mati-matian memikirkan kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya pada Hinata. Berulang pemuda itu mencoba membuka mulutnya dan berulang pula, usahanya batal—mulutnya kembali menutup, menelan kembali setiap kata-kata yang sudah ada di pangkal lidah.

Merasa sedikit kepayahan, Sasuke sampai mengacak rambutnya. Entah mengapa, sangat sulit menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata—kemampuan komunikasi Sasuke untuk masalah seperti ini memang sedikit di bawah rata-rata. Ia tidak bisa seperti Sai, yang dapat dengan bebas mengutarakan apa pun meskipun terkadang perkataannya menyakitkan. Ia juga tidak bisa berkata apa adanya dengan cara yang sopan seperti Itachi. Dan, yah … sesaat, tengah Uchiha tersebut merasa dia adalah sosok paling gagal.

"_Ano_—"

"Kau tadi menangis, eh?" potong Sasuke cepat—lebih bagaikan reaksi spontan karena ia terkejut dengan suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"E-eh?"

Boleh dibilang, saat itu Sasuke merasa menyesal dengan pilihan kata-katanya. Belum lagi cara ia mengucapkannya—terkesan begitu buru-buru. Namun, apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur.

"Kubilang," ujar Sasuke yang diselingi sebentar dengan helaan napas, "tadi kau menangis? Maksudku, sebelum menginjak rumah ini."

Hinata terpana kala didengarnya pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata senada warna mutiaranya langsung mengerjap beberapa kali demi memastikan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya memang Sasuke. Begitu didapatinya keyakinan seratus persen bahwa memang Sasuke-lah yang baru menanyakan pertanyaan tadi, ketika itu pula wajah Hinata langsung bertransformasi warna layaknya kepiting rebus, atau tomat ranum, atau apa pun benda yang berwarna merah.

_Sasuke-_kun_ tahu? Di-dia tahu aku menangis?_ ujar batin Hinata. _A-aduh. Bagaimana ini? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah berkata bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Kalau dia tahu aku menangis, pasti dia berpikir aku—_

"Hei?" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"_H-hai_!" jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu matanya kembali beradu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke, rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi hingga ia memutuskan untuk menunduk. Sembari memainkan jemarinya, Hinata pun akhirnya menjawab, "A-aku … uhm … _eto_ … aku … yah … maksudku…."

"Aku tahu, pernikahan ini menjadi beban untukmu, 'kan?"

"I-itu…." Hinata semakin bingung hendak menjawab apa. Bisakah ia menyangkal semua pernyataan Sasuke?

Tidak.

Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Ia saja yang berusaha tegar—jika tidak mau dikatakan sok kuat. Padahal, usia Hinata memang belum mencapai usia yang cukup untuk bisa menikah. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, 'kan? Mereka juga sudah menikah—tercatat di catatan sipil.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak dari awal?"

"Ng…."

"Kenapa kau harus berusaha seakan kau bisa menerima pernikahan ini? Seakan kau kuat?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia hanya ingin membantu ayahnya.

—salahkah ia?

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke memojokkanku seperti itu?" jawab Hinata dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah ke lantai. "A-aku sudah menerima pernikahan ini, apa … keberatanku patut dipertimbangkan lagi?"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sesaat, Sasuke bersumpah melihat Hinata tersenyum—meski ia yakin itu bukanlah senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Ada sedikit gurat kesedihan di sana.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal dan melarikan diri. Aku … aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Sasuke sambil menggerakkan tangan untuk menyingkap poninya sedikit.

"Eh? Jadi?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa.

_Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali pernikahan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali kenyataan bahwa suamimu adalah aku._

_Hell_! Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Bagi sang pemuda Uchiha, perkataan semacam itu lebih menjurus pada pengakuan. Selamban-lambannya Hinata, jika ia mendengar ucapan tersebut meluncur dari mulut seorang Sasuke, tentu di benaknya akan terukir sesuatu yang lain.

Belum saatnya Sasuke mengakui perasaannya. Katakanlah itu sebagai gengsi atau harga diri atau apa pun—Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sebenarnya hanyalah….

"Sudah, lupakan," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri, "kalau kau memang tidak berniat menyesal dengan jalan ini, sebaiknya kau mulai melakukan tugasmu sebagai istri."

Seakan ada magnet, sesaat setelah Sasuke berdiri, Hinata pun ikut berdiri. "_Ha-hai_? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan uhm … menyiapkan makan malam?"

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>Mwahaha~ saya cut ampe di sini dulu. Gomen buat yang merasa kalau (lagi-lagi) interaksi SasuHina kurang bernuansa romens. Gomen juga kalau ada yang merasa chapter ini kebanyakan ini-itu gak penting. Tapi saya mau membuat alurnya senatural mungkin. Soal ItaIno dan SaiSaku, saya rasa porsi mereka gak kebanyakan, kan? Kalau memang ada yang gak suka dengan porsi mereka, saya minta maaf. Yang jelas, ItaIno n SaiSaku juga akan berperan dalam perkembangan hubungan SasuHina di sini.<p>

Sebelum masuk ke review, ini diaaa … eng-ing-eng!

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!**

Sasuke : Yah, bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan uhm … menyiapkan makan malam?

Hinata : (Lu kate gue pelayan?) Ba-baik! Kau mau apa, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : Ayam pake saus tomat, sop ayam pake tomat, salada tomat, jus tomat, lalu penutupnya puding tomat (?) Dan oh! Jangan lupa! Nanti hiasi meja makannya dengan taplak bermotif tomat! Itu pengetahuan dasar jika kau mau jadi istri Uchiha.

Hinata : … Sasuke-kun…. *smile*

Sasuke : Hn?

Hinata : Kita cerai sekarang!

Dan Sasuke pun tahu kalau Hinata menyesal sudah menjadi istrinya.

**THE END**

Biasa, pikiran nista lagi kumat. Mungkin 'Pojok (Sok) Gahoel!'-nya masih akan berlanjut kalau ide nista saya mendadak muncul lagi.

Oke, deh! Seperti biasa, saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewer di chapter kemaren :

**keiKo-buu89: **Hihihi, Sasuke udah suka Hinata atau belum … temukan jawabannya di setiap chapter fanfic ini, ya? XDD

**Belibers: **wah, kalau pakai umur yang itu, udah terlalu biasa, dong? Dan, mungkin patokan kamu itu 16 tahun umur anak Indonesia, ya? Coba diganti sedikit mindset-nya, ke anak-anak Jepang, ya? Yang kayak di komik-komik itu, lho? ;D

**ulva-chan**: Hahahay, iah, gakpapa kok panggil apa juga (telat yah, jawabnya? :P). Soal Ino, iah, di sini dia bakal cukup berperan jadi tempat bersandar Hinata. Soal keluarga Uchiha, emang, nih, dunia nggak adil. Satu keluarga diberkahi orang-orang keren semua? O.o

**lonelyclover: **pasti ada, dong. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, yak? XDD

**Ai HinataLawliet: **gak, deh, gak banyak-banyak. Cuma awal-awal aja. Hahaha. Soal perasaan Sasuke, sih, nanti pasti ada saatnya.

**Rishawolminyu: **sayang sekali, mereka ternyata belum satu kamar. Mwahahaha~ #PLAK! SHDL? Jiah, telat, ya, saya balesnya? SHDL kapan pula. Ahahaha~

**Cactus. mo**: maaf namanya di-spasi, kalau nggak jadi ilang ._.a maaf (lagi) gak bisa update kilat. Hehe. Makasih udah di-fave.

**YamanakaemO: **ah, masya? Sasu-nya lebih salting kalau di dekat Naruto, lho (?) #WTH! XDDD

**Yamanaka Chika: **Chika-chan ke mana aja? ;A; Sakura bentar lagi muncul, di chapter ini udah mulai terlihatkah siluet (?) Sakura? =))

**Tana nO cherimoYa: **Hihihi, gakpapa, yang penting ntar-ntar rajin ripiu (?) :P

**Hyou Hyouichiffer: **ma-maaf soal kealfaan romens, saya coba biar alurnya lebih cepet, deh? ._.a Btw, makasih udah mau nunggu. Belum ampe lumutan, kan? XDD

**sabaku no ligaara ga log in**: rigaa-hime, makasih buat masukannya, ya? *peyuk-peyuk* Maaf, sepertinya soal amnesia itu gak bisa diganggu gugat =))

**Shuuta Hikaru**: angst? Masa? Hahaha. Gara-gara Hinata nangis kali, ya? ItaIno? Noh, udah mulai terjalin rantai cinta mereka. Mwahahaha~

**Ma Simba**: seppo, Ima-chan. Ehm? Lama bikin mereka akrab? Moga-moga gak selama itu juga. Haha.

**Himeka Kyousuke**: SaiHina? ._.a (author bingung). Gak ada, kok. Ahahaha. Sai itu sama Sakura ^^v

**Zoroutecchi**: ahey! Makasih udah r&r, ya, zo-kun. Wkwkwkwk~ Iah, Sasuke gak bakal macem-macem, justru dia yang bakal dimacem-macemin (?) ._.a

**Kiyo Ry**: hehehe, makasih udah suka. Sasuke itu pangeran dengan kendaraan berupa ayam untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari cengkeraman ular (?) #yang ada ayamnya yang kalah kalau kayak gitu ceritanya. Soal pernikahan orang Jepang, yup, that simple kalau gak pake resepsi. Itu juga setahu aku, dengan sumber: komik. Mwahahaha.

**Mei Anna AiHina**: scene romens itu … yang kayak gimana, nih? Yang ada pelukan, kissing, gitu-gitu, ya? Kalau ngobrol berduaan aja, termasuk gak? XDD

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: beda, ya? Tahu, tuh, si author-nya mikir apa, sih? #gak mikir apa-apa kayaknya. Kalau sampe Sasuke tahu … niiiih, ada di chapter ini. Hahaha.

**el Cierto**: have you seen it? ItaIno have already met for the second time. XDDD

**Amai Yuki**: jyaaah, ternyata dari sini yah dirimu dah request birthday fic yang aku buatnya ampe mulur itu. Gomen~! DX Tapi tenang, sesuai janji, tanggal 5 Februari dipublish =))

**Kuronekomaru**: mwahahaha, tapi di sini juga tetep ada Ino-nya, sih XDD btw, thanks dah dibilang keren (?). #fic-nya, woy! :P

**Aiwha Katsushika**: Neji bakal muncul, gak, ya? #mikir Hahaha, lihat nanti deh? dia belum mikir :P

**satria DK**: hahaha. Sankyuu.

**Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna**: wkwkwk, segini masuk romens, gak, ya? #kabur~

**chibi tsukiko chan**: makasih udah setia menunggu *terharu ;A; MP mereka, sih, kayaknya masih lama. Ahahaha~

**Lollytha-chan**: sila~ ini udah (baru) update =))

**Firah-chan: **sila~ ini udah (baru) update =)) *tinggal copas, gak kreatif banget, ya? =w=a

**Shizuka Meiko: **hiatus, sih, nggak, tapi amnesia iya. Ahahaha.

**uchihyuu nagisa**: yang dipikirin Sasuke? Saya coba jawab sedikit: 'Rambut gue keren, gak, ya? Duit gue masih banyak, gak, ya? Makan malem hari ini apa, ya? Itachi belum punya cewek dan artinya gue menang! Gue dah punya istri, bo`! Mwahaha~' Sekian isi pikiran nista Sasuke #plak! ^^v

**harunaru chan muach**: seppo~ Ini baru dapet XDD Iah, si Sasuke kan canggung-canggung mau :P

**El Lavender**: iah, mereka malu-malu kucing. Mwahaha. Sep2 ^^b

**Shyoul lavaen**: hah? Saya emang bilang Shino itu adik Ino? Di line mana? *author amnesia. Shino bukan adik Ino, kok =w=a

**kyu's neli-chan**: sisi kelakian Sasuke? Di mana, ya? *nyari-nyari. Ah, cukup Hinata aja yang tahu (?) :P Iah, dong, Ino di sini perannya akan jadi 'kakak'. Bijak dikit gakpapa, pan? Tapi dia emang bijak, sih? Mwahhaha~

**Handa Degkhaa**: jiah, ganti namanya lagi. Ahahaha. Sila chapter 4-nya XDD

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: yup, nanti pasti ada flashback-nya ^^b Btw, maafkan saya update siput, abis gunturnya kemaren pergi gak bilang-bilang, jadi saya terpaksa naik siput, udah gitu … #keasikan mengarang alibi #plak!

Yosh, selesai juga nulisin balas review. Hontou ni arigatou ya buat semua reviewer.

Terus, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah baca (silent reader sekalipun), yang udah nge-alert, bahkan nge-fave fic ini. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, juga maaf karena update-nya lama banget *bow* Next chapter-pun saya gak tahu kapan bakal terbit #plak!

Oke, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	5. Two Stories

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)_**

_Genre_ : _Romance/Drama_

_Pairing_ : **SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku**

_This chapter will be__ specially__ dedicated to __me, myself_. Sebagai perayaan udah berhasil ngumpulin _draft final assignment _saya._ Banzai_~! Huwakakakaka! X"D

_Okay then_. Cukup dulu cuap-cuapnya. _Happy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 5 – ****Two Stories**

* * *

><p><em>There're people who are bound againts their will.<em>

_On the contrary,_

_there're also they who are forced to broke up without even considering_

_their feelings. _

_Two disparate stories,_

_but the cause is no far different._

.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha—keluarga yang diberkahi kemakmuran. Keluarga Uchiha—keluarga yang diberkahi bibit-bibit unggul secara fisik maupun kemampuan. Di atas segala kesempurnaan itu, keluarga Uchiha juga adalah keluarga yang terbilang … miskin kata-kata.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah melepas nama Hyuuga-nya dan bergabung dengan keluarga yang entah bagaimana selalu sukses menciptakan keheningan. Sependiam-pendiamnya Hinata, baginya suasana di meja makan utama keluarga Uchiha itu sangatlah dingin dan mencekam.

Sebelumnya, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat dengan Itachi dan Sasuke—minus Sai yang sudah pergi bahkan sebelum Ino meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Menurut Hinata, suasana tidak akan sekaku ini apabila ia hanya bertiga dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Pun, Itachi sangat ramah padanya.

Dan seketika itu juga, pikiran Hinata berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

Sang tuan besar—kepala keluarga di kediaman Uchiha.

_Uchiha Fugaku._

Semenjak kedatangan Fugaku ke rumah itu sekitar satu jam yang lalu, udara yang ada di sekeliling Hinata menjadi terasa berat. Terutama saat Fugaku menatapnya tajam seolah menilai Hinata dari ujung puncak kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Hinata sendiri saat itu hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya—yang dihiasi kegugupan—dan memberikan sapaan sebagaimana mulutnya bisa bergerak.

Respons Fugaku saat itu hanyalah sebuah anggukan. Dan selanjutnya, pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan tersebut langsung melewati Hinata begitu saja dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Sesaat Hinata merasa lega. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Itachi mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya makan malam dan dia akan memanggil Fugaku. Ucapan Itachi sekonyong-konyong membuat tubuh Hinata kembali menegang. Dan Hinata pun semakin yakin kalau ia memang takut, _sangat takut,_ pada Fugaku.

Namun, Hinata tidak punya pilihan. Ia tidak mungkin menolak acara makan malam bersama ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Fugaku jika ia kemudian tahu Hinata menolak makan bersamanya hanya karena rasa takut? Ah—menantu tidak tahu sopan santun.

Dengan demikian, di sinilah Hinata berada sekarang. Berusaha menelan makanan di mangkuknya sementara matanya mencuri pandang takut-takut pada sang ayah mertua. Entah apa rasa masakan dalam mangkuk Hinata, ia tidak bisa dengan jelas mengecapnya. Seharusnya semua sudah sempurna. Ya—masakan yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan para pelayan di rumah. Seharusnya tidak ada kesalahan.

Sampai Hinata melihat kernyitan di wajah Fugaku saat pria itu baru saja menelan sajian berupa tahu rebus yang merupakan masakan andalan Hinata—dengan resep khusus ala keluarga Hyuuga.

_Ga-gagal_? batin Hinata mulai panik.

Seketika itu juga, Hinata langsung bersuara dalam kegugupan yang nyaris mendekati maksimal. "_A-ano_ … apa tahu rebusnya tidak sesuai dengan selera _Anda_? Ma-maaf, aku sudah dengan lancang menyajikannya. Aku…."

"_Anda_?" Kerutan di dahi Fugaku terlihat makin tajam.

"E-eh?"

Semakin menambah kebingungan Hinata, terdengar tawa tertahan dari arah kirinya.

Itachi.

Kakak sulung Sasuke itu tampak tersenyum geli. Hinata jelas kebingungan dan tanda tanya besar seakan terlukis di wajahnya begitu saja.

"Harusnya," ujar Sasuke yang kali ini membuka suara, "_Tousan_, 'kan?"

Hinata yang sudah memusatkan perhatian pada Sasuke kini tercengang selama beberapa saat. Wajah gadis itu masih dipenuhi pertanyaan. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Atau tepatnya, ia _lupa_.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Hinata. Samar, Hinata bisa melihat rona tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke. "Kurasa kau tidak lupa kalau kau sekarang sudah menjadi istriku?"

_Bingo_.

Hinata melupakan poin penting dalam pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tidak hanya membuatnya menyandang nama Uchiha dan berstatus istri Sasuke, ia juga sudah menjadi _bagian_ dalam keluarga itu. Sebagai adik ipar dari Itachi, kakak ipar bagi Sai, dan juga … menantu Fugaku.

Sekejap kemudian, wajah Hinata pun memerah total.

"_Go-gomenasai, T-T-Tousan_!" ujar Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku…."

"Ah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku…."

Perkataan Fugaku tidak sempat terselesaikan karena seketika itu juga, Itachi memotongnya.

"_Tousan_, kau membuat menantumu ketakutan," jawab sang sulung masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Fugaku menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak perlu setakut itu pada _Tousan_. Wajahnya memang tampak mengerikan, tapi beliau ini hanya terlalu kaku. Beliau bukan mertua galak yang akan menyiksamu seperti di film-film. Yah, setidaknya … jika kau tidak mengusiknya…."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Seperti Sasuke, 'kan?" imbuh Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit.

Hinata hanya bisa ternganga saat ia melihat Fugaku yang malah tampak canggung. Saat itu juga, Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya yang langsung ketakutan sendiri pada Fugaku tanpa berusaha untuk mengenal ayah mertuanya lebih dekat. Ah—padahal Hinata mempunyai contoh yang begitu dekat dalam kehidupannya. Hiashi—ayahnya—pun sepintas tidak terlihat sebagai pria yang ramah, bukan?

"_Gomenasai_!" ulang Hinata lagi. "_Ho-hontou ni gomenasai_. Aku tidak—"

"Ah, sudah. Sudahlah," jawab Fugaku sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak heran kalau kau takut padaku, putri Hyuuga."

"Tapi…."

"Waktu itu aku malah membuatmu menangis karena melihat wajahku," tambah Fugaku kemudian sembari mengambil tahu rebusan yang menjadi awal permasalahan. Begitu sumpit Fugaku berhasil mencapit benda halus berbentuk segi empat tersebut, ia kemudian kembali berkata, "Dan soal tahu rebusan ini, aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau masakan ini tidak sesuai seleraku."

Hinata yang awalnya tengah berusaha mencerna perkataan Fugaku, seakan tertarik kembali pada kenyataan. Fugaku menyukai tahu rebus buatannya. Berarti, kernyitan Fugaku di awal bukan karena rasa tahu rebus yang tidak sesuai di lidah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Apa pun alasannya, yang jelas, sedikit kelegaan mulai merayapi dada Hinata. Sebuah senyum akhirnya terkembang di wajah sang gadis.

"_Yokatta_," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan dada.

Saat itulah, Hinata merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di puncak kepalanya. Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah kanan tepat di sampingnya—tempat Sasuke duduk untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, sentuhan itu seolah hendak menyuarakan suatu pujian pada Hinata. Dan sekejap saja, kehangatan mulai menyelubungi diri Hinata. Rasanya … begitu menenangkan.

Setelah kejadian konyol yang singkat tersebut, keheningan memang kembali mendekam di ruang makan. Tapi setidaknya, Hinata tidak lagi merasa ketakutan. Dan ia pun mulai bisa mengecap rasa dari makan malamnya dengan lebih baik.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Makan malam pertama Hinata bersama keluarga Uchiha berjalan lebih lancar dari dugaan. Hanya sekilas Hinata merasa ketegangan sedikit meningkat.

Bukan—bukan saat Hinata salah menyebut Fugaku sebagai 'Anda'. Saat itu adalah saat Fugaku bertanya perihal sang bungsu yang tidak ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Dengan tenang, Itachi memang sudah menjelaskan bahwa adiknya tersebut sedang ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Entah bagaimana, Hinata bisa mengetahui bahwa yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi adalah kebohongan. Dan entah bagaimana pula, Hinata bisa yakin bahwa Fugaku pun menyadari kebohongan tersebut. Tapi Hinata cukup sadar diri untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu ujung pangkal persoalan. Dan memang ia tidak dalam kapasitas untuk memberikan pendapatnya. Apalagi Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Namun, persoalan ini sedikit menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Hinata. Karenanya, setelah acara makan malam usai dan Fugaku kembali ke kamarnya, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan, gadis itu menarik lengan baju Sasuke—membuat pemuda yang baru saja akan beranjak ke kamarnya juga berhenti melangkah.

Awalnya, Hinata merasa bingung untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Apalagi setelah dilihatnya mata Sasuke yang semakin menuntut.

"Uhm … Sai-_kun_…?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata semakin merasa salah tingkah. Oh—apa dia tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui masalah ini? Namun, ia pun sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, 'kan? Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan adik iparnya, setidaknya ia boleh mendengar sedikit klu tentang itu, 'kan?

"Apa … apa ada sesuatu…?" tanya Hinata lagi—kali ini lebih berhati-hati.

"Ah—tidak. Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh tengkuknya. Sasuke kemudian melirik ke arah pintu kamar Fugaku yang tertutup. "Kujelaskan di atas saja."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Langsung saja keduanya melangkahi anak tangga satu demi satu dan berjalan sedikit hingga mereka tiba di balkon. Pemandangan malam yang terlihat dari balkon itu sungguh memanjakan mata Hinata. Dan semilir angin yang mengibarkan rambut Hinata sekilas sungguh memukau penglihatan Sasuke.

Untuk mempertahankan sikap _cool_-nya, Sasuke memilih untuk membuang muka—tidak lagi memandang ke arah Hinata. Ia kemudian berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pemandangan _city-lights_ yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman—dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tembok pembatas balkon—akhirnya Sasuke bisa kembali menghilangkan kebisuan di antara keduanya.

"Jadi … soal Sai, ya?"

"Oh? Iya," jawab Hinata yang nyaris lupa pada pertanyaan awalnya karena terdistraksi oleh pemandangan malam yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Langit gelap dengan kerlip bintang yang tidak seberapa, dipadu dengan nyala lampu perumahan adalah pemandangan yang belum tentu bisa didapat apabila rumahmu tidak berada di lokasi yang cukup tinggi dan strategis. Beruntunglah Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah strategis ini. Dan Hinata pun yang mulai sekarang tinggal di sini, tiap hari akan bisa melihat pemandangan yang menentramkan hati ini.

Tapi kini Hinata sadar bahwa fokusnya bukanlah pemandangan malam yang tampak menakjubkan. Persoalan Sai, permasalahan yang dapat membuat ketegangan samar itulah yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Karenanya, Hinata sudah memasang telinga, bersiap-siap mendengar penjelasan yang akan muncul dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sai itu … dia sedang menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan putri keluarga Haruno."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Waktunya pulang, Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam sembari mengelus rambut merah muda milik kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak dicari oleh _Tousan_-mu, eh?"

"Ah, yah...," jawab gadis bernama Sakura yang masih saja tidak beranjak dari tempatnya yang nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya. "Mungkin dia mencariku, meneleponku, mengirimiku dengan sejumlah pesan."

"Kau tidak mau memeriksa _handphone_-mu?"

Haruno Sakura tampak mengerucutkan bibir. Gadis yang hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja sepanjang paha dengan kancing yang terkait tidak beraturan itu pun langsung bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Sebelah tangannya kemudian menyelusup masuk ke dalam tas untuk mengambil benda elektronik berukuran kecil yang menjadi biang permasalahan.

"Baik kalau kau mau mengusirku, Sai."

Sai terkekeh kecil di tempatnya. Sebelah kakinya masih tertekuk dengan buku sketsa terletak nyaman di pangkuannya. Bagian atas tubuhnya yang mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing yang terbuka seluruhnya tampak merebah nyaman pada sandaran kasur di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil kini bergerak mendekat ke arah wajah hingga ujung tumpul dari pensil kini beradu dengan pelipisnya.

"Jujur, aku ingin menahanmu lebih lama."

Sakura melihat Sai dari ujung matanya sementara ibu jarinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan _handphone_.

"Aku belum puas menggambarmu."

Sakura pun tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah lupa dengan alasannya mengambil _handphone_. Sekali lagi, gadis itu beringsut naik ke atas ranjang yang juga dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas sketsa milik Sai. Kertas sketsa itu didominasi gambar dirinya. Dan dari pandangan awam, tentu saja Sakura sangat memuja sketsa-sketsa buatan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu … tahan aku, Tuan Pelukis yang _playboy_," ujar Sakura santai sambil mengerling menggoda ke arah Sai. Dan sebelum kembali pada posisi nyamannya, Sakura memilih meletakkan _handphone_-nya pada meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Mati-matian Sai menahan diri agar dia tidak tertawa saat melihat ekspresi polos Sakura yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan pada awalnya, hanya senyum penuh makna itu yang menghiasi wajah pucat Sai.

"Oh, Saaaaii~!" seru Sakura kesal sembari mendorong Sai sedikit.

Tawa Sai pun meledak. Sakura memasang wajah tidak suka, mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali dan kemudian membuang muka, menolak untuk memandang Sai. Tapi bagi Sai, tingkah Sakura tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sai merentangkan tangan dan meraih wajah Sakura dari arah belakang. Begitu tangannya berhasil menggerakkan wajah Sakura agar kembali melihat ke arahnya, Sai pun langsung melumat bibir ranum gadis itu.

Sakura tidak berusaha berkelit. Gantinya, ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh ciuman panas yang ditawarkan kekasihnya. Jemari Sakura tanpa sadar sudah menyentuh dada telanjang Sai. Dan tanpa kendali yang cukup, keduanya mungkin akan kembali hanyut dalam permainan mereka. Tentu itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Sang Uchiha-lah yang pertama memutus kontak. Ia kemudian mendorong Sakura pelan tepat di bahunya.

"Rapikan pakaianmu, Sakura. Kita pulang sekarang," perintah Sai sembari mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Sai…."

Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jangan khawatir. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, bukan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Kepalanya hanya tertunduk. Melihat Sakura yang seakan enggan bergerak, Sai kemudian mendekat dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Setidaknya … bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura kini beradu dengan kelamnya _onyx_ milik Sai.

"Sampai aku selesai mengurus semuanya…."

"Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura," lirih Sakura, "aku lelah harus terus bersandiwara seolah-olah aku tertarik pada pemuda lain." Sakura kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Sai. "Dan aku benci jika harus melihatmu berjalan di samping gadis lain."

Sai tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku, Sakura."

Sai pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkum wajah Sakura. Ringan, pemuda itu pun mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Kau yang _paling memahamiku_."

Setelah itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk sebelum ia mulai merapikan dirinya sebagaimana yang diperintahkan oleh Sai beberapa saat yang lalu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata sudah berbaring nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mengenakan baju piyama putih dengan gambar kelinci di ujung bawah bajunya dan celana sepanjang lutut yang bermotif wortel oranye. Malam sudah semakin larut—nyaris tengah malam sudah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk beranjak tidur setelah ia selesai membaca-baca buku pelajarannya. Walau ia sudah menjadi istri, berdasarkan kesepakatan, ia tetap harus sekolah. Dan sayangnya, besok bukanlah hari libur.

Mata Hinata sudah terpejam, tapi tidak demikian dengan otaknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, kesadaran Hinata seakan tertarik kembali ke saat ia tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Perihal Sai.

.

.

.

"_Haruno?"_

_Sasuke menghela napas._

"_Haruno Sakura. Anak dari kepala Rumah Sakit Haruno. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke. _

_Hinata berusaha mengingat sejenak. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan ingatan yang diharapkan, Hinata pun mengangguk._

"_Keluarga Haruno dan Keluarga Uchiha itu bisa dikatakan … tidak akur," ujar Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan yang terletak di depan mulutnya. "Bagaimana bilangnya, ya?"_

"_Kalau aku tidak boleh tahu—"_

"_Tidak masalah. Bagaimanapun kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini," potong Sasuke cepat sembari mengangkat bahunya._

_Wajah Hinata seketika itu memanas. _

Bagian dari keluarga ini.

_Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan mantra yang sanggup menaikkan temperatur tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap ucapan Sasuke tersebut. Itu bukan kata-kata yang istimewa. Lebih lanjut, Hinata pun tidak pernah berpikiran kalau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang harus ia syukuri. Ah—tentu saja pemikiran itu terlepas dari rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga Uchiha yang sudah membantu mengatasi masalah keluarganya sendiri._

"_Singkatnya, semacam … kesalahpahaman?"_

_Suara Sasuke yang kembali terdengar membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak._

"_Eh?"_

"_Dokter Haruno saat itu memesan seperangkat alat kedokteran dari perusahaan Uchiha. Setelah barangnya sampai dan diuji coba, satu barang tidak berjalan sebagaimana yang diharapkan. Tentu saja _Tousan_ menyangkal telah memberikan produk gagal. Dan memang tidak ditemukan permasalahan di barang lain yang sejenis. Perkara berujung di pengadilan."_

"_Sa-sampai sejauh itu?"_

_Sasuke menghela napas. "Awalnya, keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha akan terikat pernikahan. Sai dan Sakura."_

_Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. _

"_Tapi mungkin ada pihak yang tidak suka dengan kenyataan ini dan berusaha mengadu domba. Apalagi Dokter Haruno terkenal dengan kekeraskepalaannya."_

"_La-lalu? Perkara itu?"_

"_Dimenangkan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke lagi sambil membalik tubuhnya hingga kini punggungnyalah yang bersandar pada tembok. "Kasus ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa terjadi kesalahan pengoperasian alat. Salah satu dokter dari Rumah Sakit Haruno menjadi tersangkanya."_

_Hinata mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Ka-kalau begitu kasus harusnya selesai, 'kan?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Meski saat itu mereka tidak langsung bertatapan, Hinata bisa melihat senyum Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu malah melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan lebih intens._

"_Harusnya, ya…."_

_Hinata yang mendadak sadar kalau ia tengah memandangi Sasuke akhirnya kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah pemandangan di depannya. "Be-begitu. Dokter Haruno … tidak terima? Uhm … merasa dirugikan?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk. "Semua hubungan dihapuskan."_

"_Jadi … Sai-_kun_ dan Haruno Sakura-_san_…."_

"_Mereka terpaksa menjalani hubungan ini secara diam-diam. Bahkan terkadang Sai memilih untuk berjalan dengan gadis lain bertingkah seolah-olah dia adalah _player _sebagai kamuflase, bahkan di hadapan kami yang juga sudah tahu kebenarannya." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. _

_Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke tampak berpikir. Pandangannya bahkan masih terkesan menerawang saat ia mengatakan, "Walau dia tidak mau mengakui, tapi aku tahu, Itachi tahu … Sai juga mungkin merasa sedikit … putus asa…."_

"_Putus asa ya…?"_

_Didorong oleh suatu kehendak tak kasat mata, Sasuke pun menengok ke arah Hinata setelah mendengar kata-kata istrinya tersebut. Dan Hinata—bagaikan ada sebuah suara yang membisikinya—langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya tetap dalam posisi itu. Mengadu _onyx_ dengan _pearl_ dalam senyap. Membiarkan angin malam menggantikan peran mereka untuk saling bertukar sapa._

_Dalam benak masing-masing, berputar sekelumit konklusi mengenai definisi yang rumit dari suatu hubungan. Romansa—benarkah hubungan semacam ini masih tunduk di bawah pengaruh uang dan kekuasaan? Secara tidak langsung, cerita ini bagaikan mengolok apa yang diagungkan sebagai cinta abadi tak mengenal persyaratan. _

_Di satu sisi, ia dan Sasuke adalah contoh nyata yang bisa disebut sebagai kenyataan tak terelakkan. Sasuke menolongnya dari kebangkrutan. Dan ia harus bisa menerima kalau kini ia telah berada dalam satu ikatan._

_Di sisi lain, Sai dan Sakura juga adalah korban. Asmara mereka harus dihentikan hanya karena satu perseteruan. Perseteruan yang seharusnya bukan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka sebagai pasangan._

_Sepintas, dua kasus itu adalah kasus yang berbeda. Tapi satu dasar akan menjadi pertanyaan yang sama bagi keduanya._

_Cinta yang terikat itu … apa ikatan yang ada harus selalu disertai persoalan materi?_

_Pertanyaan itu terabaikan sedemikian rupa dalam benak masing-masing. Tidak seorang pun yang berniat menyuarakan pendapatnya. Ini bukanlah persoalan yang menarik untuk dibahas di malam pertama mereka, bukan?_

_Dan Sasuke cukup bijaksana untuk kemudian membiarkan Hinata sendirian berkutat dalam pikirannya._

.

.

.

Hinata berguling dari posisinya tatkala ingatan itu selesai dicerna. Matanya kembali terbuka—enggan terpejam. Pemikiran tentang Sai dan hubungan pemuda itu dengan kekasihnya membuat Hinata merasa jengah.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisinya. Hanya berbeda kulit luarnya.

Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ada dalam pikirannya. _Tidak sekali pun_. Tapi kondisi memaksanya untuk kini menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah resmi bergabung dalam keluarga Uchiha. Memang, dalam hal ini Hinata-lah yang memutuskan. Seakan ia memiliki kebebasan, tapi … apa sebenarnya dia mempunyai pilihan?

Setitik air mata sudah hendak mengalir keluar dari kedua bola mata Hinata, seandainya ia tidak mendengar sesuatu yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Bahwa di kala malam menjelang pendengaran manusia berkali lipat lebih dapat diandalkan dibanding penglihatan ternyata benar adanya. Meski samar, Hinata seakan mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Seketika, Hinata bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, Hinata berusaha keras untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Sambil meyakinkan diri kalau itu bukan pencuri, Hinata sejenak menempelkan telinganya di pintu—berusaha mendengarkan dengan lebih jelas situasi yang berada di balik pintunya tersebut.

Sedikit gemetar, gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati Sai yang terkejut dan langsung menghadap ke arahnya (pemuda itu sudah berada di depan kamarnya sendiri dengan tangan yang tengah memegang kenop pintu). Hinata pun tidak kalah terkejut melihat adik iparnya tersebut.

Refleks, Hinata kemudian bersuara—meski nyaris berbisik. "Sa-Sai-_kun_? Baru pulang?"

Sai mengerjap sesaat sebelum ia menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke kamarnya segera. Ia pun berbalik dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Hinata-_chan_." Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sai menyentuh dagunya. "Maksudku … Hinata-_neechan_." Dan senyum yang dipenuhi makna itu kembali diperlihatkan oleh Sai.

"Hi-Hinata saja juga tidak apa," jawab Hinata sambil memandang ragu-ragu ke arah Sai. Sai bergeming di tempatnya—masih dengan senyum yang tidak bisa Hinata pahami maksudnya. "A-apa kau baru saja bertemu Haruno Sakura-_san_?"

"Dari mana—" Sai memotong ucapannya sendiri. Matanya yang semula terbelalak langsung menyipit kembali. "Oh. Tentu. Dari Sasuke, bukan?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Maaf. Apa itu … sesuatu yang rahasia?"

Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya disilangkan satu di depan kaki lainnya. Sekali itu, Sai memilih untuk melihat ke arah langit-langit rumahnya.

"Rahasia, ya?" ujarnya perlahan. "Mungkin sebaiknya memang dirahasiakan…."

"Aku … aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun." Hinata berkata dengan lebih yakin. "Aku janji."

Sai akhirnya kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata. Begitu melihat kesungguhan yang dipancarkan kakak iparnya, mau tidak mau pemuda tersebut kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Daripada itu, Hinata…." Sai sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke pintu lain yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. "Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah mengetuk sebuah pintu sembari berkata, "Sasuke, ini aku."

Hinata mengernyitkan alis pertanda tidak mengerti. Baru sedetik lalu Sai bertanya padanya, kini pemuda itu seakan tidak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu malah mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Entah apa maunya.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke dengan kaos yang agak longgar setengah lengan berwarna hitam serta celana _training_ panjang memasang wajah yang kusut. Rambutnya tampak lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Dan sungguh, Sasuke tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kekesalannya pada sang bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Kaupikir ini jam berapa?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya asal sebelum ia kembali menjawab, "Apa maumu?"

Sai hanya tersenyum. Selanjutnya, ia mendorong kakak laki-lakinya itu keluar secara paksa. Sasuke yang tidak siap hanya bisa berusaha agar ia tidak jatuh setelah sebelumnya ia terhuyung karena didorong mendadak oleh sang adik. Dan begitu ia sudah bisa kembali tegak di atas kedua kakinya, mata _onyx_-nya pun menangkap sosok Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil terbengong-bengong.

Setengah terkejut karena baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata, Sasuke langsung berkata, "Hinata?"

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata sembari meremas-remas tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia mendadak gugup. Bahkan gadis itu memilih untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun seolah salah tingkah. Bagaikan reaksi spontan, pemuda itu kembali membuka suara. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Tidak … aku … tadi aku mendengar suara langkah Sai … dan…."

"Dan kami berbicara sebentar, itu saja." Sai menggantikan Hinata menjawab. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, _Niisan_. Aku sudah selesai."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Namun, tanpa banyak bicara, kedua Uchiha itu pun berpindah tempat. Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak serta merta menutup pintunya. Meski Sasuke baru setengah sadar, ia masih bisa merasa curiga terhadap adiknya yang bertingkah cukup aneh.

"Ah, Hinata," panggil Sai kemudian tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Sasuke, "bisa kemari sebentar?"

Dengan patuh, Hinata pun mendekat. "A-ada apa, Sai-_kun_?"

"Begini…,"ujar Sai dengan tangan yan mengayun, seakan dia meminta Hinata agar lebih mendekat. Hinata pun selangkah mendekat ke arah Sai. Tanda tanya besar masih dirasakan oleh sang gadis.

Mendadak, Sai menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak menduga gerakan itu tidak bisa melawan. Ah—seandainya ia tahu rencana Sai pun, sangat diragukan bahwa ia bisa memberikan perlawanan. Merasa bahwa rencananya akan berjalan mulus, dengan cepat, Sai kemudian mendorong Hinata ke arah Sasuke.

Sesuai harapan, Sasuke yang tidak siap langsung limbung dan terhatuh ke atas karpet lembut yang menutupi seluruh permukaan lantai kamar. Bersama Hinata yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Dalam posisi yang _sangat dekat_—bahkan dapat dikatakan _berpelukan_.

"Sai! Apa yang kau—" Bentakan Sasuke pun terputus tatkala ia—dari posisinya yang masih terbaring di lantai sembari memeluk Hinata—melihat Sai tersenyum dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Malam pertama…," ujar pemuda itu sembari perlahan menarik pintu kamar Sasuke, "harusnya dilewati bersama, bukan?"

Sasuke memucat. Hinata lebih-lebih. Keduanya masih terlalu terkejut hingga mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sama sekali belum membenahi posisi.

"Ah, aku memang _otouto_ yang baik hati."

_Blam_.

Bahkan sampai beberapa saat setelah sosok Sai menghilang ditelan pintu yang tertutup, keduanya hanya bisa mengerjap dalam bingung.

Lalu—

_KLIK._

—suara kunci yang diputar pun terdengar.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p><em>Cut<em>! _Cut_! _Cut_! Mwahahahaha~ *_evil laugh_*

Jadi … udah ada bayangan akan apa yang terjadi di _chapter_ depan? Apa? Katakan bersama-sama~ *ala Dora The Explorer* Yah, pokoknya begitulah, ya? X""D

Lanjut, lanjut! Nah, karena ide nista saya lagi kumat … ini dia!

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!**

Itachi: _Tousan_, kau membuat menantumu ketakutan.

Fugaku: *kicep-kicep* A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu…. *_teary eyes_* *mulut manyun*

Hinata: _What the_~?

Itachi: Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak perlu setakut itu pada _Tousan_. Wajahnya memang tampak mengerikan pada awalnya, tapi beliau ini sebenernya … errr….

Fugaku: Aku tidak mengerikan! Dasar Itachi anak durhaka! *lempar garpu ke arah Itachi* *gigit serbet*

Itachi: *ngakak dengan jidat ketancep garpu* Mirip Sasuke, 'kan? Hahaha.

Hinata: *pucet* *noleh ke arah Sasuke*

Sasuke: … *_blushing_* *tangan maenin ujung serbet*

_GUBRAK_!

Sasuke: Hi-Hina-_taan_~?

Fugaku: _ohmigosh_! Hinata-_chwaaan_…?

Dan Hinata bertekad untuk segera mengambil surat cerai di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang makin menipis.

**THE END**

Kelewat nista? Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menahan diri ;_; *dirajam ama fans Fugaku n Sasuke* *tewas* *Chain of Love tamat sampai di sini (?)* :P

Weleh, weleh, sebelum makin ngelindur, saya mau bales-balesin ripiu dulu aja, deh, ya? X""D

**nitachi-chan loves itachi**: Buahahahahha! X""D Amnesia kagak, tapi hiatus iya. Jadi tetep aja lama _update_-nya :P

**syafria meily**: kyaa, syafria-_chaan_. Halooo X") _NOOO_! Itachi punya sayaaa! *rebut kembali Itachi*Kalau Itachi tidak kembali, saya tidak bisa meng-_update_ dengan cepat~ *alibi*

**mari isozaki**: Ehehehe. _Gomen na_, _update_-nya emang agak mulur karena saya kemaren sempet hiatus X""D

**Aiwha Liu**: Tau tuh, si Sasu. Mungkin gegara gak ada kasus pembantaian klan Uchiha, yak? Jadi sifat polosnya tetap bertahan :P Ups, di chapter ini malah gak ada ItaIno ._.a Pojok Sok Gahoel-nya silakan dinikmatiii~ XDD

**Lollytha-chan**: _update_ sih pasti. Yang gak tau itu kapannya. *nyengir kuda*

**Dae Uchiha**: Wut? Sai _cassava_? Singkong? *disemprot obat mata ama Dae-_chan_* Hahaha. Jangan diambil dong, Sai-nya. Ntar Saku-_chan_ ama siapa? ItaIno malah gak ada di _chapter_ ini. Ufufu~ jangan histeris dulu. _Chapter_ depan belum keluar. *_evil laugh_*

**NaraUchiha'malfoy**: *ikutan nari ala Shinchan* SaIno? Gak ada, deh, kayaknya. Ahahaha. Ino kenal Sai itu gara-gara … kasih tau gak, ya? XD Ups, di _chapter_ ini malah nihil ItaIno. _Gomen_ _na_? OwO

**suks snsd**: Salam kenal juga XD btw, dipanggilnya apa, nih? :"3 Aww~ ditunggu terus, lho, ripiu-nya *mata _blink-blink_* Soal Pojok Gahoel, iya … konsepnya emang yang serius jadi nista, sih. Tapi kemunculannya tergantung otak saya lagi kumat atau gak. Ehehe.

**Tana no cherimoya**: Seribu tahun? U-umur berapa kamu sekarang? Umur berapa saya sekarang? Saya siapa? Ini di mana? Saya ngap—*dibekep* Maaf, sepertinya WA author kembali kumat, jadi untuk sementara penpik terlantar. Sila menunggu chapter berikutnya 1000 tahun kemudian (?)

**Freeya Lawliet**: ciee … cieee … Itaino *ikutan* XD Iah, nih. Sasuke maennya kebanyakan ama Azis sih, jadi jah ngomongnya susah banget =="

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: *sikat lumutnya* :p Ehe, soal kenapa si Ino kenal Sai ntar bakal dijelasin di _chapter-chapter _mendatang (kalau sayanya gak amnesia mendadak XD). I-iah. Saya kayaknya agak susah bikin _romance_ yang langsung jadi kalau hubungan mereka dimulai dari nol. Tapi udah saya sempilin sedikit-sedikit kok di sini. Mungkin chapter depan lebih banyak lagi? Makanya jangan selingkuh, yak? Tetap setia aja ama fic ini *maksa* *digampar* XD

**n**: *terbang kebawa sapu terbangnya Harry* *penpik terlantar* XD Sasuke suka Hinata? Heeem … kasih tau gak, ya~? Tunggu aja di chapter-chapter mendatang, yak? ;)

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Tuh, chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf Sai katanya. *ikutan _smirk_*Jadi Sai gak jadi dicekek, _ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_? XD

**Miyacchime**: Uhuuy! Saya juga suka ama Sai-nya *peluk-peluk Sai* *dibogem Sakura**penpik terlantar* ahem! Suasananya diam-diam mencekam? Bener juga. Mungkin gara-gara SasuHina dua-duanya pendiam, ya? XDD

**Yamanaka Chika**: Ihiiy~ makasih udah dibilang kiyut, Chika-_chan_~ *SasuHina-nya, woy!* Btw, Sakura udah muncul di _chapter_ ini. _Enjoy_~ :3

**Amai Yuki**: Wkwkwk. Si Sai itu awalnya di plot yah emang cowok yang seenak jidatnya. Ngomongnya gak disaring. Dia tuh manis dengan caranya sendiri (?) XD Soal si Pojok Gahoel, nah doain aja biar otak saya kumat selalu (?) ;)

**natsuki-riri**: hai, hai~ nat-_chan *_bener gak panggilannya? *saya amnesia OAO" _Gomen_, ItaIno malah gak muncul di chapter ini. XD Soal Sai itu … bukan nggak setia, lho? Hahaha. Udah tau kan jawabannya kenapa? Orochi gimana? Nanti ada perannya lagi. Tenang~ XD

**T**: I-iya~ lanjut sih, pasti. Tapi kapannya itu yang gak tau. Hahaha. Yosh! Semangat amnesia! #salah

**Ayuzawa Shia**: Nut-_chaaan_ … makasih udah nyempetin ripiu :* Hahaha. Si Sasu di Pojok Gahoel-nya unyu, gak? *mata blink-blink* Sai omongannya emang gitu. Suka seenak jidat. XD Maaf ya, _update_-nya lama, soalnya aku sempet hiatus dulu, sih ._.a

**Mikky-sama**: *mati**penpik terlantar* =))

**blue night-chan**: Ahahah. Maaf, maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kalau di _multichapter_, entah kenapa bawaannya jadi alur lambat. Kalau di _one-shot_, baru lebih _rush_. Soalnya saya mau biar hubungan mereka keliatan natural, gak instan. Harap bersabar yak :""D Soal orang ketiga, sampai saat ini gak kepikiran ke sana. Permasalahan mereka lebih ke diri mereka dan keluarga.

**el Cierto**: _neechan_, makasih buat masukan yang _missing word_. XD Gak, Sai nggak murni _player_, kok. Apa penjelasan di _chapter_ ini udah cukup? Hehehe. Soal ItaIno, di chapter ini mereka malah absen, _nee_. ^^a

**zoroutecchi**: Hahahaha … gakpapa telat, yang penting tetep baca. Apalagi ripiu. Makasih zo-_chan_ *_hug_*

**Violetta Onyx**: _Better late than never, Dear_. XD O-oh ya? Bagus? Makasih banyak buat apresiasinya :"D

**harunaru chan muach non login**: Mwahahaha~ itu kan baru sore pertama. Malam pertamanya…. Liat sendiri nanti, yaaaah? XDD

_Yosh_! Balesan ripiu selesai. Thanks buat semua _**reviewer**_ sekalian~. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan, juga maaf karena _update_-nya (lagi-lagi) cukup lama *_ojigi_* _Next chapter_-pun (lagi-lagi) saya gak tahu kapan bakal terbit #plak!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


	6. Beautiful Nightmare

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

_Special chapter for_ SHDL; _theme_: _**SLEEP**_.

Saya memang nggak membuat _fanfic_ khusus untuk _event_ SHDL, tapi karena saya teringat bahwa _chapter_ ini akan cukup sesuai dengan tema SHDL tahun ini, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ngebut ngetik _chapter_ ini supaya bisa di-_publish_ tepat pas event SHDL berlangsung. Saya usahakan _chapter_ ini lebih _full_ SasuHina. Moga-moga memuaskan ya? :")

_Okay then_. Cukup dulu cuap-cuapnya. _Happy reading and happy SHDL, minna_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Beautiful Nightmare**

* * *

><p><em>There's always a first time for everything.<em>

_That's when the feeling started to make noises..._

_will you accept it?_

_Or leave it unconscious?_

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda kedua insan yang masih terduduk berhadap-hadapan di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu pendek yang halus. Tatapan mata keduanya tidak saling beradu. Mulut keduanya masih terkatup.

Jelas sekali, masing-masing masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa mereka bisa ada dalam ruangan ini—kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam keadaan terkunci.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, keduanya masih berada di luar kamar. Uchiha Hinata terbangun—ia belum benar-benar tidur sebetulnya—karena mendengar suara-suara di luar kamarnya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari lelapnya karena sebuah ketukan di pintu.

Akhirnya, sel kelabu di kepala mereka mulai menunjuk pada satu nama.

_Uchiha Sai_.

Pergerakan Sai yang baru pulang tengah malamlah yang membuat Hinata terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ketukan yang dilayangkan pada pintu kamarnyalah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk keluar dari alam mimpi.

Lalu, bungsu Uchiha _itulah_ yang telah mengurung Sasuke dan Hinata dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Maaf." Suara Sasuke serta-merta menghancurkan keheningan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Y-ya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Gara-gara Sai, tidurmu terganggu," tambah Sasuke sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah meja belajar, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana. "Sebentar, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respons terhadap kata-kata Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian ikut berdiri begitu Sasuke mulai memencet suatu tombol di ponselnya. Dengan tenang, gadis itu menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sai.

Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa bahwa jantungnya masih belum juga kembali berdetak dalam kecepatan normal. Kejadian tadi—saat ia didorong jatuh oleh Sai hingga menimpa tubuh Sasuke—masih begitu membekas dalam benaknya.

Saat itu, wangi tubuh Sasuke seolah menghipnotis sang dara berambut _indigo_. Ada saat di mana gadis itu merasa tidak ingin mengubah posisi. Suatu bagian dalam benaknya berbisik bahwa kondisi ini bukanlah kondisi yang buruk. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Sasuke adalah _suaminya_.

Jika saja Hinata mendengar bisikan itu, mungkin ia akan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah rupawan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Jika saja Hinata telat mengabaikan dorongan yang entah bagaimana bisa menyusup ke dalam benaknya, mungkin saat itu, bibir keduanya telah bertemu.

Kesadaran yang sekonyong-konyong datanglah yang kemudian menepis pemikiran itu. Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata langsung bangkit dan melompat menjauhi Sasuke yang juga masih bergeming. Setelah Hinata berseru meminta maaf dan membungkuk berulang kali, barulah Sasuke ikut bangkit. Keduanya kemudian terduduk dalam posisi berhadapan selama beberapa saat sebelum ide menghubungi Sai itu dicetuskan oleh Sasuke.

"Sial! Sai _no yaro_!" umpat Sasuke sambil kembali memencet ulang tombol yang merujuk pada nomor ponsel Sai. "_Cih_!"

"M-mungkin Sai-_kun_ sudah tidur?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia bukan tipe orang yang dapat tidur dengan cepat. Selain itu…."

Sasuke menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ hingga Hinata juga bisa mendengar apa yang ia dengar.

'_The number you are calling, cannot be reached. Please try again later…._'

Hinata melongo.

Sasuke menambahkan dengan geram, "Dia _sengaja_ mematikan _handphone_-nya!"

"_A-ano_…."

"_Tsk_! Kalau sudah begini lebih baik aku hubungi Itachi dan memintanya untuk menggedor kamar Sai dan—"

"Ti-tidak usah, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sasuke pun menatap Hinata untuk mencari penjelasan mengapa Hinata menghentikannya. "Maksudku," imbuh Hinata, "ini sudah malam. Tidak enak jika harus mengganggu Itachi-_nii_."

Dengan alis yang terangkat, Sasuke kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan, "Lalu?"

"La-lalu…?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata masih tampak kebingungan. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ranjangku memang cukup luas untuk kita berdua, tapi…." Sasuke kembali menoleh menghadap Hinata. "Apa itu yang kauinginkan?"

Seketika itu, Hinata langsung menangkap maksud ucapan Sasuke yang cukup berbelit-belit. Wajahnya memerah—seakan Hinata merefleksikan dengan sempurna bagaimana keadaan Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan suatu keberuntungan bahwa saat itu lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan. Hanya sorot muram rembulan, yang samar-samar masuk melalui jendela yang ditutupi tirai tipis, yang menjadi penerangan bagi keduanya. Rona merah yang tidak bersuara itu pun tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Keduanya hanya bisa merasakan hangat yang mendera pipi masing-masing—tanpa bisa menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"I-itu…." Hinata tergagap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban. Meski benaknya berputar cukup cepat, tidak ada solusi yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Jelas Hinata tidak mau mengganggu Itachi di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan keluarga Uchiha yang lain—atau bahkan pelayan—hanya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan sepele mereka. Tidur sekamar dengan suami tentu bukan hal yang aneh. Itu adalah suatu kewajaran.

Namun, entah mengapa sedikit keraguan masih tersisa dalam diri Hinata. Mereka memang sudah menikah, tapi usianya yang sangat muda ditambah pengalamannya yang masih terbilang minim dalam menghadapi laki-laki, kecuali dengan ayah dan sepupunya yang sedang bersekolah di luar negeri, Hinata merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu cepat. Salah-salah, ia akan tidak tidur semalaman dan akhirnya mengantuk selama pelajaran. Ia tidak mau.

Jika demikian, opsi yang tersisa adalah ia atau Sasuke tidur di lantai. Tidak perlu diragukan, lantai keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Karpet berbulu lembut itu dapat menjadi alas yang cukup baik untuk tidur—meski mungkin tidak akan senyenyak saat kau berada di kasur. Pertanyaannya adalah, dia atau Sasuke yang harus tidur di lantai?

Di satu sisi, Sasuke adalah pemilik kamar. Dia yang lebih berhak menempati ranjang dengan kasur yang empuk. Tapi Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Tentunya ia memiliki hak spesial itu untuk mendapatkan tempat yang lebih nyaman.

Pilihan-pilihan ini berputar cepat dalam benak Hinata. Meski sedikit keegoisan memprotesnya, tapi toh inilah sifat dasar Hinata. Ia lebih memilih opsi terakhir. _Ia_ yang akan tidur di lantai.

"Bi-biar aku tidur di lantai. Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tidur di ranjang."

Hinata sudah bersiap untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di lantai saat Sasuke mendadak menarik tangannya.

"Apa kaupikir aku akan mengatakan 'baiklah' untuk keputusanmu tadi?"

Hinata mengerjap. Pegangan tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya seolah memicu detakan jantung yang lebih cepat.

Kami_, apa yang terjadi padaku?! _Hinata berseru dalam hati. Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan pertanyaan lain dari Sasuke.

"Kita ini … suami istri, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk secara spontan.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita tidur di tempat yang sama…."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, kalau itu yang kautakutkan." Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Kecuali kau menghendakinya."

Hinata tidak mampu menjawab. Ia malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pikiran yang melayang akibat dikendalikan oleh perkataan Sasuke membuatnya ingin menghilang dari situ.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? _batin Hinata semakin panik.

Ia merasa kacau. Meski awalnya hubungan mereka memang diawali dengan suatu kekacauan, tapi Hinata tidak pernah merasa sekacau dirinya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, kaubutuh tidur, bukan? Kau harus sekolah besok."

Sasuke mendorong Hinata di bahunya, memaksa gadis itu untuk mengambil tempat di bagian dalam ranjang yang lebih dekat dengan dinding. Hinata menoleh sekali ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke memberinya keyakinan dengan sebuah anggukan disertai senyum tipis yang samar.

Hinata pun membalas senyuman itu dengan ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya. Dalam hati, ia semakin bersyukur bahwa _Sasuke-lah_ suaminya. Sasuke memang terkesan dingin dan irit bicara, tapi selama ini, ia selalu bersikap baik pada Hinata. Jika mengingat semua hal yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke untuknya, Hinata merasa ia harus dan akan membalas kebaikan hati pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Perlahan, Hinata merangkak di atas ranjang dan bergerak ke bagian dalam. Sasuke mengikuti untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik selimut tipis yang setidaknya bisa mencegah mereka masuk angin di malam musim semi yang tidak sehangat siang hari. Setelah melebarkan selimut, Sasuke pun langsung berbaring di sebelah Hinata yang masih duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang.

"Tidurlah," ujar Sasuke lagi—terdengar jauh lebih lembut dibanding ucapan-ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"_Hai_," jawab Hinata. "_Oyasumi_."

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sedikitnya, ketegangan itu masih terasa mengganggu Hinata. Jantungnya pun kembali berdebar. Apalagi saat lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sasuke, Hinata seakan merasakan kejutan listrik yang aneh. Kupu-kupu terasa mulai menari-nari dalam perutnya—menimbulkan sensasi yang unik antara gelisah dan mengharapkan lebih.

Namun, takut Sasuke merasa terganggu, cepat-cepat Hinata menarik tangan dan langsung memutar posisi tubuhnya. Jika sebelumnya ia telentang, kini ia sudah dalam posisi menyamping—dengan wajah menghadap tembok yang dilapisi _wallpaper_ yang kala itu warnanya tidak begitu jelas karena kurangnya penerangan.

Mati-matian, Hinata berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya agar kembali normal. Sulit—debaran jantung itu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Padahal Hinata pikir ia akan bisa menguasainya, nyatanya ia benar-benar kalah.

Berusaha memejamkan mata pun, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa langsung tertidur. Entah butuh berapa jam lagi sampai ia bisa melupakan bahwa di sebelahnya ada Sasuke dan kemudian terlelap. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bahwa malam itu akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya.

Bagaikan belum cukup puas mengerjai Hinata, kini takdir memperdengarkan suara Sasuke yang malah semakin memicu denyut jantungnya.

"Belum tidur?"

Tanpa berbalik, Hinata menjawab, "Be-belum."

"_Hn_." Hening sejenak. "Kau tegang karena ada aku di sebelahmu?"

Hinata terbelalak. Namun, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia tertawa. Ia ingin tertawa—hanya itu alasan yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ seorang peramal?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke lagi. "Gerak-gerikmu mudah untuk kubaca."

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke dari atas pundaknya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu, Hinata kembali berputar. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke pun tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Terlambat jika Hinata ingin kembali berbalik menghadap tembok. Tindakannya itu bisa dianggap tidak sopan oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan suaminya tersebut.

Karenanya, untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan kemudian menarik selimut agar lebih menutupi wajahnya. Dengan kembali terbata-bata, Hinata pun bersuara, "A-apa aku begitu mudah untuk dibaca?"

"Entah bagi orang lain," jawab Sasuke yang kini memilih untuk menghadap ke langit-langit, "tapi bagiku yang sudah lama mengamatimu, semua tingkahmu tampak cukup transparan di mataku."

Hinata tidak tuli. Ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru Sasuke katakan.

… _sudah lama mengamati…._

Hinata mengangkat kepala dan sedikit menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Kini yang tampak olehnya adalah sosok samping wajah Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ketampanan Sasuke semakin dapat terlihat oleh mata _pearl_ Hinata. Bola matanya yang pekat dihiasi oleh bulu mata tipis dan alis yang cukup tebal. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Poni yang berjatuhan di dahi dan rambut panjang di sekitar telinganya telah membungkus wajah pualam di sebelahnya dengan sempurna.

Mengamati—melihat dengan saksama. Hal yang tengah Hinata lakukan saat ini. Dan kata-kata itulah yang masih saja berputar tanpa kenal lelah dalam benak Hinata.

"Sudah lama … mengamati?" ujar Hinata nyaris berbisik.

"_Hn_." Sasuke menjawab sembari memejamkan matanya. Sekilas, ia tampak lelah dan ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap mengunci mulutnya saat Sasuke—dalam keadaan mata terpejam—kembali berkata, "Sudah pasti kau tidak tahu."

Hinata mendorong selimutnya semakin jauh. Wajahnya kini terbuka sepenuhnya. "Ce-ceritakan padaku!" pinta Hinata yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat bersemangat. Tapi begitu Sasuke kembali membuka mata dan menolehkan wajah dengan alis yang terangkat, kepanikan itu kembali melanda Hinata. "Eh … maksudku … tentu saja jika Sasuke-_kun_ tidak keberatan…."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengulurkannya ke kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau akan menganggapku _stalker_ jika aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Sampai … segitunya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, pemuda "Apa kau tidak sebaiknya tidur?"

Hinata masih tidak bisa berhenti sampai sini. Dia sudah terlanjur penasaran. Apa Sasuke melakukan ini lebih dari sekadar untuk menolong Hinata dan keluarganya dari jeratan hutang? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke begitu menaruh perhatian padanya? Apa yang membuat Hinata begitu istimewa? Lebih dari itu … kapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya?

"Satu pertanyaan, Sasuke-_kun_," desak Hinata, "kapan … kau pertama mengenalku?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Gantinya, mata _onyx_ miliknya mendadak menerawang—melihat langit-langit seolah ada jawaban tertulis di sana. Tapi tentu saja yang ada di sana hanya tembok kokoh yang ditempeli sebuah lampu. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun, tidak ada petunjuk apa pun yang dapat memberikan bantuan pada Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Namun, pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu berhasil melihat seorang gadis cilik dalam balutan _kimono_ berwarna ungu pucat. Tangan yang saling terkait di depan _kimono_ membuat gadis cilik itu terlihat anggun—terlepas dari usianya yang masih sangat belia. Cara gadis itu membungkuk dan memberi salam terlihat sangat elegan….

.

.

Sebelas tahun yang lalu—ia masih berusia tepat sepuluh tahun. Sasuke diajak sang ayah untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun anak salah satu koleganya. Keramaian bukanlah sesuatu yang Sasuke sukai. Penjilat di mana-mana. Dan sial baginya karena saat itu Itachi ada urusan yang membuat Sasuke harus menggantikan sang kakak, mau tidak mau.

Di saat kebosanan semakin melanda, matanya terpaku. Gadis cilik itu….

Perasaan suka bukanlah penjelasan yang tepat bagi anak seusianya. Tertarik. Sasuke hanya tertarik pada gadis berambut pendek yang tampak kaku dan berdiri di sebelah wanita berwajah mirip dengannya. Setiap kali seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka, sang wanita akan menepuk kepala gadis cilik itu perlahan sembari tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan kemudian sang gadis cilik akan membungkuk penuh penghormatan.

_Boneka yang sempurna_—batin Sasuke kala itu.

Ia pun tidak ubahnya boneka yang akan mengikuti semua perkataan ayahnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan bocah sepuluh tahun yang belum begitu mengenal dunia tersebut.

Tapi, semakin ia melihat sang boneka berambut _indigo_, semakin ia merasa aneh. Gadis cilik itu sama sekali tidak terlihat tertekan. Ia tertawa setiap tidak ada orang yang melihat. Sesekali, ia menarik _kimono_ wanita di sebelahnya dan meminta wanita itu sedikit membungkuk. Setelahnya, gadis itu akan berbicara bisik-bisik dan wanita berwajah sama dengannya akan ikut tertawa lembut.

Keduanya juga kerap berbagi tatapan sayang.

Apa itu hanya topeng? Jika memang demikian, topeng itu terlihat begitu melekat—seolah tidak akan pernah lepas. Ekspresi yang terpancar di wajah sang boneka terlihat sangat nyata.

Atau … itu hanya kepolosan dari seorang bocah yang baru berusia empat tahun?

Di saat berbagai pemikiran masih berkecamuk dalam benaknya, ia pun ditarik sang ayah untuk menghampiri sosok yang menjadi objek pemikirannya sedari tadi. Ayahnya kemudian menyuruh Sasuke mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bagi gadis itu. Karena Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai penilaian tentang sang gadis cilik, ayahnya pun berkata sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Bukan suara ayahnya yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke tersentak, melainkan suara tangisan yang tiba-tiba pecah dan seketika menyedot perhatian siapa pun yang hadir di sana.

Di depannya, Sasuke melihat si gadis cilik sudah berada di pelukan wanita yang sekarang Sasuke yakini sebagai ibunya. Gadis cilik itu kemudian berkata lirih dengan suara yang tersendat akibat air mata, "Niichan_ itu … dimarahi oleh _Jichan_ yang … mengerikan…._"

_Boneka … tidak akan menangis bukan?_

Kesimpulan itulah yang akhirnya mendesak masuk ke dalam semua kesadaran Sasuke—tidak menghiraukan suara sang ayah yang cukup panik dan meminta maaf pada sang gadis cilik karena telah membuatnya menangis.

Sasuke masih terus memandang dan memandangi si gadis cilik yang mulai tenang. Tapi, kesempatan yang tersedia baginya untuk tetap berada di dekat sang gadis cilik sudah habis. Suara sang ayah yang dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya, meminta Sasuke untuk cepat mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjadi kewajibannya agar mereka dapat segera beranjak.

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

Selesai.

Ia pun dipaksa menjauh dari sang gadis cilik yang perlahan sudah menghentikan tangisnya dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum sambil melambai riang ke arah Sasuke dan ayahnya. Sasuke ingin tetap di tempat itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Kini adalah waktu yang telah disiapkan baginya untuk menghadapi para … penjilat. Ia muak, tapi tidak bisa menghindar di bawah tekanan berupa tepukan pada pundaknya.

Begitu selesai dengan segala ramah-tamah—meski tidak bisa tepat dibilang demikian karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memasang wajah ramah—ia segera mencari sosok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Tapi lenyap. Sosok itu sudah berpindah tepat. Dan Sasuke sekali lagi dipaksa untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai anak keluarga Uchiha yang 'terpaksa' datang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Hinata lembut.

Seketika, semua kenangan masa lalu itu menguap. Sasuke telah kembali pada masa kini. Di kamarnya yang cukup gelap; hanya berdua dengan Hinata—istrinya.

"_Hn_?" Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Apa kau … sudah tertidur barusan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ku-kukira demikian. Soalnya … kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku…."

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" Sasuke berbalik hingga kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Hinata. Samar, Sasuke melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. Namun, gadis itu tampak menahan diri agar tidak menutup diri seperti sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang nyata.

"Hanya jika … kau tidak keberatan…."

Sasuke tertawa tertahan.

"Malam itu," jawab Sasuke sambil kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, "malam saat aku menganggapmu sebagai boneka yang menyebalkan. Tapi dalam sekejap aku langsung tahu kalau aku salah."

Hinata yang saat itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, tidak lagi bisa merespons. Ia kembali disibukkan oleh jantungnya. Perbuatan Sasuke yang di luar dugaan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi terhadap apa pun yang baru saja diucapkan sang pemuda—meski itu adalah jawaban yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

"E-eh…."

"Kita akan membicarakannya lain kali. Sekarang … kurasa lebih baik kautidur." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Hinata yang sudah mencapai punggungnya.

Dengan itu, Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke pun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera terlelap. Tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap tidak mengubah posisinya—mendekap Hinata.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Kalaupun bisa, ia harus menengadah dan itu akan semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Pelukan ini saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan wajah Sasuke dalam jarak yang mendekati nol sentimeter?

Pingsan? Seakan tidak ada pilihan yang jauh lebih bagus.

Hinata pun mencoba menerima keadaan itu dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya, walau hal itu justru semakin mendekatkannya dengan dada Sasuke yang bidang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, kegugupan Hinata benar-benar mencapai titik maksimal yang dapat ia toleransi. Ia ingin sekali membuat jarak, tapi yang akhirnya bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Itulah tindakan paling bijaksana yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Embusan napas teratur Sasuke yang terasa menggelitik, debaran jantung Sasuke yang samar-samar ia dengar, serta harumnya tubuh pemuda itu kembali membuatnya terhipnotis.

Tubuh Hinata menghangat. Bahkan angin malam tidak berhasil membantunya menurunkan suhu tubuh.

_Ini … mimpi buruk,_ batin Hinata bergumam. _Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi_.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Tapi aku harus!_ tekadnya. _Ini bukan apa-apa. Bukan…._

Pada akhirnya, tekadnya berkata untuk membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam pelukan Sasuke. Begitu ketenangan dan rasa nyaman itu ia peroleh, rasa kantuk yang sudah lama terpendam langsung mengambil alih.

_Ini bukan mimpi buruk._

Pada kenyataannya, hari itu justru Hinata memimpikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduganya.

Kenangan di masa lalu.

Tatapan kelam penuh minat memandangnya secara intens. Anehnya, tatapan itu tidak membuatnya ketakutan sama sekali. Ia malah menceritakan pada sang ibu bahwa tatapan milik bocah lelaki itu terlihat kesepian dan bahwa Hinata ingin menghampirinya. Namun, niat itu terhalang saat ayahnya datang dan memperkenalkannya dengan orang-orang yang kemudian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Lalu Hinata menoleh kembali setelah ucapan formal itu selesai dilaksanakan.

Yang ia lihat kembali adalah tatapan kelam yang masih memandangnya secara intens—penuh pertanyaan.

Hanya saja, begitu Hinata menoleh ke sekelilingnya kali ini, yang ia lihat adalah kerumunan orang berbaju hitam. Tidak ada suasana pesta; tidak ada balon, tidak ada musik gembira, tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Kemuraman dan sapaan penuh simpati membombardirnya.

Hinata tahu suasana ini. Ia tahu dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Mendadak saja, semua orang di sekelilingnya—termasuk sang ayah menghilang—meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan sang pemilik mata kelam yang wajahnya tidak bisa Hinata lihat dengan jelas. Kegelapan perlahan menghampiri; semakin berusaha menelan sosok di hadapannya.

Diam dan mencekam. Hinata merasa cukup takut. Ia hanya berdua saja dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Mulai dari pelipis, dinginnya air itu mulai ia rasakan sampai ke tengkuknya. Hinata ingin berlari, tapi kakinya terasa kaku—menempel erat pada kegelapan di bawahnya.

Hinata pun kemudian terlonjak kaget. Kaget saat sosok itu mendadak bersuara.

"_Kau tidak menangis?"_

Hinata sadar bahwa ia tengah kembali ke masa kanak-kanak saat usianya berusia lima tahun.

"_Kalau aku menangis, siapa yang akan menghibur _tousan_?_"

"_Menahan perasaan itu tidak ada gunanya. Kau bukan boneka, 'kan?_"

Hinata ingin membalas, ia ingin membantah. Tapi seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu, Hinata hanya bisa bungkam. Lalu pemuda bermata kelam itu pun lenyap. Yang Hinata lihat kemudian adalah sosok sang ibu yang tidak lagi bergerak.

Tersentak, Hinata berusaha berlari ke tempat sang ibu 'tertidur'. Awalnya, kedua kaki itu terasa berat untuk hanya bisa berjalan satu langkah sekalipun. Namun, satu sentakan dan akhirnya Hinata berhasil mencapai tempat sang ibu. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh, mengguncang—tidak ada guna. Sang ibu tetap diam dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang kaku. Hinata kemudian mencoba berteriak, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"_Kau tetap tidak mau menangis?"_ tanya suara itu entah dari mana.

Suara itu parau. Entah di mana Hinata pernah mendengar suara itu. Hinata yakin pernah mendengarnya. Suara yang terdengar sedikit memaksa tapi penuh kelembutan dan perhatian.

"_Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau menangis. Menangislah seperti _waktu itu_…."_

Dan akhirnya, tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Hinata. Ia menangis. Derasnya air mata itu seolah tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan.

Menangis.

Hinata terus menangis.

Mimpi itu telah membuka ingatan yang entah bagaimana telah tersimpan di sudut paling dalam dari benak pengatur memorinya. Mimpi berupa ingatan menyedihkan saat ibunya berpulang kepada-Nya memang tidak pernah menjadi mimpi yang Hinata sukai. Tapi di satu sisi, sosok yang menyuruhnya menangis itu ... menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

Hinata cukup yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok itu. Walau wajahnya tidak jelas, entah mengapa Hinata yakin bahwa ia tahu. Hinata sendiri merasa janggal dengan keyakinannya tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, _ia yakin_.

Sayangnya, mimpi itu tidak serta-merta terbawa ke permukaan.

Begitu sinar mentari yang berhasil menerobos tirai menyentaknya agar terbangun, hanya dua hal yang kemudian bisa Hinata sadari—matanya yang terasa sembap serta …

… Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

*******_**To Be Continued**_*******

* * *

><p>Maaf, ya, kalau chapter ini terasa lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. bukan terasa, woy! Emang lebih pendek. Ehehehe~ Mana kontennya nggak jelas dan agak-agak nge-_dark_ yah? Tapi saya pribadi demen deh nyeritain mimpi Hinata dan bayangan Sasuke. Itu bagian yang paling cepet saya ketiknya X"D

Oke, seperti yang sudah saya bilang di atas, ini untuk ikut meramaikan SHDL dengan tema '_sleep'_ untuk tahun ini, meskipun saya tahu ini nggak sah karena saya cuma ngelanjutin _fanfic_ yang udah ada. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, ya?

Nah, lanjut ke bagian yang mungkin paling ditunggu (?) _minna-san_ XD

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!**

Dengan itu, Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke pun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera terlelap. Tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut yang dilakukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap tidak mengubah posisinya—mendekap Hinata.

Posisi mereka saat ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Kalaupun bisa, ia harus menengadah dan itu akan semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Pelukan ini saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tapi Hinata nekat! Dia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat … wajah Sasuke yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan iler yang sudah mulai menggenang di sudut bibir.

Hinata: _Errrrr_…!

Sasuke: _GROOOKK_! _ZZZZ_ … _GROOOOKK_! _Nyaeeeem_…. Hina-_chwaaaaan_~ … _chuuuu_~! *monyongin bibir*

Hinata: _GYAAAAA_! MENYINGKIR DARIKUUU! DASAR SUAMI JOROOOOKK!

Hinata pun menendang Sasuke hingga cowok itu terguling dari kasurnya dan mencium bulu karpet yang lembut.

Sasuke: *masih nggak sadar* _Nyaeem_ … Hina-_chwaaaaaann_ *bibir makin monyong*

Dan Hinata semakin tahu bahwa ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke!

**THE END**

*Ngepak barang sebelum dimutilasi ama Sasuke FG. X""D

_Okaay_ deh~ tinggalkan si Sasuke yang lagi ngelindur dan Hinata yang lagi stress gak bisa tidur karena ngoroknya Sasuke kekencengan. Saya balesin _review_ yg _non login_ dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke **PM** :D

**Yuuaja**: akan gimana ceritanya, ya? Mungkin akan penuh _slow-tempo_? X""Da Saya juga kadang bingung, ke mana cerita ini akan saya bawa. Hahaha.

**Amai Yuki**: hahaha, tapi sekarang udah baca semua dong? :3 Mama Mikoto, ada. Ntar yaaaa~ Hoho. Kayaknya si Mama cantik itu muncul next chapter, deh? Doain aja biar aku nggak amnesia. Yang soal pertanyaanmu, di sini udah kejawab, 'kan? Ufufufu. SasuHina masih canggung emang, tapi justru itulah diperlukan bantuan pihak luar~ ya, 'kan, 'Sai? Sai: aku memang sangat berjasa *_fake smile_*

**Yamanaka Chika**: yuppie~ pasti dilanjut kok. XD Nah, kalau 2 _chapter_ sebelumnya ada ItaIno, _chapter_ kemaren ada SaiSaku, _chapter_ ini _full_ SasuHina. Moga-moga Chika-_chan_ tetep puas, yak? X""D

**Pooh**: ini udah termasuk kilat, 'kan? *kedip-kedip* Tenang, di sini udah keliatan mulai cair, 'kan, hubungan SH-nya? Hehehe. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih pada … _Powerpuff_ Sai (?)

**Hanna uzumakki**: eh? maksudnya fanfic baru gitukah? OwOa

**suka snsd**: okeh, suka-_chan_, aku suki-_chan_ (?) /abaikan. Nyahaha, itu karena … Hinata cayang Cacuke celalu apa pun makanannya (?). X""D Nggak, ini masih _rate_-T, tenang. Lagi pula, Sasuke udah janji nggak bakal apa-apain Hina-_chan_ yang masih sekolah kok :D

**HARU**: pojok (sok) gahoel-nya bagus? _Kyaaa_~ seneng deh ada yang suka ama _session_ gaje satu itu. X"D Aduh, ngapain sih tutup-tutup mata segala? Ayo lihaaaat~ *narik tangan HARU ;))

**LavenderOnyx**: _yahoo_~! Ini update lagi~ moga-moga makin suka ama ceritanya, ya? Hehehe. :3

**WidiwMin**: _je-jreng_, Anda meminta, saya kabulkan *ngomong ala jin lampu* Apa _scene_ di sini udah cukup _sweet_? :"")

**Akira**: tedaaaak~ pipiku yang sudah _chubby_ makin _chubby_ nanti~ ;_; Eh, kenapa ya di-_cut_ di situ? _Ehm_ … biar … ada persiapan buat bikin adegan SH-nya? /alasan macam apa ini? XD

**n**: hihihi~ yuuupiie~ di sini Sasu nggak mau kalah ama Sai tuh. Dan suara hati Hinata udah persis yang kayak kamu gambarin: _gluduk gluduk gluduk gedebuk_. XD

**Mamoka**: chapter ini nggak ada humor kecuali di pojok (sok) gahoel. Sejujurnya saya nggak nyangka kalau acara makan malam itu dianggep humor, lho? X""Da

**Haru-chan**: nyahaha, kali ini lumayan cepet, yak, apdetnya? Demi SHDL nih. X""Da

Okeeeh, _done_~!

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan dan terutama agak pendek, ya? Hehehe. Jangan tanya kapan saya akan update next chapter, karena saya pun tidak tahu~ *kabur bareng Itachi* Ino: _Gyaaaa_! Jangan bawa Itachi gueee~! /_slap_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	7. Super Mom

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: _chapter_ … terpanjang sejauh ini. Moga-moga pada nggak bosen , mungkin agak _rush_ di sana-sini, tapi tetep moga-moga nggak keganggu ya pas bacanya…. :"")

_Enjoy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 7 –**** Super Mom**

* * *

><p><em>They say, mother is a word for the most amazing role<em>

_in the whole world._

_They say, mother is the most noisy and troublesome creature_

_in your whole life._

_And they say, no one can beat a love from a woman called_

_mother._

_Do you agree?_

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap. Tangan berjari ramping miliknya mengusap lembut matanya—berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan bias mentari yang sudah melesak masuk. Begitu ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas, Hinata _semakin yakin_ bahwa sosok Sasuke memang sudah tidak ada.

Gadis itu menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga sampai di ujung tempat tidur. Masih sambil berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, Hinata duduk termenung. Pikirannya belum benar-benar dapat mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

_Tidak ada Sasuke-_kun, batinnya. Sampai di sini, hanya fakta itu yang terus terulang dalam benaknya. Tidak ada pengolahan lebih lanjut. Belum ada pertanyaan, 'Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada di sini?' Lebih jauh, Hinata belum juga mempertanyakan, 'Pukul berapa sekarang?'

Saat pemikiran itu baru akan mampir ke dalam benaknya, secepat itu pula gagasan itu menghilang—digantikan keterkejutan begitu indra pendengaran Hinata menangkap suara pintu yang dibuka. Mata beriris kelabu-ungu miliknya membelalak dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Bahkan ketika sosok berambut gelap menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, ketegangan Hinata tidak semakin berkurang. Sebaliknya, bertambah.

"Ah, sudah bangun. Syukurlah!" Sosok feminin berambut panjang itu semakin mendorong lebar pintu kamar yang menghalangi tubuhnya. "_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_."

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata terdiam di tempatnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, otaknya kali ini dipaksa berputar keras. Siapa wanita cantik di hadapannya? Wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing. Hinata yakin bahwa ia _pernah_ melihat wanita itu entah di mana. Di mana?

Sementara benaknya bekerja mencari tahu siapa sosok wanita di hadapannya, sisi dirinya yang lain—yang juga terbiasa dengan sopan santun dan tata krama—langsung menamparnya. Hinata dengan terburu-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, ia pun membalas sapaan wanita yang misterius tersebut.

"_Ohayou_!" ujar Hinata cepat. Gadis itu pun refleks menyeka daerah sekitar mulutnya dan membenahi bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

Wanita asing tersebut tertawa lembut sebelum berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Saat itulah, perlahan jawaban yang dinanti Hinata semakin jelas terlihat. Sekali lagi Hinata terbelalak. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulut yang menjadi manifestasi keterkejutannya.

"Anda…," Hinata ragu-ragu memulai, "Miuchi Kotoha? Aktris veteran yang saat ini tengah tampil dalam drama Minggu siang tentang perjuangan seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak yang cacat?"

Lagi, wanita itu tertawa. Ia kemudian mengangguk sebelum mengoreksi sedikit, "Itu nama panggungku. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah … Uchiha Mikoto."

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Aku ibunya Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sai. Istrinya Fugaku. Tapi karena akan agak merepotkan kalau ketahuan, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan nama asliku kepada publik. Jadi ini rahasia, ya?" Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Nah, _yoroshiku na_, Hinata-_chan_."

Keheningan sekonyong-konyong mengambil alih. Lalu, kembali diperintahkan oleh otaknya, Hinata segera menyambut tangan 'ibu mertuanya' tersebut.

"_Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ujar Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Mikoto dan membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang tidak mengenali … _Okaasan_…." Sesaat, Hinata sempat ragu-ragu untuk memanggil 'ibu' pada wanita di hadapannya. Tapi, belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya dengan Fugaku saat makan malam terdahulu, Hinata pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah mengucapkan sebutan yang tepat.

Tangan Mikoto yang bebas langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata lembut. Begitu pegangan tangan mereka terlepas dan Hinata kembali mendongak ke arah sang Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto berdeham. "Sebenarnya, banyaaaaaakkk sekali hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan sebuah senyum ragu-ragu yang sarat pertanyaan akan kalimat Mikoto yang terkesan belum selesai. Mikoto pun mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok panjangnya. Ke depan mata Hinata, Mikoto menunjukkan _display_ ponsel yang memperlihatkan penunjuk waktu.

"Tapi kamu harus sekolah dulu, 'kan?"

Hinata memucat. "_Ha-haii_!"

Memikirkan bahwa ia akan telat, Hinata sudah hendak bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tapi untunglah otak Hinata masih bisa cepat berpikir. Kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Hinata berbalik arah. Dan begitu matanya menangkap sosok Mikoto yang sudah sedikit merapat ke meja untuk memberikannya jalan, Hinata langsung teringat kembali akan sopan santun yang harus diterapkannya.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang itu langsung membungkuk-bungkuk dua kali. "Maaf, saya harus meninggalkan _Okaasan_ sebentar."

Tawa renyah Mikoto terdengar di sela-sela perkataannya yang menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

Hinata masih sempat menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Mikoto tengah menilai semua gerak-gerik gadis tersebut. Pikirannya berputar cepat saat sebelah tangannya terdiam nyaman menyentuh dagu. Berbagai pertimbangan mendesak masuk dan akhirnya kesimpulan terbentuk bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kala itu, Sasuke sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya. Lampu merah membuatnya harus menghentikan laju mobil. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel, dipasangnya fasilitas _handsfree _dengan sebelah _earphone_ yang ia pasang di telinga kanannya, dan dihubungkannya ponsel tersebut ke sebuah nomor.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung berkata pada lawan bicaranya tidak lama setelah nada tunggu menghilang. "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

Suara di seberang sana menjelaskan sesuai apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke serta-merta mengeras. Jelas sudah bahwa semua ini tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harap akan ia dengar.

"Mereka _memang_ belum berhenti?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Mencoba mendesak kita, katamu?"

Kali ini, lampu sudah akan berubah warna. Sambil menyentuhkan kembali kedua tangannya ke setir, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Menarik. Mungkin mereka mau membalas dendam pada keluarga Uchiha. Pada_ku_." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak saat ia menekan pedal gas untuk kembali melarikan mobilnya. "Tapi aku sudah tahu dan sudah memperhitungkan. Mereka akan segera kita gulingkan. Kalau perlu, cabut sampai ke akarnya."

Mata Sasuke tampak fokus pada jalan yang terbentang di balik kaca mobilnya. Meski demikian, dia tetap bisa mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh lawan bicaranya. Sejenak mata kelam yang sebelumnya menunjukkan tatapan tajam itu melunak. Keheningan melanda sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku _memang_ terburu-buru. Semua ini harus _segera_ diselesaikan."

Ingatannya mendadak dipenuhi satu hal yang menjadi alasannya ingin bergegas. Malam yang seharusnya menjadi saat menyenangkan baginya berbalik melukainya. Tidak, tidak hanya dia yang terluka. Gadis itu juga. Sejak awal, semua ini bagaikan kesalahan. Dan kesalahan harus segera diperbaiki agar tidak menyebar dan mengembangbiakkan kesalahan yang lain.

"_Sasuke?_"

Suara lawan bicaranya sekilas membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengumpulkan serpihan kesadaran yang sempat tercecer dan begitu ia sudah dapat mengendalikan keadaan, ia pun membuka mulut.

"Aku sudah akan sampai di kantor. Kaulakukan saja dulu tugasmu. Aku akan mengurus sisanya dengan Juugo."

Dengan itu, sambungan telepon pun dimatikan. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya otaknya yang terus meraung: semua ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Semua ini harus segera dikembalikan ke jalur yang sebenarnya. Sebelum masing-masing dari _mereka_ terluka semakin dalam.

Tak lama berselang, ponsel Sasuke kembali menyerukan nada panggil. Awalnya, ia hendak mengabaikan. Namun, satu nama yang tertera di _display_ membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Walau tujuan telepon kali itu bisa dikatakan sangat, sangat tidak penting, Uchiha Mikoto tidak akan segan-segan memberinya ceramah panjang lebar apabila Sasuke melewatkan panggilan masuk yang satu ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di meja makan, menunggu yang lain, tampak Fugaku tengah membaca koran sambil sesekali bertukar kata dengan Itachi. Mikoto yang juga sudah duduk di sebelah Fugaku langsung memelototi suami dan anaknya itu—menyuruh keduanya untuk tidak membicarakan pekerjaan di meja makan. Fugaku masih tampak berkeras dan mengabaikan celotehan Mikoto saat mendadak Nyonya Uchiha itu merebut koran dari tangan Fugaku.

Lalu, kepada Itachi, Mikoto berkata, "Panggil Sai sana! Mana dia? Jam segini belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya."

Itachi tersenyum takluk pada sang ibu. Dan saat ia sudah berdiri untuk memanggil Sai, matanya pun menangkap sosok Hinata dalam balutan seragam SMA. Gadis itu mengikat rendah rambut indigonya dan memosisikannya dengan nyaman di pundak sebelah kiri.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Hinata sambil menyentuh tali tas selempangnya yang tersandang di bahu kanan. Hinata kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Mikoto sebelum gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "_Ano_ … umm … Sasuke-_kun_…?"

Itachi melewati Hinata begitu saja setelah menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu. Lalu, bertugas menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Mikoto-lah yang angkat suara.

"Anak itu sudah berangkat sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Mikoto mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Karena itu, hari ini kau akan diantar oleh Itachi. Dan aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

"E-eh?"

Mikoto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit sementara Fugaku sudah ikut memfokuskan perhatian pada Hinata. Setelah yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, Mikoto pun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang bercokol di benaknya, "Ada apa? Hinata-_chan_ tidak keberatan, 'kan, kalau _Kaasan_ ikut?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Hinata cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi … apa tidak merepotkan?"

Lagi, Mikoto tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Di hari liburku ini, kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya diam di rumah yang kosong," ujar Mikoto sambil melirik ke Fugaku yang langsung terbatuk-batuk, "tentu akan sangat membosankan."

Dalam benak Hinata, _image_ seorang Miuchi Kotoha yang elegan dan terkesan dingin sedikit melebur dengan sosok seorang Mikoto yang mudah tertawa dan begitu keibuan. Pemikiran ini membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa, kehangatan yang dipancarkan Mikoto membuat Hinata sedikit terharu. Dan juga sangat berterima kasih.

Selama beberapa detik, Fugaku dan Mikoto sambil mengatupkan mulut. Tidak ada tawa, tidak ada kata. Ketulusan dalam senyum Hinata seolah membekukan keduanya. Tapi, Mikoto tidak mau lama-lama membiarkan pertanyaan Hinata terabaikan tanpa terjawab.

Wanita di awal umur empat puluh tahun itu langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik kedua belah pipi Hinata yang memang sedikit _chubby_. Hinata memancarkan sorot kebingungan dari kedua matanya, tapi ia tidak berani melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan gumaman aneh dari sela mulutnya yang juga ikut terbuka akibat tarikan di kedua belah pipinya.

"_Ano_…."

"Kamu harus lebih sering tersenyum seperti tadi, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Mikoto akhirnya sambil melepaskan cubitannya, "sayang Sasuke tidak sempat melihat senyumanmu yang seperti tadi. Ah, atau dia sudah pernah melihatnya? Pasti karena senyummu itu ya, dia jadi terpikat~?"

Wajah Hinata spontan memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas kalimat bernada menggoda yang dilontarkan Mikoto. Kepala Hinata yang sedikit tertunduk membuat Hinata sekali lagi luput melihat senyum aneh yang disunggingkan Mikoto.

Situasi yang agak tidak menguntungkan bagi Hinata itu tidak banyak berubah begitu Itachi datang membawa Sai yang masih dalam balutan piama dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sebaliknya, keadaan menjadi lebih buruk bagi Hinata yang cenderung kikuk.

Sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk menarik kursi, Sai tersenyum pada Hinata dan berkata, "_Ohayou_, Kakak Ipar. Bagaimana kemarin malam? Panas?" Sesaat, Hinata masih mengernyitkan alis bahkan setelah ia membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari Sai. Melihat Hinata yang tampak tidak mengerti, Sai pun melanjutkan dengan senyum yang terkesan licik, "Apa Sasuke mampu memuaskanmu?"

"E-eeeehh?" Hinata sampai berdiri dari kursinya saat ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sai dalam pertanyaannya. Rasanya seluruh wajahnya begitu panas. Malam itu Hinata memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi perkataan Sai telah dengan sukses membantunya berimajinasi. Dan itu … memalukan!

"_Ahem_!" Fugaku berdeham. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sarapannya? Bukankah Hinata juga harus ke sekolah sebentar lagi?"

"Yaaa, masih ada waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai ya, Hinata?" ujar Itachi yang sambil melirik arloji hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa masih terkejar."

Sai menimpali, "Kalau sampai terlambat, nanti salahkan saja Sasuke yang membuatmu lelah di malam hari sampai tidak bisa bangun."

Hinata sedikit mendelik takut-takut ke arah Sai sebelum ia kembali mengambil tempat duduk. Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk—mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Sai yang sempat tertawa puas. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dan pundaknya sedikit menegang oleh rasa canggung. Saat itulah, sentuhan lembut di pundak membuat Hinata menoleh.

Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kamu tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Sai. Sekarang, ayo makan. Aku sudah spesial bangun di pagi hari untuk membuatkan sarapan ini!"

Kata-kata Sai yang membuatnya canggung seolah menguap begitu saja. Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Mikoto selanjutnya bagaikan sihir yang mengangkat semua beban di pundak Hinata. Gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan suara yang lebih yakin, ia menjawab, "Baik. Terima kasih, _Okaasan_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sebagaimana yang telah dijanjikan, Itachi kemudian mengantar Hinata ke sekolah dengan mobilnya. Tapi tidak hanya keduanya yang ada di dalam transportasi beroda empat tersebut. Uchiha Mikoto juga ikut bersama mereka.

"Jadi, Hinata-_chan_," Mikoto yang duduk di belakang seorang diri memulai, "sekolahmu selesai jam berapa nanti?"

"_Etto_ … sekitar pukul lima. Ada kegiatan klub yang kuikuti."

"Wah? Kauikut kegiatan klub apa?" Mikoto terdengar begitu antusias.

"Memasak," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Aku … memang suka memasak."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Itachi yang dari tadi belum menyumbang suara pun ikut tersenyum. Dari kaca spion yang ada di tengah, Itachi pun bisa melihat senyum Mikoto yang merekah setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa kau memang berbakat dalam hal memasak. Masakan yang kaubuat kemarin itu memang enak," puji Itachi akhirnya.

"Ini tidak adil. Aku belum pernah mencicipi masakan buatan Hinata-_chan_."

Mendadak, Hinata menengok ke belakang. "Ka-kalau _Okaasan_ tidak keberatan, aku … akan membawakan hasil masakan di kegiatan klub nanti."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan sebelah jarinya. "Tidak. Aku mau kau yang membuat makan malam lagi hari ini."

Hinata membulatkan matanya sebelum kelopaknya mengerjap cepat. "A-aku?"

"Yap. Ah, tapi tenang saja. Maksudku, aku akan menemanimu memasak makan malam. Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hinata-_chan_. Dan obrolan wanita…," Mikoto semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, "akan semakin terasa menarik di dapur."

Perasaan senang menyelimuti diri gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu. Bagi Hinata yang sudah lama tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, kehadiran Mikoto bagaikan angin segar. Mikoto seolah membangkitkan kembali semua asa Hinata untuk bisa bercengkrama dengan sosok seorang 'ibu'.

"Bagaimana kalau menu hari ini … salada tomat dan spaghetti? Menu barat tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tawar Mikoto dengan nada yang terdengar riang.

Itachi terkekeh kecil seakan-akan pemuda ini mengetahui maksud dari sang ibu. Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan tawa Itachi spontan menoleh.

"Aku setuju. Salada tomat dan spaghetti pasti akan menyenangkan," ujar Itachi sambil membanting setir ke kanan, "apalagi jika tomatnya melimpah ruah." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, kini sekolah Hinata semakin terlihat jelas di kedua mata Itachi. Pagar kelabu yang menjadi pembatas berjajar panjang hingga satu tempat yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan murid-murid berseragam berjalan memasuki pelataran sekolah.

Itachi pun semakin melambatkan laju mobilnya bersamaan dengan dilontarkannya kata-kata tambahan, "Tapi seingatku, bahan makanan di kulkas sudah hampir habis, bukan, _Kaasan_?"

Mikoto menepuk tangannya. "Kupikir juga demikian. Tadi pun aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya yang ada di kulkas."

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat. Semalam, saat ia hendak memasak makan malam, isi kulkas memang tidak terlalu penuh. Dan jika mereka ingin memasak spagetthi hari ini, mereka memang perlu membeli beberapa bahan.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil Mikoto tepat sesaat sebelum mobil benar-benar dihentikan Itachi, "pulang sekolah nanti bisa ke supermarket sebentar?"

Hinata melepaskan _seat-belt_ yang ia kenakan sebelum mengangguk cepat, "Tentu. Uhmm, apa saja yang mau dibeli?"

"Nanti akan kucatatkan," ujar Mikoto lembut, "kautunggu saja di gerbang depan ya? Nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu."

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun kemudian pamit pada Mikoto dan Itachi sebelum meninggalkan mobil. Beberapa saat Hinata hanya berdiam di tempatnya sampai BMW Itachi tidak terlihat sama sekali. Lalu, begitu ia sudah hendak memutar tubuhnya, langkah Hinata pun terhenti.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata!"

"S-Shion?"

Akuyami Shion melebarkan senyumnya. "Diantar siapa barusan?"

_DEG_!

Sejujurnya, Hinata benar-benar lupa membahas hal ini dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia harus mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha kalau-kalau suatu saat mereka tertangkap sedang bersama? Saudarakah? Untuk saat ini, tentu jawaban itulah yang paling mudah disuarakan sebagai dalih. Tapi jika memang demikian, apa Hinata telah berbuat lancang dengan menyebut keluarga penolongnya itu hanya sebatas 'saudara'?

Tidak, bukan saudara. Mereka tidak lagi sebatas saudara bagi Hinata. Itu bisa menjadi jawaban … yang jauh lebih baik.

"Keluargaku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku diantar kakak dan … yah, orang yang kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri."

Mulut Shion sudah membentuk huruf 'o'. "Eh, tapi…."

Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata sudah menarik tangan gadis itu. "Sebentar lagi bel bunyi. Ayo, masuk?" ajak Hinata lembut. Shion segera saja melupakan rasa ingin tahunya dan bersama Hinata, ia pun bergegas masuk ke lingkungan sekolah untuk mencapai kelas mereka.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke tengah bergelut dengan laptop yang menunjukkan kombinasi angka dan huruf yang harus dipecahkan saat mendadak ponsel yang ada di atas meja bergetar. Sasuke memijat celah di antara kedua matanya sebelum ia meraih ponsel yang menolak untuk diam sebelum ia sendiri yang mematikan.

Alis mata Sasuke terangkat sebelah saat ia berhasil menangkap pesan yang baru saja masuk.

'**Tugasmu nanti….'**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Bagaimana, _Kaasan_?" tanya Itachi sesaat setelah Mikoto menutup ponsel flip-nya dan menyelipkannya ke tas tangan kecil yang memang ia bawa.

"Beres! Dia tidak mungkin menolak," jawab Mikoto yang sudah pindah posisi duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Sebelah ibu jarinya terangkat menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. "Nah, selanjutnya … aku ingin membeli majalah pariwisata. Kalau ada toko buku, tolong berhenti sebentar, ya, Itachi?"

Itachi mengangguk mendengarkan perintah ibunya tersebut. Dan tak lama, sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut sudah membawa mobilnya memasuki wilayah pertokoan. Di daerah itu, terdapat toko buku, toko buah, serta toko bunga yang sudah tidak asing. Mendadak saja, pemikiran itu menyambangi benak Itachi.

"Biar aku yang belikan. Majalah seperti apa yang _Kaasan_ inginkan?"

"Apa saja. Pokoknya majalah pariwisata yang lengkap dengan saran-saran untuk akomodasi dan fasilitas-fasilitas yang disediakan."

Itachi menggangguk dan semakin mendekatkan mobilnya ke tepi. Setelah ia mematikan mesin, Itachi pun segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan santai ke arah toko buku. Di dalam mobil, Mikoto sudah berencana menunggu putranya itu datang dan membawakannya barang yang ia inginkan. Namun, matanya yang tertumbuk pada suatu toko membuat Mikoto mengkhianati pemikiran awalnya.

Nyonya Uchiha itu pun menyambar kunci yang masih tergantung di dekat setir dan kemudian turun dari mobil. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya terkunci sempurna, Mikoto melenggang dengan anggun ke arah toko bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

Meski beberapa orang yang lewat di sana sempat mencuri pandang untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatan mereka mungkin salah—bahwa wanita yang sedang berjalan di depan mata mereka bukanlah _Miuchi Kotoha—_Mikoto tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikit pun. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggunakan aksesoris-aksesoris penyamaran standar yang biasa ia kenakan.

Menurut Mikoto, penyamaran hanya akan membuat dirinya diketahui dan ia menghindari hal itu. Ia tidak ingin hari liburnya yang berharga ini dirusak oleh acara temu fans. Bukan karena Mikoto tidak menghargai fansnya, ia hanya ingin sedikit privasi dalam hidupnya.

Sudah cukup ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia seorang Uchiha dari publik karena tidak ingin setiap hari hidupnya dan keluarganya semakin diramaikan oleh paparazi. Tanpa seorang artis 'Miuchi Kotoha', keluarga Uchiha kadang sudah cukup menjadi sorotan media dan tentu, keberadaan seorang artis terkenal dalam keluarga Uchiha hanya akan menambah kericuhan dalam keluarga yang lebih menyukai ketenangan tersebut. Jadi, apa pun taruhannya, Mikoto sebagai 'Miuchi Kotoha' tidak boleh diketahui sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha_—_tidak untuk saat ini.

Dengan tetap membawa keyakinan tersebut, Mikoto langsung memasuki toko bunga yang menjadi tujuannya. Kepercayaan diri bahwa ia tidak akan dikenali sebagai Miuchi Kotoha membuatnya bersikap sangat wajar hingga orang-orang yang hanya sekilas melihatnya pun seketika langsung memalingkan wajah. _Dia pasti bukan Miuchi Kotoha_, demikian pemikiran orang-orang yang hanya melihatnya sekejap.

_Klining~!_

Suara bel seakan memutus pembicaraan yang samar-samar terdengar sebelumnya. Bahkan, sebelum mendapat sambutan, Mikoto seolah mendengar suara seorang gadis yang bergumam lirih: 'Nanti kita bicarakan lagi.'

Mikoto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sebelum ia mendapati seorang gadis yang tampak lincah berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat dat—hah?" Napas sang gadis berambut pirang pun seolah tercekat. "M-Miuchi Kotoha?"

Mikoto sekonyong-konyong tertawa. Kemudian, dengan kemampuan akting natural yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, ia pun mengibaskan tangannya—berperan layaknya ibu rumah tangga biasa yang periang. "Bukaaaan. Ah, tapi memang banyak yang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Miuchi Kotoha. Semirip itukah?"

Sang gadis penjaga toko bunga masih menganga. Mata biru _aquamarine_-nya tampak meneliti setiap inchi muka Mikoto dengan teliti. Lalu, berhati-hati ia pun berkata, "Eh, yah … saya rasa Anda memang mirip sekali dengan Miuchi Kotoha. Anda cantik sekali."

"Wah. Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah … ehm…. Ada bunga yang Anda inginkan?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Mikoto sambil mulai berjalan menelusuri toko bunga tersebut. Kepalanya bergerak ringan, memerhatikan bunga-bunga dalam pot yang berterbaran memenuhi isi toko. Sebagian yang digantung di langit-langit juga tampak memukau kedua mata Mikoto. "Bunga untuk menghias rumah, meja makan, ruang tamu…."

"Ah, akan saya buatkan segera! Ada bunga tertentu yang Anda inginkan?"

Mikoto tampak terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya masih sibuk mengawasi bebungaan yang ada. Tak dapat memutuskan, ia pun menoleh ke arah sang penjaga toko yang masih menanti.

"Ng … ada saran yang bagus?" tanya Mikoto pelan-pelan. "Bunga … yang tidak terlalu mencolok tapi tetap indah dengan caranya sendiri."

Penjaga toko itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sebentar," ujarnya. Dengan gesit, gadis itu kemudian beranjak ke salah satu sudut yang menyimpan banyak pot. Ia kemudian menarik setangkai bunga dan memperlihatkannya pada Mikoto. "Hibiscus?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "_Delicate beauty_…."

"Setuju," ujar Mikoto tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Ino pun segera menyambar beberapa hibiscus dan berkata, "Baiklah, akan segera saya buatkan buket bunga. Untuk meja makan, ruang tamu, ada lagi?"

"Ya…."

Dengan gerakan tangan yang luwes, Mikoto menjelaskan detail-detail rangkaian bunga yang ia inginkan, termasuk jumlahnya. Setelah menjelaskan pesanannya pada sang penjaga toko, Mikoto pun dipersilakan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling toko. Wanita itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mulai mengitari toko saat mendadak matanya tertumpu pada sosok berkacamata hitam yang tampak duduk di pojokan.

"Ah, selamat siang," sapa Mikoto sopan.

Yang disapa pun sekilas mengedikkan bahu—seolah kaget dengan suara Mikoto yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di sekelilingnya. Namun, belum sempat sosok pemuda berkamata hitam itu merespons, suara lonceng memutuskan interaksi mereka. Mikoto menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan putra sulungnya tersenyum pada sang gadis penjaga toko. Dari posisinya berada sekarang, Itachi tidak dapat segera memindai keberadaan Mikoto. Sebaliknya, dari celah di antara rak, Mikoto dapat dengan pasti mengetahui gerak-gerik putranya.

"Mau beli bunga lagi, Itachi-_san_?" tanya sang penjaga toko dengan riang.

Mikoto tidak sempat mendengar jawaban Itachi saat tiba-tiba suara di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Uchiha Itachi?" gumam sosok berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"Maaf?" tanya Mikoto perlahan.

Sekali lagi, jelas terlihat bahwa sosok berkacamata hitam itu terkejut. Tapi ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan gerakan tangan yang seakan hendak memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Mikoto pun mengernyitkan alis.

"Kaukenal Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Mikoto lagi—ragu-ragu.

"… Tidak secara pribadi," pemuda itu menjawab lambat-lambat, "tapi, jika mendengar cerita dari Ino, bukankah dia orang yang baik?"

"Hah?"

"Aku mulai berpikir. Seandainya saja dia…." Pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong menghentikan ucapannya. Seakan ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tidak mempunyai kewajiban apa pun untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Lupakan," imbuhnya cepat sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Saat itulah, Mikoto menyadari suatu fakta dari pemuda itu. Gerakan tangan yang meraba-raba sebelum sang pemuda meraih gagang pintu dan menghilang di balik kayu berpelitur kecokelatan tersebut telah menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda yang baru saja berbicara dengannya … mempunyai gangguan dalam penglihatan. Buta—jika dideskripsikan dalam satu kata.

Tapi, Mikoto tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu itu lama-lama saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tidak asing.

"_Kaasan_?"

Posisinya sudah diketahui secara jelas oleh Itachi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu bergulir cepat dan saatnya bagi Hinata untuk mendatangi ruang klub. Hinata tidak bersama dengan Shion yang lebih memilih klub basket. Shion memang sosok perempuan aktif yang lincah—sedikit berkebalikan dengan Hinata. Tapi itu tidak masalah, toh keduanya dapat menjadi teman yang baik sejak pertama Hinata menjejakkan kaki di SMA.

Pukul setengah tiga sore, kegiatan klub pun dimulai. Diawali dengan perkenalan singkat dari pengawas dan ketua klub. Selanjutnya, beberapa anggota reguler mendapat kesempatan memperkenalkan diri sebelum anggota baru.

Dari klub memasak itulah, Hinata kemudian mendapat teman baru lainnya yang bernama Tenten. Tenten adalah kakak kelasnya—terpaut satu tahun dengan Hinata. Sekilas, pembawaan Tenten terlihat _tomboy_, dan rasa ingin tahu Hinata tertangkap mata cokelat Tenten. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipi Tenten tak lama kemudian.

"Sampai kelas satu kemarin, aku dan dia selalu bersama di klub basket. Tapi kurasa, sudah saatnya aku membuat perubahan. Aku ingin menjadi lebih 'perempuan'." Tenten menarik napas panjang. "Aku ingin bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang _dia_ sukai."

"Dia itu … pacar _Senpai_?" tanya Hinata polos sambil mengikatkan semacam bandana ke kepalanya. Setelah itu, Hinata meletakkan sebungkus tepung terigu yang sudah dibagikan oleh ketua klub ke atas meja panjang tempat ia dan Tenten akan mengolah adonan mereka. Hari itu, mereka akan membuat kue kering sederhana.

Wajah Tenten semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dengan cepat, gadis berdarah campuran China tersebut menggeleng.

"Bukan. Eh … belum." Tenten mulai mengangkat sekeranjang telur dan membawanya ke samping baskom. "Hanya suka sepihak. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak sadar kalau aku menyukainya."

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Hinata. "Kalau begitu … ayo kita berjuang dan buatkan kue yang enak. Klub basket selesai sekitar pukul tujuh, bukan?"

Tenten mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai bekerja. Saat Hinata tengah berusaha memisahkan putih telur dengan kuning telur untuk mendapatkan hanya kuning telur, mendadak Tenten pun menumpahkan isi kepalanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ sendiri? Ada seseorang yang ingin kauberikan kue ini?"

Terkejut, tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak. Gara-gara itu, beberapa tetes putih telur tercampur dalam kuning telur yang sudah berhasil dipisahkan Hinata. Hinata berjengit sejenak sebelum ia menoleh pada Tenten yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ya, bagi Tenten, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membuat kue dengan keinginan sendiri. Karena itu, mungkin ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa untuk membuat kue kering yang sedang mereka kerjakan, kuning telur sebaiknya dipisahkan dengan putih telur.

Hinata sendiri tidak lama-lama mempermasalahkan soal telur. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah pertanyaan Tenten.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kauberikan kue ini? Dari klub basket mungkin?" ulang Tenten dengan menambahkan sedikit dugaan di akhir pertanyaannya.

"Ti-tidak juga. Aku…."

Sekelebat bayangan masuk ke dalam benak Hinata—sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang cenderung dingin. Meski demikian, tiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari pemuda tersebut padanya adalah suatu kehangatan. Dan meski kebersamaan mereka masih terbilang singkat, bagi Hinata, keberadaan pemuda yang telah banyak membantunya itu perlahan memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Tidak terukur dengan berapa banyaknya ucapan terima kasih, tidak setimpal dengan berbagai macam materi.

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah penyelamat keluarganya. Pemuda itu adalah _penyelamatnya_. Dan sebagai ganti pertolongan tersebut, Hinata _hanya_ perlu masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha sebagai istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Suatu syarat yang terkesan mudah. Ia pun menjadi istri Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi suaminya.

Suami….

Kata-kata itu sejujurnya terasa mengganggu Hinata. Ia baru saja menginjak SMA dan tahu-tahu, takdir mendesaknya untuk segera memiliki suami. Ya, jika boleh jujur, Hinata cukup takut dengan status barunya ini. Sayangnya, dari apa yang Hinata tangkap, Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Tentu saja. Untuk apa Sasuke takut? Pemuda itu sudah cukup umur untuk segera menikah. Tidak ada masalah dengan pernikahan dan hal-hal yang biasa mengikuti ikatan tersebut.

Untuk alasan yang tidak—belum—Hinata ketahui, Sasuke tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan Hinata yang menjadi istrinya. Seolah memang Hinata-lah yang Sasuke harapkan untuk mendampingi. Meski Sasuke terkadang terkesan menjaga jarak, di sisi lain, Hinata merasa itulah bentuk perlindungan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sekali lagi, tiap-tiap hal yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya, Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Hayoooo! Wajahmu memerah, lho? Memang ada yang kaupikirkan, 'kan?" desak Tenten sambil menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Ah, ehm…." Hinata terkesiap. "Aku…."

"Ayolah … aku kan sudah bercerita padamu tentang alasanku masuk klub memasak. Apa salahnya cerita sedikit tentang dirimu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah sambil mengedar pandang ke sekeliling. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah ada yang mulai menguleni adonan. Ada pula yang sudah mulai menyiapkan cetakan-cetakan yang lucu untuk kue kering mereka. Masing-masing fokus dengan pekerjaannya, tidak ada yang terlalu memerhatikan mereka.

"Yah … aku … mungkin aku memang ingin memberikan kue ini pada seseorang."

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Tenten antusias.

Hinata tersenyum getir. "Orang yang baik hati." Hinata memberikan jeda, Tenten tampak tidak puas. "Orang yang telah banyak membantuku dan keluargaku. Tapi tidak, dia sudah tidak bersekolah. Dia sudah bekerja."

"Oh? Kau suka cowok yang lebih tua?"

"_Se-senpai_, sebaiknya kita mulai segera membuat kue ini." Hinata kembali berpaling pada telur. Setelah menyingkirkan cangkang telur yang tidak lagi terpakai, Hinata mengambil bungkusan tepung terigu. Pembicaraan tentang siapa yang akan mereka beri kue pun terhenti di sana.

Tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan otak Hinata yang terus mengulang satu nama yang hendak diberikannya kue: Uchiha Sasuke.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata sedikit terbelalak saat didapatinya Benz hitam terparkir tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Bukan BMW yang dikendarai Itachi tadi pagi. Mercedez Benz ini adalah mobil yang membawa Hinata keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Mobil yang sama juga yang mengantarnya ke sekolah kemarin. Dan pemilik mobil ini jelas adalah orang yang sama persis dengan orang yang sedari tadi mengganggu benak Hinata.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka sekilas. Hinata menahan napas saat didapatinya Sasuke yang menunggunya untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit berbeda dengan tambahan kacamata tanpa _frame _yang menghias wajahnya. Lebih lanjut, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah menukar pakaiannya. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja ataupun celana panjang berbahan kain. Sebaliknya, baju bahan kaos dan celana _jeans_-lah yang dipilih Sasuke. Sebuah topi juga terletak nyaman di kepalanya. Mungkin itu adalah dandanan penyamaran Sasuke agar ia tidak terlalu dikenali.

"Apa yang kautunggu?" Suara rendah Sasuke pun langsung menyentak kesadaran Hinata. Dengan itu, Hinata langsung terburu-buru memasuki mobil.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya—meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Keheningan menjadi hal yang biasa di antara keduanya. Entah mengapa, Hinata menjadi lebih gugup dari yang ia pikirkan akan ia rasakan. Ia bahkan sejenak melupakan soal kue kering yang ingin ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan, "kita akan ke supermarket, ya?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tapi bagi Hinata itu sudah menjawab. Tapi Hinata tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

"Apa _Okaasan_ sudah menuliskan hal-hal yang perlu kita beli?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

"Oh."

Hening kembali.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_," ulang Hinata, "kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, pertanyaan Hinata terdengar cukup bodoh. Tapi Hinata tidak benar-benar dapat memikirkan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan hanya untuk sekadar membunuh kesunyian.

"_Hn_." Dan tampaknya, Sasuke pun tidak berniat memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

"Oh."

Seakan menangkap aura-tidak-ingin-diganggu yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Hinata pun mengunci mulutnya. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, sebelum ia menyentuh bungkusan berwarna biru muda yang dihias pita keunguan. Jemari masing-masing tangannya terdiam ragu—menempel di kiri-kanan bungkusan berisi kue kering tersebut. Desakan itu pun memaksa Hinata sekali lagi untuk bersuara—bahkan mengabaikan diam yang ingin dijaga Sasuke.

"Hari ini … aku membuat kue kering," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, "ka-kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ mencicipinya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata sendiri masih menundukkan kepala dan tidak berani melirik sedikit pun ke arah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapannya? Atau pemuda itu sengaja mengabaikannya?

"Hinata." Suara Sasuke sontak membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Meski tidak disadari, tatapan Hinata melayu luruh. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Lebih-lebih, ia merasa diabaikan—ditolak. Tapi, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain tersenyum.

"Baik," ujarnya sambil menarik tas dan siap meninggalkan mobil.

"Tinggalkan saja tas dan barang bawaanmu yang lain," perintah Sasuke. "Itu akan menghambatmu memilih barang nanti."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Hinata pun meninggalkan tas dan kue keringnya. Ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kursi penumpang. Hinata hanya membawa ponsel yang kemudian ia selipkan ke saku roknya. Ia kemudian turun dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke keluar tidak lama setelah Hinata. Andai saat itu Hinata sempat melirik ke dalam, tentu ia akan mendapati pemandangan di mana Sasuke sesaat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dan tatapan itu … ekspresi itu … menyiratkan suatu pesan yang sulit diuraikan dengan kata-kata.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pada awalnya, Hinata berjalan sedikit lebih ke belakang dari posisi Sasuke begitu mereka mulai memasuki supermarket. Bahkan setelah gadis itu mengambil sebuah keranjang dan mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling, ia masih tampak ragu untuk menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke. Menyadari hal itu, segera saja Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk … menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku seperti itu. Memangnya kau pembantuku?" Sampai di sana, Hinata masih terdiam. "Kau istriku, 'kan?"

Warna merah langsung mengekspansi kedua belah pipi Hinata. "Ah … uhm…."

"Ya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini…," gumam Sasuke.

"Y-ya?" tanya Hinata karena ia tidak begitu yakin akan pendengarannya. Apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan?

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita beli?" tanya Sasuke. Namun, dibilang bertanya, ia seolah hanya berkata tanpa memerlukan jawaban. Toh ia langsung tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca nama tiap-tiap _item _yang telah dikirimkan oleh Mikoto.

"Kata _Okaasan_, menu makan malam hari ini adalah spaghetti dan salada tomat," ujar Hinata sambil melirik ke arah ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerima ponsel itu dan segera saja gadis itu yang menunjukkan jalan. Tangan keduanya masih terkait satu sama lain sebelum kemudian Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil alih keranjang yang semula dipegang Hinata.

Satu demi satu bahan berpindah tempat dari rak ke keranjang. Daging cincang per gram, spaghetti kotak, bawang bombay, salada … bahan-bahan utama untuk menyukseskan menu makan malam mereka sudah mereka dapatkan. Lalu, yang tak kalah penting….

"Tomat," ujar Sasuke cepat sambil menunjuk ke satu arah dengan tangan yang juga memegang keranjang.

"Ng!" jawab Hinata sambil mulai bergerak ke arah rak pendingin yang berisi tomat. "Lima buah mungkin cukup, ya?" imbuh Hinata sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Sasuke untuk mengambil plastik pembungkus. Diisinya plastik bening tersebut dengan lima buah tomat saat mendadak Sasuke menambahkan sekitar tiga tomat lagi secara berturut-turut.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke malah menambahkan lagi dua buah tomat hingga plastik bening tersebut tampak menggembung dengan banyaknya tomat yang mereka ambil.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ku-kurasa ini kebanyakan," ujar Hinata yang sudah siap mengeluarkan lima tomat tambahan yang dimasukkan Sasuke.

"Tidak," cegah Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Hinata, "kalaupun kebanyakan, ini bisa disimpan untuk nanti, 'kan?"

"Me-memang, sih…."

"Kalau perlu," ujar Sasuke ragu-ragu, "tambahkan satu plastik lagi, isi sepuluh."

"Eh?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menduga bahwa Sasuke ternyata _menyukai_ tomat. Jika memang demikian, mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Itachi tadi pagi. Bahkan Mikoto pun dengan sengaja memilih menu yang melibatkan tomat di dalamnya. Apa mungkin … Hinata sedang menerima pembelajaran mengenai hal-hal yang Sasuke sukai dan tidak?

Dugaan itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari sudut mata kini memandang Hinata dengan penuh tanya. Kedua mata hitamnya seakan menyerukan _apa-yang-kau-tertawakan-?_ pada Hinata.

Gelengan dilakukan Hinata hanya sekadar untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa lisan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu malah mengecek beberapa list benda yang harus mereka beli sebelum ia mengajak Sasuke ke kasir.

Saat itulah, Sasuke menangkap pandangan sedih yang mendadak ditunjukkan Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan sempat tersentak hingga menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya dalam satu kerjapan mata dan menunjukkan senyum ke hadapan Sasuke. "Ya? Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ng…." Sasuke menyentuh tengkuknya—sekiranya ia refleks memanggil nama istrinya itu tanpa sempat memikirkan apa yang hendak ia katakan selanjutnya. "Aku hanya … tadi … wajahmu…." Sasuke berdeham sebelum ia memaksakan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti mau menangis tadi. Jadi kupikir…."

"O-oh? Ma-maaf!" ujar Hinata cepat setelah dia sadar bahwa Sasuke sempat melihat wajah sendunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

_Bohong_. Itulah yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Tapi ia menahannya dan hanya membiarkannya lepas dalam hati. Jika boleh menduga, Hinata memasang wajah sedih seperti tadi karena ia teringat dengan ayahnya—keluarganya. Korelasinya adalah dengan usaha minimarket yang dijalankan oleh ayahnya. Mungkin gadis itu jadi teringat dengan cerita pailit yang baru saja dialami ayahnya.

Memang, kini setiap usaha minimarket yang dijalankan ayahnya tetap dapat beroperasi di bawah pengawasan Uchiha _corp_. Namun, tetap saja hal tersebut menunjukkan bahwa segala sesuatunya tidak sama dengan dahulu. Lebih lanjut, mungkin Hinata diingatkan oleh posisinya sendiri—sebagai seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pernikahan yang terjadi sebagai syarat untuk membantu mengembalikan usaha Hyuuga seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke sadar, situasi seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak menyukainya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghindari Hinata hingga ia bisa benar-benar mengendalikan keadaan. Dengan demikian, ia bisa memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal—secara wajar. Dan dengan alasan itulah … ia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. _Segera_.

Namun, Sasuke juga tahu, dengan keberadaan Mikoto, akan sulit baginya untuk terus-terusan menghindari Hinata. Di sisi lain, Sasuke sebetulnya tidak ingin bersikap dingin pada Hinata. Tidak, tidak pada Hinata.

Pelik. Semuanya seolah melebur menjadi satu—berputar dalam ruang yang seharusnya tak terbatas dalam sel kelabunya. Tapi pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut sedikitnya membuat Sasuke merasa terhimpit. Berujung pada dilema yang kerap ia rasakan, kerap muncul tiba-tiba, tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Kali ini, Hinata-lah yang memergoki Sasuke yang tengah memasang ekspresi keras. "Ada apa? Sekarang giliran kita, lho?" Hinata mengingatkan. Dan Sasuke langsung tersadar bahwa ia tengah berada di antrian kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Sasuke pun sejenak melupakan kebimbangan yang mendominasi benaknya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di keranjang untuk segera dihitung oleh petugas kasir. Hinata tidak lagi bertanya-tanya dan ia hanya membantu Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang.

Usai menyelesaikan segala administrasi di kasir, Sasuke pun menenteng belanjaan mereka ke arah mobil. Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu dan tak lama, keduanya sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Mobil pun meluncur kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

Kepulangan mereka disambut Mikoto yang sudah mengenakan celemek dan mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Senyum riang terpaku di wajah Mikoto tatkala ia semakin dapat melihat sosok anak dan menantunya yang sudah turun dari mobil.

"Ayo, ayo. Kita harus segera masak sebelum Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sai pulang. Nah, Sasuke, bawakan tas Hinata-_chan_ ke kamarnya, ya?"

"_Kaasan_, apa Hinata tidak dibiarkan bertukar pakaian terlebih dahulu?" ptotes Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi barang belanjaan. Kantung-kantung tersebut langsung disambar Mikoto dan diberikan ke salah satu pelayan. Tanpa memedulikan protes Sasuke, Mikoto justru mengisi tangan Sasuke dengan tas Hinata dan bungkusan biru kecil sebagai ganti kantung-kantung yang sudah diambilnya. Mikoto kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata dan berlalu bersama seorang pelayan yang mengikuti dengan kantung-kantung berisi belanjaan.

Belum akan mengikuti langkah Mikoto, Hinata justru berdiam di tempatnya sembari memandang Sasuke.

"_Ano_ … itu…."

Mata Sasuke masih meneliti bungkusan biru dengan pita ungu yang ada di tangannya dengan saksama. Hinata sesaat masih menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Namun, begitu dilihatnya Sasuke hanya bergeming, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti panggilan Mikoto yang memintanya segera beranjak ke dapur.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke tepat setelah Hinata berjalan satu langkah semakin memasuki rumah Uchiha. Hinata pun menoleh. "Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bungkusan biru muda tersebut, "akan kumakan setelah makan malam nanti."

Mati-matian Hinata menahan senyum, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ucapan Sasuke itu membuatnya senang—sangat senang. "Tapi … aku tidak menjamin rasanya, ya?" ucap Hinata memperingatkan dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Ia hanya menyentuh kepala Hinata dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang gadis—setengah mendorongnya untuk bergegas masuk. Jalan mereka pun kemudian terpisah; Hinata ke arah dapur dan Sasuke beranjak ke lantai dua.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi…," Mikoto memulai, "kau sudah memberikan kue buatanmu pada Sasuke?"

"E-eh? _Kaasan_ tahu?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Mikoto menyambutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang bagaikan pernyataan.

"Begitulah," jawab Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah, tapi itu tidak penting," imbuh Nyonya Uchiha itu lagi sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan mereka masak untuk makan malam, "pertanyaanku sekarang adalah … apa yang kaudapat dari acara belanja tadi?"

Hinata mengerjap bingung. Meski tangannya tidak berhenti mengenakan celemek yang dilanjutkan dengan mengikat rambut yang berwarna senada dengan rambut Mikoto, tapi mulutnya masih terkatup selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, tanpa sempat memikirkan jawaban yang lain, Hinata pun berujar polos, "Sasuke-_kun_ … suka tomat."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Mikoto. "Memang pertanyaan yang mudah, ya? Tapi tidak semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Dan Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkannya terang-terangan pada orang yang tidak dianggap dekat dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Dan karena Hinata-_chan_ berhasil menguak rahasia Sasuke," Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti, "aku akan memberikan hadiah pada _kalian_."

*********To Be Continued*********

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> terpanjang sepanjang sejarah (?) saya ngetik _fanfic_ ini. Anggep aja sebagai permintaan maaf karena _update_-nya siput sangat. Hahaha. X""Da

Dan … _kyaa_! _Review_ Chain of Love udah mencapai angka 200! Terima kasih, _minna_! *kecup _reviewer_ satu-satu*

Di _chapter_ kali ini, banyak yang muncul, ya? Mulai dari Mama Mikoto, Shino, Tenten … makanya jadi panjang, deh? Tapi, tapi, porsi SasuHina-nya udah cukup, 'kan, ya? Dan … yah, pelan-pelan Hinata mulai 'membangun' perasaannya ke Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke … apa yang dia pikirkan? Entahlah, _author_ juga nggak tahu. Mungkin dia lagi mikirin tomat? *_shrug_* *_author_ gak bertanggung jawab* *dilempar tomat*

Tadinya pojok yang satu ini nyaris saya hilangkan mengingat udah panjang chapter kali ini, tapi ternyata saya nggak rela. Jadi … _eng-ing-eng_!

**POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!**

Mikoto: Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah … apa yang kaudapat dari acara belanja tadi?

Hinata: Sa…

Mikoto: Sa…?

Hinata: Satu bawang bombay harganya 50 yen! Tapi kalau beli tiga, dapat potongan jadi 100 yen!

Mikoto: *ngernyitin alis* Yang lain?

Hinata: *mikir* Sa…

Mikoto: Yaaaa…?

Hinata: Sayang sekali tadi lagi nggak ada _sale_, _Kaasan_.

_Krik_.

Mikoto: Bukan ituuu! Soal Sasuke, lho! Sasuke!

Hinata: Sasuke-_kun_? Oooooh!

Mikoto: A-apa?!

Hinata: Dia kayak bocah banget, _Kaasan_! Masa tadi karena aku nggak mau beliin tomat, dia nangis guling-guling di lantai! Bikin maluuuuu!

Mikoto: Oke! Kamu lulus! Tidak semua orang bisa bikin Sasuke tantrum~! Dan Sasuke juga tidak akan menunjukkannya terang-terangan pada orang yang tidak dianggap dekat dengannya. Jadi, selamat, ya, Hinataaa~!

Hinata: _Kaasan_~

Mikoto: Hinata~

Hinata, Mikoto: Berpelukaaaaannn~~

Sasuke: *ngintip* … pengen ikutan, dong~

_Krik. Krik._

**THE END**

:iconlalalaplz: *kabur*

Sekian untuk _chapter_ kali ini~ tetap tunggu kenistaan Sasuke lainnya di _next chapter_~! /salahfokus

Okay, saya balesin _review_ yg non login dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke PM :D

**ulva-chan**: _happy_ SHDL~! *dari kapan coba* X""D tapi, tapi, di pojok (sok) gahoel semua mungkin terjadi, termasuk Sasuke yang nista. Mwahahaha~. Eh, nggak apa-apa, kamu lagi sibuk, ya? :"")

**Dae Uchiha: **kyaaa~ makasih udah suka _chapter_ kemarin. Moga-moga _chapter_ ini juga memuaskan. X"D Soal kenapa Sasuke pergi, ya? Di sini baru ada 'gejala-gejala'-nya, belum bener-bener dijelasin kenapa dia pergi. Tapi udah bisa nebak, 'kan? :3

**i'm Cloud**: Happy SHDL too XD

**Cherryl19 males log in**: *ikutan gigit bantal* :"P

**Mamoka**: maaf yah bikin kamu kecewa. Tapi kalau mereka bikin yang lebih-lebih, entar pindah _rate_ dong? X""D I-iya, diusahain _scene_ merekanya banyak. Cuma ya … kadang saya bingung dengan interaksi mereka. Dan akhirnya malah ke mana-mana dulu deh~._ Gomen ne_? :""3

**blue night-chan**: Cuma tidur berdua lho, nggak ngapa-ngapain. Suer~ XDv

**Diane ungu**: iyaa, di pojok (sok) gahoel, Sasuke akan selalu OOC. Mwahahhaa. Na-nah, sekarang saya yang lupa nama FB kamu ;_; boleh tahu nama FB kamu? Uh, _gomen_, saya emang agak cenderung pelupa :""(

**putri mentari**: X"""D makasiiih mau nunggu ff ini. Ini udah _update_~ moga-moga kamu suka.

**HyuUchi May**: i-ini masih sedikit yah, SH-nya? ;_; *ngais tanah* tapi satu _chapter_-nya udah dipanjangin, lho~. Gi-gimana? :"")

Yak, balasan _review non login_, _done_~!

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan dan terutama agak pendek, ya? Hehehe. Jangan tanya kapan saya akan update next chapter, karena saya pun tidak tahu~ *kabur bareng Itachi* Ino: _Gyaaaa_! Jangan bawa Itachi gueee~! /_slap_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	8. Another Bride

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: di _review_ _chapter_ kemarin, udah banyak yang nebak soal _honey moon_ SasuHina ya? *gagal bikin misteri n kejutan* _reviewer_ fanfic ini banyak yang cenayaaang! X"""D

Tapi adegan 'resmi' _honey moon_ SasuHina-nya baru nongol di _chapter_ depan, ya? :""p /bocoran /_spoiler_

_Then, for this chapter also, e__njoy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 8 – ****Another Bride**

* * *

><p><em>White gown on imagination,<em>

_a bouquet of flowers in hand,_

_party and laughters…._

_Make it double!_

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu semenjak terakhir Mikoto memeriahkan suasana rumah Uchiha. Wanita nomor satu di keluarga Uchiha itu kini sudah kembali disibukkan dengan peran lainnya sebagai aktris ternama. Ia akan menghilang dari lingkup kediaman Uchiha dan kembali memampang wajahnya melalui sinema-sinema.

Di luar dugaan, justru Hinata-lah yang merasa paling kehilangan. Ada banyak alasan yang bisa ia sebutkan untuk membela perasaannya. Sebut saja salah satunya, tanpa Mikoto, Hinata merasa kehilangan salah satu pelindung yang paling membuatnya merasa aman. Ancaman di rumah Uchiha sudah jelas bagi Hinata: si bungsu Sai.

Sosok Sasuke yang diharapkan akan sering terlihat, kini semakin samar-samar. Entah apa yang suaminya itu lakukan—pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah pergi dan menjelang larut malam ia baru pulang. Ia semakin jarang—kalau tidak mau dibilang hampir tidak pernah lagi—mengantar jemput Hinata ke sekolahnya. Begitu sibuknya Sasuke hingga tatap mata dengan Hinata hanya bisa dilakukan sesekali.

Padahal, penanggalan sudah semakin menunjukkan kedekatan dengan hari yang dijanjikan Mikoto bagi mereka. Katanya, hadiah karena Hinata telah berhasil mengetahui rahasia Sasuke yang menyukai tomat. Hadiah untuk sesuatu yang nyaris tidak masuk akal. Lebih-lebih, bisa dikatakan konyol. Tapi bagi Hinata, itu tidak lebih dari sekadar alasan di permukaan. Mikoto hanya ingin semakin mendekatkan Hinata dengan Sasuke—itulah alasan dasarnya.

Semakin mendekati hari yang dijanjikan, Hinata semakin merasa gelisah. Ia bahkan belum tahu apa Sasuke akan mengikuti keinginan sang ibu atau memilih untuk membatalkannya. Di satu sisi, Hinata juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika memang janji itu benar-benar terlaksana.

"Lima hari lagi, ya?" ujar Sai saat suatu kesempatan mempertemukan mereka di ruang baca di lantai satu. "Pengganti malam pertama yang tidak berjalan mulus?"

"Ti-tidak akan terjadi hal-hal seperti yang kaubayangkan," ujar Hinata yang kini sudah lebih berani melawan godaan Sai padanya. Sepeninggal Mikoto dan menghilangnya Sasuke, Hinata sedikitnya sadar bahwa ia harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kata-kata Sai yang sering bernada mengejek dan seakan hendak mempermalukannya.

Sai terkekeh. "Memangnya apa yang kubayangkan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sai yang penuh jebakan. Fokus Hinata ia pusatkan pada buku yang tengah ia pegang. Namun, rupanya Sai bukan pejuang yang mudah menyerah. Ia kini menyingkirkan buku Hinata dan membuat perhatian gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Kulihat kau sudah semakin dapat beradaptasi di sini. Bukan begitu?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Hinata bungkam. Tapi dengan mata yang menatap balik ke arah Sai, Hinata pun menjawab, "Apa … aku harus terus merasa canggung di tempat yang sudah menjadi rumahku?"

Sai tersenyum hingga matanya semakin menyipit. Ia pun mengembalikan buku Hinata sebelum membalikkan badannya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit terentang dan bahu yang sedikit naik, Sai kemudian melontarkan kata-kata tajam.

"Hidupmu menyenangkan sekali, ya, Kakak Ipar. Meski keluargamu bangkrut, kaudapat dengan segera menyelesaikannya. Cukup dengan menjadi istri dari orang yang sudah tergila-gila denganmu. Dan sekarang, meski orang itu kerap mengabaikanmu, bagimu itu bukanlah persoalan penting. Toh kau tidak ada perasaan apa pun padanya."

Buku Hinata sudah tertutup saat Hinata kemudian membalas pernyataan Sai dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa … maksudmu?"

Kepala Sai menoleh ke belakang. Keduanya menatap intens satu sama lain. Meski Hinata terlihat seolah ia hendak menangis, tapi di sisi lain, gadis itu terlihat begitu memantapkan hati.

Sai pun menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya—tersenyum sinis. "Pikir saja sendiri."

Segera setelah itu, Sai pun meninggalkan Hinata di ruang baca yang hening. Hari itu seharusnya adalah hari libur—Hari Minggu. Tapi kediaman Uchiha tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa. Dipenuhi kesunyian.

Bukan berarti Hinata tidak terbiasa. Ini sudah Minggu keduanya mengalami hal semacam ini. Yang Hinata tahu, Fugaku memang tidak ke mana-mana dan memilih beristirahat di kamarnya. Sementara Itachi, entah apa yang kakak iparnya itu lakukan akhir-akhir ini, tapi wajah pemuda itu kian hari makin terlihat lelah meski ia mencoba menutupinya dengan senyum—seolah ada beban pikiran yang begitu menggerogotinya. Dan di hari Minggu ini, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah beranjak ke luar rumah.

Lalu suaminya, Sasuke, sekarang tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya. Tidak mungkin ke kantor, bukan? Kantor mana yang tetap buka hari Minggu? Serupa dengan Itachi, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke seperti ada beban pikiran. Meskipun pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan, entah mengapa Hinata lebih paham kondisinya dibanding kondisi Itachi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia pun sedikit terburu untuk segera mencapai kamar tempat ia meninggalkan ponselnya. Buku yang semula ia pegang sudah tergeletak nyaman di atas meja sementara tangannya menyambar alat komunikasi elektronik tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan, Hinata memegang ponsel tersebut dan mulai mengetik huruf demi huruf.

'_Sasuke-_kun_ … kau ada di mana?_'

Jari-jari itu berhenti menari di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Hinata menggeleng dan kemudian mengetik ulang pesan yang hendak ia kirimkan.

'_Sasuke-_kun_ … apa kau sedang sibuk?_'

Hinata membaca ulang pesan yang benar-benar singkat itu sebelum ia menambahkan beberapa kata. Setelah jemarinya berhenti mengetik, Hinata membaca pesannya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia menekan opsi 'kirim'.

'_Sasuke-_kun_, kau ada di mana? Apa kau sedang sibuk?_'

Pemberitahuan bahwa _mail_ terkirim tertangkap mata Hinata tidak lama kemudian. Tapi selanjutnya, ia mendadak panik sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bertanya mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengirim _mail_ seperti itu? Sungguh, Hinata tidak memikirkan alasan mengapa mendadak ia merasakan dorongan untuk mengirim _mail_ seperti itu pada ucapan Sasuke.

…

Tidak, bukannya Hinata tidak tahu sama sekali. Ucapan Sai sebelumnyalah yang telah memicu Hinata untuk mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"_Hidupmu menyenangkan sekali, ya, Kakak Ipar. Meski keluargamu bangkrut, kau dapat dengan segera menyelesaikannya. Cukup dengan menjadi istri dari orang yang sudah tergila-gila denganmu. Dan sekarang, meski orang itu kerap mengabaikanmu, bagimu itu bukanlah persoalan penting. Toh kau tidak ada perasaan apa pun padanya."_

Mata Hinata melayu tatkala gema ucapan Sai terngiang dalam benaknya. Sorot sedih terpancar. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel semakin erat.

Sejujurnya, keadaan seperti ini sama sekali bukan keinginan Hinata. Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa ayahnya akan dikhianati orang kepercayaannya sendiri sampai jatuh bangkrut. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya pula bahwa karena itulah ia harus menikah di usia yang sangat muda.

Meski Hinata mampu menutupi kegelisahannya dengan sikap tenang yang terasa luar biasa dewasa (ia memang lebih dewasa dibanding anak seumurannya karena sudah ditinggal ibunya sejak kecil), Hinata terkadang tetap tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang ingin mengutuk kondisinya sekarang. Dan meski Sasuke sangat baik padanya, tapi Hinata tetaplah gadis remaja yang ingin menjalani harinya dengan biasa—termasuk dalam masalah percintaan.

Hinata ingin jatuh cinta seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Berpacaran secara wajar—mungkin sesekali bertengkar—sebelum semakin menumbuhkembangkan perasaan indah tersebut. Wajar dan bukan karena keterpaksaan.

Tapi, bukan hanya ia yang merasa takdir ini tidak bergulir sebagaimana keinginannya. Tentu bagi Sasuke juga mungkin semua ini di luar rencananya. Mungkin … tapi …

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Hinata tersentak. Seketika, renungannya menguap, diganti kekagetan yang membuatnya sedikit terpekik.

"_Hyaaa_?" Hinata menenangkan debaran jantungnya sebelum matanya memelototi pesan baru yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari Sasuke, balasan atas pesannya.

'_Aku sedang bersama rekan kerjaku. Ada apa?_'

"Haaaahhhh…." Hinata menghela napas panjang bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang kembali menunduk. Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke menanyakan alasan mengapa Hinata mengirimkan pesan tersebut padanya. "Dan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu kenapa aku mengirimkan pesan itu padanya."

Masih memegangi ponselnya, Hinata kemudian beranjak ke kasur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Bunyi '_blugh'_ pelan terdengar sekilas. Bunyi itu seakan menjadi aba-aba bagi Hinata untuk kemudian memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan berada di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Lagi, kata-kata Sai tadi menusuk sanubarinya. Hinata seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan yang dilontarkan secara sarkas. Ucapan Sai itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi Hinata yang paling tahu—_ucapan Sai itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar._

Orang polos sekalipun akan segera sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Hinata—tergila-gila—setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Dan bagi Hinata, meski ini bukan kenyataan yang mengejutkan, mengingat Sasuke sendiri pernah berterus terang padanya, tapi ia merasa harus merenungkan semua ini kembali.

Pertama, perasaan Sasuke. Hinata tahu pemuda itu tulus terhadapnya. Namun mengapa, bagaimana, dan sejak kapan, semua masih samar bagi Hinata. Hinata hanya tahu, tanpa bermaksud bertanya lebih jauh. Bukan tanpa sebab bahwa Hinata berlaku tak acuh. Ia sendiri dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk mempertanyakan apa-apa. Setidaknya, demikianlah pemikiran Hinata.

Kedua, perasaan Hinata. Sejak awal, pernikahan ini bukanlah dilandaskan ketulusan—atas dasar suka sama suka. Di pihak Hinata, ini adalah suatu kerelaan karena keterpaksaan. Ironi memang; rela karena terpaksa. Tepatnya, Hinata mencoba untuk merelakan kebebasannya demi menolong keluarganya yang di ambang kebangkrutan.

Samar-samar, Hinata pun tentu takut membayangkan kondisinya dan ayahnya yang hidup tidak layak setelah kebangkrutan. Hinata juga takut ia tidak bisa lagi bersekolah untuk melanjutkan usaha mengejar mimpinya. Takut—cemas. Ketidakjelasan memang kerap menjadi momok bagi semua orang, bukan?

Karena itulah, pernikahan ini menjadi salah satu jalan keluar yang diliputi cahaya. Ketakutan itu tetap ada, tapi mungkin tanpa sadar Hinata melihatnya sebagai kemungkinan yang lebih baik dibanding hidup tidak jelas. Dan tidak lebih buruk dari kemungkinan bahwa dia justru harus menjadi 'tawanan' dari sepasang orangtua-anak yang telah mengatur kejatuhan keluarganya.

Jaminan. Itulah yang dibutuhkan Hinata. Semula hanya itu yang Hinata perlukan. Namun, begitu hidupnya jauh lebih stabil, begitu jaminan itu sudah ia rasakan—sekarang—Hinata dapat mulai berpikir lebih dalam. Tidak, ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ke mana cerita hidupnya akan dibawa. Ia hanya bisa berpikir lebih _dalam_.

Hinata sadar, meski ini tidak sepenuhnya kemauannya, ada sudut pandang di mana ia dapat dikatakan sebagai orang yang egois. Terutama setelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dan ia sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu. Bahkan mungkin, _mungkin_, Hinata masih lebih memilih menganggap Sasuke sebagai penyelamatnya. Sekadar itu. Suami tidak lain hanyalah status belaka.

Jahat. Hinata merasa jahat sekarang. Bahkan untuk alasan yang masih dapat diterima—bahwa keluarga Uchiha-lah yang meminta pernikahan ini sebagai syarat membantu keluarga Hyuuga—Hinata tidak dapat menepis pemikiran bahwa Sasuke-lah yang sudah banyak berkorban untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya.

Bulir-bulir bening itu berhasil mendesak keluar dari kedua bola mata Hinata. Mengalir perlahan—menorehkan jejak cairan di bawah matanya, melewati sedikit tulang pipinya, dan menghilang ditelan seprai yang melapisi kasur.

Tangan Hinata yang bebas langsung terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang tidak ia kehendaki tersebut. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak ada gunanya. Meskipun demikian … sesak itu mulai terasa menghimpit setiap ia memaksa untuk mengingat-ingat perihal Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke—orang yang telah membantunya. Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang katanya telah tergila-gila padanya. Uchiha Sasuke—suaminya.

Beberapa saat, Hinata masih terisak. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan—sama tidak beraturannya dengan gerakan bahu yang bergerak naik-turun. Namun pengujungnya, logika telah berhasil menyuruh Hinata untuk menghentikan air mata.

Hinata pun mengembuskan napas lirih secara perlahan. Ia ingin menghentikan air matanya, ia ingin merebut kembali kelancaran aliran udara yang harus ia hirup untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi embusan napas itu meluncur melalui mulutnya.

Air mata itu tidak langsung mengering memang. Tapi setidaknya, Hinata tidak lagi kesulitan bernapas. Pandangannya pun tidak lagi mengabur—langit-langit sudah tertangkap jelas oleh kedua matanya.

Hinata belum juga membalas pesan singkat Sasuke saat mendadak ponsel itu bergetar kembali seraya memutarkan lagu '_Hime Murasaki_' dari Mizuki Nana sebagai nada deringnya. Mendengar panggilan masuk tersebut, Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Tapi begitu melihat nama yang tertera di _display_ ponselnya, dengan segera Hinata menekan tombol 'terima' dan bangkit hingga ia tidak lagi dalam posisi berbaring.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi_? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sedikit gawat adalah saat suara Hinata berubah menjadi sedikit sengau. Ia tidak sakit. Tapi, air mata yang sebelumnya ia tumpahkan, sempat membuat jalur pernapasannya sedikit terganggu. Hanya sedikit. Karena belum dapat Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, Hinata sudah kembali memotong dengan suaranya yang _biasa_. "Maaf, aku belum sempat membalas _mail_-mu."

"_Hn_, _tidak masalah_," jawab Sasuke awalnya. "_Kau … tidak apa-apa?_"

Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke tidak mendahului pertanyaan dengan, 'Ada apa?' Alih-alih, pemuda itu malah menanyakan kondisinya.

"Ng!" jawab Hinata. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening sesaat dari sebelah sana. Tak lama, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, _"Apa Sai berkata macam-macam lagi padamu?"_

_Bingo_.

Sasuke tidak salah. Awalnya, memang kata-kata Sai-lah yang memicu berbagai pemikiran mendekam di benak Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri sudah paham karakter adiknya yang memang sedikit usil. Selama ini, Sasuke sudah cukup sering mendengar dari Itachi atau pelayan atau siapa pun—jika ia tidak melihatnya langsung—bahwa Sai kerap kali mengatakan hal-hal yang sedikit menusuk pada Hinata. Yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah; mengapa Sai bersikap demikian?

Meskipun begitu, bagi Hinata, Sai bukannya berkata macam-macam kali ini. Pemuda itu justru menunjukkan suatu fakta yang cepat atau lambat harus Hinata akui. Pernyataan tersebut pada akhirnya akan bermuara pada satu kesimpulan: sampai kapan rumah tangga akibat pernikahan yang awalnya terpaksa ini dapat terus berjalan?

"Sai-_kun_ … tidak berkata macam-macam," jawab Hinata setelah membiarkan keheningan membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," imbuh Hinata untuk semakin meyakinkan.

"… _Hn,"_ jawab Sasuke akhirnya, _"jadi … apa maksudmu mengirimiku _mail_ tadi?"_

"Ah." Mata Hinata membulat. Ini dia! "_Ano_ … maaf…."

"_Aku bukan meminta maafmu, Hinata."_

"I-iya. _Ano_ … aku tadi … ng…."

Apa yang harus Hinata katakan? Sungguh, ia mengirimi Sasuke pesan tidak lain adalah karena dorongan sesaat semata—dorongan yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia juga tidak menghubungi Sasuke dengan tujuan melepaskan semua uneg-unegnya. Tidak, bukan itu alasan utama mengapa Hinata mengirimi Sasuke _mail_ tadi.

Atau … memang alam bawah sadarnya tengah berusaha mencari pertolongan atas semua kekhawatiran yang mendadak membuncah? Apa ia harus mengakui kegundahannya pada Sasuke? Apa dia harus mengakui kegelisahannya mengenai masalah pernikahan ini? Jika tidak, apa ia lebih baik berbohong dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia hanya _rindu_ pada Sasuke? Bahwa ia mengirimi pesan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya ingin menghubungi Sasuke. Hanya itu.

"_Hinata?"_

Suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya kembali menarik Hinata dari alam transendental. Spontan, Hinata malah menjawab, "A-aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya soal rencana … lima hari lagi."

…

Oke, apa dengan jawaban ini Hinata jadi terkesan sangat mengharapkan datangnya _hari itu_? Hari yang disarankan Mikoto sebagai hari-hari untuk bulan madu mereka? Astaga! Apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan jika mendengar jawabannya yang seperti itu?

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "Ma-maksudku … apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja acara itu? Ka-kau sedang sibuk, 'kan? Nanti biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada _Okaasan_."

"_Maaf, Hinata,"_ ujar Sasuke tanpa butuh waktu lama, _"kita bicarakan lagi nanti."_

"E-eh?"

"_Rekanku sudah menunggu. Nanti di rumah saja kita diskusikan lagi." _

"Ba-baik."

Selesai. Percakapan mereka selesai sampai di situ. Namun, hal ini berkebalikan dengan kegelisahan Hinata yang justru tidak kunjung berakhir. Kegelisahan tersebut tidak berhenti—malah semakin menjadi.

Dingin. Suara Sasuke di akhir pembicaraan mereka terkesan dingin. Apa Sasuke marah padanya? Apa Sasuke jengkel pada Hinata yang telah mengganggu—mengirimi pesan tidak penting hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting?

Salah. Oh, Tuhan! Apa Hinata sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa mengikuti dorongan tidak jelas itu adalah hal yang harusnya Hinata hindari? Namun semua sudah terlanjur—waktu tidak bisa bergulir mundur.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kasur dan mulai bergerak—berjalan berputar di dalam kamarnya dalam kondisi panik. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan mulut, tatapannya sedikit menunduk. Berkali-kali dan seolah tanpa arah, Hinata hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi kamar yang cukup besar.

"Apa … apa sebaiknya aku mengirimi _mail_ lagi untuk meminta maaf?" Hinata berhenti sejenak bersamaan dengan datangnya kemungkinan mengenai hal yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Tidak, tidak," jawabnya pada diri sendiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. "Kalau aku mengiriminya pesan lagi, aku malah akan semakin mengganggunya," jelas Hinata kemudian. Ia menggeleng-geleng sesaat sementara kakinya tidak juga berhenti bergerak.

"_Uhh_ … apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu sampai Sasuke pulang?"

Tidak ada jalan lain. Memang hanya opsi itu yang tertinggal: menunggu Sasuke pulang dan dia akan menyelesaikan pembicaraan tadi dengan Sasuke. Ah, padahal bukan itu maksudnya mengirimi pesan tadi.

Hinata berhenti berputar di dalam kamarnya dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa terus menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Sama seperti kenyataan bahwa keluarganya bangkrut, tidak ada yang bisa berubah jika ia hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa keluarganya bangkrut dan terus menyesali kesalahan langkah sang ayah. Waktu terus berjalan.

Tidak ada gunanya berdiam di tempat seperti itu. Tidak akan ada hasilnya pula juga dia mencoba menelisik ke belakang. Hinata harus melangkah maju dengan kenyataan yang ada di depan mata.

Setelah meyakinkan diri dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Hinata pun siap kembali ke lantai bawah. Mungkin menonton TV—drama siang yang diperankan oleh Mikoto—akan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang? Hinata bisa mencoba.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia dapat menunggu Sasuke sampai pemuda itu kembali dari pekerjaan entah-apa-di-hari-Minggu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Suara mobil menderu yang masuk ke dalam bagasi menyentak Hinata. Ditambah dengan pelayan yang mulai bergerak ke arah depan untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke?

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mengambil _remote_ untuk mematikan televisi. Ia pun berjalan agak tergesa ke pintu depan. Namun, melihat siapa yang pulang membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa sekaligus melontarkan tanda tanya.

"I-Itachi-_nii_?" panggil Hinata sambil mengerjap. Refleks, jari telunjuk Hinata menunjuk pada gadis di sebelah Itachi yang tampak berwajah marah. "Ino-_nee_ … kenapa…?"

"Ah, ini," Itachi menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Ino dan menambahkan, "Aku dan Ino sudah bertunangan hari ini. Kami akan segera menikah."

"JANGAN MIMPI!" bentak Ino kesal sambil menepis tangan Itachi.

Teriakan Ino membuat Hinata bergedik di tempatnya. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Ino begitu murka. Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu memerah. Namun, Hinata kini bisa melihat dengan jelas bercak-bercak air mata yang membayangi mata dan pipi Ino. Gadis itu baru saja menangis.

"I-Ino-_nee_…."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Laki-laki ini iblis!" desis Ino. Lalu ia kembali menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Itachi dan membiarkan telunjuknya seakan menghakimi pemuda tersebut. "Dia telah mengusir Shino! Dia membuat Shino pergi setelah menipu Shino untuk menandatangani pernyataan yang menyatakan bahwa aku harus menikah dengan Uchiha brengsek ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia sudah membayar semua biaya operasi mata Shino!"

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mulutnya menganga mendengar fakta yang meluncur dari mulut Ino. Namun, saat Hinata melihat ke arah Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan lain dari yang bersangkutan, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menemukan ketenangan dan senyum dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Tidak selesai sampai di situ…," Ino menggertakkan gigi sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "jika aku tidak mau menyetujui pernikahan ini … dia akan membebaniku utang dengan jumlah yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kubayarkan! Ia bahkan mengancam akan membuat hidup Shino—yang sekarang sudah entah di mana—tidak tenang!"

Bahu Ino bergerak naik-turun sementara gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa pun. Ia masih terlalu kaget akan pengakuan Ino yang sama sekali tidak disangkal oleh Itachi. Sekali lagi, Hinata berusaha mencari jawaban dengan memandangi Itachi. Sekali ini, Itachi menangkap pandangan bertanya yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

Namun, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dingin sambil berkata, "Yah … aku memang mengatakan hal itu padanya…."

Spontan, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah Ino yang tampak bergetar. Tanpa sempat melakukan apa pun, Hinata kemudian melihat Ino mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Itachi seraya berteriak,

"Kau iblis!"

Bukan Itachi namanya jika ia tidak bisa menangkap tangan yang siap menghantam pipinya itu dengan mudah. Itachi bahkan sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Ino sebelum pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada sang gadis yang masih diliputi amarah.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau akan mengikuti permainanku? Bahwa kau akan mengeruk semua kekayaanku sampai aku menyesal telah memasukkanmu ke dalam keluarga Uchiha?"

Ino tidak menjawab lewat kata-kata. Hanya matanya yang menyorot penuh kebencian pada sulung Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang bisa setangguh itu, Ino-_chan_," ujar Itachi dengan nada suara mengejek. Setelah itu, ia melepas tangan Ino dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu sebelum berlalu. "Hinata-_chan_, tolong temani calon istriku ini, ya."

Seakan tidak dapat memberikan respons lain, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia masih melihat Itachi selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melihat Itachi menghilang entah ke mana—jika Hinata tidak salah lihat, pemuda itu bergerak ke arah kamar Fugaku.

"Nona, mari saya antarkan ke kamar." Suara pelayan yang ramah membuat Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Ino yang juga tidak beranjak dari teras depan.

Dan memang, Ino masih terdiam di sana—dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke bawah. Sementara itu, dua pelayan sudah berdiri di kiri dan kanannya—masing-masing membawa dua tas besar yang Hinata perkirakan sebagai tas milik Ino.

"Ino-_nee_…," panggil Hinata ragu-ragu. Namun, suara lembutnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino kembali ke kesadarannya. "A-ayo kita ke kamar dulu? La-lalu … kalau mau, Ino-_nee_ bisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi…. Semua—yang sebenarnya…."

Ino tersenyum lemah. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang, Ino akhirnya bisa berujar dengan suara yang terbilang cukup biasa, "Terima kasih, Hina-_chan_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah mengantarkan Ino ke kamar, ternyata Hinata tidak langsung bisa mendapatkan cerita yang ia inginkan. Ino merasa tidak siap jika harus mengulang semua cerita yang bisa menumpahkan air mata sekarang. Ia pun meminta pengertian Hinata agar membiarkannya sendiri terlebih dahulu selama beberapa saat. Hinata menyanggupi.

Tepat setelah Hinata meninggalkan kamar Ino dan hendak berbalik ke kamarnya, gadis itu pun melihat suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit masam kala itu. Ia bahkan terlihat enggan berbicara banyak. Ia hanya menggunakan isyarat seadanya agar Hinata ikut ke kamarnya. Dan itulah yang Hinata lakukan.

Setelah pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup, Hinata akhirnya berinisiatif memulai. Namun, bukan lagi soal 'lima hari lagi' yang ia angkat sebagai topik.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … apa yang terjadi pada Itachi-_nii_ dan Ino-_nee_? Sejak kapan mereka…."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke cepat sambil melepaskan kemejanya dan mengambil sebuah kaos dari lemari. Hinata sempat kaget karena itu dan wajahnya spontan memerah. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak harus memperpanjang dan meributkan hal sepele semacam ini. "Itu urusan Itachi."

Kembali merasa sedikit gugup, Hinata mulai memainkan jemarinya. "Ta-tapi … maksudku, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, 'kan?"

Sasuke menoleh setelah ia berhasil mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dongker yang terkesan santai. Dengan alis yang mengernyit, ia berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya hendak ditanyakan Hinata. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu…."

"Eh?"

"Soal dia yang akan menikahi Yamanaka, 'kan? Jika tidak, dia akan meminta kembali semua uang yang sudah dia pakai untuk biaya pengobatan teman cowok si Yamanaka itu ditambah bunganya yang terhitung cukup besar. Lalu ia akan menuntut cowok itu dengan tuduhan penipuan dan semacamnya…."

"_Uso_…."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kenapa kau seolah tidak percaya bahwa kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi?"

"Karena Itachi-_nii_ … tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu," ungkap Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar ia dapat memandang langsung ke mata _onyx_ kelam Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak merespons ucapan terakhir sang istri. Wajah datarnya menyiratkan suatu ketidaksenangan yang sedikit tertangkap mata Hinata. Hinata terkejut. Dan bahkan, saat Sasuke memperlihatkan suatu seringai yang terkesan jahat, Hinata nyaris tidak dapat menutup-nutupi kalau ia merasa sedikit takut. Ia pun melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Jadi menurutmu," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, "Itachi tidak mungkin melakukan hal jahat seperti itu, hm? Hanya aku atau Sai yang mungkin?" Jeda sesaat. "Sepertinya … bagimu Itachi adalah orang yang lebih baik, ya?"

"A-aku tidak berkata seperti itu," bantah Hinata cepat. "Aku hanya…."

_Brak!_

Sasuke memukulkan kedua tangannya ke pintu di belakang Hinata. Ia seakan membentuk sebuah kurungan yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak bisa lari ke mana pun.

"Kalau kau tidak menganggapku jahat, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti sekarang?" desis Sasuke dengan mata yang menyorot menuntut jawaban.

"Aku … aku tidak pernah menganggapmu jahat dan aku tidak sedang ketakutan," sangkal Hinata sambil melengos. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tatapan Sasuke yang intens membuat Hinata kembali sukar bernapas. Wajahnya pun terasa panas sementara debaran jantungnya nyaris menggila.

"Bicara sambil melihat mataku, Hinata," perintah Sasuke sementara tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Hinata agar gadis itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan … sebenarnya?"

"A-apa yang…." Hinata tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rasanya semua kata-kata yang sudah terkumpul berhenti sampai di ujung tenggorokan. Pandangan menusuk Sasuke itu terasa menyeramkan. Mengintimidasi.

Ia tidak—belum—pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke marah, bukan? Sasuke marah padanya? Kenapa? Apa salahnya?

"A-aku…." Tidak bisa, meski berapa kali pun mencoba, ketakutan yang kini menyelimuti Hinata membuat ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebagai gantinya, desakan untuk menangis kini kembali Hinata rasakan. Astaga, Hinata benar-benar tidak suka saat ia tidak dapat mengendalikan air matanya hingga air mata itu berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi.

Namun, disadari Hinata atau tidak, air mata itu telah membantu Sasuke untuk mengembalikan ekspresi wajah yang sebelumnya keras. Kini tidak ada lagi pandangan menuntut yang mengintimidasi. Hanya perasaan bersalah yang tergambar melalui kedua bola hitam itu. Bersamaan dengan itulah, pegangannya pada dagu Hinata terlepas.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan jarak di antara mereka. Ia kemudian memunggungi Hinata dan tangannya mulai menggaruk kepala belakang. "Soal lima hari lagi … kau benar. Aku sibuk. Kita batalkan saja."

Hinata masih berusaha menghapus air matanya yang lolos. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke sama sekali. Ia sadar—Sasuke baru saja membatalkan rencana mereka lima hari lagi. Rencana untuk berbulan madu ke suatu tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Mikoto.

Seharusnya, Hinata tidak akan merasakan keberatan. Toh sejak awal, rencana bulan madu ini bukan sesuatu yang direncanakannya sendiri. Dan … hei! Bukankah justru Hinata yang awalnya mengajukan pembatalan? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia seperti merasa … tidak rela?

Hinata masih mencari jawabannya saat mata senada mutiaranya tengah terpaku pada punggung Sasuke. Punggung yang sedikit membungkuk itu seakan menyiratkan kekecewaan dan luka mendalam. Hinata-kah yang sudah menorehkan luka tersebut? Hinata-kah yang telah menimbulkan kekecewaan tersebut?

Hinata-kah … yang sudah berbuat jahat? Berbuat jahat pada laki-laki yang mencintainya sepenuh hati?

Tidak suka. Hinata tidak suka melihat Sasuke bersedih seperti itu. Terlebih … jika itu adalah karena dirinya. Kenapa ia harus membalas semua kebaikan Sasuke dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Sekarang, bagaimanapun caranya, Hinata harus mengubah keputusan yang sudah terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Rencana lima hari lagi harus tetap berjalan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Hinata dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada. Begitu Sasuke berbalik untuk menghadapnya, Hinata langsung merentangkan tangan dan kemudian … memeluk Sasuke. "A-apa kau tidak bisa membatalkannya?"

Sasuke masih terdiam beberapa saat karena kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangkanya itu sejenak melumpuhkan semua indra. Lalu, begitu otaknya tidak lagi membeku, ia pun dapat bersuara kembali, "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku memang sudah membatalkannya? Rencana lima hari lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk—sedikit menempel di dada Sasuke. "Ma-maksudku … semua pekerjaanmu…."

Sasuke bergeming. Otaknya pun dipaksa keras untuk mengolah data yang baru ia terima agar ia dapat menangkap apa maksud Hinata sebenarnya. 'Membatalkan semua pekerjaannya'? Apa maksud perkataan Hinata tersebut?

"Lima hari lagi…." Hinata menelan ludah. "Pe-pergi … pergilah denganku."

Jantung Sasuke nyaris berhenti berdetak saking terkejutnya dengan pernyataan Hinata tersebut. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Tidak. Ini adalah kenyataan. Hinata baru saja memintanya—jika tidak boleh dikatakan memerintah akibat pemilihan kata-kata yang digunakan Hinata—untuk pergi bersama gadis itu.

Pergi. Lima hari lagi. Bulan madu.

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu. Ia tidak dapat langsung menjawab. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa belum ada satu kata pun terucap dari mulut Sasuke akhirnya memilih menambahkan.

"Kumohon, pergilah denganku lima hari lagi."

Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, Sasuke malah mendorong lembut pundak Hinata agar gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah. Ia … ditolak?

Ah, mungkin wajar. Sasuke sudah terlalu muak padanya yang bersikap tidak konsisten seperti ini. Hinata sendiri yang ingin membatalkan, dan kini Hinata sendiri yang memaksakan agar rencana tetap berjalan. Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa paham lagi—apa yang diinginkan Hinata sebenarnya.

Namun, Hinata harus menepis jauh-jauh segala pemikiran negatif tersebut saat dirasakannya tangan besar Sasuke menyingkirkan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Bahkan setelah itu, dirasakannya bibir lembut Sasuke mengecup ringan dahi tersebut.

Hinata yang terkejut langsung melangkah mundur sambil menutupi dahi dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya memerah dengan sangat, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan merahnya tomat ranum yang digilai Sasuke. Tapi, dengan rasa penasaran yang sedikit menekan, Hinata dengan sengaja mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu … tengah mati-matian menahan senyum. Sasuke tidak terang-terangan menghadap ke arahnya dan sebelah tangannya pun mengepal di depan mulut.

"_Aaaa_…."

Lalu, bagaikan telah mendengar aba-aba, Sasuke pun kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Bersama ekspresi lembut dan senyum kecil yang jarang terlihat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Lima hari lagi." Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata sudah siap siaga kalau-kalau Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya dalam sesaat. Benar saja, pemuda itu kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Ekspresinya kembali seperti semula—datar, nyaris dingin.

"Semoga saja kau tidak lagi berubah pikiran. Bahkan … lebih bagus kalau kau tetap agresif seperti sekarang," imbuh Sasuke dengan suara yang terbilang menggoda.

Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ia bagaikan tengah melakukan _handstand_ yang menyebabkan semua darahnya lari ke wajah.

"Sekarang—"

Oh, Tuhan! Sekarang apa lagi?

"—sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu," perintah Sasuke sembari menarik Hinata menjauh dari pintu. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum mendorong—setengah memaksa—Hinata untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku agar bisa pergi lima hari lagi."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pun menutup pintu kamar. Ia pun secara tak langsung membangun pembatas di antara dirinya dan Hinata yang masih termenung di depan kamar. Sasuke kemudian menutup mulutnya sementara ia membiarkan wajahnya tetap menghangat akibat peristiwa singkat yang baru saja terjadi.

Sementara Hinata? Dengan wajah yang masih tampak bingung, ia tidak bisa menepis pemikiran baru yang begitu saja terlintas di benaknya.

_Ternyata, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sai itu memang benar-benar bersaudara!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lima hari terasa begitu lama saat seseorang menunggunya. Namun, kenyataannya, lima hari tidaklah selama itu. Dan jujur saja, begitu harinya datang, Hinata langsung merasa bahwa lima hari _memang_ bukanlah jangka waktu yang terlalu lama.

Ketegangan sudah terlihat di wajahnya sejak bangun pagi. Ia pun terlihat lebih kikuk dan ceroboh lebih dari biasanya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mengecek tasnya hanya untuk sesuatu yang memang sudah ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke sendiri bukan tidak paham. Jika mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, tentu dia berharap akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di saat bulan madu mereka ini. Faktanya, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Hinata masih lima belas tahun—enam belas di akhir tahun nanti—dan gadis itu masih harus sekolah serta melakukan hal-hal lain sewajarnya anak-anak seusianya. Sasuke tidak mungkin memaksanya. Bahkan, ia harus menjaganya, melindunginya.

Pemikiran inilah yang kemudian menimbulkan kecemasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Mampukah ia menekan hasratnya? Ia _harus_, ia sadari itu. Tapi sekali lagi, _bisakah_? Terutama setelah nanti mereka hanya berdua, _bisakah_ ia menahan diri demi melindungi Hinata?

Baik ketegangan maupun kecemasan itu kemudian berlanjut sebelum berakhir di … garasi—tepat sebelum keduanya menaiki kendaraan dengan seorang supir yang sudah siap siaga untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara. Saat melihat kejutan itu, seketika Hinata merasa sangat senang sementara Sasuke langsung menekuk muka. Yah, ketegangan dan kecemasan itu memang menghilang, tapi gantinya, perasaan lain yang bertentangan langsung mengisi rongga dada masing-masing.

Duduk di bagian tengah Fortuner adalah Hinata dan Ino yang sudah mulai tertawa-tawa—bertukar lelucon dan bisik-bisik yang manis. Ekspresi riang seketika menggantikan raut tegang Hinata. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kini terpaksa duduk di bagian belakang mobil SUV putih tersebut bersama Itachi dan beberapa tumpuk tas di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kalian ikut?" desis Sasuke dalam volume yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Itachi.

Itachi semula hanya menjawab dengan senyum sementara matanya melirik ke arah dua gadis di depannya. Menyadari tatapan Itachi, mendadak saja Ino berbalik—menghentikan sementara percakapannya dengan Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang dengan model kuncir kuda itu langsung menarik bagian bawah matanya dan menjulurkan lidah sebelum membuang muka dengan ketus. Itachi pun tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Dia itu bisa kekanakan juga, bukan?"

"_Tsk_, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan," gerutu Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu pun membuat duduknya senyaman mungkin segera setelah mobil mulai bergerak.

"Ah, soal kenapa aku ikut?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun memajukan tubuhnya dan dengan lembut ia menyentuh rambut Ino.

"Ap—" Ino sudah hendak protes tapi Itachi lebih dahulu memotong perkataannya.

"Ino, kenapa kita ikut mereka?"

Ino sudah berhasil melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Itachi. Ia pun mengerjapkan mata beriris biru _aquamarine_-nya beberapa saat sebelum ia mendadak merangkul Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi Hina-_chan_ dari sifat buas Uchiha!"

"Tuh, 'kan?" Itachi menanggapi santai sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terletak nyaman di atas sandaran kursi yang diduduki Ino sementara tangan yang lain menunjukkan telapak tangannya ke arah Ino.

"I-Ino-_nee_…."

"Hei!" protes Sasuke tidak terima. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si Brengsek ini!" Sasuke mengimbuhkan dengan sebelah jempol yang menunjuk ke arah Itachi.

"Kalian, Uchiha, sama saja!" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengeraskan ekspresinya. "Yang jelas, aku akan menjaga Hinata agar kau tidak berbuat pelecehan padanya! —Aku tahu kalian suami istri," ungkap Ino segera setelah ia melihat Sasuke akan kembali membuka mulut, "tapi Hinata tetap anak di bawah umur. Jadi aku akan memastikan kalau kau tidak macam-macam terhadapnya, Uchiha!"

Oke, perubahan sikap Ino yang semula dapat dikatakan cukup mendukung hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke menjadi menentangnya seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan Sasuke. Dan biang keroknya….

Sasuke melirik kesal ke arah Itachi yang hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum. Tidak sedikit pun penyesalan terlihat di wajah kakaknya tersebut. Inilah yang kemudian membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya: Apa rencana Itachi sebenarnya? Ia sama sekali belum diberi tahu.

"Selain itu," kali ini Ino berpaling pada Itachi, "sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan? Akan kukeruk habis semua harta milik Uchiha!"

Itachi tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Ino sebelum berakhir dengan pukulan Ino di tangannya. Ino kemudian kembali membuang muka dan mengajak Hinata berbicara lagi.

Sebelum Hinata meladeni Ino, ia melayangkan sekilas pandang pada Sasuke yang ada di belakang. Sasuke tidak balas melihatnya karena pemuda itu tengah sibuk memelototi Itachi yang tampak santai. Hinata pun akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Ino.

Saat itulah, giliran Sasuke yang memandangi sosok belakang Hinata—rambut indigonya, gerakan kepala dan pundaknya akibat tertawa, gerakan tangannya saat menyangkal…. Ah, betapa Sasuke menyukai tiap-tiap hal yang ditunjukkan istrinya tersebut.

"Yah…," ujar Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke—yang sukses membuat Sasuke kembali mendelik ke arah kakaknya tersebut—, "semoga tiga hari ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar, ya?"

Sasuke menggerutu, "Akan lebih baik kalau kalian tidak ikut."

Sasuke sudah tidak memerhatikan Itachi kala itu, tapi kilatan di mata Itachi sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa masih akan ada hal besar yang menunggu Sasuke dan Hinata. Semua gangguan tidak selesai sampai di sini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selama perjalanan, di bandara, bahkan saat akan duduk di pesawat, Sasuke tidak mendapat kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berdekatan dengan Hinata. Ino benar-benar menyelinap di antara mereka. Bahkan dengan keras kepalanya, Ino menolak tawaran Itachi untuk duduk bersebelahan. Sasuke tahu, Ino membenci Itachi dengan segenap hatinya. Meskipun demikian, ia tetap tidak bisa tidak kesal.

Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi korbannya? Ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang spesial bagi dirinya dan Hinata! Namun, gangguan dari kakak dan calon kakak iparnya itu benar-benar menyentuh urat kesabarannya.

"Hei, Itachi," panggil Sasuke yang posisi duduknya—terpaksa—bersebelahan dengan Itachi. Sebelum Itachi menjawab, Sasuke pun melirik bangku di seberang—tempat Ino dan Hinata yang masih saja bertukar tawa dan canda.

"_Hm_?" tanya Itachi yang tengah memegang sebuah buku kecil. Tatapannya belum juga diarahkan pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, sih? Soal Yamanaka…."

"Yah," sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Itachi, "tidak ada rencana apa-apa. Semua sesuai dengan yang sudah kuceritakan padamu."

"Yang benar saja, aku—"

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara feminin langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke. Nyaris bersamaan, Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah meletakkan tangannya di atas sandaran kursi tempat Sasuke duduk. Dengan agak angkuh, gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hina-_chan_," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan jempolnya ke arah tempat duduk Hinata. Di balik tubuh Ino, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah menatapnya sebelum gadis itu langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. "Setidaknya di dalam pesawat kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sasuke hendak membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa di dalam mobil pun ia dan Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dengan adanya pengawasan dari orang lain. Namun, akhirnya ia urung dan memilih untuk segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Mungkin itu adalah tindakan bijaksana, dibanding ia menantang Ino yang mungkin membuat gadis itu berubah pikiran? Walau terkesan melarikan diri, setidaknya cara ini lebih cepat menghentikan masalah sekaligus membuat Sasuke berhasil mencapai apa yang paling ia inginkan hampir tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Sebenarnya seorang Sasuke tidak seharusnya takluk begitu saja oleh seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha—terlebih perempuan itu bahkan tidak memiliki kekuasaan sebagaimana keluarga Uchiha. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke seolah tunduk terhadap tiap ucapan Ino?

Sasuke sekilas melirik ke arah kursi yang sudah ditinggalkannya. Terlihat olehnya, Itachi yang mulai tersenyum riang sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ino sendiri tidak tampak senang dan memilih membuang muka. Selanjutnya, Itachi tidak lagi menggoda gadis itu dan melanjutkan membaca buku sakunya.

Meski demikian, Sasuke bisa melihat, saat Ino memilih untuk mengedarkan pandang ke arah lain, Itachi mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu dengan sorot mata yang menggambarkan … sayang. Tidak salah. Itachi serius pada gadis itu—entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sasuke sama sekali belum paham.

Sasuke meringis. Itulah sebabnya ia seakan tidak bisa membantah Ino, eh? Di belakang Ino berdiri seseorang yang Sasuke—walau Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakui—segani. Walau mungkin Ino sendiri tidak menyadari, gadis itu telah berada dalam perlindungan Itachi sepenuhnya.

"_Tsk_," decak Sasuke perlahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dan suara Hinata segera membawa kesadaran pada Sasuke bahwa pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan hal sederhana yang paling diinginkannya sejak tadi—berada di samping Hinata. Ia pun menoleh hingga ekspresi kebingungan Hinata tertangkap kedua mata kelamnya.

Seketika, lidah Sasuke kelu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Hinata tidak menjelaskan pertanyaannya, haruskah ia langsung menjawab, 'Tidak ada apa-apa' sebagai respons? Atau sebaiknya ia mulai dengan menanyakan, 'Ada apa?'

Beruntung bagi Sasuke karena Hinata-lah yang memberikan petunjuk mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Gadis itu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke singkat pada awalnya. Lalu sesuai rencana semula, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hinata sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah terakhir Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya. Kursi Itachi dan Ino—dengan Ino yang sudah memejamkan mata dan Itachi yang sesekali melirik sang gadis seolah memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengganggu gadis itu dan tidurnya.

"I-Itachi-_nii_…," mulai Hinata lagi, "apa dia sudah cerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran mengenai urusan orang itu?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng. "Bu-bukan itu." Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, saat Sasuke marah begitu Hinata mempertanyakan perihal Itachi dan Ino, Hinata pun berusaha melanjutkan topik ini dengan berhati-hati. "Soalnya, Ino-_nee_ … dia juga belum mau menceritakan apa-apa."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang semula Itachi lakukan pada Ino—mengacak puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata memejamkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk kemudian merapikan rambutnya secara refleks.

Begitu kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Hinata dan langsung membuang muka. Ia pun kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kiri. "Tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke kemudian, "akan ada saatnya dia menceritakan itu padamu. Yang jelas kau tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya."

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu, ia berbisik perlahan, "Aku tahu. Itachi adalah saudaramu bagaimanapun."

"_Hn_?" Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Apa kaubilang barusan?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng perlahan, "aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Oh," respons Sasuke segera. Tidak ada kata lebih yang tampak akan keluar. Dan memang Hinata tidak mengharapkan akan mendengar kata-kata lanjutan dari Sasuke. Hinata sudah siap dengan ucapannya sendiri kala itu.

"Daripada itu," Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "semoga _liburan_ kali ini akan menyenangkan, ya?"

Andai bisa, Sasuke ingin mencoret pengertian 'liburan' dari kepala Hinata dan menggantikannya dengan frasa 'bulan madu'. Namun, Sasuke sadar, kehadiran dua orang yang tidak pernah diduganya akan semakin mengikis situasi dan kondisi yang dipersyaratkan sebagai momen bulan madu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menjadikan perjalanan kali ini sebagai liburan sebagaimana yang Hinata katakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata lagi. Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk dapat segera melihat pemandangan di Kirin-s_hima—_Pulau Kirin **[1]**. Aku sempat mencari tahu lewat internet, Kirin-_shima_ adalah salah satu pulau terbaik yang berada di Mizu _no Kuni_—Negara Mizu. Pemandangan laut yang mengelilinginya sangat indah dan masih alami! Lalu, lalu … Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tahu? Kirin _Mitsu_—Madu Kirin **[2]** yang merupakan kekhasan pulau itu sangat terkenal! Berbagai panganan ringan maupun _cuisine_ banyak yang menggunakannya. Aku ingin mencobanya."

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi berseri serta celotehan panjang yang baru saja ditunjukkan Hinata. Sasuke yakin—sangat—bahwa tadi sebelum berangkat, Hinata tampak tegang dan seolah enggan untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk pergi bersamanya. Sekarang, asumsi itu menghilang—Hinata sesungguhnya cukup menantikan acara ini. Fakta ini entah kenapa membuat perasaan Sasuke menghangat.

"A-ah, maaf! Aku jadi terlalu bersemangat." Hinata segera menghentikan celotehan panjangnya mengenai deskripsi singkat mengenai Kirin-_shima_ yang sempat ia baca melalui artikel-artikel di internet. Wajahnya sedikit merona. "Aku…." Hinata menelan ludah dan kemudian tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

Bagi Sasuke, bisa melihat Hinata yang bersemangat adalah suatu keberuntungan yang tak pernah ia pikir akan dapat ia lihat secepat ini. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Hinata barusan. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk senantiasa bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti ia harus mele—ah, tidak! Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Sasuke menikmati saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

Lupakan sementara pikiran mengenai masa depan yang sebelumnya sudah terancang apik dalam benaknya. Ia akan menikmati saat ini—saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang terkasih. Ia akan menjadikan saat ini sebagai momen yang berharga bagi keduanya.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera sampai dan mencicipi Kirin Mitsu yang terkenal itu. Kita akan mencobanya."

Hinata bahkan kehilangan minat untuk berontak dan menarik tangannya. Gadis itu justru malah tersenyum dan membiarkan tangannya terus berada dalam genggaman tangan suaminya. Perasaan senang menyergap gadis itu—entah Hinata menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Ya."

Perasaan keduanya kini satu; kehangatan menyelimuti—rasa senang yang menggebu seakan hendak melesak keluar. Pemikiran keduanya pun kini satu; beruntung bahwa perjalanan ini tetap terlaksana—meski ditambah dua orang yang sama sekali tidak masuk dalam awal rencana.

Lalu, sau permohonan bersemayam dalam diri keduanya: semoga tiga hari ini akan menjadi hari-hari menyenangkan yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan—seberapa lama pun waktu berputar.

*********To Be Continued*********

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Nama** '**Kirin-_shima'_ atau 'Pulau Kirin' itu cuma karangan saja. Kirin-_shima_ rasanya sih tidak pernah muncul dalam dunia animanga Naruto. Saya jadikan 'Kirin' sebagai nama untuk satu pulau tidak dikenal (unknown island) yang ada di Mizu _no Kuni_ untuk _canon_-nya. Terinspirasi dari kekhasan Mizu _no Kuni_ itu sendiri: _Kirin Mitsu_.

**[2] **_Kirin Mitsu_ atau yang di serial animasinya bisa diterjemahkan sebagai _Unicorn Nectar_ (_Kirin_ = _Unicorn_) di samping sebagai _Kirin Nectar_, adalah salah satu hasil khas dari Mizu _no Kuni_ (sumber: ). Namun, Kirin Mitsu yang saya gunakan mungkin agak sedikit saya geser maknanya jadi lebih ke 'Madu dari Pulau Kirin'. Jadi Kirin di sini lebih ke nama daerah penghasil madu dan bukan sebagai nama 'asli' dari si produk. /sebenarnya informasi nggak penting, sih X"D

Btw, ternyata jadinya chapter ini malah lebih panjang sedikit disbanding sebelumnya O_Oa semoga _minna-san_ nggak mabok dan nggak bosen bacanya, ya? X"D

_Yosh_, sekarang masuk ke Pojok (Sok) Gahoel, _ne_? :"3

* * *

><p><strong>POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!<strong>

Sasuke sekilas melirik ke arah kursi yang sudah ditinggalkannya. Terlihat olehnya, Itachi yang mulai tersenyum riang sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Itachi: _yosh_, yosh~

Ino: _grrrh_! *gigit tangan Itachi*

_GRAUKKK_!

Itachi: _ARRGH_!

Ino: siapa suruh menganggapku sebagai anjing! Huh! *buang muka*

Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—tampak senang dengan penderitaan sang kakak. Namun ia tidak tahu, saat itu Hinata juga melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu, saat ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Itachi nanti, Hinata akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

Hmmmm….

Ada yang mau berdoa demi keselamatan tangan Sasuke?

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Sekian untuk <em>chapter<em> kali ini~ /dan akhirnya Itachi pun menjadi korban /elus-elus tangan Itachi.

Okay, saya balesin _review_ yg non login dulu, yak? Yang _review login_ saya langsung bales ke PM :D

**chibi beary**: kok tahu? Mikoto sampai ngumpet karena malu rencananya ketahuan kamu tuh XD

**eL-Uchiha Himechan**: masa, sih, si Sasuke keren? *lirik-lirik pojok (sok) gahoel* *dimutilasi Sasuke* X"D ini udah _update_. Hm, mungkin untuk _fanfict_ ini, minimal 1 bulan sekali akan aku _update_, harap sabar ya :""D

**Guest**: nyahahaha, biar nggak serius mulu gitu bawaannya, jadi ada bagian gilanya sedikit *sebenernya author-nya agak stress kalau kebanyakan serius (?) X"D

**Mamoka**: kyaaa! Makasih udah suka _chapter_ kemarin. Moga-moga _chapter_ kali ini pun kamu suka :""D

**Guest** (lagi): iyaa, ini udah lanjut lagi~ X""D

**Lily**: ini udah dilanjutin lagi :""D masalah yang mau diselesaikan Sasuke, nanti yaa dijelaskan di _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya. XD

**HyUchi Mai**: ehehe, kalau di chapter ini udah nggak terlalu cuek, 'kan? Sasuke kan cuek ada alasannya. Kalau dia nggak cuek, ntar konfliknya nggak sedep dong kayak lagu dangdut Inul tanpa goyang ngebornya /eh? X"D

Yak, balasan _review non login_, _done_~!

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan dan terutama agak pendek, ya? Hehehe. Jangan tanya kapan saya akan update next chapter, karena saya pun tidak tahu~ *kabur bareng Itachi* Ino: _Gyaaaa_! Jangan bawa Itachi gueee~! /_slap_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	9. Honeymoon Time

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: _A bit rush, perhaps_.

_Warning_: ITACHI _IS DANGEROUS_! #glek *_warning_ macam apa ini?*

_Then, for this chapter also, enjoy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Honeymoon Time **

* * *

><p><em>Sweet, sweet Honey.<em>

_Look at the moon,_

_it's so pretty, shine brightly._

_Sweet, sweet Darling._

_Stars won't fly,_

_so you better not close your eye._

_Let's make this night last long, _

_Just for you and I._

.

.

.

"Kauyakin dengan cara ini?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang.

"Saya malah bertanya-tanya mengapa Anda tidak menggunakan cara ini untuk membuatnya repot dan kemudian menjatuhkannya, Hebino-_san_."

"Aku memang sedang memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menjatuhkan keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku tidak mau setengah-setengah. Aku mau mereka hancur. Hancur sehancur-hancurnya sampai mereka hanya bisa mengemis di kakiku, memohon kemurahan hatiku."

Hebino Orochimaru kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah rencana yang tertulis dalam sehelai kertas yang kini ada di atas mejanya. Rencana itu berisikan beberapa langkah untuk menjatuhkan sang pesaing.

"Rencana ini tampak sempurna," ujar Orochimaru sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, "katakan, apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Bukankah dia mantan majikanmu, eh, Nara? Kau yang merupakan orang bagian atas dari perusahaan itu dengan sengaja datang padaku, mengkhianati Uchiha Sasuke, dan kini merancang rencana untuk menjatuhkannya. Apa ada alasan yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau benar-benar berniat menjatuhkannya?"

Nara Shikamaru menahan keinginannya untuk menguap. "Soal berada di bagian atas perusahaan—itu benar. Dan itulah yang membuatku merasa harus melakukan ini semua."

Orochimaru terdiam, menanti kelanjutan ucapan lawan bicaranya. Ia bukan tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Nara Shikamaru juga pernah disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu tonggak dalam perusahaan Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa langsung memercayai orang yang berasal dari pihak musuhnya ini?

"Aku muak," ujar Shikamaru singkat pada awalnya. "Aku muak dengan Direktur Muda yang sombong itu. Banyak perbedaan pendapat di antara kami yang membuat kinerja menjadi kacau. Dan jika pendapatku yang benar, pendapat itu akan diklaim sebagai hasil kerja otaknya. Sementara, jika pendapatku salah, aku akan mendapat banyak cercaan. Selain itu, hasil kerjaku tidak setimpal dengan apa yang dia berikan. Cukup sudah!"

"Oh," Orochimaru menggumam pelan, "masalah personal."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Anda boleh tidak percaya. Tapi izinkan saya menunjukkan hasil dari rencana ini terlebih dahulu. Uchiha akan kelabakan dan di saat mereka sibuk mengurusi masalah dengan pers …."

"Kita akan menyusup dari celah itu dan menjatuhkan perusahaannya."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata beserta Itachi dan Ino sampai di Kirin-_shima_. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka pun mencapai hotel tempat mereka menginap dan bermaksud _check-in_ saat tiba-tiba Ino melancarkan protesnya.

"Dua kamar?" Ino mengernyitkan alis sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jika aku tidak sekamar dengan Hina-_chan_, aku minta tambahan satu kamar lagi!"

Sasuke sudah menggerutu sementara Hinata tersenyum geli. Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Saat Hinata melirik kembali ke arah Ino, gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berpose menantang ke arah Itachi.

"Ah, susah juga, ya. Coba tanyakan saja pada petugas hotel, apa masih ada kamar yang kosong?" Itachi menyentuh dagunya—seolah sedang berpikir. Ino pun mendecih sebelum ia berlalu ke _front office_.

Saat Ino mulai menanyakan perihal kamar kosong, di belakang, Itachi tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan bahkan membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Petugas hotel yang tengah melayani Ino segera menangkap apa maksud pergerakan sulung Uchiha tersebut. Tentu mereka pun tahu siapa Itachi dan segan menolak permintaannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Hotel sudah _full-book_. Tidak ada kamar yang tersedia," jawab si petugas hotel dengan rasa menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Kami menerima permintaan _reservation_ dari Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto untuk dua kamar saja selama empat hari tiga malam, terhitung hari ini sampai Minggu nanti. Karena itu …."

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang kosong?"

Petugas hotel itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit tidak enak membohongi Ino yang sekaligus memperkecil kemungkinan tambahan pemasukan. Namun, menentang Uchiha juga bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Begini saja, Ino-_chan_," ujar Itachi sambil merangkul Ino di pundak, "aku bisa saja membiayaimu untuk mendapatkan satu kamar lagi dan membuat seseorang meng-_cancel_ _reservation_-nya …"

Mata Ino sudah membelalak.

"… tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya sadar bahwa lengan Itachi masih bercokol nyaman di pundaknya. Ia pun menepis tangan itu dan menatap lekat kedua mata Itachi.

"Jawab teka-teki yang akan kuajukan padamu," ujar Itachi ringan.

"_Mgh_? _Try me_!" jawab Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Oke. Hewan apa yang berbulu kuning dan bermata biru, lalu bisa berjalan dengan dua kaki?"

"Hewan …." Ino tampak berpikir. "Kuning, biru … dua kaki … ng? Heeeiiii! Kau mengejekku, ya?"

Itachi menyeringai. "Mengejek bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu aku, 'kan? Karena namaku Ino—babi hutan."

Hinata nyaris tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa, sementara Sasuke tampak berpikir. Tidak mungkin Itachi memberi teka-teki yang mudah dijawab apabila kakaknya itu tidak bermaksud memberikan kamar lebih. Jelas bagi Sasuke, 'Ino' bukan jawabannya.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino, "jawabannya adalah '_a bird named_ Tweety'. Kau salah dan kau kalah."

"A-apaa?"

"Lagi pula, mana berani aku membahasakan tunanganku sendiri sebagai 'hewan'? Ada-ada saja. Hahaha." Itachi kemudian menghadap petugas _front office_. "Maaf sudah membuat keributan, kami ambil dua kamar saja, sesuai yang ibu saya pesankan."

"Tung—kau curaangg!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Ino, petugas hotel tersebut mengangguk kecil sambil menggumamkan kata 'baik' terhadap perkataan Itachi. Ia pun menyodorkan dua buah kunci kamar dan kemudian memanggil _bell-boy_ untuk mengangkut barang-barang dua pasang tamu yang baru datang tersebut.

Ino terdengar masih memprotes teka-teki yang diajukan Itachi, tapi Hinata tidak lagi dapat mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tersebut karena Sasuke mendadak menarik tangannya. Gadis itu pun dipaksa melangkah lebih cepat sementara seorang _bell-boy_ sudah siap mengikuti sembari mengangkut barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kita meninggalkan mereka dan perdebatan konyol mereka," ujar Sasuke masih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hihihi." Hinata menampilkan wajah berseri-seri. Lalu begitu keduanya mencapai lift—mata mereka dapat kembali melihat ke arah Itachi dan Ino yang masih saja betah berdiam di _lobby_. "Tapi apa Ino-_nee_ akan baik-baik saja?"

Begitu _bell-boy_ yang membawa barang bawaan mereka masuk, dengan sengaja Sasuke segera menutup pintu lift. Dari celah lift yang makin menutup, sesaat Hinata bisa melihat sosok Ino yang tampak panik dan hendak mengejar mereka. Namun sia-sia, lift sudah menutup dan siap bergerak ke atas.

"Ta-tampaknya Ino-_nee_—"

"Tidak usah mencemaskan mereka. Itachi pasti bisa mengendalikan situasi."

"Ng," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu, "semoga."

Tak lama, mereka berdua pun sampai di depan kamar mereka. Begitu _bell-boy_ sudah meletakkan koper-koper mereka dan siap meninggalkan kamar setelah Sasuke memberi tip, barulah Hinata menyadari sesuatu! Dia … akan berdua saja di dalam kamar ini bersama Sasuke. _Berdua_ saja—bulan madu!

_Oh, tidak_! batinnya mendadak berseru. _Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa tadi aku juga tidak meminta agar dibiarkan sekamar dengan Ino-_nee_? Eh, tapi, kalau aku melakukan hal itu, bukankah aku akan menyinggung Sasuke-_kun_? Lagi pula, seandainya tidak ada Ino-_nee_, aku memang harusnya sudah siap untuk berduaan saja dengan Sasuke-_kun_._

"Hinata?"

"I-iya?" jawab Hinata yang kaget akibat suara tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kini sudah menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau merapikan barang bawaanmu?"

"Eh? Oh … iya!"

Hinata pun melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sudah mulai dengan koper bawaannya sendiri. Segera saja mereka sibuk membereskan dan meletakkan beberapa barang—yang lebih banyak berupa baju—ke dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia. Dalam sekejap, Hinata sudah melupakan perasaan bingung dan malu yang sempat melandanya.

Begitu pekerjaan mereka selesai, tanpa ada yang mengomando, keduanya pun duduk di ujung kasur. Mata Hinata kini mulai mengamati kamar cukup luas yang akan menjadi 'tempat hidup'-nya selama empat hari tiga malam ke depan.

Kamar itu seperti mini apartemen. Dari pintu masuk, ranjang besar tempat Sasuke dan Hinata duduk sekarang tidak akan terlihat. Justru ruang tamu kecil—yang dipisahkan dengan tembok—yang ada di sebelah kirilah yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk.

Melewati ruang tamu kecil tersebut, ada sebuah pintu kaca ditutupi kerai yang menjadi penghubung ke beranda. Di beranda, pemandangan laut bisa terlihat jelas. Bahkan sayup-sayup suara ombak akan memanjakan siapa pun yang menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Di sebelah kiri dan kanan kasur, terdapat nakas dan di atas nakas terdapat lampu yang akan berwarna oranye redup saat dinyalakan. Di sebelah kanan nakas yang berada di kanan, terdapat sebuah meja dandan dengan kaca yang besar—meja dandan tersebut tidak mengarah ke kasur. Lalu, menempel pada tembok di bagian kanan, terdapat lemari baju yang besar. Dan di depan ranjang mereka, terdapat sebuah televisi LCD berukuran 32 inch yang menempel langsung ke tembok bercat warna _peach_.

Kamar mandi ada di bagian kanan. Hinata sempat melongok ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati sebuah kamar mandi yang luas dengan sebuah _bath-up_ di dalamnya. Di dalam kamar mandi juga terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang menempel pada wastafel panjang.

Kesan yang Hinata dapat dari kamar hotel ini adalah: mewah. Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha jika itu bukanlah suatu kemewahan? Hinata kadang bertanya dalam hati, mungkin orang-orang Uchiha ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesusahan seumur hidupnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?" jawab Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kamar ini?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ba-bagus. Tempatnya luas dan bersih. Juga tenang …."

"Kedap suara," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya. Pemuda itu kemudian membaringkan setengah tubuhnya ke kasur. "Wajar kalau mengingat untuk apa kamar ini biasa diperuntukkan."

Serta-merta, wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa maksud Sasuke. Ia juga tahu dengan jelas apa status mereka saat ini. Namun, berbagai pemikiran yang senantiasa bercokol dalam benak Hinata membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk melakukan yang _lebih_.

"_A-a-ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_ …," tergagap-gagap Hinata mulai berkata.

"_Hn_?"

Sambil memainkan jarinya dan tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ki-ki-ki-kita tidak akan me-me-melakukannya, 'kan?"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sudah langsung dapat menangkap apa maksud Hinata. Bahkan, tanpa Hinata sadari, bibir pemuda itu sudah melengkung membentuk senyuman. Namun, berniat menggoda istrinya sedikit, ia pun dengan sengaja bertanya,

"Melakukan apa?"

Wajah Hinata sontak semakin memerah. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk memberikan penjelasan. Jemarinya semakin risih bergerak-gerak.

"I-itu …." Ucapan Hinata terhenti tatkala dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan di rambut panjangnya. Hinata menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke yang pelan-pelan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—dengan tangan yang masih memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke perlahan, "tidak akan terjadi hal yang kautakutkan selama kita berada di sini." Sasuke mendadak melepaskan rambut Hinata lalu dengan tangan yang sama, ia menyentuh sebelah pipi Hinata.

Mendadak, pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Alhasil, gadis itu hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya jarak wajah mereka sudah nyaris menghilang.

Dan … pipi Hinata pun merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Sasuke sudah menarik diri. Pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak akan lebih dari itu. Kecuali kau yang menghendaki."

Sasuke pun mendadak bangkit dari kasur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'berniat mandi terlebih dahulu'. Hinata yang tidak benar-benar mendengar dan masih belum bisa berpikir logis hanya bisa membiarkan refleksnya bekerja—menarik ujung baju Sasuke. Otomatis, pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menempel di pipinya. Bibir gadis itu bergetar ringan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Lalu, setelah menelan ludah sekali, ucapan itu pun terlontar jelas dari mulut Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tidak lama-lama membelalakkan matanya. Ia pun menepuk lembut kepala Hinata dan membuat Hinata melepaskan pegangannya terhadap baju Sasuke.

"Terima kasih diterima."

Selekasnya Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan yang tampak menerawang. Sebelah tangan gadis itu kemudian terangkat ke depan dadanya dan senyumnya terkembang lembut.

Malam itu, tidak banyak yang terjadi. Keduanya dapat langsung tertidur dengan cepat akibat kelelahan dalam perjalanan. Meskipun demikian, masing-masing dari mereka menyimpan harapan besar bahwa hari-hari setelahnya akan berjalan lebih baik dari hari ini.

Dan saat keduanya membuka mata di keesokan hari, saling melempar senyum adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pukul delapan pagi, Sasuke turun dengan setelan kemeja tipis berlengan pendek serta celana selutut. Tempat pertama yang dikunjunginya tentu saja restoran hotel. Makan pagi menjadi kebutuhannya sebelum beraktivitas. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri meja Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu tiba dan tampak sedang menikmati secangkir minuman hangat sambil membaca koran.

"Ah, akhirnya kau turun juga. Hinata sudah selesai makan dari tadi," sambut Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Dia sudah di kolam renang bersama Ino."

Setelah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan wajah ke atas telapak tangannya. Dengan wajah yang cemberut, pemuda itu menjawab, "Cewekmu itu, ya …."

"Hahaha."

"Pagi-pagi datang ke kamar, menyuruh Hinata siap-siap, dan langsung menculiknya begitu saja!"

"Dan Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya. Kuat juga, Ino-_chan_," ujar Itachi santai sebelum kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Dia seperti ingin sesegera mungkin menjauhkan aku dari Hinata. _Tch_."

"Bukan," sangkal Itachi cepat, "dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar tempat aku berada."

Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke sekilas menangkap raut sedih di wajah Itachi. Meskipun demikian, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Ia malah beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil sarapan.

Membawa sepiring penuh _chahan_—nasi goreng ala Jepang—dan secangkir kopi hangat, Sasuke kembali ke meja. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah koran Itachi yang sudah kembali terlipat rapi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Itachi tenang, "semoga semua akan tetap baik-baik saja sampai kita kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke bersikap tidak acuh dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya: Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja apabila Ino masih mengganggu hari-harinya dengan Hinata. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu.

Belum terpikir satu hal pun, Itachi kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa memberi tahumu kemarin. Hari ini …."

Dan Sasuke nyaris tersedak makanannya sendiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di kolam renang, Hinata dan Ino duduk-duduk santai di tepiannya. Meski masih cukup sepi, tapi sudah ada dua-tiga orang yang berada di dalam kolam dan beberapa lainnya terduduk di bawah payung-payung besar.

Hinata dan Ino sendiri tidak langsung menjatuhkan tubuh masing-masing ke dalam kolam. Wajar, mengingat keduanya tidak (atau belum) mengenakan pakaian renang; Ino dengan _tanktop_ biru cerah dan _hot pants_ hitam sementara Hinata mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih dengan _hot pants_ biru _jeans_. Hanya kaki keduanya mengayun-ayun ringan menyentuh air kolam yang terasa cukup dingin.

Mereka masih asyik memperbincangkan topik-topik remeh sebelum Ino mendadak terdiam. Senyum Hinata pun memudar tatkala Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara kembali.

"Aku belum sempat cerita, ya? Detail mengapa aku bisa sampai terseret ke keluarga Uchiha?" Ino mendongak—tatapan menerawangnya kini diarahkan ke hamparan langit biru.

Hinata menggangguk. Sadar bahwa jawaban non-verbalnya tidak terlihat Ino, Hinata pun bersuara, "Iya."

Ino menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, kautahu, 'kan? Aku sedang berjuang mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi mata Shino?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Shino jadi buta karena aku. Dia menyelamatkan aku yang hampir tertabrak mobil dan sebagai gantinya, dia sendiri yang mengalami benturan di kepala yang berujung pada kebutaan." Ino merapikan rambutnya sedikit. "Aku terus merasa bersalah. Dan aku pun bertekad mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa mengembalikan matanya. Lama-lama, kami menjadi dekat dan segera saja, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami memutuskan tinggal bersama dan semua berjalan lancar.

"Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah. Tapi …." Ino mendadak menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu apa ini cuma perasaanku atau bukan, tapi Shino tiba-tiba saja … mendingin. "

Tatapan simpati dilayangkan Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Ino. Ino pun menoleh dan memberikan senyum sedih pada Hinata. Memejamkan mata sejenak, Ino kemudian menghirup napas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Lalu Itachi datang dalam kehidupanku. Awalnya, aku merasa dia pemuda yang menyenangkan. Sampai … sampai ia mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti," kata Ino dengan wajah yang mulai diwarnai amarah di samping kesedihan, "suatu hari, Shino pergi entah ke mana. Waktu kukatakan bahwa aku akan mengantarnya, ia menolak dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja sendiri.

"Begitu ia pulang, tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun, keesokan harinya, ia pergi lagi dan setelah itu dia tidak pulang sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, Itachi-lah yang datang dan—_KYAAA_!"

_BYUUR_!

Hinata terkesiap dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Ia melongo dengan mulut yang refleks menganga. Tidak ada suara selama beberapa saat—hanya kikikan yang terdengar.

Begitu kepala Ino berhasil menyembul kembali ke permukaan air, akhirnya ia bisa melihat siapa orang yang tega mendorongnya ke dalam kolam. Orang yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan berada di sini tapi tidak salah lagi, memang _dia_ orangnya.

"_Dekoriinnnnn_!" teriak Ino geram.

"Hai, Ino-_buta-chan_," sapa sosok berambut merah muda yang dipanggil _Dekorin_—Si Jidat Lebar—sambil melambai.

"Sai-_kun_," Hinata menambahkan saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja, tidak bertemu muka dengan pemuda itu dalam satu hari tidak lantas membuat Hinata melupakan sosok yang sudah tinggal satu atap dengannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Jadi … ini Haruno Sakura-_san_?" gumam Hinata sambil memerhatikan gadis muda itu lekat-lekat.

"Benar," jawab Sai enteng. "Ini Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum santai, "Hai, Hinata-_neechan_."

Hinata berkedip sebentar sebelum ia buru-buru berdiri. "A-ah. Hyu—Uchiha Hinata. Salam kenal!" seru Hinata cepat sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura memandang tangan Hinata selama beberapa saat sebelum menyambutnya tanpa minat. Meski demikian, senyum tetap terpampang di wajahnya. "Yah, salam kenal juga."

Sekilas, Hinata merasa bahwa Sakura tidak menyukainya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas, Hinata merasa bahwa Sakura … sedikit mirip dengan Sai. Menunjukkan sifat permusuhan yang tidak terlalu terang-terangan terhadapnya.

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas secara tiba-tiba saat mendadak Ino menginterupsi dengan memukul jidat Sakura.

"_Hiih_!" seru Sakura saat tangan basah Ino sekilas 'mencium' dahinya.

"Berani sekali kau menjatuhkan aku ke kolam, _De-ko-rin_!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, _Buta_! Kau basah tahu!" ujar Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk membuat jarak dengan Ino.

"Bagus! Sini aku peluk! Biar kaurasakan akibat perbuatanmu sendiri!" ancam Ino yang membuat sakura langsung berlari menjauh. Ino mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Dan kedua gadis yang memang sudah saling mengenal itu pun tanpa sengaja meninggal Sai hanya berdua dengan Hinata.

"Ka-kapan kalian datang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu. Kami berangkat dengan penerbangan paling awal," jawab Sai tak begitu acuh. Saat ini, fokus tatapan pemuda itu ada pada sang kekasih berambut sewarna bunga khas musim semi.

Kejadian saat Sai menatap Sakura dengan lembut adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi Hinata. Sehari-harinya, Sai terlihat sinis. Baru kali ini, Hinata seakan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sai.

"Sai-_kun_ … benar-benar menyukai Sakura-_san_, ya?"

Sai menoleh dan memandang Hinata yang kali ini tak segan menatap matanya. Seulas senyum kemudian Sai sunggingkan. Namun, meski ditunggu beberapa saat, tidak satu pun jawaban meluncur dari mulut pemuda berambut klimis tersebut. Ia bungkam dan hanya membiarkan senyumnya menjadi jawaban penuh teka-teki.

"Hinata," panggil Sai mendadak alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "menurutmu, kenapa aku _tidak suka_ padamu?"

Pertanyaan Sai seolah membuka apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata sebelumnya. Tepat dugaan Hinata, Sai tidak menyukainya.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang benar-benar tepat," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan ujung _T-shirt_-nya. "Apa aku sudah berbuat salah … pada _kalian_?"

"Kalian?" Meski sekilas, Hinata bisa melihat Sai membelalakkan matanya. Namun, Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini juga termasuk cekatan dalam mengubah ekspresi wajah. "Rasanya aku tadi hanya menanyakan, 'Kenapa _aku_ tidak suka padamu?' Bukankah demikian?"

Hinata menghela napas dan mengangguk. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang berada di pinggir kolam dengan Ino yang sudah menyeringai licik. Sesaat Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya yang tampak akrab—seolah tidak ada masalah yang membelenggu mereka. Namun, Hinata tahu, kedua gadis itu juga memiliki masalahnya masing-masing.

"Kurasa," ujar Hinata kemudian, "Sakura-_san_ juga tidak begitu menyukaiku."

"Tepat," jawab Sai sambil tertawa, "kuucapkan selamat karena kau bisa menyadarinya. Kau tidak setumpul itu ternyata."

Hinata hanya bisa meringis. Tidak tahu harus marah atau senang akibat kata-kata Sai yang seolah menyindir tapi juga memujinya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menebak, bagaimana cara agar kami tidak lagi … menyimpan perasaan tidak suka ini padamu?"

"Sebentar, apa yang tidak kalian sukai itu hanya aku?"

"Hm," jawab Sai sambil menyentuh dagunya, "sebenarnya aku juga kesal pada Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi kedua orang itu tetap saudaraku—aku tidak benar-benar bisa membenci mereka. Sementara itu, aku belum terlalu mengenal Ino-_san_. Kurasa ia tidak terlalu membuatku kesal dengan sifatnya yang selalu melawan Itachi. Ia memberiku tontonan yang menarik."

Hinata menunduk. Singkatnya, Sai ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata-lah yang terutama membuatnya kesal. Rasanya sedikit tidak adil, tapi … tunggu! Entah kenapa sekelebat kata-kata seolah mengisi lubang keingintahuan Hinata. Hanya sekilas karena begitu Hinata berusaha mencernanya, bayangan jawaban itu lolos dari cengkeraman.

"Kalau Sakura, sih …," lanjut Sai sembari tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang sudah berakhir di kolam, "kurasa Sakura hanya sedikit antipati padamu. Dengan Ino, kudengar mereka memang sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Sakura soal Ino saat ini."

"Sai-_kun_ … apa mungkin …."

Sai kini sudah memusatkan konsentrasinya pada Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak lagi tertarik pada adegan tarik-menarik antara Ino dan Sakura di tepi kolam. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang hendak diungkapkan Hinata. Andai ia diberi waktu lebih lama, mungkin ia sudah akan bisa mendengar. Namun, kedatangan kakak-kakaknya memang selalu tepat waktu. Seperti pahlawan kesiangan saja.

"Apa lagi yang kaulakukan pada Hinata kali ini?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan Hinata di belakang tubuhnya.

Sai tersenyum sinis. "Yang jelas aku tidak mungkin merabanya di depan kekasihku sendiri. Lagi pula, aku bukan penyuka gadis SMA sepertimu."

"Kau itu—"

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata dari balik punggung Sasuke. "Lagi pula," lanjut Hinata sambil menyentuh lengan baju Sasuke, "dengan ini … sedikitnya aku mengerti."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan alis yang sudah tertaut. Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Sai tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar matanya sejajar dengan mata Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau belum mengerti apa-apa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai menepuk dan mengacak rambut Hinata sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sakura tengah mendecak kesal karena bajunya sudah basah kuyup. Sai pun menertawakannya dan kemudian mencubit pipinya.

Sementara itu, di satu sisi, Itachi yang sudah berbaik hati membawakan Ino sebuah handuk (entah bagaimana ia tahu, yang jelas sepertinya insting Uchiha sulung itu tidak bisa diremehkan), malah mendapat penolakan yang terang-terangan dari Ino. Namun, bukan Itachi namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja atas penolakan Ino. Dengan cekatan, ia segera menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan rambut sang gadis.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …," ujar Hinata perlahan—nyaris berupa bisikan.

"_Hn_?"

"Apa aku yang seolah bisa menerima takdir yang tidak kuhendaki dengan begitu mudahnya ini … akan terlihat menyebalkan di mata orang lain?"

"Apa?"

"Dan … apa aku yang mulai terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang awalnya ingin kuhindari, tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih dibanding mereka yang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Apa itu yang Sai katakan padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Sai-_kun_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mendadak menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan langsung melihat ke wajah Sasuke setelah beberapa saat ia seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan sang pemuda.

"Kau berusaha dengan caramu sendiri," ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat, "lebih keras dari yang mereka tahu. Kau menyimpan rapat-rapat semuanya seorang diri dan kau tidak membiarkan seorang pun membantu."

Entah mengapa, wajah Hinata terasa memanas. Sasuke seolah telah mengintip hatinya dan melihat tiap-tiap rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Pun demikian, yang Hinata rasakan bukan malu, tapi ia justru merasa sangat berterima kasih. Meski Hinata belum begitu mengenal Sasuke, tapi Sasuke seolah sudah mengenalnya selama berabad-abad. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk memahami dan mengabulkan semua keegoisannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, "kurasa, aku memang terlalu beruntung."

Kata-kata Hinata tersebut bagaikan ironi. Keluarga Hyuuga terlilit utang dan Hinata harus bersedia menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sebagai jaminan bantuan yang diberikan bagi keluarganya. Di bagian mana Hinata bisa merasa beruntung? Inilah yang kemudian menimbulkan ekspresi penuh tanya di wajah Sasuke.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak langsung Sasuke, Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sai dan Sakura.

"Setidaknya, aku paham kenapa mereka bersikap antipati padaku."

_Karena aku selalu didukung orang ini dalam setiap hal yang akan kulakukan. Di mata mereka, aku tidak perlu berusaha keras, tidak perlu memprotes, tidak perlu berteriak atas segala takdir yang dilimpahkan padaku. Di mata mereka, aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang beruntung. _

_Aku pun … mulai merasa bahwa mungkin aku memang betul-betul beruntung._

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa mereka harus bersikap antipati?"

Dari arah Sai-Sakura, Hinata balik memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum, membuat Sasuke semakin kelihatan bingung. Namun, Hinata hanya menggeleng dan mengalihkan topik mengenai rencana mereka hari itu. Sasuke masih hendak bertanya, tapi Hinata tidak lagi membiarkan pembicaraan mereka berada di jalur yang sama.

"Apa kita akan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kirin-_shima_? Oh, mungkin ke pabrik pembuatan madu khas pulau ini? Apa di dekat pabriknya akan ada taman bunga yang indah?"

Sasuke menjawab hanya dengan kata-kata singkat seperti '_hn'_ atau 'boleh saja' atau 'aku tidak tahu'. Ia masih tidak terlalu fokus dengan rencana jalan-jalan. Ia masih ingin tahu—lebih—mengenai apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata. Namun, satu pertanyaan …

"Apa kita … tidak lebih baik jalan berdua saja?"

… dan Sasuke pun luluh.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah mengganti baju, Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan ke Taman Nasional Kirin-_shima_ yang ada di pusat pulau. Pemandangan di sana didominasi bunga-bunga dengan serangga-serangga yang beterbangan ke sana kemari. Sesemakan dan rerumputan hijau juga menambah keindahan pemandangan di taman tersebut.

Satu-dua kali, Sasuke mengambil foto Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dekat bebungaan. Di kali lainnya, Hinata mengambil diam-diam foto Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke satu arah. Lalu, merasa bahwa tidak cukup hanya dengan ini, Sasuke pun akhirnya membulatkan tekad dan meminta tolong orang yang tidak sengaja lewat untuk mengabadikan foto keduanya yang sedang bersama.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tampak tegang," ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil melihat hasil-hasil foto di kamera digital.

"_Tsk_. Aku ini tidak biasa difoto," ujar Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dan sebaiknya kauhapu—apa yang kaulakukan?"

_JEPRET!_

Satu foto Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam memori kamera digital tersebut. Kali ini, Hinata berhasil mendapatkan gambar Sasuke yang sedang menghadap kamera meski dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata bisa dibilang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memfoto Sasuke.

"Hapus!" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha merebut kamera digitalnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Ja-jangan," cegah Hinata sambil menjauhkan kamera tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke, "ini … untuk kenang-kenangan—sebagai bukti kalau kita pernah ke sini."

Sasuke memberengut. Lalu, sambil tersenyum, Hinata memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dan mengangkat kamera digital tersebut agak tinggi.

"Se-sekali lagi, ya? Senyuuum!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Puas mengambil gambar di Taman Nasional, Sasuke pun menyewa sebuah mobil mini. Dengan mobil itu, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke bagian paling selatan pulau. Perindustrian madu khas Kirin. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa prosedur, mereka pun diantar ke satu ruang audio-visual yang memperlihatkan bagaimana Kirin-_mitsu_ didapat dan diproses menjadi berbagai macam produk.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam kurang video diputar, keduanya kemudian diajak mengelilingi pabrik. Lalu, mereka diperlihatkan saat-saat seorang pekerja sedang mengambil madu dari sarang lebah ternak dari balik sebuah jendela besar. Pekerja tersebut mengenakan pakaian khusus sehingga tidak disengat.

Salah satu _guide_ mereka juga mengatakan soal madu alami. Madu alami didapat dari hutan kecil yang ada di belakang pabrik. Setiap dua hari sekali, pekerja-pekerja pabrik akan menelusuri hutan untuk memeriksa sarang-sarang lebah yang siap dipanen.

Begitu selesai dengan penjelasan-penjelasan tambahan lainnya, keduanya kemudian diajak untuk mengunjungi salah satu toko kue yang memang ada di dekat pabrik. Kue-kue di sana dibuat khusus dari madu pabrik.

Sebagai salah satu fasilitas karena mengambil paket tur keliling pabrik, Sasuke dan Hinata diperkenankan memilih dua sampai tiga kue untuk dimakan di sana. Saat itu, matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan jam perut mereka memang sudah berbunyi sebagai pertanda. Maka, keduanya pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut.

Pada dasarnya, Sasuke tidak begitu suka makanan manis. Namun, berkat pertunjuk dari penjaga toko, ia pun memilih tiga kue yang tidak terlalu manis. Hinata sendiri memilih _pancake_ dengan saus madu sebagai salah satu pangannya.

Selesai makan, Hinata membeli beberapa jenis kue kering yang ada di toko itu. Tidak ketinggalan, ia pun membeli madu dalam botol sebanyak satu lusin serta sebotol selai madu. Sasuke bertanya untuk apa membeli sebanyak itu.

"U-untuk oleh-oleh," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Kalaupun tidak, kita bisa mengonsumsinya sendiri. Madu kan bagus untuk kesehatan."

Setelah itu, Sasuke tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hanya makan kue tidak cukup memuaskan perut Sasuke. Dan meski Hinata sudah memakan satu porsi _pancake_, sepertinya gadis itu pun mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mencari restoran dan menikmati makan siang kedua mereka.

Di tengah kota yang tidak begitu ramai itulah, Sasuke dan Hinata melihat Sai dan Sakura yang tampak sedang berjalan kaki sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah pertokoan. Sasuke sudah akan berpura-pura tidak melihat saat mendadak Sai melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Hanya Hinata yang membalas lambaian tersebut sebelum sang gadis menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menggerakkan mobilnya semakin jauh meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak diberi tahu kalau mereka juga akan ke sini. Tahu-tahu saja mereka datang dan bahkan menginap di hotel yang sama. Cerita soal _full-book _di hari pertama itu memang jelas-jelas omong kosong."

"Tapi, bagus, bukan? Makin ramai, makin seru …."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak juga. Kalau kauingat tujuan kita ke sini."

Mendadak saja wajah Hinata merona. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke alasan sesungguhnya mereka datang ke Kirin-_shima_. Meski Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada hal 'dewasa' yang terjadi, tapi Hinata tidak bisa memastikan bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun, status mereka adalah suami-istri.

Ah, rasa-rasanya, belum menjadi sepasang suami-istri pun, sudah banyak teman-temannya yang melakukan hal itu dengan pasangan yang mereka cintai **[1]**. Mungkin Hinata kolot karena ia mempunyai pemikiran untuk menjaga miliknya sampai ia menikah. Namun kenyataannya, sekarang Hinata sudah menikah, bukan? Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya masih merasa ragu-ragu: bisakah ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang ia cintai hingga ia rela menyerahkan miliknya yang berharga pada Sasuke?

Benar, apakah ia mencintai Sasuke? Tidakkah ia menikah karena terpaksa?

Tanpa sadar, pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat Hinata memainkan ujung _minidress_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Hinata merasa belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya lebih lanjut untuk bisa mencintai Sasuke apa adanya. Bukan sekadar gengsi, bukan sekadar perasaan malu untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada penyelamatnya yang baik hati.

Sesuatu … di dasar ingatannya kini seolah bergerak—mendesak untuk muncul ke permukaan.

"_Aku sayang padamu, Hinata …."_

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat suara-suara entah dari mana itu seolah menyambangi pendengarannya. Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu melihat pergerakan Hinata hanya dari ujung matanya.

"Ta-tadi Sasuke-_kun_ bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah lalu mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Bukan. Jelas tadi itu bukan suara Sasuke. Suara anak laki-laki. Suara siapa?

Lalu, kali ini satu sosok samar mulai berusaha menerobos kesadaran Hinata. Sosok itu samar, benar-benar tidak jelas. Seorang bocah kecil berkimono gelap, berlarian bersama Hinata di belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Entah bagaimana, Hinata tahu bahwa sosok itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"_Aku sayang padamu, Hinata. Nanti kalau sudah besar, kita menikah, ya?"_

Lagi—suara itu menyentak Hinata. Kali ini, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Hinata pun memejamkan mata—berusaha membiarkan suara-suara itu bergema dengan lebih jelas di dalam otaknya.

Tak lama, muncul pula suaranya sendiri dan dalam sekejap, suara-suara itu sudah bersahut-sahutan dalam kepalanya. Suara-suara itu kemudian membentuk suatu dialog samar yang Hinata yakin pernah mendengarnya.

Suatu hari ... suatu waktu … di masa lalu.

"_Aku sayang padamu, Hinata. Nanti kalau sudah besar, kita menikah, ya?"_

"_Be-benarkah? … mau menikah denganku?"_

"_Ya. Aku akan menjadikan Hinata istriku."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu … janji jari kelingking!"_

"…"

"_Aku sayang … sa … n."_

"_Aku juga __… Hina … ta."_

" … _Ta."_

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" seru Hinata terkejut. Hinata pun membuka mata dan sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini, suaminya tersebut sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"… Ada apa?"

"Ah," jawab Hinata lamat-lamat, "ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Kurasa aku hanya … sedikit kecapean."

"Apa kau mau kita langsung pulang ke hotel saja dan pesan makanan di hotel?"

Hinata memberikan sebuah senyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itulah, Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi apik.

"La-lagi pula sudah sampai sini. Kita … makan dulu saja, baru kemudian pulang."

Sasuke setuju. Dan bayang-bayang suara samar tadi tak lagi mengusik Hinata.

Untuk sementara.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Mereka mungkin tidak jauh dari sini," ujar Sai lirih, "bagaimana? Mau mencari dan menghampiri mereka?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah. Untuk apa?"

"Yah, kupikir kau mau mengerjai mereka?"

Seulas seringai muncul di wajah Sakura. Lalu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, Sakura mengerling jahil ke arah Sai. "Ah, bilang saja kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan … kakak dan kakak iparmu. Sebelum kau tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah terlalu bosan melihat mereka," ujarnya sambil merangkul Sakura, "lagi pula, aku _bukan_ tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi sama sekali …."

"Beberapa bulan, beberapa tahun, beberapa belas tahun … tidak ada yang tahu," jawab Sakura tak acuh sambil melepaskan rangkulan Sai dari pundaknya. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu dalam waktu dekat, lho?" lanjut Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum santai.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Sai pun menjawab, "Sudahlah. Masih banyak waktu. Kita nikmati saja dulu saat-saat kita di sini."

"_Hmph_. Ya, terserah kau saja, deh?" Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan dan kemudian memeluk lengan Sai untuk kemudian kembali menelusuri daerah pertokoan, terutama toko-toko yang menyediakan pakaian serta aksesori rambut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani, Ino?"

"Dan apa kau yakin kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi, Uchiha-_san_? _Jangan. Ikuti. Aku._ Pergi sana! _Shoo_!"

Itachi terkekeh dan tetap saja mengikuti Ino ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Itachi yang selalu membuntutinya, Ino pun berbalik arah dan mengonfrontasi Itachi untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku sendiri?" ungkap Ino kesal. Ia tidak terang-terangan berteriak memang—mengingat mereka sedang berada di _lobby_ hotel dalam perjalanannya menuju pantai yang terletak di belakang hotel.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Itachi sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Aku ingin berada di dekatmu."

"Untuk apa?"

Perlahan, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat dahu Ino. Ia semakin mengunci pandangan Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Untuk meluluhkan kekeraskepalaanmu."

Sesaat, Ino merasa tidak berdaya dengan tatapan tersebut. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memandang kedua bola mata berwarna gelap tersebut dengan saksama. Tidak dipungkiri, jantung Ino begitu berdegup saat melihat wajah Itachi dalam jarak dekat.

Mati-matian Ino bertahan agar tidak terperosok dalam pesona Itachi, mati-matian gadis itu membangun benteng agar Itachi tak sedikit pun bisa menembus ke dalam hatinya. Untuk kali ini pun, Ino berhasil. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, Ino langsung menepis tangan Itachi.

"Kalau kau ingin aku mengubah sikapku padamu," ujar Ino dengan tegas, "kembalikan Shino dan biarkan kami bahagia! "

"Itu sulit, Ino-_chan_," jawab Itachi setelah menunjukkan wajah pura-pura terkejut, "Aburame sendiri sudah tidak ingin menemuimu. Ia sudah _menyerahkanmu_ padaku."

"Kau—"

"Aku berkata serius untuk hal yang satu ini," ujar Itachi.

Dengan itu, Ino pun terdiam. Namun, sungguh. Ia tidak mau memercayai Itachi begitu saja. Walau kemungkinan itu ada, walau Shino mungkin memang membuangnya demi bisa mendapatkan kedua penglihatannya lagi, Ino tetap menolak untuk percaya. Masih ada kemungkinan lainnya: Itachi yang memaksa Shino untuk membuangnya.

Andai Ino mau mendengar hati kecilnya berkata, mungkin ia akan langsung menurut pada Itachi. Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa digambarkan sebagai orang jahat yang tanpa alasan melakukan hal-hal kotor untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Gambarannya terlalu berbeda. Namun jelas, masih ada sesuatu yang Itachi sembunyikan dari Ino. Dan Ino menolak untuk menyerah sebelum ia tahu rahasia tersembunyi tersebut.

Dengan keyakinan itulah, Ino sudah bersiap meninggalkan Itachi.

"Aku mau sendiri," ujar Ino sambil menunduk, "tolong, jangan ikuti aku."

Itachi menggeleng lemah. "Baiklah, tapi …."

Ino sudah akan meninggalkan Itachi meski pemuda itu masih belum selesai dengan kata-katanya. Tanpa ragu, Itachi pun tetap melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, kau dan Shino … bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada laki-laki itu?"

Ino menoleh sesaat.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya … atau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya?"

Ino memejamkan mata sesaat dan kemudian berlalu setelah bergumam lirih,

"Akan kupikirkan."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang dari restoran, sesuai kesepakatan, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung kembali ke hotel. Mereka bahkan berniat untuk langsung kembali ke kamar saat tidak sengaja mereka melihat Itachi tengah terduduk di _lobby_ hotel, dengan laptop di meja di depannya.

Setelah saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Hinata pun menghampiri Itachi. Itachi yang sadar ada dua orang yang tengah menghampirinya, langsung mengangkat wajah dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"

"Me-menyenangkan. Dan … o-oh!" Hinata langsung teringat akan kue kering yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia pun meminta Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu _paper bag_ dan kemudian memeriksanya. Tanpa ragu, Hinata kemudian menyodorkan salah satu _paper bag_. "Oleh-oleh," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, "dari pabrik Kirin-_mitsu_."

"Wah, terima kasih," jawab Itachi ramah sambil menerima oleh-oleh yang Hinata berikan. "Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Itachi seolah teringat sesuatu, "kalau tidak keberatan, besok aku ingin kita semua makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran kelas atas di dekat sini. Jika kalian mau, aku akan segera melakukan _reservation_."

"Bersama itu maksudnya … Sai juga?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tentu saja. Sai dan Sakura-_chan_. Mereka, sih, sudah setuju. Kalian bagaimana?"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," jawab Hinata sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun ternyata tengah melirik ke arahnya. Sekejap saja mereka sudah bertukar pandang.

Merasa bahwa acara makan malam bersama besok bukan ancaman, Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah."

"Oke. Semua bersedia, ya?"

"_Ano_ … Ino-_nee_ …?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Dia ikut, 'kan?"

Itachi tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia juga ikut besok."

Hinata balas tersenyum meski sedikit keraguan terpancar di sana. Hinata masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutanya saat Sasuke sudah memberikan isyarat agar mereka segera memisahkan diri dari Itachi.

Tepat sebelum keduanya benar-benar beranjak, Hinata kembali terdiam. Kakinya seakan terpaku. Lalu, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"I-Itachi-_niisan_," panggil Hinata hati-hati, "tolong … tolong jangan menyakiti Ino-_nee_. Kalau memang keadaan yang memaksa Itachi-_nii_ untuk berbuat demikian, tolong sampaikan saja kebenarannya pada Ino-_nee_."

Itachi tampak terkejut akan kata-kata Hinata. Lebih-lebih, gadis itu membungkuk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat sebelum akhirnya Hinata menutup jarak dengan Sasuke yang dengan terpaksa berhenti setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang dari pandangan, Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Harusnya Hinata lebih mengkhawatirkan soal dirinya sendiri. Rahasia … bukan hanya aku yang menyimpan rahasia. Sasuke pun ..."

Itachi menggeleng prihatin sebelum fokusnya kembali pada laptop di depannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam datang dengan cepat. Sebagaimana sebelumnya, tak terjadi apa pun yang ditakutkan Hinata. Keduanya hanya menikmati angin malam di beranda selama beberapa saat sebelum mereka akhirnya masuk kembali untuk menonton sambil sesekali bertukar suara. Tak lama, kantuk pun menyerang dan tidur menjadi keharusan.

Dalam sekejap, pagi kembali datang. Aktivitas demi aktivitas dilakukan Sasuke dan Hinata, tempat demi tempat mereka kunjungi, dan kenangan demi kenangan mereka ukir. Setelah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menjual baju dan pernak-pernik lain untuk oleh-oleh—mengingat bahwa mereka besok sudah akan meninggalkan Kirin-_shima_—Sasuke dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk bermain-main di pantai.

Pasir putih dan ombak yang bergulung tenang begitu memanjakan. Meski matahari sudah tidak begitu menyengat, hidangan buah kelapa tetap terasa nikmat membasuh kerongkongan mereka. Sambil memerhatikan orang yang hilir-mudik di sekitar pantai serta beberapa yang mulai mencoba berselancar (tapi sia-sia mengingat ombak begitu tenangnya), Sasuke dan Hinata menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan di Kirin-_shima_.

Tak lama, Sai dan Sakura mendatangi mereka. Setelah berbasa-basi singkat, permainan _beach volley_ antar pasangan pun segera terjadi. Cukup lama mereka bermain hingga Ino datang menghampiri. Ia hanya sendiri saat itu.

Sakura mendadak menggoda dan menantang Ino sehingga dengan impulsif, Ino pun menarik salah satu pengunjung pantai. Tanpa malu, Ino meminta pemuda tanggung tersebut untuk menjadi rekannya dalam permainan _beach volley_ melawan Sai dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Hinata sendiri mengambil kesempatan itu untuk duduk di tepi hanya dengan beralaskan pasir putih yang halus. Hinata yang notabene tidak begitu pandai olahraga terlihat cukup pucat karena kelelahan dan karena itulah, kesempatan beristirahat ini tidak ia sia-siakan. Tambahan satu gelas air kelapa segar sangat membantu kala itu.

Namun, keadaan mendadak memanas tatkala Itachi mendadak muncul. Pemuda itu memang hanya tersenyum, tapi raut wajah tidak suka sempat ditunjukkannya saat Ino malah dengan santai ber-_high-five_ dan tersenyum pada pemuda _random_ yang menjadi partnernya dalam permainan _beach volley_ tersebut. Dalam diam, ia kemudian menghampiri Ino dan menyuruh pemuda _random_ tersebut menyingkir.

Melihat kemungkinan kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi, Hinata terburu-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Sasuke untuk menengahi Itachi dan Ino yang sudah saling menukar pandang dengan sengit. Sai dan Sakura sendiri tidak banyak bergerak. Sai hanya bersiul sesaat dan Sakura malah terfokus pada bola voli yang sedikit menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Tak pelak, melihat Hinata yang berusaha menengahi membuat Sasuke menepuk jidat dan merasakan kewajiban untuk menarik gadis itu kembali ke sisinya.

Namun, sebelum Hinata mencapai jarak terdekat dengan Itachi dan Ino, pemandangan yang selanjutnya ia lihat membuatnya membeku di tempat. Sasuke pun terbelalak—sama sekali tidak menduga. Mulutnya bahkan sedikit menganga. Tidak jauh berbeda, Sai juga tampak terkejut. Sakura bahkan sampai menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan—yang tidak mengapit bola voli—sementara wajahnya sedikit merona.

Itachi mencium Ino di depan umum!

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Ino masih tidak juga bergerak. Nyata bahwa gadis itu benar-benar kaget. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan seolah membeku. Sampai ia mendengar suara rendah Itachi yang memecah keheningan mendadak tersebut,

"Kalau kau memang suka bermain-main dengan cara berbahaya seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi."

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum Itachi membiarkannya berdiri tegak. Itachi kemudian menyentuh kembali bibir Ino dengan ujung ibu jarinya dan inilah yang akhirnya membuat Ino menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan kasar, ia pun menepis tangan Itachi.

Wajahnya memerah—oleh malu dan amarah. Namun, Ino tidak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun saat itu. Semua kata-katanya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia takut-takut melirik ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang tengah terdiam—hanya untuk mengamati dirinya dan Itachi—bagaikan terhenti oleh suatu sihir penghenti waktu.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Ino meninggalkan pantai dengan setengah berlari. Ia bahkan melewati Hinata begitu saja. Itachi menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas melihat kelakuan tunangannya. Pun demikian, sebuah senyum tetap tersungging.

Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ino—meski ia tidak tampak terburu-buru sama sekali. Saat ia sudah berada di dekat Hinata, gadis itu pun bersuara—meski sebagian pikirannya masih sedikit terdistraksi dengan pemandangan menakjubkan tadi.

"Itachi-_nii _… tadi itu …."

Itachi menepuk kepala Hinata lembut—menyebabkan gadis itu sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Jangan khawatir. Sebelum makan malam nanti, kupastikan kami sudah berbaikan."

Setelah itu, Itachi berlalu. Begitu sosoknya benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat di mana pun, suara tawa Sai perlahan terdengar. Ia tampak geli sekaligus terhibur.

"Itachi-_nii_ luar biasa," ujar Sakura masih dengan wajah yang sedikit merona dan tangan yang tak begitu jauh dari bibirnya. "Dia berani sekali, ya?"

"Hei, jangan bilang kau jadi jatuh cinta padanya," ujar Sai sambil menolehkan kepala Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Kalau kau menilai seorang cowok sebagai pemberani atau tidak dari kemampuannya mencium cewek di depan umum, aku juga bisa melakukannya padamu sekarang …."

Sai sudah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan Sai mengecup bola voli yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya.

"_Ukh_!"

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_," Sakura mendecak, "aku tidak suka melakukannya di tempat umum." Sakura kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa kecil. "Lagi pula, kau tidak mau membuat kakak iparmu yang di sana itu pingsan di tempat, 'kan? Lihat, wajahnya sudah sedemikian pucat."

Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh, Sakura membuat isyarat agar Sai melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih tak juga bergerak. Hinata sendiri saat itu tengah melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sai dengan kedua tangan terpaut di depan dada. Begitu Sai dan Sakura menghujamnya dengan tatapan ganda, Hinata pun buru-buru menolehkan kepala.

Sakura cekikikan sesaat sementara Sai menyeringai. Lalu, begitu timbul keinginan untuk menggoda kakak iparnya, Sai pun mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berbisik—meski tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar berbisik,

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_, kami tidak akan melakukannya seperti Itachi melakukannya terhadap Ino. Permainan kami … lebih _hot _dan bukan untuk umum! Kalau mau melihatnya, nanti malam datang saja ke kamar kami."

"_Hush_!" Sakura yang sudah tepat di belakang Sai langsung menjitak pelan kepala pemuda tersebut. "_Not for public consumption, y'know!_" Meski demikian, Sakura kembali cekikikan saat melihat Hinata tampak salah tingkah.

"A-aku … tidak … eh …."

"Masih polos, ya?" ujar Sakura akhirnya. "Akan kuberikan satu nasihat yang bagus. Sekadar ciuman … tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau juga tidak akan langsung hamil hanya karena bertukar ciuman dengan ...," Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke, "suamimu."

Setelah itu, Sakura tersenyum dengan manis dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata. Ia pun melempar bola voli yang dari tadi dibawanya ke sembarang arah. Selanjutnya, ia bertukar pandang dengan Sai dan mengangguk. Pasangan kekasih tersebut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sai sempat menepuk pundak Sasuke sejenak dan menyipitkan mata untuk mengesankan suatu tatapan penuh arti. Tentu tatapan Sai itu hanya dibalas dengan suatu tatapan dingin. Walau Sasuke tidak ingin memusingkan hal-hal yang dilakukan kakak dan adiknya, mau tidak mau ia harus memikirkan juga. Apalagi jika dampaknya bisa begitu berpengaruh pada Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"A-aku juga tahu, kok. Kalau hanya 'ciuman tidak akan membunuh dan tidak akan membuat hamil' … aku juga tahu," gumam Hinata perlahan tanpa menggubris panggilan Sasuke. "Masalahnya …."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal perkataan Sakura tadi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar dan siap-siap untuk makan malam nanti."

Sasuke sudah akan berbalik saat tiba-tiba Hinata menarik lengan bajunya. Ketika Sasuke menoleh, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kepala Hinata yang menunduk. Meski demikian, rona merah di wajahnya itu jelas terlihat meski berusaha disembunyikannya mati-matian.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke pun meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Hinata dan mendorong kepala gadis itu untuk menempel sedikit di dadanya.

"Ciuman memang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai."

Hinata meredupkan pandangannya sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dalam posisi kepala Hinata terletak nyaman di dada Sasuke. Akhirnya, rona merah itu perlahan pudar bersamaan dengan mata senada mutiaranya yang kembali terbuka.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, raut sedih yang ditandai kernyitan di alis itu sekilas mewarnai ekspresi Hinata. Namun, dengan sebuah senyum yang berhasil ia tunjukkan, Hinata pun menjauhkan diri dari kenyamanan yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan tapi pasti, tiap waktu yang Hinata lewati bersama Sasuke akan membawanya pada sebuah kepastian dan kejelasan. Untuk masa depannya, juga … untuk sebuah cerita yang sempat terlupakan di masa lalu.

*********To Be Continued*********

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Ini menyangkut kultur-budaya. Dari apa yang saya lihat dari manga-manga (ini referensi utama saya, mwahahaha!), saya mengambil kesimpulan kalau masalah ehemsexehem bukan hal yang tabu lagi di kalangan masyarakat Jepang. Dan karena setting di fanfic ini lebih kejepang-jepangan (meski nggak benar-benar Jepang karena nama tempatnya khayalan semua), maka saya juga memilih untuk memakai kultur itu. Dari awal pun sudah seperti itu sih *garuk-garuk pipi* _Demo ne_, tetap saya tekankan, hal-hal yang tidak baik, buang jauh-jauh dan cukup dicerna sebagai hiburan atau informasi aja. :3

Duh, panjang, 'kan? Udah panjang, 'kan? Mau pojok (sok) gahoel, nggak? _Author-nya_ sih mau~ /plak!

* * *

><p><strong>POJOK (SOK) GAHOEL!<strong>

Hinata: _A-a-ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_ ….

Sasuke: _Hn_?

Hinata: Ki-ki-ki-ki …

Tiba-tiba, segalanya pun berubah saat negara api menyerang!

Hinata (?) : Ki … k? Kikikikik! Kikikikikikik! Ki-ki-kik! KIKKKKK! Nguik? NGUIK!

Sasuke: _OHHH_! _NOOOO_! Hinata berubah jadi percampuran antara monyet dan babiiii! THEDAAAAKKK! KE MANA HINATA-KUUUU DULU YANG UNYU-UNYUUUU~?! HINATAAA! _Come back to_ Papaaaa (?) !

Hinata (?) : Nguik?

**THE END**

* * *

><p>#<em>glek<em>

Kali ini, selain Sasuke *langganan* Hinata kena juga saya nistain. Aiyaaaah~ *kabur sebelum dilempar batu bara sama semua _fans_ Hinata* Ng, a-ampun kakak-kakak yang cantik-cantik, cakep-cakep, saya cuma bercanda, buat lucu-lucuan aja. Nggak ada niatan _bashing_ Hinata. Suer. Kalau pada nggak berkenan, sila bilang baik-baik di _review_, nanti saya hapus O_Ov

Udah ah, bawelnya. Saya balesin dulu _review non-login_ yang udah masuk. Halaman semakin kritis, nih (?)

**princessalien**: … Hai! Saya suka nama pena kamu! X""D /ngaco. Iyaa, kasihanilah Sasuke, makanya, jangan lupa isi pundi-pundi amal buat Sasuke, ya? :") Nah, itu dia, di sini Sasuke dan Hinata belum sempet mesra-mesraan, tapi gimana di _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya? *fufufu* Makaciiih buat cemangatnya, qaqa~ :*

**Guest**: Lebih cepat lebih baik~. O_O9 /mendadak kampanye /saya mah mana bisa _update_ cepet-cepet T_T

**eL-Uchiha Himechan**: yaay~ *ikutan jijingkrakan* Sama-sama, makasih juga udah mau baca X"D eeeh *lirik-lirik cerita* itu berkesan atau bencana, ya? O_O

**Oneechan**: hihihi, _Oneechaaan_~ makasih udah mau mampir lagi di ff ini X"D #_hugtight_. Ah, ya, yang soal 'telah' emang _typo_ dan soal 'bergerak' emang lebih ke rasa bahasa, ya? :') Iya, emang ada macem-macem POV, kok. Cuma kemaren lagi mau dibuat lebih ke POV Hinata. Sekarang udah lebih beragam lagi POV-nya, moga-moga nggak jadi aneh dan moga-moga tiap _scene_-nya memuaskan :"P

**K**: _ciaaattt_~ makasih udah cinta ama fict ini~. Ng? Min? Serasa jadi admin di suatu grup XDD kalau soal tamatnya di _chapter_ berapa, dari hasil penerawangan saya nih, kayaknya nggak bakal lebih dari 15 _chapter_ kok :"3

**ritsuka hijiri**: _konbanwa_~ *saya balesnya pas malem :""3* hihi, makasih akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Tapi aku tetep tersanjung pas kamu bilang udah ikutin dari _chapter_ 1. Makasih banyak, ya~. Soal adegan _romance_ Sasuhina, pelan-pelan, yak? Saya nyoba bangun _feel_-nya pelan-pelan. X"D

**HyUchi Mai**: … yakin mau dibocorin di sini soal apa yang Sasuke rencanain? O_O oke, baca baik-baik, ya. Sasuke itu bakal *piiiip* terus dia *piiiip* dan akhirnya *ppiiiip*. _Phew_, begitulah kira-kira~ *_grin_* Kalau soal _update_, saya usahain. Tapi saya juga kan masih ada utang ketikan yang harus dikerjain. Maaf, ya u.u

**Aisanoyuri**: _konbanwaaa_~ *teriak pake mic terus naik ke atas panggung n mulai nyanyi /plak. Hihi, makasih yaaa akhirnya mau meninggalkan jejak :") _Thanks_ juga udah baca dari _chapter_ 1 X"D Itachi ada rencana apa bawa Ino? Kita tanya Itachi langsung aja, ya? Itachi: udah jelas, 'kan? Untuk meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Ino *ngutip dari _fict_*

**sei shii**: salam kenal juga~ :"D aaa! Jangan terhanyut dulu, itu sungainya kotor dan berlumpur, lho (?) /apaini. _Anywaaay_~ makasih banyak udah _read n review_~ moga-moga nggak bosen ama ceritanya, ya? X"D

**ZheCaga**: sebenarnya … Ino itu … *piiiiip*. X"D _Yosh_! Gimana dengan ItaIno di _chapter_ ini? :"3

Yak, balasan _review non login_, _done_~! Untuk yang _login_, **sila cek PM** masing-masing~ X"D

_Next_, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!

Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan (apalagi yang udah mengharapkan _romance_ SasuHina, maaf u.u). Saya pribadi sih, suka ama _chapter_ ini karena lancar banget ngetiknya. Hehehe. _Next chapter_ dijadwalkan bulan depan, entah tanggal berapa XD

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	10. Lady Chaos

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: buat yang udah pada nggak sabar dan seolah udah mau nerkam saya gara-gara _chapter_ kemaren. Maaf kalau _chapter_ kemarin sangat tidak memuaskan kalian. =w=b

Btw, _chapter_ ini aku dedikasiin buat Zocchsan. Zocchan, makasih banyak yaaaaa buat waktunya kemaren-kemaren ini #_hug_ :"")

_Then, for this chapter also, enjoy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

_**Chapter**_** 10 – Lady ****Chaos **

* * *

><p><em>All I do is to bring bad luck to them <em>

_I love and care so much._

_It's not just a nightmare,_

_the chaos is coming like a horse of fire,_

_right in front of there,_

_devoured all of the laughter._

_Now is your turn to run._

_Run for me …._

_Run … from me …._

.

.

.

Makan malam yang sudah direncanakan itu tetap terlaksana. Bagaikan keajaiban, Ino tetap hadir di tengah-tengah mereka meski wajahnya menyiratkan amarah dan kesinisan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Ino tetap berada di antara mereka malam itu meski kondisi _mood_-nya sedang benar-benar tidak baik.

"Aku. Akan. Menghabiskan. Harta. Uchiha," geram Ino saat Sai mecetuskan pertanyaan iseng di balik kehadirannya saat itu. Begitu Sai mulai tertawa, Ino pun mendelik tajam dan berkata ketus, "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Dan membuktikan kata-katanya, Ino langsung memesan banyak makanan tanpa dipikir. Pelayan yang melayani mereka sampai mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Ia bahkan tampak takut menulis pesanan Ino—takut bahwa ia sedang dikerjai gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa. Catat saja semua pesanannya," ujar Itachi tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Ino-_nee_ … pesan sebanyak itu, kalau tidak habis … jadi mubazir, 'kan?" Takut-takut Hinata memperingatkan. Namun, Hinata hanya mendapat sebuah cengiran jahil dari gadis yang kala itu mencepol rendah rambut pirangnya. Ino yang duduk di sebelah Hinata pun dengan mudah menepuk pundak sang gadis berambut indigo yang kala itu menghias rambutnya dengan sebuah bando berwarna biru yang senada dengan rok yang dikenakannya.

"Tenang saja, ada banyak cara untuk menghabiskan makanan ini," ujar Ino santai sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menguburnya di tanah untuk memakannya lain kali, Buta-_chan_?" sindir Sakura yang duduk berselang satu dari Ino—tepat di sebelah Itachi.

Ino mendengus mendengar sindiran Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo, kalian juga pesan sesuatu?"

Mengingat sudah banyaknya pesanan Ino, sesaat Hinata ragu-ragu untuk memesan makanan. Sempat terbersit, gadis itu akan memakan apa saja yang sudah dipesankan Ino tadi. Namun kemudian, Sasuke tetap menyuruhnya memesan satu jenis masakan lagi dan Hinata pun pasrah oleh kehendak suaminya tersebut.

Tak lama, meja mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh masakan-masakan berbagai rupa dan rasa. Mata Ino tampak berbinar saat beberapa pesanannya datang. Tanpa ragu, ia pun mempersilakan teman-teman satu mejanya untuk ikut mencicipi makanan pesanannya.

Demikian acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan cukup aneh dan … menyesakkan. Sesak, karena tentu saja banyaknya makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Ino. Bahkan, sempat dilakukan beberapa permainan kecil untuk menentukan siapa yang harus menghabiskan satu jenis makanan.

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ujar Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"_Ara_? Sudah tidak kuat?" ujar Ino yang terlihat paling ceria. Tentu saja, gadis itu sendiri justru tidak makan banyak. Ia malah menyodor-nyodorkan makanan-makanan yang belum habis ke teman-temannya yang lain.

Hinata? Tentu saja ia _tidak bisa_ menolak. Sakura yang awalnya akan menentang kebijakan seenaknya Ino itu mendadak bungkam setelah Ino mengancam akan membocorkan rahasia memalukan Sakura dulu. Sasuke dan Sai? Keduanya tunduk oleh tatapan Itachi yang seolah berbunyi, 'Ikuti-saja-keinginannya-atau-kalian-tamat.'

Dan sekarang beginilah keadaannya: Sakura sudah menundukkan kepala hingga dahi(lebar)nya menyentuh meja. Sai bersandar pada kursi dengan sebelah lengan melintang—menutupi mata. Sasuke menunduk dengan tangan yang menopang dahi dan Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya serta sesekali meminum air putih. Itachi sendiri terlihat santai dan hanya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau belum kenyang, ya? Habiskan makanan ini!"

Hinata melirik ke arah Itachi yang sudah memulai ancang-ancang untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyediakan sedikit rongga di perutku untuk sebuah 'penutup'," ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Kesal, Ino hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Itachi menjauh. Gadis itu pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan beberapa makanan lain dalam keadaan dibungkus. Tak lupa diperintahkannya pula para pelayan itu untuk membungkus makanan di meja yang tidak habis.

"Ino-_nee_ … pesan makanan lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah pucat.

"_Urrgh_!" keluh Sakura masih sambil menutup mulutnya.

Ino menyeringai dan kemudian keadaan pun mendadak hening. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Sai yang sudah sedikit pulih dari perasaan sesak karena kekenyangan akhirnya kembali membuka mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong," katanya, "ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan bagi kami. _Uhm_ …." Sai sekilas menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala hingga terlihat ekspresi penuh tanya di wajahnya. Seolah sudah tahu sejak awal, Itachi hanya menyeruput minumannya dengan tenang.

"Kurasa … aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih? Pada Itachi-_nii_ yang sudah mengatur acara makan malam ini, pada Ino-_san_ yang sudah membuatnya menjadi meriah," Sai terdiam sejenak dan melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata, "juga pada kalian yang sudah bersedia hadir hari ini. Kupikir Sasuke akan menolak dan lebih memilih aktivitas 'kamar' dengan Hinata."

"Bukan gayamu untuk berbicara formal seperti itu, Sai," celetuk Sasuke tajam denggan mengabaikan sindiran di akhir kalimat Sai. "Jangan basa-basi, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Tidak," kali ini Sakura yang menyela, "kami tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Hanya sekadar … ingin memberi informasi, mungkin?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sai dan kekasihnya itu memberi suatu anggukan persetujuan disertai sebuah genggaman tangan untuk menguatkan. Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-teman satu mejanya saat itu. Mata hijaunya bergulir pelan dan berhenti tepat saat bertatapan dengan Hinata. Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

"Malam ini, aku dan Sai, _kami_, akan pergi. Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga Haruno dan Sai akan meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha."

Sai menimpali dengan enteng, "Kawin lari."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di kamar hotel, Hinata yang kini tengah terduduk di kasurnya setelah membereskan pakaian tampak bengong dengan mata menerawang. Kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran kasur sementara tangannya terletak nyaman di atas bantal empuk yang ada di pangkuannya.

Kejutan yang diberikan Sai dan Sakura padanya tadi membuat Hinata cukup terguncang. Bahkan, fakta bahwa Ino kemudian memberikan makanan yang sudah dibelinya (dengan uang Itachi) pada beberapa pelayan restoran tidak lebih membuatnya terkejut.

Sebesar itulah perasaan Sai dan Sakura. Sebesar itulah harapan mereka untuk bisa bersama. Dan pada akhirnya, melarikan diri dari keluarga masing-masing adalah satu-satunya jalan. Mereka akan hidup dalam persembunyian selama … entah berapa lama. Mungkin sampai kedua keluarga bisa menerima keputusan mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hinata menghela napas, sementara ia berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapan setelah fakta mengejutkan itu dibuka.

.

.

.

_Sai menimpali dengan enteng, "Kawin lari."_

_Hinata menahan napas begitu mendengar kata-kata Sai. Seketika, ia teringat kata-kata Sai di kolam. _

"Bagaimana cara agar kami tidak lagi … menyimpan perasaan tidak suka ini padamu?"

_Jalan inikah yang mereka pilih? Jalan inikah yang harus mereka tempuh? Dengan melarikan diri dari keluarga masing-masing, mereka menunjukkan bahwa inilah usaha keras terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan; tentu dengan melepaskan opsi 'bunuh diri' yang tidak bermoral sebagai cara paling ekstrim._

_Dengan kawin lari, mereka akan bisa bersama. Dengan itu, mereka tidak melihat Hinata dengan tatapan iri dan tidak suka. Mereka akan bisa bersama tanpa harus menutupi hubungan mereka—itu esensi utamanya._

"_Jangan konyol!" Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh. "Kalian bukan tidak tahu kalau keluarga Haruno akan mencari kalian bahkan sampai ke daerah terpelosok sekalipun, bukan? Bahkan mungkin mereka akan meminta bantuan polisi!"_

_Hinata ingin menambahkan perihal keluarga Uchiha yang mungkin juga akan melakukan hal sama. Namun, melihat situasinya, mungkin Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu agar Fugaku tidak terlalu memusingkan anak bungsu mereka. Jelas terlihat, Itachi berpihak pada Sai untuk masalah ini._

"_Benar, _Dekorin_," tambah Ino berhati-hati, "kau bukan tidak tahu seberapa keras kepalanya _tousan_-mu, bukan?"_

"_Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, tenang saja." Sakura berdeham. Lalu ia melemparkan satu cengiran jahil. "Aku akan segera mengirim surat pada _tousan_ yang mengatakan bahwa jika aku melihat ada orang-orang suruhannya yang memantauku, maka aku akan bunuh diri saat itu juga."_

"_Kuharap aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama untuk _tousan_, _ne_, Itachi-_nii_?" sambung Sai bahkan sebelum seorang pun sempat mengomentari kata-kata Sakura yang entah dimaksudkan hanya untuk lelucon atau sungguh-sungguh._

_Itachi tersenyum tenang. "Tidak perlu, aku akan mengurus semuanya."_

"_Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_," ujar Sakura lembut sambil menekan tangannya yang sedang bergenggaman dengan tangan Sai._

"_Terima kasih," ujar Sai selanjutnya. Jika Hinata benar-benar mendengarkan saat itu, ketulusan Sai saat ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. "Oh, ya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kami juga akan menyamar dan mungkin kami akan berpindah-pindah tempat setiap dua minggu sekali sebelum kami memutuskan untuk menetap di suatu tempat."_

_Sasuke masih tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Sekali lagi, suara Itachi-lah yang terdengar._

"_Aku akan meminta bantuan pada beberapa bawahanku untuk menyamar seperti kalian di tempat-tempat tertentu dan menyebarkan gosip yang salah mengenai keberadaan kalian. Beri tahukan padaku nama-nama tempat yang rencananya akan kalian kunjungi dan aku akan menciptakan isu mengenai keberadaan kalian di tempat yang justru jauh dari tempat kalian sebenarnya."_

_Sai mengangguk dan menggumamkan bahwa itu akan sangat membantu. Setelah itu, makanan pesanan Ino datang dan semuanya bangkit dari kursi masing-masing. Tidak perlu diceritakan ulang apa yang kemudian dilakukan Ino dengan makanan yang sudah dipesannya. Semua juga tidak begitu memerhatikan akibat masih terlalu larut dalam cerita mengenai rencana kepergian Sai dan Sakura._

_Saat Ino sibuk mengurusi pesanan makanannya, dan saat ketiga pemuda Uchiha itu berkumpul—mungkin untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan—saat itulah Sakura mencuri kesempatan dan bergerak mendekati Hinata._

"_Sayang sekali, ya, kita baru bertemu sebentar dan kita sudah tidak akan saling bertatap muka lagi," ujar Sakura, "atau justru kau akan senang karena tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Sai cerita padaku, ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan padamu, bukan?"_

"_Ti-tidak begitu," jawab Hinata cepat, nyaris spontan, "apa yang Sai-_kun_ katakan adalah kenyataan. Aku …."_

"_Dengar," ujar Sakura tegas, "aku bisa melihat keraguan itu masih bertahan dalam dirimu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, apa yang harusnya bisa segera kaudapatkan, mungkin akan hilang bersamaan dengan berputarnya waktu."_

_Hinata menunduk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat Hinata yang tampak tidak akan berkata-kata, Sakura mencodongkan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian berbisik,_

"_Kautahu? Sasuke-_kun_ itu benar-benar menyayangimu—sebagaimana Sai menyayangiku. Aku yakin hal itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku kesal ataupun iri padamu."_

_Hinata menatap mata Sakura dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Yang membuatku kesal adalah … keberuntunganmu yang membuat orang lain justru terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tapi jika kau terus ragu seperti ini, kurasa keberuntungan pun akan enggan berpihak padamu terlalu lama."_

"_Aku tidak—" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Segera, ia justru menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai meraung kembali, seakan hendak menunjukkan bahwa tak lama lagi, sesuatu itu akan terbangun dan membongkar sebuah rahasia yang sudah lama terpendam._

"_Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mau tahu lagi," kata Sakura lebih lanjut, "sudah, ya! Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia."_

_Sakura memeluk Hinata sekilas sebelum gadis itu berlalu dan mendekat ke arah Ino yang dengan sengaja memandang mereka dari jauh. Kedua gadis sepantaran itu lalu bertukar kata-kata yang tidak bisa Hinata dengar dengan jelas dan kemudian berangkulan. Meski dari tempatnya sekarang, Hinata kini dapat melihat bagaimana Ino dan Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

_Hinata juga merasa sedih. Namun, ia tidak bisa menangis. Perasaannya membeku oleh suatu bayangan yang membuatnya tidak lagi fokus pada sekelilingnya. Dan yang kemudian menyentaknya adalah suara Sai yang terdengar sinis seperti biasa._

"_Sakura sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu?"_

_Hinata memandang Sai lekat-lekat sebelum anggukan diberikan Hinata sebagai jawaban. Jemarinya kini kembali bertaut di depan perutnya. _

"_Y-yaa—kurasa aku sudah cukup paham. Te-terima kasih."_

_Sai terkekeh pelan dan membuat Hinata kembali menatap kepadanya. Tidak langsung berkata-kata, Sai menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke. _

"_Baiklah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi interaksi kita yang terakhir," ujar Sai tenang, "aku tidak akan banyak bicara." Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat wajah Hinata dan … mengecup pipinya!_

"_E-eeehhh?!"_

_Sasuke yang semula tengah berbicara serius dengan Itachi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pekikan terkejut Hinata. Matanya berkilat oleh amarah terhadap sang adik satu-satunya. Sasuke sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Sai yang memang seenaknya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa begitu saja memaklumi semua tingkah Sai. Terutama, jika Sai mulai mempermainkan Hinata!_

"_SAAAII!" geram Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan pembicaraan dengan Itachi dan mendatangi Sai. "Brengsek kau!"_

_Sai tertawa terkekeh saat Sasuke kemudian menariknya di kerah dan membawanya menjauh dari Hinata. Namun, Sai tetap tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan cara itu. Ia pun kemudian melambai ringan ke arah Hinata yang masih memegangi pipinya dengan wajah memerah._

"_Semoga selalu bahagia, ya, Kakak Ipar."_

_Semoga selalu bahagia … semoga selalu bahagia._

_Kebahagiaan adalah harapan banyak orang. Dan keduanya telah memberikan doa terbaiknya pada Hinata sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang. Pergi menjauh dan entah kapan takdir akan berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka kembali._

.

.

.

Mendadak, Hinata tidak lagi mendengar suara _shower_ samar dan tak lama, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap—kaos biru gelap dan celana panjang—serta sebuah handuk di kepala. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sebelum entah karena dorongan apa, gadis itu berkata lembut,

"Ma-mau kukeringkan rambutmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke yang baru mengambil minum dari kulkas langsung terbengong sesaat. Setelah satu tenggakan, Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di ujungnya.

"Tolong," ujarnya kemudian dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan langsung beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Sasuke yang basah. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara, hanya desahan napas keduanya yang seolah saling bersahutan.

"Ng …," mulai keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Ah? Sasuke-_kun_ mau membicarakan sesuatu?" ujar Hinata cepat.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya sendiri sementara kepalanya masih tertunduk. Sebetulnya, tanpa melakukan itu pun, Hinata tetap tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu. Entah apa alasan pemuda itu kemudian tampak ragu sehingga ia akhirnya memilih kembali bungkam.

"Kau saja yang duluan."

Hinata menggangguk kecil. "Soal … Sai-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_. Mereka memang benar-benar … saling menyayangi—sepenuh hati. Sampai-sampai mereka rela meninggalkan segalanya untuk bisa bersama."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tanpa antusias.

"Itu," Hinata menelan ludah, "membuatku sangat terkesan."

Kali itu, Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab.

"Aku … aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ikatan cinta itu bisa segitu kuat memengaruhi tingkah laku seseorang," lanjut Hinata lagi. "Ceritakan padaku," Hinata berhenti sejenak bersamaan dengan gerakannya menarik handuk Sasuke dari kepalanya, "bagaimana awal mula Sai-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_ bertemu hingga mereka saling jatuh cinta?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kala itu, Hinata sudah duduk dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, sedikit bersimpuh.

"Awalnya … akibat pembicaraan konyol kedua kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, kurasa."

"Eh?"

"Di suatu pesta makan, kali itu Sai yang mendapat giliran menemai _tousan_ dan di sanalah ia bertemu Sakura. Semacam itulah, aku tidak tertarik pada hubungan mereka. Yang jelas, mereka pun tidak serta-merta jatuh cinta. Sejak awal, Sai memang sudah mengatakan Sakura menarik tapi saat itu, ia tetap jalan dengan beberapa perempuannya yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu … butuh waktu, ya?"

"Sama seperti aku," ujar Sasuke, "awalnya, aku justru memandangmu dengan penilaian yang tidak menyenangkan." Mata Sasuke tampak bergulir ke atas kiri—ia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian di masa lalu: Pertama ia melihat Hinata dan menilainya sebagai boneka yang sama-sama dipersiapkan sebagai penerus keluarga—boneka yang tidak memiliki kehendaknya sendiri. Boneka yang membosankan.

Sekali ini, Hinata yang terdiam dan mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menginterupsi.

"Tapi, semakin aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu, semakin aku ... tertarik."

Wajah Hinata merona. Dia sudah tahu hal itu. Namun, mendengar hal itu terang-terangan dari mulut Sasuke, tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Hinata merasa malu dan … berdebar. Rupanya, hubungan Sai dan Sakura sedikitnya memengaruhi Hinata. Sekali lagi, tanpa diduga, ia berkata,

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai … tertarik padaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Seulas senyum yang diiringi tatapan sabar menghias wajah sang pemuda yang dikenal dingin tersebut. Entah mengapa, Hinata langsung membuat satu catatan dalam dirinya: Tentu, Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena ia dapat melihat ekspresi teduh seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat—kau masih kecil waktu itu. Saat kau berumur empat tahun, aku hadir di acara ulang tahunmu."

Diam-diam Hinata berpikir. Ia mengorek kenangan masa lalunya, mencoba mencungkil keluar momen saat ulang tahunnya yang keempat. Ia pun seketika teringat pada mimpinya. Ya—Sasuke hadir sebagai sosok dengan mata kelam. Hanya ingatan samar, tapi begitu ia merasa bahwa ucapan Sasuke tidak mengada-ada, Hinata mengangguk.

"Di situlah awal aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Kukira kau adalah boneka yang membosankan, tapi kau membuktikan kalau aku salah." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Pertemuan kita selanjutnya, sekitar satu tahun kemudian," ujar Sasuke dengan ketajaman ingatan yang membuat Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum. "Saat ibumu meninggal. Di pemakaman."

"Saat _Kaasan_ meninggal," gumam Hinata mengulangi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Aku melihat sosok itu, seorang gadis cilik yang berusaha tegar—yang katanya tidak mau menangis karena takut _tousan_-nya bersedih. Namun, begitu aku sedikit membentakmu, kau justru menangis meraung-raung."

Hinata sesaat tampak salah tingkah. Dengan gelagapan, ia akhirnya berkata, "Eh … _ano_ … itu aku …."

Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi sayang yang tidak bisa lagi ia tutupi. Ditepuknya kepala Hinata dengan lembut sebelum ia berkata lamat-lamat, "Sejak saat itulah, aku merasakan suatu dorongan aneh untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu."

Kepala Hinata masih tertunduk. Jika ia mengangkat wajahnya, mungkin terlihat jelas seberapa rona merah itu sudah mendominasi wajahnya. Cerita tentang bagaimana timbul perasaan 'sayang' dalam diri Sasuke benar-benar menggelitik hati Hinata. Hinata bahkan tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya di luar kebiasaannya,

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau … me-mencintaiku?"

Sasuke tampak tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Diraihnya sejumput rambut Hinata dan dikecupnya lembut.

"Lebih dari yang kautahu, aku … tergila-gila padamu," ungkap Sasuke terus terang.

Jantung Hinata semakin mendentam keras. Apa yang terjadi malam ini? Apa malaikat cinta benar-benar sudah bekerja keras untuk menciptakan suasana bagi mereka untuk saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Bagaimana … perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Saat itu, pandangan Hinata begitu terpaku pada bibir Sasuke. Kilasan peristiwa di pantai menjelang sore tadi kembali meminta jalan untuk keluar—saat Itachi mencium Ino di depan banyak orang. Lalu …

"_Sekadar ciuman … tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau juga tidak akan__ langsung__ hamil hanya __karena __bertukar ciuman dengan__ … suamimu."_

Gila! Ini gila! Hinata sama sekali tidak mabuk. Namun, keinginan yang besar untuk meraup bibir di depannya membuat wajahnya memerah semakin parah. Hinata sudah hendak kembali melarikan diri dan membiarkan pertanyaan Sasuke tidak terjawab saat di kepalanya sekali lagi bergema kata-kata dari orang yang sama.

"_Dengar, aku bisa melihat keraguan itu masih bertahan dalam dirimu. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, apa yang harusnya bisa segera kaudapatkan, mungkin akan hilang bersamaan dengan berputarnya waktu."_

Apa yang bisa Hinata dapatkan? Oh—kehangatan Sasuke, tentu saja! Perasaan nyaman yang selalu menyelimutinya tiap ia bersama pemuda itu. Rasa kasih sayang yang besar yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu—entah dari kata-kata ataupun perbuatannya.

"_Yang membuatku kesal adalah … keberuntunganmu yang membuat orang lain justru terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tapi jika kau terus ragu seperti ini, kurasa keberuntungan pun akan enggan berpihak padamu terlalu lama."_

Benar! Hinata tidak bisa begini terus. Dia harus segera memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia harus menanyakan pada hatinya, bagaimana perasaan ia terhadap Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Hinata?" ulang Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Hari-hari bersama Sasuke mulai terbayang di benaknya. Awal, pertama kali, asal mula Hinata melihat Sasuke—pemuda itu sudah menolongnya. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke pun kerap menolongnya. Namun, apa perasaan berdebar ini bisa disangkutpautkan hanya dengan perasaan 'berterima kasih?' Sesederhana itukah?

"_Tapi jika kau terus ragu seperti ini, kurasa keberuntungan pun akan enggan berpihak padamu terlalu lama."_

Seandainya Sasuke pergi darinya … pergi jauh ….

"Tidak!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan Hinata yang juga sudah membuka kedua matanya. Wajah gadis itu tampak sedih. Matanya bahkan tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ah," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar, "aku menger—"

"Aku tidak mau … jika Sasuke-_kun_ pergi dariku." Hinata menggeleng cepat sebelum gadis itu kemudian menarik baju Sasuke dan langsung mencium Sasuke … di bibir.

Hanya sapuan sekilas dan Hinata langsung menarik diri dari Sasuke. Ia kembali duduk dengan sikap tegang seolah ia takut dimarahi. Tapi, Hinata bukan tegang atau takut dimarahi. Bukan perasaan sepele macam itu. Sebaliknya, ada sedikit kelegaan meski justru ia semakin tampak ingin menangis.

Dengan tangan terkepal di atas kedua pahanya, Hinata kemudian berkata—separuh memohon dan separuh memerintah,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi dariku!"

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya kini sama memerahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Namun, dengan cekatan, Sasuke segera menguasai kekagetannya dan kini, ia berbalik menyerang Hinata.

"Kyaa?"

Sasuke sudah berada di atas Hinata dan menatap mata keabuan itu lekat-lekat. Kedua tangan Hinata terkunci oleh genggaman Sasuke, tapi tidak ada pemberontakan sama sekali dari sang gadis berambut indigo.

Sasuke tidak menjawab permintaan Hinata sebelumnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum menggumamkan, "Maaf."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun langsung melumat bibir Hinata. Tidak ada penolakan, sebaliknya, Hinata menyambut ciuman hangat yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Mereka kemudian terpisah hanya untuk saling mengambil napas.

"Itu … yang namanya ciuman, Hinata," bisik Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan rambut Hinata dari wajah gadis itu.

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya ekspresi wajahnya yang berkata-kata. Segera setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, Hinata langsung mengangkat tangan itu untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, "Semoga saja … ini ciuman pertamamu."

"… Ciuman semacam tadi," jawab Hinata ringkih, "baru pertama untukku. Ini berbeda dengan ciuman di pipi yang kulakukan pada _tousan_ atau …."

Hinata mendadak terdiam. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kekagetan yang mendadak ditunjukkan Hinata. Hanya samar Sasuke melihat mata Hinata yang terbelalak di balik jemari ramping gadis tersebut.

Masih dengan senyum, Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Setelah kedua tangan itu tidak lagi menutupi wajah Hinata, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Ciuman di pipi …," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata, ia kemudian menyerang pipi Hinata yang lain. Hinata masih bergeming dan menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke. Tepat sebelum Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya, pemuda itu berbisik,

"Aku … sayang padamu, Hinata."

Sosok berkimono hitam itu perlahan keluar dari bagian terbawah ingatan Hinata. Sosok itu … sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat. Rambut cokelat panjangnya, mata keabuan yang serupa dengan milik Hinata …. Semuanya … semuanya.

"_Aku sayang padamu, Hinata. Nanti kalau sudah besar, kita menikah, ya?"_

"_Be-benarkah? _Niisan _mau menikah denganku?"_

"_Ya. Aku akan menjadikan Hinata istriku."_

"_Ka-kalau begitu … janji jari kelingking!"_

"…"

"_Aku sayang __Neji-_niisan_."_

"_Aku juga __… Hinata."_

Hinata tersentak dan langsung mendorong Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Sasuke terdorong ke belakang akibat terkejut. Untunglah Sasuke dapat dengan segera menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia kemudian mendelik bingung pada Hinata yang sudah terduduk.

Wajah gadis itu mendadak tampak pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya menekan pelipisnya. Lalu, samar, akhirnya ia kembali bersuara,

"Neji-_niisan_ …."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Neji? Maksudmu … Hyuuga Neji?"

Hinata mengangkat kepala. "Ka-kautahu tentang Neji-_niisan_?"

Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia masih sangat bingung, tapi kebingungan tidak akan membawanya ke mana pun. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengikuti jalur yang sedang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu. Yah, sudah kukatakan, aku mencari tahu banyak tentangmu. Walau mungkin tidak semuanya kuketahui."

"Beri tahu aku, apa yang kau ketahui perihal Neji-_niisan_!"

Sasuke menarik napas dan mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan kembali semua informasi yang ia ketahui mengenai Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupumu yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darimu," mulai Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. "Dia pernah tinggal di tempatmu selama kurang lebih dua tahun sampai pada usia dua belas tahun dia …."

"Dia …?" Ketakutan makin memenuhi diri Hinata. Ah! Hinata tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Dia tahu pasti. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca—seakan siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

Melihat kondisi Hinata, rasa cemas sekaligus bingung kembali menguasai Sasuke. Apa ini yang terbaik? Apa dia memang harus memberitahukannya pada Hinata sementara gadis itu tampak melupakannya? Bukan, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata memang sempat masuk rumah sakit tak lama setelah Neji meninggal dan setelah itu, anehnya Hinata langsung dapat kembali ceria. Dugaan Sasuke, Hinata memang sengaja menghilangkan ingatan tentang kematian Neji—meski ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Dia …," ujar Sasuke ragu-ragu, "meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya akibat kecelakaan."

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sesak memenuhi dada Hinata. Inilah yang mengganjalnya, inilah benteng yang membuat Hinata seolah tidak bisa membuka diri dan mengakui perasaannya perihal Sasuke. Hal yang lama terlupakan—tersimpan di alam bawah sadarnya inilah yang tanpa sadar telah mencegah Hinata untuk bergerak lebih lanjut.

"Hinata … ada apa dengan Neji? Kenapa kau …." Sasuke buru-buru memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu terus sesengukan. "Hina …."

"Wa-walau kusembunyikan … ba-bahkan dari _Tousan_ sekalipun," ujar Hinata masih sambil terisak, "Neji-_nii_ … _san_ … dia adalah …." Hinata susah payah mengendalikan diri. Ia menelan ludahnya dan berusaha menghalau isakannya agar kemudian ia dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sesaat Hinata ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

" Neji-_niisan_ … dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Paginya, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menunggu di _lobby_ dalam keadaan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Hinata terus menunduk ke bawah. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan gelagatnya tampak jauh lebih diam dari biasanya. Jemarinya terus terkait dan diposisikan dengan nyaman di depan perutnya.

Begitu Itachi dan Ino turun dan mendapati situasi Sasuke dan Hinata yang tampak kembali canggung, keduanya saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya. Tentu hal ini terlihat aneh di mata mereka—mengingat sebelumnya Sasuke dan Hinata tampak begitu akur. Namun yang terjadi pagi ini adalah sebaliknya; kecanggungan dan keengganan yang tampak dari postur dan gestur Sasuke, serta kecanggungan dan gelagat ingin melarikan diri yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata.

Itachi menepuk punggung Ino sekilas membuat sang gadis menoleh. Tapi Itachi tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya dan kemudian menyerukan nama Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kepala dengan gerakan seolah ia baru menyadari kehadiran Itachi dan dengan langkah nyaris terburu-buru, ia mendekati Itachi. Jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke ingin secepatnya menjauh dari sisi Hinata.

Kesempatan yang telah diberikan Itachi tidak disia-siakan oleh Ino. Sesegera mungkin ia menghampiri Hinata. Di luar dugaan, begitu Hinata melihat sosok Ino yang kian mendekat, mata Hinata tampak berkilat sebelum ia mendadak memeluk Ino.

"Hi-Hina-_chan_?"

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bahkan untuk satu gumaman. Ia kalut—sangat. Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakan hal ini? Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal menghadapi laki-laki, tapi Hinata tahu, membicarakan laki-laki lain di saat kau sedang berbicara darri hati ke hati dengan suamimu, adalah suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Dengan satu kata itu, ikatan yang perlahan terjalin, kini kembali terurai.

"Hina-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino lembut sambil mengusap punggung Hinata.

"… Aku … ingin pulang."

"Kita memang akan segera pulang, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng sembari menarik dirinya dari Ino. Gadis itu berhasil menghalau air mata agar tidak keluar. Namun, sesak yang dirasakannya membuat suaranya kembali tersendat.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan ke rumah … keluarga Uchiha. Aku ingin pulang … ke rumah Hyuuga. Ke-ke tempat … _Tousan_."

Alis Ino mengernyit dan tatapannya semakin tajam. Ia tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan hanya dari satu pernyataan ingin pulang dari Hinata. Meskipun jelas sudah bahwa memang ada masalah di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi apa masalah tersebut, itulah yang Ino tidak ketahui.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar gadis itu tidak terus-terusan menunduk. Dengan cara ini pula, Ino mencoba menembus pertahanan Hinata dengan menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola matanya. "Sasuke melakukan sesuatu … yang …."

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng cepat. "Bukan Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menghirup napas panjang. "Aku yang … seharusnya dipersalahkan." Hinata kembali menunduk.

Mencuri kesempatan saat Hinata tidak begitu memerhatikan, Ino melirik ke belakang. Dilihatnya Itachi yang tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke sementara mereka mengurus perihal _check-out_. Itachi juga sedang melakukan tugasnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Ino tanpa memperdengarkan nada menuduh. Alih-alih menuduh, gadis bertubuh semampai itu menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang diselubungi suatu simpati.

Entah Ino menyadari atau tidak—Hinata memperlihatkan senyum sedihnya. Mungkin jika mengikuti egonya, Hinata bisa memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri sembari meneriakkan betapa bodoh tindakannya semalam.

"Aku … mengatakan pada Sasuke-_kun_ bahwa aku … pernah mencintai laki-laki lain."

Mata Ino melotot tanpa ia sadari. Oh, ayolah. Ini berita baru bahkan bagi Ino. Selama ini Ino mengira, Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang dekat dengan pewaris Hyuuga yang pemalu ini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Hinata mempunyai masa lalu dengan laki-laki lain?

"Oh," gumam Ino setelah kekagetannya sedikit berkurang, "jadi … Sasuke marah karena hal itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali menolak menatap mata Ino. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke malam itu—ke malam saat kejadian konyol tapi fatal itu terjadi.

Ingatan-ingatan di benak Hinata mulai menggambarkan ekspresi terkejut dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat Hinata menyebutkan nama Neji sebagai orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Awalnya, Sasuke menanggapi hal itu dengan ringan. Ia berkata—meski terdengar ragu—bahwa itu sudah menjadi masa lalu.

Hinata kala itu masih menangis. Ia tidak terlalu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk bisa berpikir dengan benar. Sesungguhnya, hal seputar Neji sendiri masih menjadi misteri bagi Hinata; kenapa ia bisa melupakan kakak sepupunya tersebut, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

Hinata pun kembali tertarik pada masa lalu. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi meyakinkan diri bahwa perasaan Sasuke akan menolongnya dari jerat masa lalu. Justru datangnya serpihan dari masa lalu ini dicamkan Hinata sebagai suatu peringatan. Ada sesuatu yang akan menyusul—menghampiri keduanya. Dalam situasi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Kecemasan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin menunjukkan wajah terluka. Hinata akhirnya disentakkan kembali pada kenyataan. Terburu-buru, gadis itu pun membungkuk.

Lalu … satu pernyataan maaf meluncur lirih dari mulutnya ….

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke?" bujuk Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya. Urusan _check-out_ telah ia selesaikan. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi mereka untuk terus berdiri di depan _front office_. Bahkan, jika mengingat waktu yang mengikat, mereka harus segera buru-buru agar tidak tertinggal pesawat.

Dengusan menjadi jawaban pembuka. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke kemudian dengan mantap. "Ini urusanku."

"Aku tahu," jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Ino berdiri memunggungi sehingga Itachi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hinata menunjukkan gambaran yang membuat Itachi tanpa sadar menceletuk. "Dia tampak merasa sangat bersalah."

Sasuke bergeming. Jujur saja, ia memang enggan menanggapi. Dan jika ditanya mengapa ia mau mendekat ke arah Itachi saat Itachi memanggilnya—walau Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat buka mulut pada kakaknya—Sasuke akan menjawab bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari situasi tidak nyamannya, meski hanya sementara.

"Apa dia menolakmu saat kau memintanya melakukan—"

"Itachi," sela Sasuke singkat dengan sorot mata tajam, "sebaiknya kau ingat satu hal ini. Pernikahan antara aku dan Hinata terjadi karena ucapanmu yang tidak kaupikirkan terlebih dahulu."

Tuduhan Sasuke langsung membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Hanya sekejap dan sulung keluarga Uchiha itu langsung dapat menguasai keadaan.

"Argumenmu lemah, Sasuke," balas Itachi, "kalau kau mau, sebenarnya kau bisa saja menunda pernikahan itu. Kau tidak sepatuh itu padaku sampai akan melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan. Seperti sekarang—kau bisa sangat keras kepala jika kau memang menghendaki."

Sasuke terdiam. Gurat kekesalan itu langsung mendominasi. Namun, toh ia tidak membantah. Tepatnya, ia tidak bisa membantah. Seperti kata Itachi, argumennya lemah.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku atas kekacauan yang terjadi dalam rumah tanggamu," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum miring. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang tercetak di sebuah koran yang sedang dipegang salah satu turis.

"_Tsk_! Aku tahu, Sialan!" umpat Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Padahal kupikir, jika semua berjalan lancar, masalah itu pun—"

"Sebentar," potong Itachi cepat sambil meminta sesuatu pada pegawai di _front office_. Sasuke memandanginya dengan perasaan yang semakin kesal saat mendadak Itachi kembali dengan wajah mengejek. Segera setelah Sasuke melihat bahwa yang dibawa Itachi adalah sebuah koran bisnis, Itachi pun berkata dengan sangat berhati-hati,

"Pebisnis muda dari keluarga Uchiha dikabarkan telah menikah dengan murid SMA."

Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke sambil menduga apa yang tengah dipikirkan adiknya tersebut. Lalu, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Itachi.

"Kurasa, ini pasti baru awal dari segala masalah yang akan terjadi."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah membuang waktu di area _lobby_ hotel, keempat orang yang tengah melakukan perjalanan bersama itu langsung bergegas ke bandara. Di dalam pesawat, posisi tempat duduk tidak lagi menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin ia lebih menyetujui pembagian saat ini; Ino bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan dirinya sendiri bersebelahan dengan kakaknya.

Perjalanan pulang ini justru menggambarkan kemurungan dan kemuraman. Apalagi setelah Ino menyampaikan bahwa Hinata ingin diantarkan pulang ke rumah Hyuuga. Awalnya Ino mengira Sasuke akan menolak. Meski dalam keadaan bertengkar pun, tentu Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata seakan 'lari pulang' ke rumah orang tuanya—demikianlah pemikiran Ino. Nyatanya, Sasuke dengan mudah menyanggupi.

Itulah yang terjadi kemudian. Setelah sampai di Konoha, mobil keluarga Uchiha yang sudah menjemput mereka langsung melaju ke arah kediaman Hyuuga terlebih dahulu. Suasana dalam mobil sangat hening meski beberapa kali Ino berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih ramai. Usahanya tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil—bahkan sampai saatnya Hinata turun dari mobil.

Sasuke membantu Hinata menurunkan barang-barangnya dan melarang supirnya untuk ikut campur. Ino yang awalnya sudah berniat membantu menjadi enggan dan keraguannya untuk tidak turun hilang saat Itachi menyentuh lengannya dan menahan Ino agar tetap di tempat.

Perjalanan dari mobil sampai ke pintu utama Hyuuga terasa bagaikan berabad-abad—waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Tak ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan sampai saatnya mereka menunggu pintu untuk dibukakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku …." Hinata menelan ludah saat ia tidak mendengarkan respons apa-apa dari Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar … minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke dengan cukup ketus. "Sejak semula … pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, bukan?"

Hinata tidak sempat menjawab dan pintu di depannya sudah terlanjur terbuka. Wajah Hiashi yang terkejut menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut kepulangan Hinata—saat ini keluarga Hyuuga sedang berusaha bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan dengan bantuan Uchiha sehingga penghematan dengan tidak memperkerjakan banyak pelayan adalah salah satu langkah yang akhirnya dipilih Hiashi.

"Hinata? Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi dengan ekspresi heran. "Ada apa? Kalian baru pulang dari Kirin-_shima_, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Dengan ringan ia kemudian menyahut, "Ya. Dan aku rasa, Hinata sudah begitu merindukan rumahnya."

Alis Hiashi terangkat mendengar jawaban cepat Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah putrinya yang tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya terus menunduk.

"Baiklah," ujar Hiashi akhirnya, "kau mau masuk dulu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tanpa mempertimbangkan lebih lanjut, "ada yang harus saya kerjakan. Karena itu, saya permisi dulu." Sasuke menunduk sedikit dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hiashi yang tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Padahal, jelas terlihat bahwa Hiashi masih ingin bertanya pada pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan sama sekali.

Hiashi dan Hinata kemudian hanya bisa berdiri di ambang pintu selama beberapa saat sembari melihat mobil Uchiha yang perlahan menjauh dan kemudian tertelan kegelapan malam. Memang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kala itu.

Setelah mobil Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat, Hiashi menoleh pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Nah, jadi … ada apa ini?"

"_Tousan_," ujar Hinata tegas, "tolong ceritakan padaku. Ceritakan yang sebenar-benarnya—"

Hiashi sempat akan menyela, tapi Hinata sekali ini lebih cepat dalam mengutarakan pikirannya.

"—tentang Neji-_niisan_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga yang masih bergaya Jepang tradisional, terdapat sebuah meja pendek. Duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal yang mengelilingi meja, terlihatlah sosok Hiashi dan Hinata.

Hiashi mulai menunjukkan foto-foto dalam album yang selama ini ia simpan di tempat yang agak luput dari perhatian Hinata. Dalam album itu, Hinata bisa melihat sosok Neji yang sebelumnya hanya samar-samar dalam ingatannya. Kerinduan langsung menyergap diri Hinata dan ia tidak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau masih berumur delapan tahun saat Neji meninggal, jadi kalau kau lupa—"

"Itu tidak wajar, _Tousan_," potong Hinata sambil mengusap matanya—mencoba menghentikan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir. Ia kemudian meletakkan album itu di atas meja dalam posisi terbuka. "Aku bisa mengingat saat _Kaasan_ meninggal, tapi kenapa saat Neji-_nii_ …."

Hiashi menghela napas. "Ya, mungkin memang _sedikit_ tidak wajar."

Ketidaksetujuan tampak terlihat di wajah Hinata. Ini bukan lagi 'sedikit' tidak wajar. Ini jelas-jelas tidak wajar bagi Hinata. Kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakan perihal Neji?

"Katakan yang sebenar-benarnya, _Tousan_," pinta Hinata.

Lagi, Hiashi menghela napas. Sejujurnya, jawaban-jawaban yang ia berikan tadi bermaksud untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai Neji. Kalau bisa, lebih baik ia tidak mengungkit apa yang telah membuat Hinata sampai jatuh sakit waktu itu.

Kematian Neji telah menjadi guncangan hebat bagi Hinata kecil—gadis itu sampai demam tinggi dan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan. Tidak terbayang betapa cemasnya Hiashi kala itu dan segera ia merasa lega saat Hinata sembuh total meski dengan keadaan tidak lagi mengingat apa-apa perihal Neji.

"_Tousan_ sendiri sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu," mulai Hiashi akhirnya, "tapi, saat berita mengenai Neji itu sampai di telingamu, kau langsung histeris dan mengatakan bahwa kau yang telah membuat Neji meninggal."

Hinata terbelalak. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Kau berteriak-teriak bahwa kau diikuti Dewa Kesialan dan bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan Neji dan juga Himeka—ibumu—meninggal."

Tangan Hinata terulur ke pelipisnya. Samar-samar, bagaikan proyektor, kejadian tujuh tahun silam mulai menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Aku memang sempat mendengar dari Neji, di sekolah, kau pernah dikerjai oleh teman-temanmu. Beberapa di antara mereka yang iri padamu sering mengata-ngataimu sebagai 'anak pembawa sial'. Padahal kematian Himeka kala itu dan kejatuhan sesaat bisnis Hyuuga di masa lalu sama sekali bukan karena kehadiranmu." Hiashi menggeleng dengan lelah. "Sebagian justru karena aku yang terlalu lemah."

"Hari itu, aku …," Hinata mulai berujar seolah tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan seakan tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Hiashi sebelumnya, "Hari itu aku sedang merasa sangat tidak nyaman—hari peringatan kematian _Kaasan_ ada di depan mata."

"Kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Kau begitu uring-uringan kala itu," Hiashi membenarkan.

"Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan Neji-_nii_ beberapa kali mencoba membujukku agar keluar. Aku menolak. Aku terus meringkuk … dalam ketidaknyamananku." Hinata berhenti sesaat dan memejamkan matanya. Ingatan-ingatan yang selama ini tertimbun kini terkuak satu demi satu. "Lalu, aku mengusir Neji-_nii_ yang berusaha mengembalikan semangatku. A-aku mengusirnya …."

"_Yang membuatku kesal adalah … keberuntunganmu yang membuat orang lain justru terlihat begitu menyedihkan."_

Wajah Hinata semakin pucat kala ia kembali mengingat perkataan Sakura: Ia beruntung tapi tidak halnya dengan orang lain. Bibirnya bergetar dan napasnya kembali tidak beraturan. Hiashi yang melihat hal itu segera berpindah mendekati Hinata dan ia langsung merangkul putrinya.

"Aku mengusir Neji-_nii_ dan ia pun … ia pun mengalami kecelakaan itu!" seru Hinata kemudian. "Benar kata mereka! Aku hanyalah anak pembawa sial!"

"Tidak, Hinata. Tidak. Neji keluar untuk membelikan benda yang bisa membuatmu bersemangat lagi, kau tidak—"

"Aku beruntung untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi sesungguhnya, aku membawa petaka bagi orang lain!" ujar Hinata lagi sementara Hiashi semakin merapatkan tubuh putrinya ke dalam pelukan. "_Tousan_ lihat, 'kan? _Kaasan_ meninggal. Bukankah itu karena aku sempat mendesak _Kaasan_ dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menginginkan seorang adik yang bisa menemaniku bermain?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ti-tidak sampai di situ. Tidak lama setelah _Kaasan_ meninggal, Neji-_nii_ dititipkan pada keluarga kita. Kesedihanku karena ditinggal _Kaasan_ segera terobati—aku beruntung. Namun, bukankah pada awalnya Neji-_nii_ sangat tidak menyukai gagasan bahwa ia akan dititipkan untuk menemaniku? Aku membawa kesusahan bagi Neji-_nii_."

"Hinata, itu bukan kesalahanmu," ujar Hiashi lagi, berusaha menenangkan putrinya yang mulai histeris.

"Masih ada lagi. Tidak lama setelah Neji-_nii_ meninggal, aku sakit dan segera saja aku melupakan kejadian itu. Aku tidak terpuruk! Lihat, _Tousan_? Bukankah aku sangat beruntung? Lalu keluarga Hyuuga bangkrut sekarang dan aku—lagi-lagi aku menyelamatkan hanya diriku sendiri—hidup dalam kemewahan yang ditawarkan keluarga Uchiha! Aku ini—"

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi lebih keras dan tegas. Lelaki paruh baya pemilik mata yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata itu langsung menarik diri sebelum ia mengguncang tubuh mungil Hinata—seakan berusaha menarik Hinata dari kondisi tidak sadarnya. Hinata memandang Hiashi bingung sebelum Hiashi kembali merengkuh putrinya ke dalam pelukan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menyedihkan bahwa kau adalah anak pembawa sial. Kau sama sekali bukan pembawa sial, Hinata. Kau adalah buah hatiku yang sangat berharga. Kau adalah peninggalan Himeka yang sangat kucintai."

Hinata sesaat bagaikan orang linglung. Matanya menerawang dan mulutnya membuka-buka sesaat—seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu tapi kemudian ditelannya kembali.

"Keberadaanmu … adalah _berkah_. Bukan kesialan."

Kalimat yang mengalun dari Hiashi menyebabkan semua kecemasan yang Hinata rasakan langsung meluap dalam wujud tangisan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya. Bagaikan kembali menjadi anak kecil berusia lima tahun, Hinata pun akhirnya menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapan Hiashi.

"Aku tidak mau, _Tousan_," isak Hinata sambil merapatkan wajahnya ke dada Hiashi, "aku tidak mau membawa kesialan bagi orang lain. Aku tidak mau …. Aku tidak mau _Tousan_ menderita karena aku. A-aku tidak mau … Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ juga …."

Hiashi mengelus punggung Hinata dengan sayang. Ia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Kematian memang selalu bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi bagi Hinata muda. Dua kematian dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu jauh terlalu berat untuk ditanggung anak seusia Hinata waktu itu. Keseimbangan psikisnya menjadi cukup terganggu.

Beruntung Hinata sempat mengalami amnesia parsial—ia bisa melupakan kenyataan pahit mengenai kematian Neji. Tapi sungguh, demi apa pun, Hiashi tidak pernah menganggap putrinya sebagai pembawa kesialan bagi orang lain. Bahkan jika mau dibahas lebih mendalam, apa yang dikatakan Hinata sebagai 'beruntung' itu tidak lebih dari sekadar 'peluang bagus yang muncul mengikuti kondisi terburuk yang sudah terjadi'.

Hinata tidak benar-benar beruntung untuk hal ini. Dia menjadi sakit. Secara psikis, ia menderita. Terutama karena Hinata adalah anak yang sangat memikirkan orang lain dan 'keberuntungan yang tidak disengaja' itu dijadikannya alasan untuk menyalahkan diri.

"_Tousan_ beruntung dengan adanya kau yang selalu ada di saat _Tousan_ sedang terpuruk," ujar Hiashi perlahan, "dan _Tousan_ yakin, Sasuke pun beruntung mendapatkan kau yang begitu memikirkannya."

Jika tidak sedang menangis, tentu Hinata akan tersenyum kecut. Bukankah baru akhir-akhir ini saja pemikiran tentang Sasuke begitu mendominasi isi otaknya? Sebelumnya, Hinata hanya memikirkan Sasuke dengan ucapan terima kasih yang tidak ada habisnya. Ah—tapi itu pun termasuk dalam kriteria memikirkan, bukan? Apa pun alasannya.

Ya, awalnya mungkin Hinata hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang baik yang telah menyelamatkannya dari ambang kehancuran. Selanjutnya, ia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. Perlahan, kebaikan Sasuke—yang seakan ditujukan hanya pada dirinya—mulai menggugah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu mempertanyakan arti keberadaan Sasuke bagi dirinya. Ia tertarik pada anak tengah keluarga Uchiha yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Dan kemarin adalah puncaknya. Hinata sadar bahwa ia … menyayangi Sasuke. Ia sudah terpikat pada pemuda itu—tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan bersalahnya pada Neji mungkin yang menjadi salah satu hambatan bagi Hinata untuk segera menyadari.

Bukan berarti Hinata masih memiliki 'rasa itu' pada Neji. Ia yang sempat melupakan Neji—terdengar sedikit kejam memang—sudah mengalihkan perasaan berharga itu pada orang lain. Mungkin di sudut hati kecil Hinata, Neji tetap menempati ruang tersendiri—Hinata tidak akan menyangkal. Namun, perasaannya yang signifikan telah menjadi milik seseorang dalam kehidupannya di masa kini.

Betul. Hinata hidup di masa ini, bukan? Bukan di masa lalu. Sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia bisa begitu saja melupakan perasaannya pada Neji memang membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat ini.

"_To-Tousan_," panggil Hinata getir, "aku … menyayangi Sasuke-_kun_—aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun _…."

Hiashi mengangguk. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menorehkan jejak di pipi anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Karena itu, aku … ingin melepasnya."

"Hina—"

"_Tousan_," potong Hinata bahkan sebelum Hiashi sempat berkata-kata, "aku ingin, ingin sekali percaya pada kata-kata _Tousan_ bahwa aku bukanlah anak pembawa sial. Namun aku, aku masih terlalu takut … untuk membiarkan diriku terlena." Hinata menggeleng perlahan. "A-aku takut. Aku … masih mempunyai pemikiran ba-bahwa keberadaanku … akan mengantarkan Sasuke-_kun_ pada kehancuran."

"… Kau berniat … menceraikan Sasuke?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah. "Ki-kita bisa … mengusahakan sesuatu, 'kan, untuk membayar tiap _ryou_ yang sudah keluarga Uchiha pinjamkan pada kita? Aku … bisa bekerja. Aku bisa berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan." Hinata tampak sekilas berpikir lalu ia tersenyum mendapati 'pikiran jahat' yang mendadak muncul. "Ba-bahkan, mungkin aku bisa mencoba untuk bekerja pada Orochimaru."

Perasaan lega sedikit menghinggapi diri Hiashi tatkala didengarnya Hinata berusaha melontarkan lelucon mengenai 'kesialan' yang dianggapnya melekat pada dirinya. Namun, Hiashi tidak benar-benar bisa membiarkan Hinata untuk berhenti sekolah dan bekerja pada orang licik semacam Orochimaru. Lebih-lebih, Hiashi tidak mungkin mengantarkan putrinya sendiri pada orang seperti Kabuto yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan intensi jahat.

"Sayangnya," ujar Hiashi sambil berdiri, "_Tousan_ tidak bisa melihat itu sebagai rencana yang bagus. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Hiashi kemudian meninggalkan Hinata di ruang itu selama beberapa saat. Samar Hinata bisa mendengar langkah Hiashi berjalan di lorong. Hinata kemudian juga dapat mendengar suara pintu tergeser dua kali dalam waktu yang hanya berselang beberapa detik. Langkah panjang Hiashi kembali terdengar—menghantam pelan lantai kayu kediaman Hyuuga. Lalu, sosok pria paruh baya itu kembali terlihat oleh Hinata.

Di tangan Hiashi, Hinata bisa melihat satu eksemplar koran. Matanya meneliti koran itu dengan rasa penasaran. Hiashi pun segera menyodorkan koran itu pada Hinata dan Hinata segera membaca dengan hati-hati halaman yang ditunjukkan Hiashi padanya.

'Pebisnis muda dari keluarga Uchiha dikabarkan telah menikah dengan murid SMA.'

Judul yang begitu menarik perhatian. Isinya sendiri begitu sensasionalnya. Kata-kata subjektif yang cenderung memojokkan Sasuke sebagai 'penjahat yang telah memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaan murid SMA tersebut' menjadi topik dominan yang dibahas. Untuk kali itu, siapa sosok murid SMA yang dimaksud memang masih dirahasiakan. Namun, Hinata tahu, masalah ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Cerita ini masih akan berlanjut.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pun tidak dapat menangkal kesialan yang kubawakan padanya," ujar Hinata lembut dengan ketenangan yang tidak sewajarnya. Bahkan jika dibiarkan, mungkin seulas senyum akan kembali mewarnai wajah sendu Hinata.

"_Tousan_ tidak sependapat," sergah Hiashi tegas. Postur duduknya yang sudah kembali tegak seakan memperkuat keteguhan dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. "Sasuke justru akan mengalami banyak masalah jika kau meninggalkannya sekarang."

Hinata memandang Hiashi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak akan mempermalukan Sasuke dengan kemudian menggugat cerai di saat seperti ini, 'kan?" Hiashi melanjutkan dengan berhati-hati, "Justru kupikir yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini adalah dukunganmu."

Hinata membaca ulang tiap kata-kata yang tertera di koran tersebut. Menyakitkan melihat Sasuke dihujat secara tidak beralasan seperti itu. Mereka mengatainya sebagai orang yang semena-mena karena merasa berada di puncak. Padahal Hinata tahu, sangat tahu—Sasuke bukan orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya untuk hal-hal yang sifatnya prinsip.

Lagi pula, Hinata-lah yang menyetujui pernikahan ini pada awalnya. Hinata yang menerima syarat tersebut. Tidak adil jika kemudian Sasuke yang kemudian menjadi kambing hitam.

Dengan kemarahan yang berusaha ditekannya sedemikian rupa, Hinata menutup koran tersebut.

"_Tousan_, apa menurut _Tousan_ … aku benar-benar bisa me-membantu Sasuke-_kun _untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

Hiashi mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Dan … kautahu? _Tousan_ pikir, Sasuke akan bisa menunjukkan padamu bahwa kau bukanlah 'anak pembawa sial' seperti yang kautakutkan. Bocah sombong itu bukan orang yang gampang dipermainkan nasib buruk."

Hinata berkedip sekali. Lalu, seolah mengerti kebingungan putrinya, Hiashi menambahkan sambil tersenyum,

"Kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat disukai Dewa Kesialan untuk diajak bermain, sudah sejak dulu bisnisnya akan merugi. Tidak, Hinata. Sasuke akan menunjukkannya padamu, cepat atau lambat. Dia tidak akan mudah kalah oleh nasib buruk. Oleh karena itu, kau pun tidak boleh menyerah—jika kau memang benar-benar memikirkannya."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh determinasi dan keyakinan. Ia paham apa maksud ayahnya. Dan meski ketakutan itu masih membayangi, Hinata akan mengambil risiko. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi Hinata yang pasif.

Sekali ini, Hinata ingin mencoba melawan nasib. Sekali ini, ia ingin menolong Sasuke—berdiri tegak dengan penuh keyakinan untuk mendorong punggung Sasuke. Sekali ini, Hinata ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi suaminya tersebut.

Dan jika memang baginya kesialan adalah teman, maka segera setelah kekacauan ini ia selesaikan, segala ikatan yang telah Sasuke berikan padanya, akan ia kembalikan dalam wujud gulungan yang utuh. Lalu, beserta doa 'semoga kau berbahagia', Hinata akan melepaskan Sasuke agar pemuda itu dapat mencari cinta lain yang tidak akan menyakitinya.

Meski itu berarti, Hinata harus merelakan perasaan yang telah berhasil dibangunnya kembali menjadi puing yang tak lagi berwujud utuh.

*********To Be Continued*********

* * *

><p>AN: _Gomen_, karena kemarin sempat tumbang, saya telat dalam meng-_update_ _chapter_ ini. _Hontou ni gomennasai_. _*bow*_

Maaf juga, karena di chapter ini nggak ada balasan _review_ dan Pojok (Sok) Gahoel-nya (mungkin malah ada yang seneng dengan nggak adanya pojok garing satu ini :""P). Saya coba nyelesaiin secepat mungkin jadi bisa _update_ secepat mungkin (karena _update_-an_ chapter_ ini sedikit telat dari rencana u.u), jadi untuk kali ini balasan _review_ saya skip (_hontou ni gomennasai!_). _Demo ne_, saya tetap baca semua _review_ yang masuk dan saya tetap berterima kasih pada semua _reader_ (_silent reader_ sekalipun) dan _reviewer_ sekalian. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan.

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


	11. Step Forward

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: _For this chapter, I really want to dedicate it to_ **Hyou Hyouichiffer **and **Diane Ungu**. Makasih banyak buat Rani-_chan_ dan Diane-_chan_ untuk _support_-nya selalu #_hagu_

_Then, for this chapter also, enjoy reading_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

_**Chapter**_** 11 – Step Forward**

* * *

><p><em>There was no other way to turn back.<em>

_To the future, to a better future,_

_she will move her legs and_

_start running._

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan waswas, Hinata berjalan memasuki kompleks sekolahnya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pandangan menusuk dan menuduh dari beberapa siswa semakin intens dirasakan. Ini bukan hanya sekadar perasaan Hinata, kasak-kusuk di sekelilingnya jelas ditujukan pada dirinya.

Hari itu sudah lewat sekitar tiga hari sejak awal munculnya berita tidak mengenakan tentang Sasuke. Perlahan, identitas gadis SMA yang semula disamarkan mulai tersebar. Sampai saat ini, memang masih inisial yang disebutkan. Namun, beberapa anak yang orangtuanya bergerak dalam bidang bisnis sudah mulai membisikkan sepatah dua patah kata mengenai gadis SMA yang dimaksudkan dalam surat kabar. Gosip tak lama lagi akan menyebar dan kebenaran akan gosip itu tak lama lagi akan terkuak.

Hinata tahu jelas posisinya. Sebetulnya, dia tidak menyalahi hukum yang berlaku di Konoha. Batas usia minimal bagi perempuan untuk dapat menikah di Konoha adalah 15 tahun** [1]**—meski demikian tentu banyak yang beranggapan bahwa usia itu terlampau muda untuk menjalin rumah tangga.

Tentu saja, jika tidak ada kejadian ini, pernikahan bukanlah prioritas utama yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-temannya yang mulai melemparkan pandangan tidak menyenangkan.

Sembari berusaha mengabaikan tiap tatapan yang menusuk, Hinata terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur bahwa akhir-akhir ini bukan Sasuke-lah yang mengantar jemputnya. Telah diatur oleh Itachi sebuah mobil yang jarang dipakai keluarga Uchiha dan seorang supir kepercayaan yang bisa mengantar jemput Hinata—meski Hinata awalnya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa berangkat sendiri. Namun setidaknya, dengan ini Hinata bisa sedikit mengaburkan kebenaran gosip yang sudah terlanjur tersebar.

Setelah menukar sepatu, Hinata melangkah menaiki tangga secara berhati-hati. Begitu ia melewati lorong yang dapat mengantarnya menuju ruang kelas, satu panggilan terhadap namanya membuat Hinata berhenti di tempat.

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, Hinata harus terima dirinya diseret paksa oleh seseorang. Bukan seorang-dua orang. Dan ketiganya kini sudah berada di pojokan dekat ruang biologi yang jarang dilalui orang.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pada dua orang pelaku yang telah membawanya menjauhi keramaian. Sosok Shion yang tampak marah dan Tenten dan yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Hinata segera tahu—apa yang dikehendaki oleh kedua temannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa perlu kujelaskan bagaimana ceritanya sampai aku dan Tenten-_senpai_ memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini?" mulai Shion tidak sabar.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "A-aku sudah punya gambaran sendiri."

"Bagus," jawab Shion sambil mengangguk puas. "Jadi kau juga sudah tahu alasan mengapa kami bermaksud menginterogasimu, 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Tenten menyela.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata hanya terdiam. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Yah, gosip memang tidak akan menunggu waktu lama sampai tersebar sedemikian rupa. Samar, Hinata justru teringat akan Mikoto-_okaasan_.

_Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi artis? _Pemikiran menggelikan itu memaksa Hinata untuk mengumbar suatu senyum simpul.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" ujar Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia menatap Shion dan Tenten bergantian sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan berhati-hati, "Oh—benar. So-soal berita di koran itu, ya?"

Shion dan Tenten mengangguk di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum. Sebuah pemikiran sekonyong-konyong memasuki benaknya.

_Inikah kesempatan yang dimaksud Sasuke-_kun_?_

Dan selama beberapa saat, pikiran Hinata berputar kembali ke malam pertama dia di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

_Setelah berbicara dengan Hiashi, Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi determinasi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah di keesokan harinya. Ia tidak mau datang dengan wajah sembap habis menangis dan mata mengantuk karena kurang tidur._

_Kamar bergaya Jepang tradisional itu membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan kamar bernuansa kecokelatan tersebut tapi kamar itu tampak tak berubah sedikit pun. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar, segalanya jadi terlihat lebih jelas. Meja belajarnya masih bergeming di bawah jendela yang ditutupi tirai kelabu tipis, lemari bukunya pun tetap berada di tempatnya—di samping meja belajar. Lemari bajunya juga tidak mengalami perubahan posisi; jika ada yang berubah, itu hanyalah jumlah baju yang terdapat di dalam lemari tersebut._

_Melewati kamar yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar tersebut, Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi melalui pintu kayu yang ada di sebelah _oshiire_—lemari tempel tempat menyimpan _futon_ (kasur tidur). Setelah berendam sesaat dan membasuh diri, Hinata kemudian mengenakan piyama putih dengan motif polkadot berwarna kelabu dan _soft-pink_. _

_Selesai berpakaian, gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan _futon _dari_ oshiire_ dan menghamparkannya di atas _tatami _di bagian tengah ruang kamar yang memang kosong. Hinata bergerak sedikit ke arah saklar lampu dan mematikannya sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke batas dada. Helaan napas meluncur lirih dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Matanya untuk beberapa saat terpejam. Hinata bersiap tidur. _

_Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang telah diambil dari rutinitasnya. Meski intensitas aslinya tidak sesering yang Hinata rasakan, tapi Hinata benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ia kemudian menjadi yakin bahwa ia … merindukan pelukan hangat Sasuke yang bisa mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Sangat._

_Mata Hinata kembali terbuka. Kini tatapannya menerawang memandang langit-langit—seolah di langit-langit ada jawaban akan tindakan yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa tidur cepat malam ini. Tapi langit-langit tidak bisa bersuara, pun menunjukkan suatu sontekan mengenai langkah yang harus dilakukan Hinata. Otaknyalah yang kemudian mendapat ilham dan otak yang samalah yang menggerakkan Hinata hingga kembali ke posisi duduk._

_Setengah merangkak, diraihnya sebuah tas yang semula ia letakkan di dekat meja belajar dan dikeluarkannya ponselnya. Keraguan sekilas mendera, tapi … ah—sudahlah! Tidak ada salahnya mencoba._

_Lama nada panggil itu berbunyi. Lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Di saat Hinata nyaris membatalkan panggilan dan melupakan semua keputusan spontannya, suara yang bahkan belum lama ia dengar sudah memberikan jawaban yang diharapkan Hinata._

"_Hinata …," jawab suara itu terdengar ragu-ragu, "… ada apa?"_

"… _Sasuke-_kun_." Hanya itulah kata pertama yang bisa meluncur dari mulut Hinata yang saat itu tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan bahu yang sedikit bergedik tegang. Ia tidak menyangka—sama sekali—bahwa suara Sasuke bisa begitu membuatnya tercekat. Tercekat oleh rasa berdebar, tercekat oleh kesedihan, dan tercekat oleh kerinduan. Hinata merasa dirinya konyol—tapi semua gadis yang sedang dilanda cinta kerap berpikiran sama seperti dirinya, 'kan?_

"_Ya?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya kembali. _

_Hinata menelan ludah. Dia menelepon Sasuke tanpa alasan. Lagi-lagi hanya berdasarkan dorongan. Kali ini apa lagi yang bisa ia ajukan sebagai topik pembicaraan? Mengenai Neji-kah?_

_Neji. Ya, mungkin Hinata bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini terlebih dahulu._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Kuharap … kau mau mendengarkannya."_

_Hening sejenak. "… Ya."_

_Hinata menarik napas panjang. Segera setelah itu, dimulailah cerita Hinata yang terdengar terbata-bata. Meski kegugupan melanda, Hinata berusaha menjelaskannya dengan tuntas. Entah Sasuke bisa memahaminya atau tidak, yang saat ini Hinata pikirkan hanya memberikan penjelasan sebaik-baiknya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah Sasuke—ia harus menjernihkan masalah mengenai Neji ini sesegera mungkin._

"_Ka-karena itulah, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku—"_

"_Hinata," sela Sasuke cepat._

"_Y-yaa—?"_

"_Apa kau masih mencintai Neji?"_

_Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menjawab, "Aku _pernah_ mencintai Neji-_nii_. Dan mulai sekarang, mungkin untuk selamanya, aku … aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya lagi. Dia … orang yang berharga bagiku. Orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti menyayangi … dalam konteks ya-yang ro-romantis." Hinata tersenyum sekilas. "Walau mungkin waktu itu terlalu cepat untuk anak seusiaku._

_Beberapa saat, Sasuke membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sasuke kembali berbicara. _

_Kata Sasuke akhirnya, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya?"_

_Rona merah dengan cepat menjalari wajah Hinata. Hinata belum akan membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke kembali menambahkan pertanyaannya,_

"_Apakah kau pernah memikirkanku—walau hanya sedikit?"_

"_Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata perlahan. Ia menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menyatakannya dengan tegas, "aku mencintaimu."_

_Kali ini keheningan melanda keduanya tanpa ada yang mengendalikan. Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi dalam benaknya, terbayang sosok Sasuke yang terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum samar._

"… _Kalau begitu, itu lebih dari cukup."_

"_Apa itu berarti … kau memaafkanku?"_

"Hn_. Walau sejujurnya, aku masih sedikit sakit hati, tapi aku rasa aku bisa memaafkanmu," jawab Sasuke terus terang. "Aku memang masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa membawa nama laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hidupmu di saat kita sedang menikmati kebersamaan kita? Lebih parahnya lagi, aku … sama sekali tidak tahu kalau laki-laki yang pernah begitu berarti bagimu adalah sepupumu sendiri."_

_Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia menukar posisi ponselnya lebih mendekat ke telinga kiri. Setelah ia menceritakan semua tentang Neji—tanpa membahas ketakutannya secara berlebihan dan histerianya mengenai masalah 'pembawa sial'—Hinata merasa jauh lebih lega. Tubuhnya seketika menjadi rileks. Dan ia kini kembali merasakan dorongan untuk berbaring._

"_Ka-kau _stalker_ yang tidak cukup baik, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"… _Ya. Sayang sekali."_

_Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa berbicara dengan Sasuke akan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Namun, setelah topik mengenai Neji selesai dibahas, otak Hinata kembali menyodorkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata, "aku … sudah melihat koran."_

"_Kau sudah—apa?"_

"_Aku sudah melihat koran bisnis yang memuat berita tentangmu," ulang Hinata dengan tegas. "Itu …."_

"_Ulah Orochimaru, tidak ada keraguan lagi," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Berita itu tidak bertahan lama."_

"_Ka-kau benar-benar berpikiran bahwa berita itu tidak akan bertahan lama?" tanya Hinata setengah terkejut._

"…"

"_Kupikir, justru tidak akan lama sampai semua koran membahas tentang itu …."_

"_Kau … takut?"_

_Hinata menggeleng—meski Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tidak. Itu … fakta. Ku-kurasa, kita memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terlalu lama."_

"Hn_."_

"_Lalu, apa … apa yang akan kaulakukan?"_

"_Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat, "aku akan membiarkannya sampai aku tahu intensinya."_

"_Kau tidak akan membalas?"_

"_Jika kesempatan itu sudah datang … ya." Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membereskan ini semua. Setelah itu …."_

"_Setelah itu …?"_

_Tidak ada lagi suara. Kekosongan mendera. Hinata memiringkan kepala dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Setengah meringis, Hinata memandang tak percaya pada ponsel yang sudah berlayar gelap seakan tak bernyawa. Baterai habis membuatnya harus menelan ludah kecewa karena pembicaraan yang masih menggantung di udara._

_Dengan cepat, Hinata meraih tas yang sama dengan tas yang semula menyimpan ponselnya dan mengambil _charger. _ Hinata kemudian bergerak sedikit menghampiri meja belajar untuk menyambungkan _charger_ tersebut ke stopkontak . Begitu ia menyalakan kembali ponselnya, satu _mail_ sudah bertengger sebagai notifikasi._

'Kurasa belum waktunya membicarakan hal itu denganmu. Tapi nanti, kesempatan itu pasti akan datang. Semua ada waktunya. Untuk sekarang, kau tidak usah memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Fokus saja pada masalah sekolahmu. Selamat tidur.'

.

.

.

"… nata …."

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kembali dari lamunannya akan malam itu. Ya, ia ingat pembicaraan mengenai kesempatan yang telah Sasuke singgung. Sasuke memang menyuruhnya melupakan, Sasuke memang mengatakan agar Hinata fokus pada masalah sekolahnya dan bahwa semua masalah itu akan Sasuke selesaikan. Namun, bukankah Hinata sudah bertekad untuk menjadi penyokong bagi Sasuke? Kalau-kalau ada yang bisa ia lakukan ….

Dan menurutnya—Hinata semakin yakin—inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan.

"Shion, Tenten-_senpai_," panggil Hinata dengan pandangan memohon, "kalian … percaya padaku, bukan?"

Shion mendelik bingung sambil berseru, "Hah?"

Tenten tidak menjawab, ia memilih melihat reaksi Shion selanjutnya. Hening tidak lama-lama terjadi, Shion pun menghela napas panjang.

"Walau kita baru saja menjadi teman, kurasa aku bisa memercayaimu."

Tenten memandang Shion sejenak sebelum ia kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hinata tersenyum setelah ia menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya semua pada kalian. Kurasa … pulang sekolah nanti?"

Shion memasang pendengarannya dan kembali mengatupkan mulut yang sudah hendak terbuka. Bel sekolah—selalu berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Hmh_," suara dengusan terdengar sesaat sebelum tawa membahana di ruang kerja yang sedikit berantakan tersebut, "Hahahaha! Ini menarik! Lihat ini, Kabuto!"

Kabuto yang semula sedang terduduk di sofa untuk menerima tamu sambil memisahkan tumpukan berkas langsung menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang masih berada di balik meja kerjanya. Orochimaru membentangkan sebuah koran dan kemudian melemparnya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian melihat koran-koran lain dan sekali lagi ia tertawa penuh kepuasan.

"Mereka menulis hal-hal yang menyudutkan si bajingan Uchiha itu."

Kabuto tersenyum sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk membenahi posisi kacamata.

"Bukan itu esensi utamanya, 'kan, _Tousan_?" tanya Kabuto. "Yang kita harapkan adalah perusahaan maupun rumahnya didatangi wartawan-wartawan yang begitu mengganggu—berusaha mendapat berita dan keterangan-keterangan dari si Uchiha tengah itu. Setelahnya, Shikamaru akan mengacaukan urusan saham dan kontrak jual beli dari dalam. Kejatuhan Uchiha sudah di depan mata."

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Dan itu karena mereka berani melawan kita. Nah, bagaimana dengan Nara Shikamaru? Aku belum mendapat kabar apa-apa darinya."

"Tenang saja, _Tousan_. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Orang seperti dia, tahu kapan _timing_ yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan."

Sekali lagi Orochimaru mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya dan menjadikan tangannya tersebut sebagai tumpuan untuk dagunya. "Meskipun demikian, aku masih meragukannya."

Kabuto tersenyum licik. "Tidak masalah. Toh kita sudah memulai dengan langkah-langkah untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha. Seandainya ia ternyata pengkhianat sekalipun, tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi kita, bukan?"

"Jangan menurunkan kewaspadaan, Kabuto," ujar Orochimaru memperingatkan. Matanya berkilat tajam tatkala anak semata wayangnya itu menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Nara Shikamaru itu bukan lawan yang bisa kauremehkan."

"Ah. Aku mengerti," jawab Kabuto sambil kembali memunggungi ayahnya. Tangannya kembali bekerja memisahkan beberapa dokumen yang masih bertumpuk di atas meja. "Rasanya bagaikan keajaiban mendapatkan dia di pihak kita. Terlalu mudah. Bukan begitu?"

"Yaa—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, _Tousan_. Apa pun intensi si Nara itu, aku akan memastikan bahwa Uchiha-lah yang terlebih dahulu jatuh sebelum mereka sempat menyerang balik."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau tidak mau menjawab apa pun tuduhan yang dialamatkan padamu, Sasuke?" Mata sipit Shikamaru tampak memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik sang direktur muda. Sementara itu, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil meneliti dokumen yang dibawakan Shikamaru padanya. "Sia-sia saja menanggapi lelucon murahan macam itu." Sasuke membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas dan kemudian mengambalikannya pada Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai menguap.

"Padahal sedikit serangan balik tidak ada ruginya. Memuaskan wartawan yang haus gosip pun akan menjadi kesenangan sendiri, 'kan? Yah, hitung-hitung mungkin bisa menjadi suatu kejutan kecil juga bagi mereka."

Sasuke tercenung. "Itu bukan bagianku." Sekilas Sasuke mulai melamun—terlihat dari pandangannya yang menerawang. Ia seolah melihat tapi ia tak benar-benar mengamati.

Shikamaru terkekeh dan ini menyentak Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. "Baik, baik," ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan satu dokumen tersebut. "Terserah kau saja."

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke tepat sebelum Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangannya, "apa aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku tahu dengan jelas apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia menyeringai sinis. "Lelucon yang buruk, bukan?" Setelah itu, Shikamaru menghilang dari ruangan Sasuke. Pintu kembali tertutup.

Sasuke tampak menimbang sesuatu sebelum ia kemudian bergumam lirih, "Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tinggi kursi direktur yang dilapisi kulit kualitas terbaik. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat tapi ia tidak benar-benar bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya yang penat karena mendadak pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk.

"Masuk," ujar Sasuke singkat. Dengan satu izin tersebut, masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah terang sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan cangkir kopi di atasnya.

"Kopinya," ujar sang sekretaris berpakaian cukup terbuka tersebut. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan menyuruh sekretarisnya yang bernama Karin itu untuk meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja pendek di dekat sofa. Karin menuruti perintah non-verbal Sasuke sebelum ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan sebuah _note_ kecil. "Wartawan-wartawan itu membuatku cukup kesal," mulai Karin sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya, "coret semua?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka."

Karin terkikik. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar," ujar Karin sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke. Sebetulnya, Karin adalah teman Sasuke sejak masa SMA dahulu. Oleh karena itu, perlakuan Karin yang tidak mencerminkan kesopanan itu sudah biasa di mata Sasuke. Meski demikian, Sasuke tetap sesekali menegurnya jika dirasanya Karin sudah kelewatan. "Sebenarnya satu skandal tidak akan merugikanmu, 'kan, Pak Direktur?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia kemudian menepis tangan Karin. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke meja kerjamu dan lakukan tugas-tugasmu."

Karin tertawa. "Kaku seperti biasa," celoteh Karin sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Dan kau penggoda seperti biasa," balas Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah dokumen dari tumpukan yang ada di atas meja dan mulai membacanya.

"Tapi tidak pernah mempan padamu," jawab Karin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Toh sejak dulu matamu hanya terpaku pada gadis cilik itu."

"_Hn_."

Mendengar jawaban khas itu, Karin hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum singkat. "Semoga saja berita-berita di koran yang semakin sadis tidak lantas menghancurkan 'kelinci kecil' kesayanganmu itu." Sasuke memilih tidak menanggapi dan dengan itu, Karin keluar dengan sendirinya dari ruang kerja sang direktur muda.

Sasuke memilih menghentikan kegiatan membaca dokumennya selama beberapa saat. Matanya tampak kembali menerawang di balik kacamata kerja yang sudah ia gunakan. Seulas senyum tipis kemudian tersungging di bibirnya.

"'Kelinci kecil' itu jauh lebih tangguh dari yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh sosok luarnya. Aku rasa, dia akan segera bergerak walau aku tidak memintanya." Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Mungkin … satu _kejutan kecil_, memang bukan hal yang buruk."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu berlalu sedemikian cepat hingga tiba saatnya waktu pulang sekolah yang sudah ditunggu. Di kantin yang sudah sepi—tidak ada orang lain kecuali tukang bersih-bersih dan pemilik kedai yang hendak bersiap pulang—duduklah tiga orang gadis dengan perawakan yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Ketiganya mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar berwarna kecokelatan yang terletak agak ke sudut. Mereka cukup berhati-hati memilih tempat dan berusaha meminimalisir suara mereka agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang yang tidak diharapkan.

Tidak banyak basa-basi yang mereka lakukan. Rasa penasaran sudah membuat cerita demi cerita bergulir dengan cepat. Tidak ada yang menyela selama Uchiha Hinata bersuara. Saat mendadak hening, Shion ataupun Tenten akan segera memberi pertanyaan pancingan yang membuat Hinata kembali harus membuka mulut. Cerita pun mengalir nyaris tanpa henti.

Sejujurnya, Shion dan Tenten begitu takjub melihat suatu ketegasan dalam pancaran mata Hinata. Entah apa yang terjadi, dalam waktu singkat saja, Hinata yang biasanya tampak ragu-ragu, kini terlihat lebih percaya diri. Meski terkadang ia akan berhenti sejenak dan memandang takut-takut pada Shion dan Tenten, tapi Hinata kemudian akan melanjutkan setelah mengangguk dengan berbagai pertimbangan dalam kepala.

"Be-begitulah," ujar Hinata. "Semua … yang diceritakan koran itu, omong kosong." Hinata menggeleng. "Semua itu fitnah."

Tenten menelan ludah sesaat. Rasanya ia masih tidak bisa percaya akan fakta yang disodorkan di depan hidungnya. Namun, ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa Hinata adalah seorang pembohong. Rasa-rasanya gadis manis itu juga tidak terlihat memiliki bakat sebagai aktris yang andal. Tangannya terkait di atas meja—bergerak sedikit karena gelisah.

"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Shion bahkan sebelum Tenten bisa memberikan respons. Spontan, Tenten pun mendongak. Shion melanjutkan, "Aku … aku akan membantumu mengatasi kesulitan dengan pers. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, _Tousan_-ku punya hubungan dengan beberapa media, mungkin aku harus mencoba memanfaatkan itu?"

"Shion …."

Mendengar ucapan Shion, Tenten seolah mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Gadis dengan rambut kecokelatan yang dicepol dua itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku juga. Aku memutuskan untuk percaya padamu, Hinata-_chan_." Tenten akhirnya membiarkan tangannya bergerak ke pundak Hinata. "Katakan pada kami, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tenten-_senpai_ …." Hinata tersenyum dengan lebih lebar. Ia kemudian menunduk dan dengan cepat berkata, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Shion memotong kegiatan Hinata berterima kasih dengan mengatakan bahwa ucapan itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk terakhir. Sekarang, mereka mulai membahas mengenai langkah yang akan Hinata ambil. Hinata sendiri mengaku, yang ada dalam benaknya adalah melawan tulisan-tulisan miring tentang Sasuke dengan menyebarkan berita yang sesungguhnya.

Jika memang demikian langkah yang akan dia ambil, Shion mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia bertanggung jawab untuk menerbitkan satu cerita dari sisi yang lebih objektif. Dia akan meyakinkan ayahnya agar diberi kesempatan untuk memberi kesaksian yang kemudian akan dicatat oleh media.

"Tapi, apa menurutmu ini benar-benar tidak akan menjadi masalah? Maksudku, semua orang jadi akan tahu identitasmu, lho? Dan mungkin, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang dalam waktu dekat," tanya Shion memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kalau perlu, aku ingin memberikan langsung klarifikasi yang mereka inginkan."

"Apa menurutmu Uchiha-_san_ akan setuju dengan caramu?" tanya Tenten setengah merenung. Kakinya bergerak menepuk-nepuk lantai sementara bola matanya memandang ke atas. Belum mendapat jawaban, Tenten mendadak menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dia bilang, dia tidak mau melakukan apa-apa terlebih dahulu, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Y-yaa. Tapi menurutku, untuk masalah ini, memang sebaiknya bu-bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang turun tangan."

"Kurasa aku mengerti," ujar Shion cepat, "tentu media akan lebih 'percaya' pada penuturan 'siswi SMA' yang sudah dinikahi secara sewenang-wenang oleh Uchiha-_san_."

"Dan berita yang mereka dapat akan lebih menarik," gumam Tenten seolah tanpa sadar. "Benar. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan? Aku juga baru saja mendapatkan ide. Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja, Hinata mendatangi para media itu sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shion sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Hinata ke perusahaan Uchiha sekarang juga." Tenten mengucapkan itu sembari melemparkan cengiran jahil. Ia bahkan mengedip sekilas.

Shion dan Hinata berpandangan sekilas. Shion kemudian yang pertama menanggapi rencana itu.

"Bukan ide buruk."

Hinata mengangguk penuh persetujuan. Ia kemudian mengamati kedua sekutu barunya. Sebuah senyum tak henti menghias wajahnya. "Terima—"

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja," potong Shion sambil menyeringai. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Setelah semua ini selesai."

Terpengaruh oleh tindakan Tenten, Hinata pun bangkit berdiri. Terakhir, Tenten pun bersiap di posisinya. Gadis enerjik itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dalam keadaan menelungkup. Shion yang mengerti maksud Tenten, langsung menimpali tangan Tenten dengan tangannya. Shion kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Untuk keberhasilan rencana kita."

Satu tangan lain pun menimpa kedua tangan sebelumnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seorang gadis tengah terdiam di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah majalah yang tidak biasa ia baca—majalah bisnis dan saham. Ia yang biasa berkutat dengan majalah fashion, hanya sedikit sekali mengerti mengenai dunia bisnis. Namun, halaman yang ia baca kali ini dapat dengan mudah diterima oleh otaknya.

"Omong kosong semua!"

Ia mendengus dan menggeleng dengan kesal. Tanpa perasaan, ia menutup majalah itu dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Helaan napas kemudian terdengar di ruangan yang sepi tersebut.

Mata berwarna birunya kemudian menangkap satu benda yang menjadi kesukaannya berada di sudut ruangan—di dalam vas di atas suatu meja. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi nyamannya di atas sofa dan menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Dengan sedikit memaksa otaknya untuk kembali berputar, Ino segera tahu kalau bunga itu adalah bunga yang pertama dibeli Itachi di toko bunganya. Sungguh hebat melihat bahwa bunga-bunga itu belum juga layu.

Masih cukup terekam dalam benaknya bagaimana Itachi meminta sarannya mengenai bunga yang bisa ia berikan untuk adiknya yang akan segera menikah. Ino tidak pernah mengira kalau pada akhirnya, ia akan terlibat langsung dengan pelanggan yang menurut kesan pertamanya itu begitu … memesona.

"Stephanosis, Orange Blossom, Heather Pink …," gumam Ino nyaris berbisik, "kebahagiaan dalam pernnikahan, cinta yang abadi … dan keberuntungan."

"Maaf, Nona …."

Ino menarik tangannya dan menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Ino bisa melihat seorang pelayan berambut pendek yang tersenyum. Ino membalas senyuman itu sembari memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

Sudah berkali-kali Ino meminta mereka menghentikan sebutan 'Nona' itu, tapi sepertinya para pelayan itu juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Padahal Ino merasa dia hanyalah orang asing yang mungkin setara dengan para pelayan itu. Untuk dipanggil 'Nona', rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, jika ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Itachi nanti ….

Ino terbelalak akan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia pun menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang pelayan yang masih menunggu responsnya. Setelah Ino menanyakan maksud kedatangan pelayan tersebut, pelayan itu pun menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Ino.

Ino menerima surat itu. Dan seketika ia terkejut melihat tulisan tangan yang ada di amplop. Begitu ia membalik amplopnya untuk melihat nama pengirim, yang bisa Ino dapati hanyalah sebuah inisial, tanpa alamat.

A. S.

Dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, Ino mempersilakan pelayan tadi untuk pergi dan ia pun langsung merobek amplop untuk mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalamnya. Tiga lembar surat dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu familiar kini memenuhi pandangannya.

Ino terlalu larut membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di surat itu. Ia bahkan sampai tidak mau repot-repot menjatuhkan diri ke sofa untuk membuat dirinya lebih nyaman. Isi surat itu telah merampas semua kesadarannya. Isi surat itu adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Isi surat itu adalah sesuatu yang kemudian membuat kebenciannya semakin pudar dan kebingungannya meningkat menyeruak.

"Ino?"

Sebetulnya, Ino tidak perlu mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya—ia hafal dengan suara itu. Namun, toh Ino melakukannya juga untuk memandang langsung ke pemilik bola mata kelam yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya tanpa rasa curiga.

Air mata mendadak menetes dari kedua bola mata Ino. Sebuah senyum getir yang menambah keterkejutan seorang Uchiha Itachi kemudian menyusul menghias wajah Ino.

"Shino sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku," ujar Ino tegas, "melalui surat-surat ini."

Itachi yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, kini memasang ekspresi datar. "Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur lagi." Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Ino. "Berani sekali dia melanggar perjanjian."

Ino meringis. "Dia tahu kau tidak akan bisa menang mudah kalau dia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Ino tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Itachi semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "Apa kaupikir dengan bersikap menyebalkan dan membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat jelek di mataku, aku akan menyerah padamu?"

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi Ino.

"Bukan," jawab Itachi sedikit ragu-ragu, "aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Pada akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua sandiwara yang membuatnya jadi orang menyebalkan di mata Ino. Tentu surat dari Shino sudah menjelaskan semua, bahkan mengenai syarat sebenarnya yang Itachi ajukan sebagai ganti memberikan Shino sepasang mata baru melalui operasi dan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang selama ini berjuang untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya. Itachi sebenarnya sedikit mengumpat dalam hati karena pada akhirnya ia mungkin akan menjadi pihak yang dibantu oleh Shino.

Sementara Itachi sesaat larut dalam pemikirannya, Ino telah memejamkan mata dan membiarkan suara Itachi tadi sedikit membiusnya. Ino tidak ingin terang-terangan mengakui, tapi samar-samar ia sudah melihat kejelasan dari perilaku Shino. Shino memang tetap baik padanya, tapi perasaan itu … sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan mungkin, perasaan dalam diri Ino yang selama ini ia yakinkan pada dirinya pun ….

"Aku juga tidak ingin kemudian kau menjadikanku pelarian karena rasa patah hatimu. Aku lebih suka kau menolakku mati-matian sambil belajar mengenai aku yang sebenarnya secara perlahan."

Suara Itachi sesaat menyentak Ino. Namun kemudian raut kelegaan di wajah Ino tertangkap oleh mata Itachi. Itachi pun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya lebih lama.

Ino akhirnya membuka mata sebelum ia kemudian menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti," ungkap Ino lemah, "kenapa kau bisa mempunyai perasaan sedalam itu padaku? Padahal, aku rasa, pertemuan pertama kita terjadi belum begitu lama. Bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah seolah …."

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti," ujar Itachi sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat pertama melihatmu, aku langsung tertarik. Dan saat aku sadar … aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah Ino memerah dengan hebat begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi. Ia pun menunduk dan kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gerakan yang mencerminkan bahwa gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"O-oh, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi lagi, "bahkan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, aku akan berusaha melakukan apa pun. Termasuk menyambut kesempatan yang mendadak datang padaku dan—"

"—Dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang menyebalkan," potong Ino sambil menghela napas. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau memulai semuanya dengan membenciku, aku bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa jika suatu saat kau menerimaku, itu bukan karena kau menjadikanku pelarian."

"Langkahmu terlalu berisiko," ucap Ino perlahan, "bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa menerima dan justru malah terus membencimu?"

Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino dan kemudian menyelipkan jemarinya. Ia kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Satu senyum ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

"Kautahu? Keluarga Uchiha itu memang sangat suka mengambil risiko."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah beberapa puluh menit perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil keluarga Uchiha yang memang diperuntukkan untuk mengantar jemput Hinata, akhirnya Hinata dan Tenten sampai di gedung perusahaan Uchiha tempat Sasuke menjadi direkturnya. Keduanya berpandangan sekilas dan kemudian berpegangan tangan untuk saling menguatkan. Setelah Tenten mengangguk, mereka pun membuka pintu mobil.

Kerumunan wartawan yang sedang menunggu di pintu depan gerbang kala itu kesulitan masuk karena pengamanan ketat dari pihak perusahaan. Melihat kerumunan orang yang (sangat) mungkin mengejarnya, nyali Hinata langsung menjadi ciut. Namun, toh ia tidak berniat mundur. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik.

Sesuai perkiraan, beberapa wartawan (baik wartawan bisnis maupun wartawan _infotainment_ yang menganggap bahwa berita tentang pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun adalah ladang mereka) tampak langsung menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dan mereka pun mulai berlarian menghampiri gadis itu kemudian mengerumuninya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menanyakan perihal rumah tangga Sasuke dan Hinata pun buru-buru dilancarkan.

"Uchiha Hinata, bukan? Tolong jelaskan bagaimana hubungan Anda sebenarnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Kalian benar-benar sudah menikah?"

"Dari seragammu, kau masih siswi SMA bukan?"

"Kau putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga. Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Benarkan pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan politik karena keluarga Hyuuga mengalami kebangkrutan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara bertubi-tubi itu membuat Hinata merasa pening dalam sekejap. Lidahnya terasa kelu, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memberikan jawaban-jawaban yang dapat membersihkan nama baik Sasuke. Kenyataan memang tidak berjalan semudah imajinasi bagi Hinata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kekuatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya terasa sedikit amblas.

"Minggir, minggir! Tolong beri jalan! Hinata mau bertemu dengan suaminya tercinta!" Suara Tenten seketika membuat Hinata yang sempat membatu kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati pintu depan gedung.

Ini tidak sesuai rencana. Hinata harus mengatakan sesuatu! Sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu wartawan itu—sesuatu yang bisa memulihkan nama baik Sasuke.

Hinata masih bungkam sementara Tenten mulai melihatnya dengan cemas—sembari menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _bodyguard_ Hinata dan menghalau beberapa wartawan yang mulai menghimpit. Meski keduanya tetap berjalan, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Sampai, satu pertanyaan membuat Hinata berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? Bagaimana perlakuannya terhadapmu sebenarnya?"

Bisa. Hinata bisa menjawabnya. Keberanian itu kembali timbul dalam diri Hinata. Sementara jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan masih terngiang dalam kepalanya, seulas senyum kini menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ sangat baik hati. Dia tidak pernah memaksaku."

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang ke saat-saat awal pertemuan mereka sampai saat mereka melakukan bulan madu di Kirin-_shima_. Tidak, Sasuke memang tidak pernah memaksanya. Yang laki-laki itu lakukan lebih pada merebut hati Hinata secara perlahan dan kemudian menunggu. Menunggu sampai Hinata sendiri yang menyadari perasaannya dan kemudian jatuh pada pelukannya.

Senyum Hinata pun semakin terkembang sementara kedua pipinya merona.

"Dan … ya. Aku mencintainya."

Hanya sepatah kata dan semua keributan itu berhenti seketika. Hinata dan Tenten pun seketika melewati kerumunan para wartawan dan menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan setelah memberi tahu identitas mereka pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata dan Tenten tengah menaiki lift sebagaimana petunjuk dari salah seorang karyawan wanita di _front office_. Awalnya, karyawan wanita tersebut sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Hinata dan Tenten sampai ke ruang Sasuke, tapi Hinata menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mencari ruang Sasuke seorang diri asal diberikan petunjuk yang jelas. Sekilas, terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah wanita tersebut—sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan Hinata sehingga ia ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai istri direkturnya yang masih tergolong muda tersebut.

Kini, setelah hanya tinggal Tenten dan Hinata (setelah mereka berhasil menghindari tatapan penuh tanya dari beberapa karyawan), akhirnya Tenten bisa menghela napas lega. Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi lift sambil terkekeh. Tangannya kemudian menaikkan salah satu tali tas cokelatnya yang sempat melorot sampai ke lengan.

"Kau luar biasa, Hinata-_chan_. Kau berhasil membuat para wartawan itu bungkam."

Hinata menanggapi perkataan Tenten itu dengan senyum tipis dan alis yang sedikit turun. "Se-sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat tegang tadi. Mereka … terlihat sangat buas."

Tawa Tenten pun semakin pecah. Sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia menyetujui gambaran Hinata mengenai para wartawan di halaman depan perusahaan tadi. Buas. Mengerikan. Akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan berita yang mereka inginkan.

"Semoga dengan ini mereka tidak lagi menulis yang aneh-aneh di berita, ya?" ujar Tenten sambil menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas. "Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, kalau masih ada yang menulis hal-hal yang tidak-tidak … mereka bisa langsung dituntut."

Hinata terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sedikit buta mengenai masalah hukum. Karena itu, mendengar penuturan Tenten, Hinata pada akhirnya hanya bisa bergumam lirih, "Semoga."

Keheningan pun mengambil alih. Berkat itu, otak Hinata kemudian dapat berputar cepat dan mengajukan pertanyaan vital yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu terpikirkan.

"_E-etto_ … Tenten-_senpai_," ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang memucat sementara matanya terpaku pada nomor lift yang menyala dan menunjukkan angka sembilan. Satu lantai lagi dan dia akan mendapati sebuah ruang di sisi barat yang merupakan ruang suaminya. "Apa … apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke-_kun_ mengenai kedatangan kita ke sini?"

Tenten menoleh kepada Hinata dan sebelum sempat ia menjawab, pintu lift terbuka seraya mendentangkan suatu bunyi penanda. Keduanya masih terdiam selama beberapa saat di lift sebelum pintu lift nyaris menutup. Tenten pun buru-buru menekan tombol '_Open_' untuk mempertahankan posisi pintu agar tetap terbuka.

Sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ah, katakan apa sajalah. Tidak usah terlalu kaupikirkan." Tenten menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng. Ia kemudian setengah menyeret Hinata keluar dari lift. "Seorang istri ingin menemui suaminya, itu bukan hal yang salah, 'kan?"

"Ta-ta-tapi … bagaimana kalau kedatanganku justru mengganggunya? Aku … aku belum mengatakan pada Sasuke-_kun_ bahwa aku akan datang hari ini."

Sekilas, Tenten meringis. Ia sudah hendak berargumen lagi saat suara seorang wanita mendadak menegur mereka.

"Wah, wah. Bukankah ini Uchiha Hinata?"

Hinata dan Tenten serentak menoleh hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam di depan kedua matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Benar. Dia Uchiha Hinata," Tenten menggantikan Hinata menjawab. "_Ano_, apa Uchiha-_san_ ada di ruangannya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap Tenten lekat-lekat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tampak sangat tegang. Setelah menaikkan posisi kacamatanya, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Dia belum beranjak dari ruangannya semenjak jam makan siang tadi. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangannya."

"Eh … _ano_ … tapi bukankah Anda mau ke tempat lain tadi?"

"Tidak usah kaupikirkan," jawab si gadis berambut merah tadi, "aku hanya mau ke _pantry_ untuk mengambil teh."

Dengan itu, Hinata dan Tenten pun mengikuti pemandu mereka sampai ke ruangan Sasuke. Di depan ruangan Sasuke, sang gadis berambut merah langsung mengetuk pintu dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, gadis itu pun membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke, istrimu datang," ujar gadis itu dengan nada santai dan seolah tidak menunjukkan kehormatan. Hal ini tentu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alis.

"Jangan bercanda, Karin," jawab Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Ia mengecap salah satu dokumen tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kau bukan istriku."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu, mata Karin mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum ia tertawa geli. Sasuke pun menoleh dengan alis yang mengernyit dan seketika ia terkejut melihat Hinata yang sudah didorong maju oleh Karin.

"Aku memang bukan istrimu. Tapi anak ini … istrimu, bukan?" Karin mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit mencemooh. "Nah, sudah kuantarkan, ya?" Karin pun mendorong Tenten keluar dengan paksa dan menutup pintu setelah Hinata benar-benar berada di dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Dokumen di tangan Sasuke sudah terlepas begitu saja, tapi pemuda berambut _raven_ itu masih tampak bingung di tempatnya. Begitu Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang ke lain arah, barulah Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis di hadapannya bukan ilusi. Yang ada di ruangannya saat ini memang istrinya—Hinata. Hinata yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya pula.

"Hinata," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A-a-aku …," jawab Hinata sambil menggenggam tali tas selempangnya, "_anoo_ …." Hinata menelan ludah sesaat sebelum dengan wajahnya yang memerah, gadis itu membungkukkan tubuh sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan aku!" serunya cepat. "Aku … tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan Hinata langsung menjawab cepat, "Bukan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu." Alisnya mengernyit kemudian. "Aku hanya bingung. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Hinata sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia mengatupkannya kembali. Setelah Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya untuk mempertegas bahwa ia masih menunggu jawaban Hinata, Hinata pun menjawab,

"Aku … ini sebenarnya salah satu tindakan dari serangkaian rencana untuk mengembalikan nama baikmu," ungkap Hinata dengan jujur. Wajahnya semakin memerah tapi mulutnya sudah tidak bisa berhenti. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada para wartawan itu kalau kau sama sekali tidak memaksaku untuk menikah dan bahwa aku men-men-men-menci—"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata meneruskan ucapannya. Pemuda itu langsung merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Senyumnya terkembang tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil membelai kepala Hinata.

Kehangatan merasuki rongga dada Hinata. Wajahnya yang menempel di dada bidang Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan rona merah. Namun, Hinata sangat menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini. Meski demikian, ia masih ragu-ragu untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai akhirnya Sasuke memisahkan jarak di antara mereka, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah bergeming.

Ia mencintai Sasuke; itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Namun, ketakutan tidak sepenuhnya hilang dari benak Hinata. Apakah cintanya pada Sasuke tidak akan mengantarkan pemuda itu pada kesialan? Apakah cintanya pada Sasuke tidak akan membuat pemuda itu menemui hal-hal buruk?

Memikirkan hal itu, perasaan nyaman yang sebelumnya Hinata rasakan perlahan memudar. Perutnya terasa melilit dan ia mulai merasakan mual mendera. Wajahnya memucat oleh ketakutan dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena ketegangan.

"Hinata ...? Kau … tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajah dan memandang Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak mati-matian mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia bahkan mencoba menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata. Ia kembali menunduk dan membiarkan Sasuke bertanya-tanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, ka-kautahu sekarang, kalau aku … aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. "Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi … kau harus tahu sesuatu," lanjut Hinata. Gadis itu kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mencintai … tidak selamanya harus saling memiliki, 'kan?"

Jelas, di dalam hatinya Sasuke sangat terkejut. Namun dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Uchiha tengah itu berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia pun segera tahu pokok permasalahan yang hendak dibahas Hinata.

"Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah perpisahan karena kau takut akan membuatku mengalami kesialan, maka aku tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sekali ini, giliran Hinata yang terbelalak. "Dari mana kau …."

"Hiashi-_tousan_ yang mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia tidak lagi memandang ke arah Hinata. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh tengkuk. "Katanya, kau takut membuatku mengalami hal buruk. Katanya, kau terlalu disayang Dewa Kesialan."

Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi aku, aku adalah orang yang sangat disukai oleh Dewi Keberuntungan," lanjut Sasuke sambil beranjak ke kursinya dan sedikit mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir meja. "Karena itulah, aku tidak akan menerima _alasan itu_ untuk berpisah denganmu."

Hinata sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagi pula, belum saatnya." Sasuke menyeringai. "Pertunjukkan baru akan dimulai, Hinata."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu depan menjeblak terbuka—memperlihatkan sosok Karin yang tampak terburu-buru. Sasuke sendiri mendecih dan kemudian berjalan melewati Hinata untuk menghampiri Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya maaf mengganggu percakapanmu dengan istrimu," ujar Karin sambil melirik ke arah Hinata, "tapi aku mendapat kabar dari Kiba. Telah terjadi kesalahan dalam distribusi barang. Beberapa barang yang dikirim tidak berfungsi sebagaimana semestinya dan ini menimbulkan komplain dari _customer_."

Sasuke kembali mendecih dan kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Karin menaikkan posisi kaca matanya dan kemudian melirik lagi ke arah Hinata. "Bukan hanya itu. Beberapa barang yang masuk, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan pesanan kita." Karin menghela napas panjang. "Dan anehnya, di surat kontrak itu sudah tertera cap dan tanda tanganmu. Bisa kaujelaskan hal ini, Sasuke?"

"Aku selalu membaca tiap-tiap dokumen yang diberikan padaku dengan hati-hati!" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus, yang justru membuat Hinata—bukan Karin—berkedik.

Karin sendiri tampak tenang dan mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Sasuke kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata yang tampak semakin takut dan kalut. Gadis itu memang tidak begitu paham mengenai persoalan yang tengah dibicarakan Sasuke dan Karin, tapi samar-samar, Hinata tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Buruk. Kesialan sudah mendekat.

"Maaf, Hinata … bisa kau …."

"Ah, y-yaa. Aku … aku pulang sekarang," jawab Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata cukup sadar diri. Ia tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Bahkan mungkin, seharusnya ia tidak ke sini. Sama sekali. Kehadirannya mungkin malah memperburuk keadaan. Berbagai pemikiran negatif mulai bermunculan, satu mengikuti lainnya.

Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya—suaminya itu sudah punya seorang sekretaris yang cakap yang dapat mendampinginya. Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya—keberadaan Hinata saja justru sudah membawa kesialan bagi Sasuke. Dan seolah semakin mempertegas dugaan Hinata, begitu ia sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Kautahu, 'kan, kesalahan ini telah membuat perusahaan rugi besar. Mungkin, milyaran _ryou_—itu kata Kiba setelah dia melakukan perhitungan kasar."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di kantor Sasuke, Hinata sudah kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Namun, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke semakin jarang berada di rumah. Sama seperti sebelumnya pula, media masih memberitakan hal-hal sensasional seputar Sasuke—walau intensitasnya sudah jauh berkurang. Pernyataan Hinata yang ia ucapkan di depan kantor Sasuke—ditambah usaha Shion untuk mengklarifikasi segala berita miring—memang cukup berhasil memulihkan nama baik Sasuke tapi media tetap tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

Bukan hanya persoalan rumah tangganya yang kini diungkit, gaung mengenai perusahaan Uchiha yang mengalami kerugian pun menjadi sorotan utama. Semua perihal Sasuke menjadi beruta utama dalam majalah dan koran bisnis. Meski ketenaran Sasuke tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sang ibu—Mikoto—yang memang merupakan seorang artis, tapi sedikitnya Sasuke telah mendekati ketenaran artis-artis pendatang baru.

Di sekolahnya sendiri, Hinata harus menghadapi nasib yang tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Hampir semua murid kini mengetahui statusnya sebagai istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan aura permusuhan, ada yang menunjukkan aura menyepelekan—karena mungkin terpengaruh oleh media yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata menikah demi uang, ada pula yang justru terang-terangan mendekat karena merasa bisa mendapat keuntungan tersendiri.

Keadaan ini membuat Hinata jengah dan risih. Kalau bukan karena Shion dan Tenten, Hinata dapat dipastikan akan menjalani hari-hari yang bagaikan neraka di sekolah yang sebelumnya nyaman. Kedua temannya itu benar-benar memberikan penghiburan dan kekuatan yang Hinata butuhkan. Tidak jarang, berkat keberadaan Shion dan Tenten, kasak-kusuk yang jelas menentang Hinata dapat diredam. Walau tidak sekelas dengan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Akuyami—keluarga Shion—juga termasuk keluarga yang dipandang di daerah Konoha.

"Media-media itu tidak bisa berhenti berkicau," ujar Shion sambil melempar sebuah majalah ke atas meja kantin. Ia kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong," sela Tenten sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memajukan tubuhnya, "apa benar perusahaan yang dikelola Sasuke akan bangkrut?"

Hinata menatap Tenten selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti perihal kerja perusahaan dan pasti karena itu dia menganggapku tidak kompeten," ungkap Hinata terus terang, "lagi pula, Sasuke-_kun_ … dia sudah punya sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi persoalan perusahaan. Campur tanganku … pasti tidak dibutuhkan. Dan aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Hinata menunduk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shion dan Tenten kini saling melempar pandang.

"Hinata-_chan_ … kau tidak sedang cemburu, 'kan?" tanya Tenten berhati-hati. "Maksudku, si Karin itu memang _sexy_ dan kelihatannya cakap, tapi kan—"

"A-aku kesal," jawab Hinata seolah nyaris tanpa dipikir. Shion dan Tenten tidak dapat mengendalikan ekspresi keterkejutan mereka. "Aku cemburu dan kesal pada Karin yang lebih diandalkan Sasuke. Tapi … aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membawa kesialan bagi Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lagi-lagi," ucap Shion dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, "kau masih percaya cerita kesialan dan sebagainya itu?"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar cemoohan Shion. Namun ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia maklum jika Shion tidak percaya—Hinata tidak mau memaksa Shion dan Tenten untuk memercayai ceritanya yang satu ini.

"Itu hanya pikiran negatifmu, Hinata. Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif itu!" ujar Shion sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan."

Masih enggan menatap Shion maupun Tenten, Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Pun demikian, ia tidak membiarkan kata-kata Shion lolos dari cengkeraman benaknya. Kata-kata itu bahkan seolah terus berputar dalam benak Hinata.

_Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan._

Ada. Ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Meskipun ini terdengar konyol, tapi bukankah hal inilah yang selalu muncul dalam pemikiran Hinata tiap malam akhir-akhir ini? Dia tahu, Shion dan Tenten pasti marah jika Hinata mengutarakan pemikirannya ini. Mereka akan mengolok-olok Hinata sebagai seseorang yang masih kekanakan—dan Hinata tidak bisa menyangkal.

Pemikiran mengenai kesialan yang bisa ia bawa untuk Sasuke memang akan terdengar bagaikan cerita anak-anak yang tidak masuk akal. Namun bagi Hinata, berbagai kejadian buruk yang menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya telah sedikitnya meruntuhkan pemikiran rasional Hinata. Dan tentu, dari pemikian yang tidak rasional itulah, ada sebuah jalan yang dapat ditempuh oleh Hinata.

Walau sama sekali tidak yakin dengan keputusan ini, _perceraian_ adalah satu-satunya jalan yang saat ini memenuhi benak Hinata. Ia tahu, ia tidak dapat mengajukan perceraian di saat seperti ini—saat Sasuke sedang tengah bergelut dengan masalahnya. Ia akan menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri apabila ia meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan susah.

"Uchiha Hinata." Satu suara angkuh terdengar dari dekat meja tempat Hinata dan teman-temannya terduduk. Seketika, tiga pasang mata memandang kedatangan tamu tak diundang tersebut. Namun, hanya Hinata yang terbelalak saat ia mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mendatanginya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sebuah seringai tidak mengenakkan ditunjukkan sang pemuda berkacamata. Seringai itu mengingatkan Hinata akan pengalaman tidak menyenangkannya dahulu. Namun, gentar sekarang tidak akan mengantarkan Hinata pada apa pun. Bahkan, sedikitnya Hinata melihat sebuah cahaya samar dengan kedatangan pemuda yang tidak ia sukai tersebut.

Dengan tekad bulat yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah ia melihat cara lain untuk membantu Sasuke, Hinata pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia siap mengikuti sang pemuda meskipun Tenten dan Shion sudah melarangnya.

Hinata tidak tahu, ke mana jalan yang ia tempuh sekarang akan membawanya. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa untuk saat ini, tidak ada jalan untuk melangkah mundur dan melarikan diri. Sasuke sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantunya. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang akan mengusahakan apa pun bagi pemuda yang telah berhasil menanamkan cinta di hatinya.

_*******__**To Be Continued**__*******_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Oke, ini cuma karangan saya aja. Kalau di Jepang sendiri batas orang boleh nikah kalau nggak salah untuk cowoknya 18 tahun dan untuk ceweknya 16 tahun. Btw, seperti yang saya pernah singgung di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya, tata cara pernikahan di Jepang itu emang gampang, lho. Perceraiannya juga. /eh/

Sebelumnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ yang sampai … berbulan-bulan ini. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. U.U

Moga-moga _chapter_ ini nggak mengecewakan. Dan … saya sendiri baru sadar, ternyata judul _chapter_ ini (yang sebenarnya udah saya buat dari lama) ternyata mirip yaa ama determinasi Hinata di chapter 633 kemaren. Mwehehehe.

Oh, ya, sekadar informasi, _chapter_ depan adalah _last chapter_ buat Chain of Love. :"D

Terus, terima kasih banyak untuk semua _review_ yang sudah masuk, terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua! Nah, sekarang saya mau bales-balesin _review non login_ yang udah masuk dulu, ya (yang _login_, kayak biasa, saya langsung bales via PM). :D

**a****ika**: tenang, Sasuke baik-baik (?) aja kook. Hehehehe. Maaf yah telat banget _update_-nya u.u

**K**: maaf telat _update_-nya u.u Btw, iya, nggak bakal sampai 15 _chapter_ kok. _Next chapter_ tamat dan paling ada satu _chapter_ tambahan buat _epilogue_ :3

**lily hime**: iyaaa, pasti dilanjutin kok. Kan udah mau tamat juga. Hehehe. Nggak apa-apa kok, di-_review_ tanpa _login_ pun udah bener-bener ngasih semangat buat aku. Makasih banyak yaaa! X""D

**sari lestari**: makasiiih :"D ini udah lanjut, moga-moga masih mau _read n review_ yaa. :D

**eL-Uchiha Himechan**: maaf _update_-nya lama yaa. *cek tangan ama kepala* *merinding disko* ;_; _anyway_, moga-moga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan, ya :"D

**Kappa**: hubungan sasuhina membaik, kok, membaik … pada waktunya~ X""D

**Koukei**: _thank you_ udah suka fanfict ini! _Chapter_ depan _chapter_ terakhir kok. Dan paling ada tambahan 1 _epilogue_. :D

**u****chiga**: salam kenal juga :D syukurlah kalau kamu menganggap cerita ini bagus. Hehe. _Happy ending_ nggak ya? *nari-nari bareng Akamaru yang dateng entah dari mana*

**Tsubasa**: haai! Salam kenal jugaa. Makasih yaah udah mau _read n review_ ff ini. _Thanks_ juga buat _support_-nya! Moga-moga masih mau _read n review chapter_ ini ya :D

**ZheCaga**: _gomen_, nggak bisa bikin satu chapter ItaIno-nya x_x soalnya ff ini juga udah mau tamat, jadi … begitulah. Hehehe. Tapi di chapter ini ada ItaIno-nya kan nyempil? Moga-moga memuaskan :"3

**Minori Hikaru**: iyaap, udah mau akhir. Hahaha. _Next chapter_ itu _last chapter_. _Stay tune_ ya XD ItaIno ada tuh di _chapter_ ini, nyempil. Tapi maaf ya nggak bisa banyak-banyak. Eheheh *garuk-garuk kepala*

**Diane Ungu**: silakaan, _update_-annya. Maaf yah lama banget u.u

**Guest**** 1**: wkwkwk, maaf yaa, ItaIno-nya nggak bisa banyak-banyak. Tapi _case_ mereka juga udah selesai di _chapter_ ini. :"3

**s**: iyaa, ini udah dilanjut :")

**linna**: dilanjut kook. Cuma kemaren emang sempat _stuck_. Maaf lama ya _update_-nya u.u

**Guest 2**: sama-sama, lho. Tapi heran juga, kalau nggak suka kan kamu bisa loncatin aja bagian garing itu, sengaja ditaruh di bawah, kan, biar bisa langsung dilewat buat yang nggak suka. Lucu juga lihat kamu kayaknya malah fokus banget ama si pojok sok gahoel ketimbang cerita intinya sendiri X""))

**JelLyFisH**: hehehe, jawaban soal ItaIno-nya ada di chapter ini. Moga-moga memuaskan. :"D

_Done! _Selanjutnya, terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua yang udah **baca** (_**silent reader**_ sekalipun), yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!

_Okay_, langsung aja, silakan beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	12. Good Luck

_Disclaimer_: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic. Fanfic is just for fun, guys! ;)**_

_Genre_ : Romance/Drama

_Pairing_ : SasuHina _slight_ ItaIno and SaiSaku

A/N: _this is the last chapter~! Dedicated to all of SasuHina lovers and all of the readers of this fanfiction._

_Hope you enjoy this last chapter!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chain of Love<strong>

_**Chapter**_** 1****2**** – ****Good Luck**

* * *

><p><em>Because he's loved by Fortune Goddess<em>

_and it's him, only him_

_that can hold her hand still._

_From now on, till forever._

_Together in the name of love,_

_bound by only a red-thread._

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan, ya, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya. "Kudengar perusahaan Uchiha sedang mengalami kesulitan. Apa kautahu kenapa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tapi pada akhirnya, senyum meremehkan sang pemuda membuatnya membuka mulut.

"A-apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kabuto-_san_?"

Hebino Kabuto mengangkat bahu sebelum ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di salah satu batang pohon yang besar. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sebelum membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Yah," gumam Kabuto sambil menyeringai, "seandainya saja kau tidak menyeretnya ke dalam masalahmu sejak awal, tentu dia tidak akan berada dalam kesulitan seperti ini."

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Kesadarannya seakan dihantam oleh fakta yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia ketahui. Kegugupan dan kecemasan semakin melandanya—terlihat dari tangannya yang mulai menutupi mulut dan bola mata yang terfokus pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" sambung Kabuto lagi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak ke arah Hinata dan kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Semua gara-gara kau, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menepis tangan Kabuto dan melangkah mundur. Wajahnya semakin pucat sementara bibirnya tampak gemetar. Ia sudah tahu mengenai hal itu—demi Tuhan. Meskipun demikian, dikonfrontasi secara terang-terangan seperti ini tetap saja membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Lebih daripada itu, Hinata seolah semakin diyakinkan mengenai nasib buruk yang dibawanya pada tiap-tiap orang yang ia sayang.

"Nah, nah," lanjut Kabuto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "bahkan di saat seperti ini pun kau masih melawan. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap baik padaku sedikit, Hinata-_chan_? Padahal aku datang untuk menawarkan kerja sama yang tidak akan merugikanmu."

"Kerja … sama?"

"Tinggalkan Uchiha itu. Dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk bersikap lunak padanya," jawab Kabuto enteng. "Tidak sulit, bukan?"

"Kau … memintaku untuk mengkhianati Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kabuto tertawa. Tawa yang licik dan begitu tidak menyenangkan di telinga Hinata. Saat itu, Hinata tahu bahwa tebakannya tidak salah.

Kabuto memintanya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke bukan semata-mata karena Kabuto menginginkannya—seperti yang ia tunjukkan di awal-awal pertemuan mereka. Sekarang, yang ada dalam benak pemuda berambut perak itu hanyalah kejatuhan dan kehancuran Sasuke. Bisa saja, saat Hinata setuju untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, Kabuto tidak lantas memenuhi janjinya untuk 'melepaskan' Sasuke.

Siapa yang bisa percaya pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan perusahaanmu? Bagaimanapun, Orochimaru dan Kabuto adalah orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya perusahaan Hyuuga. Merekalah yang membuat Hinata terperangkap dalam takdirnya sekarang.

Meski saat ini Hinata tidak menyesal karena ia terlanjur mengenal dan mencintai Sasuke, tapi mungkin menikahi Uchiha tengah itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Ia telah menyeret Sasuke dalam nasib buruk yang tidak sepatutnya pemuda itu dapatkan. Pun demikian, Hinata juga tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah maju ke depan.

Sekelebat pemikiran merasuki benak Hinata. Seandainya ia menerima tawaran Kabuto, bisakah keberuntungan justru berbalik pada Sasuke? Bisakah Hinata menjatuhkan kesialannya pada orang di hadapannya ini?

Tapi ….

"Aku … tidak akan mengkhianati Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya. Lugas dan tegas. "Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

Benar. Hinata tidak akan mengkhianati Sasuke. Kalaupun suatu saat dia harus bercerai dengan Sasuke, Hinata akan memastikan bahwa perceraian mereka terjadi bukan karena akal licik Kabuto.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Sedikitnya, dia bersyukur bahwa pemikiran negatif tentang perceraian tidak serta-merta membuatnya menyambut penawaran Kabuto. Akal sehatnya masih bisa bekerja dan menunjukkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada musuh di hadapannya ini.

"Oh?"

"Bahkan," lanjut Hinata dengan senyum sedih yang tersirat, "bahkan ketika aku tahu bahwa mungkin memang aku yang menyebabkan kejatuhan perusahaan Sasuke-_kun_, aku tetap tidak akan mengkhianatinya."

"Kau …."

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kaubicarakan, aku permisi!" Hinata menunduk sekilas sebelum ia kemudian berbalik dan bersiap menjauh dari Kabuto.

Kabuto yang tidak terima atas kata-kata dan perbuatan Hinata, langsung menahan gadis itu di tangannya. Hinata menoleh sementara tangannya secara refleks berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman Kabuto.

"Tidak usah bertingkah sok kuat, Hinata. Apa kautahu, tiap tindakan yang kaulakukan bisa semakin membuatku membenci Uchiha Sasuke? Dan kautahu? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menjatuhkan pemuda angkuh itu!"

"A-aku tidak bisa memercayaimu!" balas Hinata masih sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kabuto. "Seandainya aku menuruti keinginanmu, tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Hmph_. Jadi kau ingin melihatnya semakin hancur? Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar pintar, Hinata! Sangat pintar!" Kabuto semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke lengan Hinata.

"Dengar," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajah ke arah Hinata, "sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli apa kau berniat meninggalkannya atau tidak. Yang kuinginkan memang hanya melihat pemuda angkuh itu jatuh! Jatuh sampai ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain merangkak dan menciumi kakiku—meminta belas kasihan."

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Inilah wajah asli Kabuto sebenarnya. Yang pemuda itu inginkan memang hanyalah membuat Sasuke semakin jatuh dan terpukul. Bagi Kabuto saat ini, Hinata tidak lebih sebagai alat pelengkap untuk membantu usahanya dalam menjatuhkan Sasuke. Dendam, keserakahan, iri hati, dan amarah adalah hal-hal yang semakin membutakan mata Kabuto.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau meninggalkannya, biar aku saja yang membuatmu meninggalkannya!" sambung Kabuto lagi sambil mengelus pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas.

Hinata mengernyit jijik akibat perlakuan Kabuto padanya. Satu kata terus berputar dalam kepalanya: Lari! Hinata harus kabur secepatnya. Karena itulah, dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, Hinata langsung mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas dan memberikan satu hantaman keras di pipi Kabuto.

Terkejut, Kabuto langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari Kabuto. Sebelum ia semakin menjauh, Hinata memberi satu pandangan tidak senang pada Kabuto.

"Kau … menyedihkan."

Setelah itu, Hinata segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Kabuto yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mendecih.

"Sial!" Ia sudah akan mengejar Hinata saat mendadak dering ponsel mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kabuto segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan ia pun memberikan satu pandangan bertanya. "_Moshi-moshi_, _Tousan_?"

Kabuto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Ia menghela napas dan memberikan fokus perhatian sepenuhnya pada kata-kata sang ayah. Namun, bukan berita baik yang diterimanya. Seketika, wajah Kabuto pun menjadi pucat.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa maksud _Tousan_?" Kabuto menggeram sementara tangannya menggenggam ponselnya semakin erat—seolah siap menghancurkannya kapan saja. "Brengsek!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata bersembunyi di balik salah satu tembok dan menengok ke belakang sesaat. Tidak ada yang mengejar. Kabuto tidak mengejarnya. Hinata pun menghela napas lega karena itu.

_Nyaris saja, kejadian waktu itu terulang_, batinnya. Hinata pun bergidik memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah lolos dari situasi mengerikan tersebut.

_Sekarang_, ujar batinnya lagi, _sebaiknya aku mencari Shion dan Tenten_.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia kembali melangkah, menyelinap berhati-hati di lorong sekolah agar posisinya tidak terlihat oleh Kabuto. Tadi Hinata bisa meyakinkan diri kalau Kabuto memang tidak mengikutinya. Namun, siapa yang tahu pasti? Pemuda itu bisa saja sewaktu-waktu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menerkam Hinata. Pokoknya, Hinata harus sangat waspada.

Karena itulah, ia nyaris terlonjak saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Ia nyaris berteriak seandainya ia tidak berhasil menahan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Te-Tenten."

"Ternyata kau ada di sini," ujar Tenten sambil menyeringai. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi ternyata kau sudah tidak ada di taman belakang."

"Aku …."

"Nanti saja kaujelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan si cowok kacamata itu. Ikut denganku, kita kembali ke kantin. Shion baru saja mendapatkan suatu informasi yang luar biasa!"

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjap kebingungan. Namun ia tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa saat itu karena Tenten terlanjur menyeretnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di kantin, Shion sudah menunggu Hinata. Wajahnya semringah, menunjukkan kesenangan dan kepuasan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Segera saja, Shion menyodorkan iPhone-nya ke depan wajah Hinata—berharap gadis berambut indigo itu tidak lagi pesimis dan kembali tersenyum manis.

Reaksi pertama Hinata adalah ketidakpercayaan. Ia seketika menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepala dan melalui tatapan matanya, ia meminta Shion menjelaskan.

Siaran berita dengan cara _streaming _melalui internet di iPhone itu masih terus berjalan, tapi Hinata sudah tidak lagi memfokuskan konsentrasinya di sana. Ia hanya ingin tahu—apa berita ini adalah kenyataan? Bukan rekayasa? Bukan sekadar manipulasi media?

Sejujurnya, Shion tidak bisa memastikan. Hanya satu orang yang saat ini bisa diminta penjelasan. Dan tepat saat Shion hendak memberi saran, ponsel Hinata berdering pelan.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke terpampang di layarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Shion mengangkat alis. "Ada apa? Dia menelepon?"

Anggukan Hinata menjadi jawaban bagi kedua sahabatnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Hinata pun menekan tombol 'jawab' dan segera ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi_ …," sapa Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"_Hinata …."_

"… _U-ukh_ …." Entah mengapa, tenaga Hinata seolah menghilang seluruhnya begitu ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang lembut menyapa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan tubuhnya pun melorot hingga ia harus ditahan oleh Tenten.

"Kau tidak apa?" bisik Tenten sambil menahan lengan Hinata dan kemudian membantu gadis itu agar bisa kembali berdiri tegak.

Hinata mengangguk. Sejujurnya, semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini cukup menguras tenaga Hinata dan juga membuatnya lelah secara psikologis. Lalu, begitu ia dihadapkan pada berita yang menenangkan hatinya, rasanya seolah satu beban terangkat dari pundaknya.

Hinata merasa lega. Sangat lega. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, ia melupakan sama sekali soal perceraian yang akhir-akhir ini ia pikirkan sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk permasalahan rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi_? Hinata? Ada apa?"_ tanya Sasuke merasa heran karena mendadak suara Hinata menghilang.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya menghapus bulir air mata yang tidak sempat keluar. "Aku hanya … aku hanya senang mendengar suara Sasuke-_kun_."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Tenten dan Shion saling menukar pandang dan menyeringai. Tenten yang ada di dekat Hinata langsung menyikut gadis itu. Hinata sesaat lupa bahwa ia tidak sedang seorang diri. Begitu ia menjumpai wajah Tenten dan Shion yang menyeringai menggoda, wajah Hinata pun merah padam.

Dengan segera, Hinata melarikan diri dari kedua temannya dan bersembunyi di belakang satu tembok. Ia menggigit bibir bawah dan mengintip ke arah teman-temannya. Shion hanya menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara Tenten menggerakkan tangan dengan gestur yang menyiratkan agar Hinata fokus saja pada telepon yang tengah diterimanya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya—tidak lagi menghadap ke teman-temannya. Ia mengatur napas dan fokus mendengar suara Sasuke. Tetapi justru kali itu, Sasuke yang tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hinata mengernyitkan alis.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Ah? Maaf."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar agak samar—seolah ia tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. _"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau akan mengatakannya terang-terangan."_

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan mulutnya tidak bisa mengatup.

"I-ituu … _ano_ …." Suara Hinata terdengar nyaris mencicit.

Ia sendiri tidak sadar akan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Dia hanya merasa ingin mengatakannya dan itulah yang ia katakan. Sekarang, saat menilik sekilas ke belakang, rasanya pernyataan itu memang terbilang cukup berani untuk seorang Hinata.

"_Sudahlah. Kau di mana sekarang? Masih di sekolah?"_

"Ya," jawab Hinata sambil memainkan ujung roknya. "Ummm … Sasuke-_kun_ … soal berita itu …."

"_Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang,"_ potong Sasuke tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. _"Bisa menungguku di gerbang?"_

Hinata mengangkat alis. Ia akan segera bertemu Sasuke. Seharusnya, ia bisa merasa senang dan tenang. Apalagi, setelah mendengar berita yang membuatnya benar-benar lega tersebut.

Namun, bersamaan dengan jawaban 'ya' yang terdengar bergetar, jantung Hinata justru semakin berdetak tidak keruan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mobil berwarna hitam yang familier di mata Hinata tiba setelah sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu sendirian. Menunggu bukanlah hal menyulitkan bagi Hinata. Meskipun hanya sendiri, ia adalah tipe yang cukup sabar menunggu. Selama menunggu, Hinata bisa membiarkan pemikirannya berputar cepat dan merancang berbagai macam kemungkinan di dalam kepalanya.

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin menunggu seorang diri adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan dan membuang waktu. Tenten dan Shion yang termasuk dalam sebagian orang itu pun sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemani Hinata, tetapi gadis berambut indigo itu hanya meminta mereka mengantarkan Hinata sampai gerbang—sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau Kabuto masih ada di lingkungan sekolah. Namun, setelah beberapa menit bersama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kabuto akan menyerang, Hinata mempersilakan teman-temannya untuk pulang.

Tentu Shion dan Tenten tidak serta-merta pulang. Kalau saja Shion tidak segera ditelepon orang rumahnya, mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu akan tetap menemani Hinata. Dengan berat hati, Shion pun beranjak meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Setelah Shion pulang, Hinata kemudian membujuk Tenten agar gadis itu pulang. Tenten tampak ragu awalnya, tapi Hinata meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Lalu, satu argumen tambahan dari Hinata, bahwa Hinata akan merasa canggung dan kikuk jika bertemu Sasuke dengan keberadaan Tenten di sampingnya, membuat Tenten tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Hinata sebelum ia berpamitan pulang.

Dan beginilah kondisinya sekarang. Mobil hitam Sasuke datang dan Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecil sebelum ia memasuki kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Begitu pintu mobil sudah kembali tertutup, suara Sasuke-lah yang pertama terdengar di antara kedua insan tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata yang sedikit tersentak.

Lagi-lagi. Jantungnya seakan tidak bisa bekerja sama. Entah firasat apa ini. Hinata tidak tahu. Kalau bisa, ia justru ingin mengabaikannya.

Untuk itulah, Hinata berusaha memulai topik yang menghancurkan keheningan yang otomatis tercipta di antara mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah melihat berita itu," Hinata memulai. Ia kemudian melirik Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang. Nyaris tidak berekspresi. Namun, Hinata seakan bisa merasakan kesenangan yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mengulas senyum.

"Perusahaan Hebino … di ambang kebangkrutan, bukan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Yah …."

"Apa … apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan?" Hinata menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dada. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana dengan semua kesialan yang selama ini terjadi?

Sasuke melepaskan tangan kiri dari setir untuk kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku sangat dicintai Dewi Keberuntungan, bukan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Hn. Kauyakin mau mendengarkan cerita mengenai kelicikanku, Hinata?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Eh?"

"Berita kebangkrutan perusahaan Uchiha itu hanya salah satu bagian dalam rencana." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan. "Aku tidak akan cerita detailnya, tetapi … soal berita-berita yang menjatuhkanku termasuk berita yang melibatkanmu—ini ulah salah satu tangan kananku, dia bergerak tanpa meminta izinku—semua itu juga hanyalah awal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk mengalihkan fokus Orochimaru dan Kabuto." Sasuke kini hanya memegang setir dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menyandar pada kaca dan jemarinya sedikit menutup mulut. Matanya mengawasi jalan dengan saksama. "Sementara itu, kubiarkan salah satu tangan kananku yang sudah menyusup ke sana mengerjakan bagiannya, mencari celah, dan sebagainya."

Hinata menahan napas. Semuanya … manipulasi?

"Lalu, kubiarkan perusahaan Uchiha salah menandatangani kontrak pemesanan dan kusebarkan berita bahwa perusahaan Uchiha tengah goyah karena kesalahan itu. Di saat itulah, Shikamaru …."

"Shikamaru?"

"Tangan kananku yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaan Hebino," ujar Sasuke tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya lebih lama, "dia yang mengatur semua jual-beli di perusahaan Hebino. Dia mencari celah di saat Hebino merasa senang karena perusahaan Uchiha yang kupimpin tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum kejatuhan. Dia mengatur agar perusahaan Hebino kemudian salah mengambil langkah hingga harus berutang banyak ke konsumen dan perusahaan lain."

Jemari Hinata terdiam di depan bibirnya. Matanya lekat dan erat memandang Sasuke. Inilah kelicikan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Permainan kotor orang-orang di dunia bisnis.

"Singkatnya, Shikamaru berhasil membalik keadaan. Bahkan, sebagian besar dari piutang yang harus dibayarkan perusahaan Hebino akan kembali ke tangan ayahmu. Perusahaan Hyuuga bisa memulai bisnisnya kembali. Lalu …." Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Sekian."

"Cu-curang," celetuk Hinata—nyaris spontan—begitu ia bisa memahami benar-benar apa yang terjadi di balik runtuhnya perusahaan Hebino.

Mata Sasuke sekilas terbelalak. Namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum maklum.

"Bukankah perusahaan Hebino pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk menjatuhkan perusahaanmu? Aku hanya mengatur agar apa yang mereka ambil dari perusahaan keluargamu, kembali ke tangan keluargamu."

Tatapan Hinata kini teralih pada kedua pahanya. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

Memang benar, ini dunia bisnis—dunia yang belum Hinata pahami sepenuhnya. Mungkin banyak permainan kotor dalam dunia bisnis, tetapi, tiap-tiap langkah yang Sasuke ambil selalu didahului pertimbangan matang. Dengan demikianlah, Sasuke berhasil memenangkan pertarungannya dengan keluarga Hebino.

Jika boleh diperhitungkan, Sasuke telah berhasil _membalaskan dendam _keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin bukan sekadar membalas dendam; _memberi pelajaran_ lebih tepat.

"Hina—"

"Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata memulai lagi, "terima kasih!"

Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang. Wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu menggambarkan kepolosan gadis tersebut.

"Kau berhasil … membuat mereka menerima ganjarannya. Sasuke-_kun_ memang hebat. Be-berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa melakukan hal kecil…."

"Memang apa yang kauharapkan?" tanya Sasuke setelah menghela napas. "Kau itu … masih anak-anak."

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat mata Hinata membesar karena terkejut. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu kalau dirinya masih anak-anak. Tapi, ia bukan tidak berusaha sama sekali, 'kan? Hinata bukan lepas tangan begitu saja. Setidaknya, ia mencoba.

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Tapi kemudian, secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya kini sudah terkepal di atas kedua pahanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

Perasaan leganya lenyap sudah. Sebagai ganti, kekhawatiran mengambil alih.

Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan hati seperti itu? Hinata merasa seakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghargainya—suaminya itu tidak melihat perjuangannya sama sekali.

"Aku memang … masih anak-anak, ya?" Hinata mati-matian menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Namun, ia tidak berhasil. "Berbeda dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Berbeda dengan Karin-_san_ yang lebih bisa diandalkan."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya dengan Karin?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menggelengkan kepala dan memeluk tasnya erat-erat. Kepalanya terus menunduk.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tidak lagi menjawab. Dari posisinya, Sasuke tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti apa Hinata menangis atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia-lah yang sudah membuat suasana di antara keduanya menjadi tidak enak—canggung.

Padahal seharusnya mereka gembira karena berhasil menjatuhkan perusahaan Hebino. Kenapa keadaan justru berbalik menjadi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini?

Sasuke dan kata-katanya yang tajam menusuk. Apa lagi jika bukan karena itu?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke tidak pernah ingin membuat Hinata bersedih. Bukan itu maksud kata-katanya tadi. Tapi ….

Akan tetapi … kenyataannya, hubungannya dengan Hinata saat ini justru membuat gadis itu seolah terbelenggu—terbebani. Ia memang berhasil 'membalasakan dendam' Hinata dan keluarganya yang telah diperdayai keluarga Hebino. Tetapi, apa Sasuke juga berhasil menyelamatkan hati Hinata?

Baiklah. Jika ia tidak tahu, bukankah lebih baik ditanyakan? Lagi pula, mungkin justru ini kesempatan. Inilah saat yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_Tsk_," decak Sasuke sambil melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Hinata sempat merasa ketakutan. Tetapi ia berhasil mengatasi ketakutan tersebut dengan menggenggam erat-erat pegangan di pintu mobil.

Hinata pun tidak melayangkan protes apa-apa pada Sasuke yang mendadak memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lebih tepatnya, ia masih enggan menatap, apalagi berinteraksi dengan Sasuke.

Pikiran Hinata terus menyerukan bahwa ia hanya ingin pulang. Pulang dan bergelung di kamarnya. Pulang dan merutuki dirinya yang sama sekali tidak membantu apa-apa. Pulang … dan menyesali dirinya yang hanya seorang anak-anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Begitu mobil berhenti dan Hinata siap turun, ia justru terperangah. Sasuke tidak membawa mereka ke rumah. Sebaliknya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran umum dari areal … pemakaman.

Mau tidak mau, Hinata akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan. Kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat jejak-jejak kekacauan yang tercetak di wajah Hinata. Matanya sedikit memerah—dengan sedikit jejak-jejak air mata di pelupuk. Bahkan, di kedua pipinya, masih tersisa aliran air mata yang telah berhasil diseka Hinata diam-diam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Entah mengapa, gadisnya itu seolah enggan memperlihatkan air mata di depannya. Seperti dulu. Seperti saat pertemuan kedua mereka di pemakaman ibu Hinata.

"Ayo turun."

"Kita …."

"Semenjak kita menikah, kita belum pernah sekali pun mengunjungi ibumu, 'kan?" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "Mungkin, kita juga bisa sekaligus mengunjungi Neji."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke keluar dari mobil, diikuti Hinata yang tergesa keluar. Sasuke kemudian mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan di depan Hinata. Mulut Hinata sudah akan terbuka—hendak berteriak takut-takut untuk memanggil Sasuke. Namun, ia urung.

Beberapa saat, Hinata hanya terdiam sembari mengamati sekelilingnya. Pemakaman. Selalu menjadi pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Meskipun demikian, tidak dapat dipungkiri ada sisi dalam diri Hinata yang merasa senang karena Sasuke membawanya ke sini. Ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya. Bahkan dengan Neji.

Walaupun demikian, Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan senangnya mendominasi. Kekecewaan dari pembicaraan sebelumnya dengan Sasuke serta rasa ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke justru membawanya ke sini menjadi dua topik besar yang tengah bercokol dalam benak Hinata. Sayangnya, dengan berdiam diri seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Tanpa melangkah, ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Sambil memeluk tasnya dengan kedua tangan, Hinata pun setengah berlari sampai ia berada tidak jauh di belakang Sasuke. Begitu jarak di antara keduanya tinggal sekitar satu meter, Hinata pun berhenti berlari. Ia mulai berjalan dengan perlahan—toh Sasuke juga tidak tampak terburu-buru.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata bergantian menatap jalan beraspal kelabu dan punggung Sasuke. Matanya masih menyiratkan kesenduan saat melihat sosok tegap pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi, mati-matian ia menahan diri agar air mata itu tidak lolos lagi.

Hinata tidak ingin menangis di depan Sasuke. Meski saat ini perasaannya hancur, ia tidak ingin semakin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya hanyalah … anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak kecil yang lemah.

Pelukan Hinata pada tasnya mengerat. Dan gigi-giginya sedikit menggigit bibir bawah.

_Aku akan menemui _Kaasan—_bahkan Neji_-niisan_. Tidak seharusnya aku berwajah seperti ini. _

Hinata akhirnya memilih mengempit tasnya sementara dan kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan. Tanpa ada yang melihat, gadis itu berlatih untuk tersenyum. Tidak bisa terlihat benar-benar tulus—Hinata menyadarinya. Namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan memperlihatkan air mata.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan batu nisan yang terlihat bersih. Di sana tertulis nama seorang wanita Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Himeka—ibu Hinata.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih tersimpan nyaman di masing-masing saku celananya, Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata. Pundak Hinata sedikit berkedik saat mata keduanya kembali bertemu. Secepat kilat, Hinata kemudian membuang muka meskipun kakinya terus melangkah sampai dia berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

Keduanya kemudian berjongkok dan mengatupkan kedua tangan—Hinata meletakkan tasnya di jalan tepat di sebelahnya. Mata keduanya terpejam dan tampaknya masing-masing mulai larut dalam doa masing-masing.

Kaasan_, ini Hinata. Aku …._

Doa Hinata seolah terganggu saat mendadak, ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena kami tidak membawa apa-apa. Maaf juga karena kami baru sempat mengunjungi Anda, Nyonya Hyuuga—ah, maksudku … _Kaasan_."

Mata Hinata terbuka begitu mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia kemudian melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menunjukkan suatu senyuman di wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu masih terpejam dan wajahnya tetap mengarah pada batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Benar, saat ini saya telah menikahi putri Anda. Padahal dia baru berusia lima belas tahun."

Kepala Hinata perlahan bergerak agar ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Lima belas tahun … dia masih begitu muda. Masih banyak yang bisa dia lakukan, tetapi aku justru mengikatnya dengan tali pernikahan." Sasuke tetap memejamkan mata sementara mulutnya terus berbicara—tenang dan terkendali. "Hinata saat ini seharusnya masih menjalankan kegiatan bersekolahnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin juga—walau aku enggan mengatakannya-mungkin juga berpacaran dengan teman seumurannya."

Hinata masih termangu di tempat.

"Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan beban berat dari suatu pernikahan. Tidak seharusnya juga ia bertingkah kuat dan berlaku layaknya orang dewasa. Belum. Belum saatnya. Ia masih bisa menikmati saat-saat ia menjadi seorang remaja yang bebas, bermanja-manja, menikmati hidupnya …."

Tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya mengalir. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya—mencoba meredam suara isak tangis yang tak terbendung.

"Dan kini … aku merasa berdosa karena telah membiarkannya menanggung beban orang dewasa di mana seharusnya Hinata belum harus memusingkan perkara semacam itu. Alih-alih menyelamatkan dan membahagiakannya, aku justru kerap membuat bersedih. Maafkan aku."

Kedua tangan Hinata pun terulur dan tanpa bisa dicegah ia …

… memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke sesaat sempat terkejut hingga ia membuka mata. Lalu begitu kedua _onyx_-nya melihat sosok Hinata yang menyembunyikan kepala di pundaknya, seulas senyum melintas di wajah Sasuke. Ia melepaskan katupan tangannya dan sebagai gantinya ia menepuk lengan Hinata.

"Kau masih lima belas tahun, Hinata," ujar Sasuke lembut, "aku bukannya mau mengejekmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau masih anak-anak tapi … tapi aku rasa, di umurmu ini, kau sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban yang tidak seharusnya kautanggung. Sampai-sampai kau berpikiran bahwa dirimu adalah pembawa sial."

Pundak Hinata bergetar naik-turun. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya—meskipun ia tetap melakukannya dalam diam. Tidak ada raungan, hanya samar-samar isakan.

"Tidak bisa apa-apa … memangnya kenapa?" imbuh Sasuke lagi. "Di saat aku masih berusia lima belas tahun, aku pun belum bisa apa-apa. Aku masih seorang bocah kecil yang sombong. Jadi, kenapa kau harus memaksakan diri dan melakukan hal-hal yang memang bukan kewajibanmu?"

Sasuke menarik napas. "Lagi pula, kau bukannya 'tidak bisa apa-apa'. Aku tahu, kau sudah melakukan yang bisa kaulakukan. Seperti, klarifikasi soal berita media tersebut …."

Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan kepala Hinata dari pundaknya sementara sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin menuntutmu melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu berat. Kautahu, pada dasarnya kehidupan semacam ini belum saatnya kauhadapi."

"Tapi aku …."

Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan mengecup dahinya. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Hinata dan kemudian mata Hinata—berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata sang gadis tersayang.

Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata sebelum ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia melihat ke arah nisan ibu Hinata sebelum ia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum.

"Maaf, _Kaasan_. Mungkin … selama beberapa saat, aku tidak akan bisa memanggilmu '_Kaasan'_ lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan. Karena kini, sudah tidak ada orang-orang yang akan mengganggunya."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Namun, genggaman tangan Sasuke seolah menyadarkannya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan begitu tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya—meminta agar keduanya kembali berhadapan—Hinata dapat menduga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha, terdapat Fugaku yang tengah terduduk di sofa. Tidak jauh dari tempat Fugaku, ada Itachi yang kemudian meletakkan sebuah mug di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia melirik ke arah tunangannya yang ada di sebelah kanan. Yamanaka Ino—yang akan segera berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Ino—tampak terbelalak dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang mug berisi cairan yang sedikit mengepulkan asap.

Itachi-lah yang kemudian memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Kok … begitu?" Ino menimpali. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ia menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kalian harus bercerai?"

Tangan yang sejak awal saling bergenggaman itu menggenggam semakin erat. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dan sang gadis berambut indigo menggangguk mantap.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah ayahnya, Itachi, dan Ino secara bergantian.

"Sejak awal, ini semua kesalahan, bukan?" Sasuke memulai. "Pernikahanku dengan Hinata … terbentuk karena pertalian utang-piutang dan bisnis."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kupikir kalian sudah saling menyayangi satu sama lain?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan sementara Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangan ke depan mulut. Wajah gadis itu bersemu kemerahan seakan menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, silakan kau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sendiri, Itachi," jawab Sasuke malas. "Yang jelas, aku sudah memutuskan."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan sekali lagi keduanya mengunci pandangan. Ingatan saat mereka masih berada di areal pemakaman seolah menarik mereka kembali ke masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku …."_

"_Kau ingin kita bercerai, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata mendahului Sasuke untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dari ekspresi Sasuke yang mendadak menegang, Hinata bisa menduga kalau tebakannya tidak salah._

"_Yah, aku …." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku _harus_ melepaskanmu. Bukan karena kesialan atau semacamnya. Kau tahu, seandainya kau pembawa sial pun, aku tidak—"_

"_Karena aku masih terlalu '_anak-anak'_ untukmu?"_

"Tsk_. Hentikan berpikiran negatif seperti itu," tukas Sasuke. _

"_Iya. Karena aku masih terlalu 'anak-anak'. Kau pasti tidak menginginkan istri yang kekanakan macam aku," balas Hinata dengan air mata yang perlahan sudah mengering. _

"_Jangan bercanda! Bukan karena aku tidak menginginkanmu! Justru aku—"_

_Perkataan Sasuke yang menggebu sekali lagi terpotong. Kali ini, oleh tawa kecil dari arah Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengajak Sasuke untuk berdiri dari posisi berjongkok mereka yang tidak nyaman dengan menarik tangan pemuda tersebut. _

"_Aku bercanda," ujar Hinata lembut. "A-aku tahu. Sasuke menghendaki perceraian ini demi aku." Hinata menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Sasuke-_kun_ selalu memikirkan hal yang terbaik untukku. Kalau aku meragukannya, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Sai-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_."_

_Hinata tersenyum lembut saat ia mengingat kedua orang yang pernah menasihatinya mengenai sifat pesimisnya. Mereka benar; Hinata semakin yakin kalau apa yang pernah Sai dan Sakura ucapkan padanya adalah suatu kebenaran. Hinata bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. _

_Hinata adalah seseorang yang pesimis dan kurang bisa menghargai tiap keberuntungan yang ia miliki. Ia hanya bisa memandang segala sesuatu dari sisi negatif dan kemudian menyalahkan dirinya. Dia mungkin memang orang yang seperti itu. _

_Setidaknya, beberapa saat sebelum ini._

_Namun, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah. Setelah satu langkah ke depan, Hinata masih bisa terus melangkah maju. Tidak masalah jika hanya satu gerakan lambat dan perlahan, yang jelas perjalanannya untuk menjadi lebih baik tidak berakhir hanya sampai di sini. Pun, dukungan dari Sasuke akan menjadi pendorongnya untuk terus menyambut masa depan dengan lebih optimis._

"_Itu karena aku mencintaimu, kautahu?" Perkataan Sasuke sedikit menyentak Hinata. _

_Sasukek kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata dan kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyisir poninya sedikit ke belakang—gerakannya sedikit kikuk. Tentu, mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan keahlian pemuda-pemuda Uchiha._

"_Sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang pun …."_

_Hinata terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke sekali lagi menguasai pembicaraan._

"_Karena itulah, yang kuinginkan hanya melihatmu bahagia."_

"_Terima kasih," jawab Hinata tulus, "ta-tapi … bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah saat aku berada di samping Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya juga terlihat sedikit datar. _

"_Kau yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Kau yang membuatku sadar, bahwa aku sangat … sangat membutuhkan Sasuke-_kun_ dalam hidupku."_

"_Hinata," mulai Sasuke lagi, "bercerai denganmu sekarang … bukan berarti aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."_

_Sasuke maju satu langkah—kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka._

"_Kita memulai semua ini dengan cara yang salah. Karena itu … aku hanya ingin memperbaikinya."_

_Hinata menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Sebelumnya, Hinata pun sempat memikirkan perceraian—untuk alasan yang irasional. Namun sekali ini, Hinata bisa memandang jalur perceraian sebagai alternatif yang lain. Bukan sekadar untuk menghindarkan Sasuke dari kesialan atau apa pun namanya._

_Tidak. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke terlalu dicintai oleh Dewi Keberuntungan—sebagaimana Hinata mencintai pemuda itu. _

_Bukankah pemuda itu juga sudah mengatakannya sendiri? Hinata tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan hal-hal semacam ia akan membawa kesialan bagi Sasuke. Faktanya, Sasuke memang telah berhasil membalik keadaan. Bahkan semua hal yang Hinata kira kesialan awalnya, tak lebih dari sekadar sandiwara yang sudah direncanakan dengan matang._

_Kenyataan ini sedikitnya menampar pemikiran Hinata. Menyadarkan dan menariknya kembali ke kesadaran bahwa semua ketakutannya selama ini hanya ilusi belaka. Tidak ada kesialan yang akan menimpa Sasuke. Hinata pun … bukan anak pembawa kesialan. Semua yang terjadi selama ini, tidak lebih dari ketidakberuntungan yang memang dapat menimpa siapa pun._

_Seandainya Hinata memang anak pembawa sial pun, bukankah Sasuke bisa menangkal semua kesialan itu? Ah—benar. Mungkin Sasuke memang telah berhasil menarik Dewi Keberuntungan untuk berpihak padanya._

_Namun, seperti kata Sasuke, pernikahan mereka adalah suatu _kesalahan_. Pernikahan mereka awalnya tidak didasari oleh perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Bukan ini ikatan yang harusnya mempersatukan mereka._

_Mata Hinata kembali terbuka saat dirasakannya kedua tangan besar Sasuke merangkum pipi Hinata. _

"_Sasuke-_kun_ … akan menungguku?"_

"_Akan kutunggu. Kali ini … kita tidak akan lagi terburu-buru. Kita akan memulai semuanya secara perlahan."_

"Hmmm_ … lalu … se-setelah bercerai nanti, bagaimana dengan status kita?"_

_Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata dalam sekejap._

"_Kau tertarik dengan status _pacaran_?"_

_Hinata menjawab ciuman Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman ringan yang lain—kala itu ia sedikit berjinjit._

"_Be-berarti kita akan tinggal terpisah, 'kan?"_

_Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Hinata sebelum ia menjawab,_

"_Ya. Tapi aku bisa menjemputmu pulang sekolah, mengajakmu berkencan—"_

_Hinata sekali lagi menyentuhkan bibirnya untuk memotong ucapan Sasuke._

"_Dan aku … akan membuatkanmu bekal sebelum kau berangkat kerja. Lalu mungkin di kelas aku … aku akan membayangkanmu hingga guru menegurku."_

_Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Apa itu gambaran hubungan pacaran yang ada di benakmu?"_

_Wajah Hinata merona. "Apa itu salah?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum._

"_Tidak sama sekali."_

_Lalu keduanya pun kembali berciuman. Kali ini semakin dalam. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bahkan menahan kepala Hinata sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata sendiri dalam posisi berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke._

_Begitu bibir keduanya terpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen, Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kita melakukannya … di depan _Kaasan_. Nggg … juga Neji-_niisan_." Mata Hinata melirik ke batu nisan lain yang berada di sebelah nisan ibunya._

"_Biarkan saja. Mereka pasti tidak keberatan," jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dan sekali lagi mengecup keningnya. "Daripada itu, aku harap walau kita berpisah sementara, kau tidak akan melirik lelaki lain—apalagi jika lelaki itu berambut cokelat panjang."_

_Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya._

"_Aku tidak akan bisa begitu. Bu-bukankah Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri yang berpotensi selingkuh? Dengan Karin-_san_?" tantang Hinata sambil memisahkan diri dari Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya._

"_Makanya, apa hubungannya dengan Karin?"_

"_Me-menurut Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah._

_Sasuke mengangkat alis. Ia kemudian memegang dagunya. _

"_Apa ini bentuk kecemburuanmu, _hn_?"_

_Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan satu senyuman kecil. Ia kemudian berlari terlebih dahulu ke arah mobil—meninggalkan Sasuke yang sesaat terperanjat dan kemudian menghela napas. _

_Sasuke tidak langsung mengejar Hinata. Ia menengok sekali lagi ke arah nisan Hyuuga Himeka._

"_Aku pulang dulu, _Kaasan_." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan kembali ke sini. Kali itu … aku akan meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu untuk bisa menikahi Hinata."_

_Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya._

"_Mungkin tidak akan dalam waktu dekat. Perjalanan Hinata masih panjang. Ia masih bisa mengejar cita-cita dan impiannya. Karena itu …."_

_Ucapan Sasuke selesai sampai di sana. Ia tersenyum dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Setelah itu, ia pun meninggalkan pemakaman dan beranjak kembali ke arah parkiran mobilnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pembicaraan di ruang keluarga tadi akhirnya ditutup dengan izin dari Fugaku. Fugaku mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah jalan kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata. Selama tidak membawa dampak buruk bagi keluarga Uchiha maupun Hyuuga, Fugaku tidak akan mencegah mereka.

Ino yang terlihat paling keberatan (mungkin jika saat itu Mikoto ada, Nyonya Uchiha itu juga akan menunjukkan gelagat yang sama). Akan tetapi, Itachi kemudian mengatakan bahwa mereka pasti akan melakukan pernikahan ulang. Kali ini, bukan lagi pernikahan yang tertutup. Pesta pasti akan diadakan dan Hinata akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik sedunia.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, tentu kau dulu yang akan menjadi pengantin paling cantik sedunia."

Gombalan Itachi pada Ino langsung mengubah arah pemikiran Ino. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu pun menjadi kehilangan kata-kata bahkan ketika Hinata meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamar dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kini, Sasuke dan Hinata telah berada di kamar Hinata untuk membereskan barang-barang gadis itu. Hinata mulai dengan menarik keluar kopernya dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari. Sementara Sasuke membantunya dengan mengangkat barang-barang Hinata yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam sebuah tas yang lain.

Mereka berdua bekerja dalam situasi yang bisa terbilang hening. Hanya sesekali mereka bertukar sapa—saat Sasuke bertanya apa salah satu barang Hinata mau dibawa pulang atau ditinggalkan atau bahkan dibuang saja. Hinata sendiri lebih memilih untuk menjawab seperlunya di kala itu.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, Sasuke bertanya apa lagi yang bisa ia bantu. Hinata menjawab bahwa semua sudah nyaris selesai. Hinata tinggal memasukkan beberapa baju dan menutup kopernya. Setelah itu, ia siap pulang ke rumah Hyuuga kapan pun. Ayahnya sudah diberi tahu dan Hiashi sendiri menunggu penjelasan langsung dari keduanya.

Saat melihat Hinata yang kesulitan untuk menutup kopernya, Sasuke pun segera bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia kemudian membantu gadis itu hingga kopernya yang penuh padat bisa tertutup dengan sempurna. Setelahnya, kedua insan itu saling bertukar pandang dan melempar senyum.

Tanpa ada yang memberi aba-aba, Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian mendudukkan diri mereka dengan nyaman di kasur.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini. Besok pagi, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah seperti biasa dan sorenya baru kita mengurus perceraian sekaligus menjelaskannya pada ayahmu," saran Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tampak menimbang sesaat.

"Me-menurut Sasuke-_kun_ lebih baik seperti itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sasuke sudah hendak berkata-kata, tapi entah mengapa perkataannya terasa tersangkut di kerongkongan. Hinata yang masih menanti jawaban Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang hari ini saja." Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Ka-kalau aku berada di kamar ini, bahkan satu hari lebih lama, mungkin bisa-bisa kita … tidak ingin lepas dari situasi nyaman ini."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata yang kali ini sudah membuka matanya, "sebelumnya aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Tapi aku … aku ingin menjadi seorang _chef _yang andal."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka memasak dan cita-cita itu terus mendekam dalam benakku. Sampai pernikahan kita ditentukan, aku pun akhirnya melupakan mimpi itu. Namun, kali ini aku akan mengejar mimpi itu."

Sasuke membiarkan senyumnya lolos hingga tertangkap kedua mata Hinata. Lalu, dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi _chef_ yang hebat. Sejak pertama mencicipi masakanmu setelah kau pindah ke sini, aku tahu kalau kau memiliki bakat memasak."

Hinata tersenyum dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke samping.

"Lalu … impianku yang lain …."

"Ya?"

"Ja-jangan ditertawakan, ya?" Mendadak wajah Hinata memerah.

"_Hn_?"

Hinata kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan membuat isyarat agar Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya. Dengan suara yang nyaris mencicit, Hinata kemudian mengungkapkan rahasianya.

Mata Sasuke pun terbelalak. Ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan satu pelukan hangat pada awalnya. Lalu, suatu bisikan diberikan Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat, sangat senang. Ah—keduanya terlihat sangat senang.

Tak lama, pelukan mereka terlepas, dan Sasuke pun berkata,

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Mungkin ayahmu sudah tidak sabar untuk tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Ah, iya!" Hinata pun bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membantu mereka membawa barang-barangnya. Setelah para pelayan keluar dari kamar untuk membawa barang-barang Hinata ke mobil, Hinata pun justru terdiam. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke sini lagi. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti," ujarnya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Aku ke sana sekarang."

Hinata pun meninggalkan kamar yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir—tak lama, ia pun akan meninggalkan rumah mewah kediaman Uchiha ini.

Tidak ada perasaan sedih, karena toh mereka tidak benar-benar terpisah. Ini hanya sementara, sampai saatnya keduanya dapat benar-benar bersatu—terikat kembali oleh bukan yang lain selain benang merah di masing-masing kelingking mereka.

Lalu, pintu kamar itu pun tertutup. Menyisakan kenangan bisu yang akan mendekam di sana sampai saatnya masa depan memperlihatkan cerita yang lebih indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" … _impianku yang lain …."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Ja-jangan ditertawakan, ya?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku … aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menghidangkan masakan buatanku sendiri pada suamiku nantinya—pada orang yang benar-benar kucintai sepenuh hati."_

"_Akan kudukung penuh, selama orang yang menjadi suamimu itu adalah aku. Ah, bukan. Memang hanya aku yang akan menjadi suamimu nantinya. Tidak akan ada yang lain. Tunggu saja, aku akan segera mengikatmu lagi. Kali ini, bukan karena uang, bukan karena utang … tapi karena cintamu adalah aku. Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi."_

.

.

.

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

><p>Jadi, sampai di sinilah cerita Chain of Love! Saya akan pasang tanda <em>complete<em> karena memang, ini _ending_ yang udah saya pikirkan untuk cerita ini. Tapi nih, saya menjanjikan satu _epilogue_ untuk cerita ini, walau saya nggak tahu kapan _epilogue_-nya akan di-_publish_. Mehehe.

Moga-moga, _ending_ Chain of Love ini nggak mengecewakan minna-_san_. *dagdigdugduerlah* X""))

Mulai dari sini ke bawah, akan ada balesan _review non-login _(kayak biasa, yang _login_ sudah saya bales via PM langsung) dan **ucapan terima kasih** untuk semua yang udah mendukung fanfict ini sampai di sini. Boleh di-_skip_ kok, kalau nggak mau baca. :""))

**Balesan **_**review non-login**_**:**

**pipipiaaaa**: awww~ _really_? Seneng banget kalau ada yang jatuh cinta ama cerita ini, apalagi cinta ama _author_-nya /eh/ :"""D huwaa, saya terharu, syukurlah kalau nggak membosankan. X"D btw, ff ini ada humornya, ya? #amnesia

**K**: kyaa! Syukurlah kalau bagus! *berubah jadi asap* ini udah _update_~ _douzo_! :3

**ZheCaga**: _gomennasai_! Itaino-nya nggak banyak, karena emang fokusnya bukan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi mereka di sini cuma nyempil. Saisaku malah cuma nyempil nama D"":

**Guest (1)**: ini _update_-annya :D

**Guest (2)**: glek! A-ada Yamato-_sensei_ *horor* D"": iya niih~ si pojok (sok) gahoel udah hilang tenggelam cintanya sasuhina (?)

**Ayuzawa Shia**: haaai~ thanks udah rnr ff ini yah, nut-_chan #hug_ X""D

**Gui gui M.I.T**: wkwkwkw, nggak tahu deh, ini masuk _happy_, _sad_, atau setengah-setengah XD soal itaino, belum kepikiran bikin ff baru tentang mereka sih, walau keinginan ada, ide nggak ada. U.U lol, aku juga suka lho bagian sasukarin yang itu~ mehehe.

**a****iko**: hihihi! Syukurlah kalau kamu suka _age gap_-nya sasuhina. X"D dan soal _happy ending_, gimana menurut kamu dengan _ending_ kayak gini? XD

**Ucapan terima kasih:**

1. Untuk semua yang udah _**review**_ fanfict ini, buat yang _review_ dari chapter pertama sampai _chapter_ kemarin, ataupun yang loncat-loncat:

**Rey-kun, Freyja Lawliet, Miyabi Kise, lonelyclover, Anna just reader, Kimidori Hana, u;va-chan, Aiwha Katsushika, ****Shiroonna Hyouichieffer****, ika-chan, suzumiya, ****risa-chan-amarfi****, Lollytha-chan, Mungkin abstrak, yuuaja, harunaru chan muach, Sugar Princess71, Lilyka, uchihyuu nagisa, Saqee-chan, Hizuka Meyuri, uchan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, ****YamanakaemO****, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, el Cierto, Anasasori29, Sakurinrinn, Noirceur602, FYLIN, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, Vytachi W.F, Handa-chan, Risawolminyu, Park Hye Lin, hina-chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, ****Persephone paboo****, ****ImHm-Chan****, NaraUchiha'malfoy, Himeka Kyousuke, Yukina Kanzaki, Haru3173, keiKo-buu89, chibi tsukiko chan, fallenmoka, ****MB Kise-chan****, ****Chikuma****, n, ageha-davis, baka-lavender, Cendy Hoseki, Shuuta Hikaru, Lilith/Amai Yuki, Belibers, Cactus. mo, Tana-chan Blue, sabaku no ligaara, Ma Simba, zoccshan, Kiyo Ry, mei anna aihina, kuronekomaru, AoiKishi, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Firah-chan, El Lavender, ****Shyoul lavaen****, ****Handa Degkhaa****, ****Animea Lover Ya-ha****, nitachi-chan loves itachi, syafria meily, ****mari isozaki****, ****Aiwha Liu****, Dae Uchiha, suka snsd, ****Miyacchime****, Yamanaka Chika, N. 'Riry' Sakura, T, Ayuzawa Shia, Mikky-sama, Son Sazanami, rosecchin, Pooh, Hanyou Dark, Aiwha0766, Hanna uzumakki, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, HARU, LavenderOnyx, ****WidiwMin****, akira, Mamoka, N. 'Riry' Sakura, Nara Kazuki, Miyuki Hara, ck mendokusei, AnnisssARA, Minami Huzu, VilettaOnyxLV, i'm Cloud, Cherryl19, lavender hime chan, Indigo Mitha-chan, mitchiru1312jo, Azura Asahara, shawol21bangs, blue night-chan, diane ungu, Saruwatari Yumi, putri mentari, HyuUchi May, Dewi Natalia, Airawliet2327, chemistryrain, Aden L kazt, The Young Lady, chibi beary, ****eL-Uchiha Himechan****, gui gui M.I.T, Maple Lattes, lily, yoonhae. elfxotics, malaijahhat, Moku-Chan, princessalien, eurekabigail, K, ****ritsuka hijiri****, HyUchi Mai, Aisanoyuri, sei shii, ZheCaga, Mia Cho, pratiwirahim, Anne Garbo, Ms. Kudet, YeonJung46, KS, gece, Tata, Qia. hyiekmachqweenlophcoklat, Nivellia Neil, Naruhinalover, ****Ye2n sasuhina****, Toto Suki, Neerval-Li, diandra, aika, flowers lavender, Kirei murasaki, lily hime, Noal Hoshino, sari lestari, Kappa, Koukei, uchiga, kirei-neko, Kamichama NekoChi, Tsubasa, Genji Naru, NarutoisVIP, mitchiru1312jo, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, ayunsoraya, FaffaHany, Sweety Nime, s, mademoiselledi, linna, ****JelLyFisH****, Curly and Blonde, ****pipipiaaaa****, lavender bhity-chan, azzahra, upa1008, Luscania'Effect, makanmelulu, aiko, Yomu-chan, star azura, Yuka akimura, Nyanmaru desu, .39750, pororo90, dlestari152**, dan semua yang nge-_review_ pakai name '**guest'**. :D

2. Untuk semua yang udah **nge-**_**fave**_ fanfict ini:

**Aden L kazt, Airawliet2327, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, Amai Yuki, Anasasori29, Anne Garbo, AnnisssARA, Azura Asahara, Black Devil Rinko, Cactus. mo, Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly, Cho Rae Ji, Daiyaki Aoi, Dewi Natalia, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, Dina Yoon, El Lavender, FaffaHany, Fressia Athena, Genji Naru, Haru3173, Hima Sakusa-chan, Himeka Kyousuke, Hyou Hyouichiffer, HyuuShiina-san, Indigo Mitha-chan, Kamaliah, Kamichama NekoChi, Kirei murasaki, KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid, Lilyka, Lin Hekmatyar, Lollytha-chan, Mia Cho, Mikky-sama, MiyukiHara, Moyahime, Mrs. Tweety, Ms. KuDet, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Nara Kazuki, Neerval-Li, Noal Hoshino, Ookinachan, Qia. hyiekmachqweenlophcoklat, Renata.W, Rishawolminyu, Sakurinrinn, SaraRaHime, Sugar Princess71, Sweety Nime, Tana-chan Blue, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, Uchiha gamabunta, VilettaOnyxLV, Yoshihiro Rei, Yukina Aizawa-Hiatus, Yukina Kanzaki, Zoccshan, adeliamaulinaa, aiko megami, alluring scarlet, auricavip, ayunsoraya,blue sky21, chibi tsukiko chan, ck mendokusei, crystahime, dei-enjel, dlestari152, el Cierto, eurekabigail, harunaru chan muach, jack93838, kHaLerie Hikari, keiKo-buu89, kuronekomaru, lavender bhity-chan, lavender hime chan, mademoiselledi, mademoiselleidi, malaijahhat, mei anna aihina, mitchiru1312jo, nika murasaki, nitachi-chan loves itachi, novitaalviani, nuranalaili, , pororo90, pratiwirahim, ringohanazono6, rosecchin, shawol21bangs, silvery vermouth, star azura, syafria meily, tinaff359, uchihyuu nagisa, wiwinaris. yoorasphinx, yoonhae. elfxotics.**

3. Untuk semua yang udah **nge-**_**follow**_ fanfict ini:

**Airawliet2327****, ****Amai Yuki****, ****Anasasori29****, ****Anne Garbo****, ****AnnisssARA****, ****Black Devil Rinko****, ****Cho Rae Ji****, ****Dewi Natalia****, ****Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki****, ****Dina Yoon****, ****DindaCiHatake****, ****Genji Naru****, ****Haru3173****, ****Indigo Mitha-chan****, ****Inolana WillowShimmer****, ****Kamaliah****, ****Kamichama NekoChi****, ****Kirei murasaki****, ****Kudou.****Mouri****, ****Kuroi5****, ****KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid****, ****Lightto****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Maple Lattes****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****Mia Cho****, ****Mikky-sama****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****MiyukiHara****, ****Moyahime****, ****Ms. KuDet****, ****Mungkin abstrak****, ****NaraUchiha'malfoy****, ****NarutoisVIP****, ****Noal Hoshino****, ****Noirceur602****, ****Ookinachan****, ****Renata.W****, ****Sakurinrinn****, ****SaraRaHime****, ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****, ****Son Sazanami****, ****Sweety Nime****, ****Tana-chan Blue****, ****Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna****, ****Uchiha Yuki-chan****, ****Uchiha gamabunta****, ****Yomu-chan****, ****Yoshihiro Rei****, ****Yukina Kanzaki****, ****Zoccshan****, ****alluring scarlet****, ****ayunsoraya****, ****blue sky21****, ****dei-enjel****, ****ditimerita2****, ****dlestari152****, ****fififafa****, ****fyori nogi****, ****harunaru chan muach****, ****kHaLerie Hikari****, ****lavender hime chan****, ****mademoiselledi****, ****mademoiselleidi****, ****malaijahhat****, ****nika murasaki****, ****novitaalviani****, ****nuranalaili****, ****pipipiaaaa****, ****ringohanazono6, rkWizard****, ****rosecchin****, ****salwakimura****, ****shawol21bangs****, ****star azura****, ****syafria meily****, ****wiwinaris.****yoorasphinx****, ****yoonhae.**** e****lfxotics****.**

4. Untuk semua _reader_ yang udah membaca _fanfict_ ini!

_Thanks_ buat kalian semua (moga-moga nggak ada yang kelewat atau salah tulis). Tanpa kalian, Chain of Love mungkin nggak jadi seperti ini sekarang. Makasiiiih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dukungan teman-teman sekalian. Aku bener-bener terharu kalian mau ngasih apresiasi sedemikian rupa untuk ff ini. Sekali lagi, makasih banyaaak! #hug satu-satu

Special thanks buat **Sugar Princess71** yang pertam kalinya nge-_request_ ff ini ke saya. Tanpa dia, ff ini dipastikan tidak ada. Ehehe. X""D

Sekian cuap-cuap saya di _chapter_ terakhir ini. Nah, moga-moga masih pada mau baca dan _review_, ya … pendapat, opini, masukan, kritik, _scene_ yang disukai, _scene_ yang nggak disukai, dll, sila ditumpahkan via _review_. _I'll really, really appreciate it, especially if you tell me with nice words. :""3_

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
